


Your name spells trouble

by SilentRain91



Series: Trouble [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst and Feels, Cute Kids, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, GP!Kara, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is bisexual, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Mon-El Does Not Exist, Moral Ambiguity, Protective Alex Danvers, Secrets, Teacher-Student Relationship, intersex Kara, kara is not supergirl YET, this is probably going to be a long one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 66
Words: 135,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena is used to being invisible, but college is different and she meets Kara who notices her. The problem is that she’s keeping a half pint-sized secret and Kara is a teacher, though that does nothing to stop her feelings. She can't have people knowing Samantha is her guardian because her mother kicked her out.Kara is a science professor who is trying to blend in, keeping a lock on her powers. When she meets the youngest Luthor, she builds a unique friendship. She's worried about her sister, who keeps getting hurt due to accidents, or at least that's what Alex tells her.Falling in love was never meant to happen for either one of them. How will they react as secrets between them and around them unravel?





	1. Chapter 1

Lena bit her lip while she stood in her bedroom with her college sweater clutched in her hands. Tomorrow would be her first day as a freshman, just another first day her mother wouldn’t be wishing her good luck for. In her mother’s eyes she was a disgrace and therefore she’d been kicked out when she was barely seventeen years old, but she wasn’t kicked out alone.

“Hey, Lena, are you alright?”

Lena sighed and closed her eyes for a moment when a hand came to rest on her shoulder. “Yes, I’m fine,” she answered, hoping her voice didn’t sound as broken as she felt. She opened her eyes and turned. “Thank you, Sam,” she said to Samantha, the kind woman who had taken her in.

She’d been at the park with a single suitcase when her mother had kicked her out. It was a summer day, but the night was nearing and she’d been watching people walk past her. Nobody really seemed to pay her any mind until a woman, who looked like she was mid-twenties or so, had stopped walking to ask if she was alright.

The question had broken a dam back then. She’d looked up at woman, who was holding the hand of a little girl and she told her how her mother had kicked her out. The woman had introduced herself as Samantha Arias and the little girl as her daughter, Ruby, and had insisted to offer her shelter. Back then she was grateful for her help, but it didn’t stop there because she ended up not leaving.

“Mom,” Ruby whined as she walked into Lena’s bedroom. “Lizzy woke up,” she said, sighing while she looked up at Samantha.

“Okay, sweetie,” Samantha replied to her seven year old daughter.

“I’ll get her,” Lena said, taking a deep breath when Samantha squeezed her upper arm softly.

Lena walked towards Lizzy’s room, hearing her little wails. Her eyes were glassy as she peered into the crib. “Hey, baby girl,” she whispered, struggling to hold her tears back. “You must be hungry, hm?” she asked while she carefully lifted the one year old into her arms.

Lizzy’s wails were only getting louder as she grew more restless.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby,” Lena whispered, rubbing Lizzy’s back. “Mama got you,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s temple.

Lizzy was slowly calming down while Lena rocked her back and forth.

“I love you so much, Lizzy,” Lena cried silently.

Lena’s mother had called Lizzy the biggest mistake she ever made. She had put the Luthor name to shame and wasn’t welcome anymore, to avoid dragging her family through the dirt. As far as outsiders knew, Lizzy was Samantha’s, not hers. Samantha wanted her to finish her school rather than being held back by staying home to raise Lizzy.

School was a struggle, because of what her brother had done. If anyone had put the Luthor name to shame, it was him, not her. It wasn’t that she hated school in any way, no; she loved gaining knowledge, particularly when it came to science. The problem was that her peers treated her as if she was an infection or as if she was invisible, neither of those being much fun.

On the bright side, she only needed to bite the bullet for four more years and there was always a chance college would be different, better. High school had been a zoo, chaotic. While college was bound to have more students, they’d also be older, therefore perhaps more mature and above casting her out. She could have skipped a few grades back in high school, but she’d chosen not to, wanting to avoid creating an age gap that would only add a target onto her back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was barely peeking through the window when Kara slid the doors of her closet open. Today was going to be her first day as a science teacher and she couldn’t stop smiling about it. She hardly slept, but that was just because of her enthusiasm to get started with her first day.

Her cousin was a reporter and she’d briefly considered following into his footsteps, eventually deciding not to. When she was sent to earth, she was meant to look after Kal-El, to protect him, although that mission fell apart early on when she arrived on earth years after he did. She had failed to do the one thing she’d been asked to do.

“Perhaps a suit,” she murmured to herself. “Professors do that I guess,” she said, selecting a suit and compression shorts.

She held her suit in front of herself in the mirror, inspecting it before putting it on in a split second. Her speed surely came in handy, although she knew she wasn’t supposed to use her powers. Every once in a while she cheated and used her powers, but only when she was alone in the privacy of her apartment.

Over the years, her adoptive sister, Alex, had seen her using her speed sometimes or her heat vision and had commented how she wasn’t supposed to. What she did from day to day made her feel human, which was good, but she also wanted to stay in touch with her alien nature just a little bit.

“This is it,” she said to herself, smiling as she slowly spun around. “I’m going to be teaching students science, how cool is that?” she asked her own reflection in the mirror.

She hoped she would be able to save some money, if her appetite would let her, because she wanted to move out of her apartment someday and go live in a house. In her mind she already sketched an idea of what kind of house she wanted. She wanted a house that wasn’t all that big, but could fit more than two people, a house with a white picket fence in a friendly neighborhood.

It would need to have a garden with a tree, which she could turn into a tree-house, just like the tree-house she had back in Midvale when she lived with Eliza. As soon as she could come up with enough money for a house she’d buy one and perhaps she could paint it herself. For now it was future music, considering her appetite was merciless on her budget.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was about to be early for biochemistry. The benefit of being early was that she could choose where to sit.  She entered the college grounds, sneezing due to a damn cold she had yet to get rid of from having been outside at night too much.

“Are you okay?”

That was new. Lena spun around to face the person belonging to that sweet honey-like voice, wanting to check if she was the one being asked and not someone else. Her eyes widened when she faced a genuine smile and a pair of blue eyes.

“No, wait, that’s not right…Hmm… _oh_ … Oh! Bless you!”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at the blonde woman’s bubbling enthusiasm. “Thank you,..,” she replied, tilting her head as she waited for a name.

“Kara Danvers. And you are?”

Lena suppressed the urge to frown at the outstretched hand and shook it instead. Kara’s grip was warm and her skin was soft. “Lena,” she answered, hesitating to share her last name. Then again, if by some dumb luck Kara truly didn’t know who she was, she’d find out sooner or later. “Luthor,” she finished, releasing her hand.

“Oh,” Kara whispered, her mouth shaping into an o as well. “I’ve heard about you before.”

Lena knew it was only a matter of time to be judged all over again, simply for being a Luthor.

“Aren’t you that girl who won the national spelling bee championship when you were five?”

Lena raised an eyebrow, surprised that out of all things that was what Kara asked her about. Again, it was refreshing. “Yes, that was me,” she answered, but aside from her late father, nobody ever mentioned it as if it was something impressive she did.

Realizing Kara had been doing most of the questioning, she decided to ask something as well, so she wouldn’t give the impression she wanted to be left alone. “Are you a senior here?” she asked, taking a wild guess.

Kara chuckled and held a hand to her heart. “I’m flattered, but no,” she answered, shooting Lena another smile. “I am substituting for Mister Smith. I’ll be teaching science.”

Lena’s mouth was slightly agape. Okay, she hadn’t expected that. The majority of professors were usually older than forty, few were in their thirties. She highly doubted Kara would be older than mid-twenties at most, because she looked slightly younger than Samantha and her guardian was twenty-eight.

“I know what you must be thinking,” Kara said before Lena could say anything. “I’m young, but I’ve always loved science. I eat and breathe science, although I must admit the taste of food is so much better. There is this great place around my corner and their food is delicious, but um… I digress, and I was rambling.”

Lena had never met anyone with such an intriguing personality before. “I don’t mind your rambling,” she replied, offering Kara a smile. “It’s rare to hear someone speak so passionately about something and passion should be let out, not held back.”

“You must be a student, right?” Kara asked abruptly. “I better not keep you from your studies any longer.”

“A freshman,” Lena nodded, sighing as Kara walked away. To be honest, she felt a little bummed out Kara wasn’t a student. “It was nice meeting you,” she whispered to Kara’s retreating form.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex inwardly grumbled expletives as she approached her sister. “How did you forget to take lunch with you on your first day?” she asked, handing Kara a plastic bag. “It’s a good thing your head is attached onto your shoulders or you’d forget it.”

“I didn’t forget lunch,” Kara corrected her sister. “I ate my lunch an hour ago,” she clarified, still hungry as her stomach rumbled.

“This is the second lunch date in a week with Maggie I’ve cancelled,” Alex said, sighing.

“Oh Rao, I’m sorry,” Kara gasped. “I can fly you both to anywhere you’d like,” she offered, to make up for it.

“You don’t have to do that,” Alex replied, shaking her head. “And when I say don’t have to I mean you can’t. You know you’re not supposed to use your powers.”

“I know, I know,” Kara confirmed, sighing.

“Hey,” Alex said, squeezing her sister’s shoulder. “Your parents would have been proud, you know?”

“Yeah,” Kara whispered with a weak smile. She wished her parents would have been here to see her become a professor who teaches science. It was not the same as being a part of Krypton’s science guild, but it was something. “I feel weird in this suit, it’s so… stiff,” she said, plucking at her buttoned up shirt.

“You can wear something else tomorrow. Just because you’re a professor doesn’t mean you’re obligated to wear suits,” Alex said, chuckling at the fact that her sister copied other professors, who were wearing dull grey suits.

Kara tugged at her shirt, hoping it would continue to hide her private parts during the rest of the day. She didn’t want anyone to see the outline of her member because she figured it wouldn’t look professional. Being a twenty-five year old professor was one thing, but being intersex was a whole other thing. Her compression shorts were helpful.

She wasn’t ashamed, though she had to admit being different proved to be difficult. As a Kryptonian, she always had to measure her strength. She had trouble fitting in her whole life because others perceived her as weird. Relationships were as good as non-existent for her and when she did have one, they rarely reached the point of being intimate.

Alex’s phone chimed, pulling Kara from her thoughts.

“Maggie just texted me,” Alex said, blushing as she smiled. “She’s asking if we can go to her place tonight to eat dinner,” she explained, looking up at her sister, fingers ready to send a text back.

“I won’t say no to food,” Kara replied, licking her lips.

Alex sent a text and pocketed her phone. “I have to go back to work before my boss wonders if I disappeared from the face of the earth,” she said, glancing at the door.

“Have fun at the lab,” Kara said, seeing her sister out. “Don’t mix any wrong chemicals!”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Alex replied, brushing her hair behind her ears as she avoided her sister’s eyes. “I’ll see you tonight,” she said, walking away. “Don’t forget to breathe,” she called out over her shoulder.

Kara sat down to devour her lunch. In the afternoon she would see the freshmen she would be teaching, which meant she’d probably see Lena again. Luthor was a name her cousin used to be particularly familiar with.

She sighed, wishing Clark would have never had that fight with Lex Luthor, which had ended with both of them dying. Ever since, her sister had been alarmed and worried that one day, she’d be fighting Lena Luthor if she were to take Lex’s place.

The Lena she met was friendly and didn’t look like she had even a trace of villain in her. It was unfair how people judged an innocent girl over what her brother did. She may have lost her cousin who was dear to her, but she wasn’t going to punish a girl for it who had nothing to do with what happened.

Her thoughts shifted to her sister, whom she often worried about. Alex always assured her she was being careful, yet the last few months her sister often showed up with mysterious injuries, telling her she’d had a clumsy accident at the lab.

She took a bite from her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, groaning when a piece stained her shirt. “I’m so not wearing a suit again tomorrow, this is obviously a sign,” she muttered, grabbing napkins.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena sat at the front row as she listened with rapt attention how Miss Danvers spoke about science. Everything else seemed to fade away into nothing, as if the two of them were the only ones present. The chattering students around her turned into murmured background noise.

She had never been so instantly taken with someone. Each word Kara spoke was clearly fueled with passion, as if she gained more energy with each passing minute. It really was a shame she wasn’t a fellow student, although she felt lucky to have the opportunity to be taught by her, which had to count for something.

Every so often, Kara would smile in her general direction. The bad words which had been spoken to her before she entered this class suddenly didn’t matter anymore. She ignored the hushed whispers, the students who were saying she was as rotten as her brother was.

Kara paused her lecture when another student entered. “Do not be late next time, Miss,” she said sternly.

Lena frowned when the girl, who had blonde hair, was wearing slightly ripped jeans and a leather jacket, stalked up to her. She observed the student she didn’t know, who tossed her backpack down close to her.

“Do you mind?” The girl asked, voice a tad gruff while she sat down.

“I guess not,” Lena answered silently, assuming her answer didn’t matter. “I’m Lena.”

“I know who you are,” the girl replied, opening her backpack. The notebook she pulled out had crinkled corners and her pencil was snapped in half. “I’m Leslie.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lena whispered, averting her eyes when Leslie scoffed. Or not so nice then, on second thought. She forgot about the girl and gazed at Kara, who had continued her class, speaking with passion again.

“Science is so frustrating,” Leslie muttered, using her broken pencil to draw.

Lena’s eyes landed briefly on Leslie’s sketch, which was starting to look like a dragon. “Why do you take science then?” she asked quietly, considering she was quite certain it wasn’t mandatory.

“I was recommended to take it, so here I am,” Leslie answered, shrugging. “This better not be boring.”

“Science is one of my favorite courses, it’s far from boring,” Lena replied, although she had a feeling Leslie didn’t share that sentiment.

“Do you two need some tea for your little tea party over there, ladies?” Kara asked, lifting her chin as students laughed.

“We are sorry, Miss Danvers,” Lena apologized, hating that she disrupted her class. She thought they were being silent, but on second thought they shouldn’t have been talking at all, not even if they whispered.

“You will all receive a lab project to work on, which will be essential for passing this course,” Kara explained, opening a PowerPoint slide. “Team up in groups of three or four.”

“Great,” Leslie mumbled, sighing. “Which moron is going to be in our group?”

Lena was a little surprised Leslie immediately implied they’d be in the same group. She’d have been opposed to it if it wasn’t for the fact that she had no options whatsoever. She glanced around at her fellow students, sighing when she saw them moving away to team up with others. Some things never change. However, one student came to sit down next to her on her other side.

“I’m Veronica,” the girl said plainly.

“I’m Leslie,” Leslie said to Veronica. “This is Lena,” she continued, nudging Lena’s side, who’d been somewhat frozen. “Cool tats by the way,” she said to Veronica. “Got more?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Veronica replied with a smirk.

Leslie scoffed. “Hate to break it to you, vampy Barbie, but you’re not my type,” she answered bluntly.

It didn’t sit well with Lena how Veronica smirked, but god that girl looked good. Sharp cheekbones and a jawline cut by Zeus himself, a waistline that could be pulled through a ring and tattoos stretching from her shoulders down her arms.

Leslie wasn’t particularly wrong to call her a vamp. The snake-like tattoos weren’t so much her taste, but they looked perfect on Veronica. She hadn’t realized how much she was staring until Veronica coughed. She blushed as she met hazel eyes, obviously caught. This was an awkward way to start a new friendship, if possible.

“Like what you see, Luthor?” Veronica asked, dancing her fingertips over Lena’s hand.

Lena swallowed at the contact while she cringed at the use of her last name. “Our group is complete,” she said, clearing her throat. She pulled her hand away from Veronica to concentrate on Kara’s lecture, which should be continuing soon.

“That drawing of yours would make a nice tattoo,” Veronica whispered to Leslie.

“Don’t I know it,” Leslie replied, grinning while she pointed at her back. “I’ll show you both sometime.”

Lena wondered if Leslie and Veronica were thinking about being her friend, which would be new and there may a catch behind it. They knew who she was, but that hadn’t stopped them from teaming up with her. Leslie reminded her of a grumpy cat while Veronica appeared sneaky, kind of like a snake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m fine, really,” Alex said, pulling her arm out of her sister’s grip.

“Alex, you have a bullet wound!” Kara replied with wide eyes wide as she tried to observe her sister’s arm further. “You’re not fine.”

“She’s right,” Maggie agreed, eyes glazing over. “You could have…,” she swallowed and shook her head as tears fell freely.

Alex sighed. “It was an accident at the lab,” she said to her sister. “We were testing a new gun and it accidentally went off and grazed my arm.”

Maggie wiped her tears with her sleeve and clenched her jaw, staring intensely at Alex. “I should have been there,” she said, eyes red. “If I was there, I would have stopped him.”

“Him?” Kara cut in. “Did someone shoot you on purpose?” she asked her sister, balling her fists. It sounded like Maggie knew more than she did, something Alex wasn’t telling her.

“No, no,” Alex answered quickly. “It was a guy who accidentally made the gun go off,” she explained. “I’m sorry, Maggie,” she whispered, hugging her.

Maggie hugged Alex back until she hissed.

Kara saw her sister’s hand going to her side for a split second and that was enough for her to lift her shirt and spot a purple bruise with blue and yellow around it. “Alex!” she yelled, too scared to touch the bruise, not wanting to cause her sister more pain. “You look like you’ve been in a fight.”

“It was an accident, I can explain,” Alex said, casting Maggie a look.

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and bit her tongue.

“Sure you can,” Kara sighed quietly. “What’s your excuse this time? Ran into a door sideways? Fell down the stairs in an odd way?” she asked, fed up hearing excuse after excuse.

“Kara, I-”

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologized, deflating. “I’m just… I worry, you know?” she asked, softening. She hadn’t meant to sound so angry while her sister was probably making up all those excuses to keep her from worrying too much.

Alex nodded briefly. “I’m going to the bathroom to freshen up, I’ll be right back,” she said, excusing herself.

Kara waited until her sister shut the door, before turning to Maggie. “I’m worried someone is hurting her,” she whispered. “I want to protect her, but she always pushes me away,” she sighed, wishing she could shelter her sister from all harm somehow.

“Alex is stubborn,” Maggie whispered, allowing Kara to squeeze her hand.

“She’s different with you,” Kara replied, thinking about it. “Can you keep an eye on her?”

“Will do,” Maggie nodded. “I’m always going to have her back, no matter what.”

“You love her,” Kara said, smiling as she knew. She had a gut feeling Maggie would do anything in her power to keep Alex safe.

“Yeah,” Maggie admitted, her dimpled smile appearing. “She’s my ride or die,” she whispered, smile faltering as she thought of Alex’s injuries.

“Maybe you should let her know how you feel,” Kara suggested, hoping she wasn’t overstepping. She knew her sister and Maggie had been dating for a few weeks. “My sister really likes you.”

“If she tries my vegan ice cream tonight, I’ll let her know,” Maggie decided.

“Well, you two had a good time together while it lasted,” Kara teased, chuckling when Maggie gave her a push.

“The delivery guy should be here soon,” Maggie said, glancing at the clock. “I ordered some potstickers for you.”

“Welcome to the family, sister,” Kara replied, smiling brightly, just as her sister walked out of the bathroom.

Alex raised an eyebrow, looking between Maggie and her sister. “You arranged food for her, didn’t you?” she asked Maggie.

“Mhmm,” Maggie hummed. “I need you to take your shirt off, Danvers,” she said, smiling when Alex faltered. “I have some good cream to put on that bruise of yours, so it’ll heal faster.”

“For a hot second I thought you had some kinky ideas in mind,” Alex replied, smirking.

“I wouldn’t wipe that off of the table,” Maggie said, shamelessly letting her eyes roam down Alex’s body.

“Can you two at least wait until after dinner and until I’m gone?” Kara asked, having heard far too much for her taste.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The nightly air was on the cold side, although Lena wasn’t bothered by it. Her coat kept her warm and cozy as she sat down, leaning against a tree. The woods were close to Samantha’s place and whenever she wanted to clear her mind the woods was where she went.

A twig snapped in the nearby distance.

Lena scrambled up to her feet. “Who’s there?” she asked, blindly looking around in the dark. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a Swiss blade. It wasn’t much, but if someone would attack her she’d at least have that to defend herself.

“Lena?”

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Kara?” she asked, breathing in relief when her professor came into view. She quickly pocketed her Swiss blade, hoping Kara hadn’t seen it because it may have sent a wrong signal across, a Luthor with a blade. “I mean, Miss Danvers,” she corrected herself, minding her manners.

“You can call me Kara outside of college,” Kara replied, who was unlike Lena not wearing a coat. “I think,” she added with hesitation.

Lena smiled. “Do you need to sleep on it?” she asked, teasing.

Kara chuckled. “Kara will do,” she said, nodding. “What brings you out in these woods at this hour?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Lena replied, raising an eyebrow.

“True, though I asked you first,” Kara pointed out, matching Lena’s raised eyebrow with one of her own.

“Fair enough,” Lena admitted. “I like to come here sometimes to clear my head, whenever everything gets… too loud,” she said, making vague gestures with her hands. “And too much,” she added, quieter.

“I know what that feels like,” Kara asked, sighing as she slipped her hands in the pockets of her jeans. “Mind if I join you for a little while?”

“Not at all,” Lena answered, smiling at the prospect of Kara’s company. It was different now, seeing Miss Danvers clad casually rather than all formal in a suit.

Kara shivered as she slid down against the tree, although she wasn’t cold.

Lena took her coat off and draped it over Kara and herself. “Better?” she asked, taking one of Kara’s hands to rub it warm. She dropped her hand immediately when she felt how warm she was.

“I’m warm-blooded,” Kara whispered, reaching for Lena’s hands which had felt so cold when she’d grabbed hers. She held both of Lena’s hands, hoping to offer her some warmth. “I don’t get cold hands.”

Lena’s hands weren’t the only part of her warming up as Kara held them. “You never answered my question,” she said, backtracking.

“Pardon?” Kara asked, a little lost as she concentrated on warming Lena’s cold hands. It didn’t make sense to her how people could say all sorts of vile things about the youngest Luthor while the girl had wordlessly shared her coat and had wanted to warm her hands while her own were cold.

“Why are you out in these woods at this hour?” Lena asked, especially wondering why Kara walked around without a coat.

“I’m here for the same reason as you are, to clear my head,” Kara answered, sighing.

Lena tentatively squeezed Kara’s hand. “What happened?” she asked, looking at the crinkle between her eyebrows.

“My sister has been getting hurt a lot,” Kara answered, surprising herself with her honesty. She was able to talk about it with Maggie sometimes, but it felt different because she couldn’t shake the feeling that Maggie was covering up for her sister. “Every time she tells me she’s fine and how it was just an accident, but she’s not fine.”

“She doesn’t want you to worry,” Lena said, feeling for her distressed professor.

“She’s always been the one who protected me and for once I wish she’d let me protect her,” Kara sighed, younger or not. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, snapping out of it. “I shouldn’t dump all of this onto your shoulders.”

“There is no need to apologize, Kara,” Lena whispered, offering her a small smile. “Sometimes talking helps and I don’t mind listening. It’s what people do when they’re friends or acquaintances, or so I’ve been told.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s getting colder,” Kara noted, able to feel the cold, although it didn’t affect her otherwise. “Perhaps you should go home,” she suggested, not wanting to come across as bossy. “So your cold doesn’t worsen,” she added.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Lena agreed, but with Kara holding her hands she didn’t feel cold. “Just a little bit longer and then I’ll go,” she decided, smiling while she hoped Kara wouldn’t leave yet. “It’s okay if you want to go home though.”

“I’ll stay,” Kara replied, smiling back at Lena. “It would be rude for me to leave a friend all alone in the woods.”

“Friends,” Lena repeated, feeling something warm her heart. “I’m still a bit new to having friends,” she confessed, happy she’d be able to call Kara a friend.

“Does your mother worry when you’re out this late?” Kara asked, realizing that when she was younger, Eliza would worry sick if she wasn’t home at night.

Lena cast her eyes down and sucked her lips into her mouth. “No,” she answered after a brief silence. “I’m quite sure she doesn’t,” she said, knowing her mother couldn’t care less where she was. Not once had her mother tried to contact her since she kicked her out.

Kara released Lena’s hands in favor of bringing her thumbs up to wipe Lena’s tears away. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, sensing she hit a sensitive spot.

Lena hadn’t even known she was crying. “I’m sorry,” she replied, chuckling lightly, feeling embarrassed. “It’s just… it’s a long story,” she said, sighing.

Kara pulled Lena into a hug to offer her comfort. “When you’re ready to share that story, I’ll be here to listen,” she promised.

Lena was slightly overwhelmed by the hug, but it felt pleasant, even though it couldn’t have lasted more than five seconds at most. “I should probably go,” she said, thinking how Samantha would probably be waiting for her to return. Her guardian never went to sleep before she was back. “Maybe we can do this again sometime,” she said, although she wasn’t going to get her hopes up about it.

“I’d love to,” Kara replied with a sincere smile. “I can walk you home if you’d like?” she offered, mostly out of concern for any shady figures that may bother Lena.

“No, thank you,” Lena rejected, rather not wanting Kara to know where she lived. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

Kara nodded and listened in while Lena walked away. She waited a while to get up, trailing somewhat after the girl, keeping a distance so it wouldn’t be obvious. She wanted to make sure Lena would get home safely without any hiccups. The girl’s rapid heartbeat was concerning and she wondered what kind of burden she carried on her shoulders.

She saw Lena stepping onto the porch of a house. The door was opened by a woman she didn’t know, a woman who wasn’t Lillian Luthor. She smiled in relief when she saw the woman pulling the girl into a hug and the woman’s rapid pulse told her she wasn’t the only one who’d been concerned about Lena making it home safely.

Satisfied the girl was well, she walked away to go to her apartment, although she’d make a pit stop to get some food first. She was starving, considering it had been a few hours since she last ate. Maybe after a pizza or four as a quick snack before bed, she’d be able to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena lifted Lizzy out of her little bath tub and gently placed her down. During the weekends she always took her time bathing and clothing her daughter, wanting to care for her as much as she could. She hadn’t decided yet what she would do in a few years, if she’d let Lizzy call Samantha mommy or if she’d make sure she’d know she was her mother.

Her daughter would be turning five years old by the time she’d graduate from college. She had no idea how long it would take before she’d be able to provide for Lizzy when she wasn’t even capable of providing for herself yet. Her mother had made sure she didn’t get even a dollar from all the money her family had. Not that she cared about all of that money, although some would have been welcome to raise her daughter.

“Uhh,” Lizzy cooed, trying to turn around to crawl.

“Not so fast, baby girl,” Lena said softly, smiling down at her daughter. “I need to get you dressed first and then you can crawl around as much as you want.”

Lizzy wrapped her hand around Lena’s thumb and brought it closer to her mouth, suckling on her thumb.

“I need my thumb back, young lady,” Lena whispered, chuckling. With her free hand, she reached for Lizzy’s pacifier. “I’ll trade you,” she offered, dangling her daughter’s favorite pacifier within her reach.

Lizzy released Lena’s thumb. “Uhh,” she cooed, making grabby hands for her pacifier, which had a mustache drawn on it.

With some effort, Lena managed to get her daughter dressed in a onesie which had teddy bears on it. She grasped the bottle of baby cream and applied some onto Lizzy’s soft chubby cheeks. “I love you, boo bear,” she whispered, lifting her daughter into her arms.

“Mom,” Ruby whined, sighing audibly. “My homework is too difficult.”

“I’ll be right there, sweetie,” Samantha called out from the kitchen.

Lena walked over to the table where Ruby was frowning down at an open book. “What do you have this weekend, Rubes?” she asked, crouching down to let Lizzy crawl on the floor.

“Multiplications,” Ruby answered, scrunching up her nose. “Miss Woods thinks math is fun, but it really isn’t.”

“You’re in luck, multiplications happen to be my specialty,” Lena replied, smiling.

“You say that about everything,” Ruby pointed out, smiling back. “Will you please help me? Please with cherries on top?”

Lena chuckled and ruffled Ruby’s hair. “I’ll be right back,” she said, dashing into the kitchen to retrieve a bowl of fruit. “I got it,” she whispered to Samantha, squeezing her shoulder.

“I think she prefers your methods anyway,” Samantha replied, throwing Lena a smile.

Lena took a seat across from Ruby, glancing at Lizzy who was crawling around, exploring around the living room. “Which multiplication are you stuck on?” she asked Ruby.

“Four times six,” Ruby answered, biting her lip. “I tried counting on my fingers, but I have five on each hand.”

Lena plucked grapes from the bowl of fruit. She’d done something similar when Ruby had been trying to learn subtractions. “If I give you six grapes,” she said, rolling six grapes towards Ruby. “And I add six more, how many grapes did I give you?”

Ruby glanced down at the grapes. “Twelve,” she answered. “But I need four times six.”

“Yes, you need another twelve,” Lena replied, adding twelve more grapes. “Six plus six is twelve, plus six is…”

“Umm… eighteen?” Ruby asked, smiling when Lena nodded.

“And if you add another six… you have four times six, which is?”

“Twenty-four!” Ruby shouted, grinning as she jotted it down.

“Good job, Rubes,” Lena replied, smiling while she put the fruit back in the bowl. “How about you try the next one?” she asked, sliding the bowl towards Ruby.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex chuckled and leaned into Maggie’s personal space, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “How cute,” she teased.

“It’s not funny, Danvers,” Maggie said, laughing as she fisted her hand into Alex’s sweater. “Those rats had clearly consumed some of the drugs in that warehouse because they were batshit crazy and I wasn’t the only one who screamed,” she huffed. “I screamed because they startled me, not because I was scared. You should have heard my partner scream though, a girl’s got nothing on him.”

“Uhuh, sure, whatever you say,” Alex replied, laughing when Maggie slapped her arm. “I’ve heard you scream about a spider before. You don’t fool me, Sawyer.”

“Hey, spiders are icky, you know they give me the creeps,” Maggie said in her defense.

“You’ve faced scarier things,” Alex pointed out, jabbing her finger in Maggie’s ribs. “Like your feelings for me.”

“Well true, but still,” Maggie replied, rolling her eyes. “Spiders are sneaky little demons.”

Kara smiled at their interaction and didn’t say anything, noticing they were too caught up in each other to remember she was there as well. As long as they wouldn’t do anything gross she didn’t mind, considering there were some things she didn’t need to see her sister doing.

Maggie leaned closer towards Alex, resting her hands on her sides, frowning when Alex hissed. “You got hurt again, didn’t you?” she asked, grasping the hem of Alex’s sweater.

“Alex?” Kara asked, moving closer to her sister.

“It’s a small wound,” Alex said, shrugging while she stopped Maggie’s hand and shared a look with her. “I walked into a sharp corner of a table back at the lab.”

Kara had a nagging feeling she was being lied to. Lately, her sister had been unusually clumsy and it wasn’t adding up. When she was younger, Alex was always careful, hardly ever got hurt. She wondered what her sister was hiding and why or if there was something distracting her so much that she ended up getting hurt. She tipped her glasses down her nose and fought a gasp when she saw how deep Alex’s wound was, as if she ran into a knife or something rather than a sharp corner.

“Come, babe,” Maggie said gently to Alex, grasping her hands as she stood up. “We should put some cream on that.”

Alex nodded and let Maggie tug her towards her bathroom, shooting Kara an apologetic smile.

Kara faintly smiled back, keeping her discovery to herself. She thought about going for a walk in the woods tonight, after dinner. Maybe she’d see Lena there again, which would be helpful because she could use the distraction. The weather was starting to get colder each night, so she wasn’t sure if the girl would even show up, although considering it was the weekend it was possible.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lena cradled Lizzy in her arms, watching her green eyes droop. She kissed her daughter’s forehead and began to hum a lullaby to help her fall asleep. This wasn’t the kind of life she thought she would have and it wasn’t the kind of life she wanted, but she wouldn’t erase Lizzy if she’d be able to go back in time.

She knew she should have made more sober decisions at that Halloween party when she was sixteen, but when she met Jack, a handsome college student who had no idea she was still in high school, a spark had ignited between them. It was a spur of the moment, weakness. When she discovered she was pregnant, she did all she could to keep it hidden, which had been successful until the end.

Her mother had been so angry with her when she confessed, once she was already going into labor. She didn’t even go to a hospital, despite her best efforts to beg her mother to take her to one. Instead, her mother had contacted a nurse and paid her on the down low, to keep it all hushed and swept under the rug. Her daughter didn’t breathe at first while she cried at the nurse to make her breathe, until Lizzy’s cries filtered through the room.

Those memories still caused shivers to run down her spine. When Samantha had found her at the park, she couldn’t help but think what if. What if it had been winter instead of summer? She’d have frozen to death with her daughter and it hurt knowing her mother wouldn’t have cared either way. Thirteen years she’d endured her mother’s iciness, but never could she have guessed she’d truly be that cold-hearted to kick her out with nothing but the clothes on her back, a single suitcase and a newborn child in her arms.

“Hey,” Samantha whispered, rubbing Lena’s back as she showed up next to her. “Would you like me to take over?”

Lena gazed at Lizzy, who’d closed her eyes by now. She swallowed the lump in her throat, not wanting to cry. Wordlessly, she nodded and let Samantha take over.

“Grab your coat before you go,” Samantha whispered. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

Lena nodded again and tiptoed out of Lizzy’s bedroom. Samantha was a blessing in her life because she’d cared for her when she didn’t even know her and had opened her home and her heart to her daughter and her.

She took her warm red winter coat, slipping her arms into the sleeves before buttoning it up. It was a coat Samantha had paid for. She owed Samantha a lot, even though the kind woman always said she didn’t need to repay her for anything.

The nightly air was cold and bit into her skin when she went outside, though it was bearable and her coat helped a lot. In Samantha she’d found the mother figure Lillian never was, despite how often she’d wished for her mother’s warmth and compassion. When she was younger, she even used to wish it upon the stars. She’d peer out of her window, often crossing her fingers in the hopes of catching a shooting star.

She made her way into the woods, sighing as she slid down against an old oak tree. Her daughter deserved more than she could offer her, although being a single parent wouldn’t be so bad. Samantha was a single parent as well and she was doing wonderful with Ruby.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara wove her way through the woods. She saw a figure slumped against a tree and when she tipped her glasses down for a better look, she saw it was Lena. Quietly, she approached, hoping not to startle the girl with her sudden presence.

Lena jerked her head to the side when a branch snapped. “Who’s there?” she asked, pushing herself up on her feet. “I have to warn you,” she said, grasping the thickest branch she saw, which was about as thick as her pinkie, “I’m armed.”

“I doubt a twig is much of a weapon,” Kara replied, her lips curling up. “I’m sorry if I scared you, it wasn’t my intention.”

“Oh,” Lena whispered, recognizing that voice just as her science teacher came closer. “Well, it’s not really a twig,” she said, although it kind of looked like a twig. “And I wasn’t scared, merely guarded.”

“Guarded is good,” Kara whispered, relieved Lena was aware there could be dangerous people around, although that clearly didn’t seem to stop her from being in the woods at night all alone. “Would you mind if I sit with you for a while?”

“Not at all,” Lena answered, slightly taken aback her professor wanted to keep her company. “How is your sister doing?” she asked while they slid down against the tree together. “You mentioned she was getting hurt a lot.”

“Yeah,” Kara whispered, sighing loudly. “She got hurt again and I think she’s lying to me about it, and I know you said it’s probably because she doesn’t want me to worry, but I feel like there’s more to it, like she’s hiding something.”

Lena frowned, confused to hear Kara’s sister got hurt again in such a short span of time. “Do you think someone is inflicting pain upon her?” she asked, throwing the idea out in the open. “Not to point any fingers, but an abusive partner perhaps?”

“No, no, that’s not it,” Kara replied, shaking her head. “Maggie loves my sister, she wouldn’t hurt her. I do have a feeling Maggie knows more of what’s been going on, but they’re acting vague about it.”

Lena thought that perhaps Kara’s sister and the woman said sister was seeing were both trying to protect Kara and keep her from worrying too much, although they were doing a bang up job. “Have you tried to talk with your sister about it?”

“Many times, but she brushes me off,” Kara answered, sighing. She suddenly realized she was doing all the sharing again and it was sweet how the girl cared about what was on her mind. “Anyway,” she said, smiling. “How’s your day been?”

“I’ve mostly been studying and doing chores,” Lena answered, which sounded somewhat accurate. She did help Samantha with chores whenever she could. “It was just a regular day.”

“Hmm, a regular day in the life of a student,” Kara whispered, shifting a bit to rest her head on Lena’s shoulder, which was something she did often with her sister whenever they sat next to each other. “I’ve been there when I was younger.”

Lena’s eyes flitted towards Kara, surprised by her sudden close proximity. People had a habit of avoiding her as much as possible, yet Kara was different. If it had been someone else she’d have moved away, but Kara was her friend, sort of, from what she understood and it felt nice.

“When you were younger?” Lena asked, tone teasing. “That makes you sound kind of old, you know, like when older people say back in my days, while they sit on a rocking chair on a porch somewhere with a cane resting atop their lap.”

“Hey now, I used to have a rocking chair,” Kara said, chuckling. “And that was oddly specific. You sound like you have experience with that.”

Lena laughed lightly and nudged Kara’s side with her elbow. It was a shame her professor wasn’t a student because she could imagine them gushing about science projects together and sharing lunches and whatnot.

“Do tell me, what is a regular day for you exactly?” Kara asked, doubting it was all that similar to when she was a student. Things always kept evolving and it wasn’t the same anymore like when she was a teenager. That and her regular teenage days consisted of consuming tons of fast food.

Lena couldn’t possibly explain how she would get up early to feed and bathe her daughter or how she would help Ruby with her homework. She couldn’t tell her any of those things because each of those things would give away she didn’t live where she was supposed to and the fact that she had a daughter.

“I’d bore you with my answer,” Lena answered eventually, shrugging. “It’s basic teenager stuff.”

Kara reached out for Lena’s hands, which looked a little too blue in her opinion and she could feel her hands were cold. “I doubt anything you say would bore me,” she replied, gently rubbing the girl’s hands between her warm hands.

Lena gazed down at Kara’s hands and the touch was warming more than her hands. “When you say that, you make me feel special,” she whispered, wondering why her professor said that.

“That’s good, because I think you are special,” Kara said, smiling. “You’re a clever girl,” she appraised, genuinely meaning every word.

“I’m average at best,” Lena replied, biting her lip when Kara raised an eyebrow. “Okay, not average,” she admitted. “You have many students though, I’m surprised you noticed,” she said, thinking of how she was just a blob in a mass of students.

“Some students jump out and you’re one of those students,” Kara pointed out. “Plus, it helped that I knew you won that spelling bee contest when you were five. It was kind of a big hint at how smart you are.”

“Uhuh, was it really?” Lena asked, her eyes sparkling as she shared a smile with Kara. “Maybe you’ve been stalking me my whole life.”

“I did need a hobby,” Kara replied, smiling even more when Lena chuckled. “Sounds like my mission has been compromised,” she whispered, no longer moving her hands, though still keeping the girl’s hands in hers.

“Well, you snapping a twig was kind of a giveaway how you have no stealth,” Lena whispered, feeling quite a bit lighter than she did when she’d entered the woods. “Found anything interesting?”

“Depends,” Kara answered, losing her playfulness as she looked into Lena’s eyes. “Does friendship count?”

Lena smiled so much her cheeks hurt. “It counts,” she replied, happy she found a true friend in Kara. “Thank you for warming my hands, again.”

“Anytime,” Kara whispered, folding her hands open so Lena could wriggle her hands free if she wanted to. “I see you’ve settled for a warm coat this time.”

“I believe a little birdy told me she didn’t want me to get sick,” Lena recalled.

Kara put her thumb and index finger into her mouth, blowing on them, but frowning when nothing happened. “That was supposed to be me whistling,” she explained when Lena stared at her.

“You’re a dork,” Lena replied, chuckling and by now her stomach was hurting.

“So, what does a regular day for you entail?”

Lena groaned quietly. “Damn your memory,” she whispered, bringing her fingers up to stroke Kara’s hair, who surprisingly didn’t seem to mind, if the way she hummed was any sign at all. “I get up, I get dressed and then I boogie.”

“Hmm, I find that hard to believe,” Kara whispered, moving her mouth from the left to the right. “Now if you had told me you boogie in your pajamas while singing as you hold a spatula, I’d have believed you.”

“I save that for Sundays,” Lena replied, trying to keep her tone serious. “You’re fun. I can’t quite remember the last time my cheeks hurt from smiling.”

“You’re going to be in a world of pain from now on,” Kara blurted out. “Wait, that didn’t sound right,” she whispered, scowling.

“Depends on how you look at it,” Lena mused. “If you’re going to be a pain in the butt, then yes, I’ll be in a world of pain.”

“Something tells me your next science project will fail,” Kara teased, laughing when Lena poked her side.

Lena laughed and squirmed when Kara pushed her down to tickle her. She fell silent when her professor fell quiet as well. The air between them was visible as they breathed out. She felt like surging up and kissing Kara, though she knew she shouldn’t.

Kara cleared her throat and backed away, holding a hand out to help Lena up. “I think we’ve been out here for a while,” she said, her ears drumming from the girl’s thundering heart.

Lena nodded, though she had no idea how late it was. She had lost all track of time the moment Kara had approached her. “I should go home,” she whispered, brushing some sand off of her coat. “I’ll see you around.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	5. Chapter 5

Lena sat down in the auditorium, pausing halfway through zipping her backpack open when she saw Veronica handing out flyers to their peers. Flyers were bad for the environment, though a lot of people didn’t seem to care about that.

“I’m throwing a Halloween party,” Veronica said, handing Lena a flyer. “You should come.”

Lena eyed the flyer, which was black with an orange pumpkin on it, inviting her to some address that must have been Veronica’s home. The invitation was set on Halloween, which made sense and it stated it would begin at ten pm. She shook her head, crumpling the flyer, standing up to go toss it into the garbage bin.

“Not into Halloween?” Leslie asked, casually leaning against the wall.

Two years ago, Lena had gone to a Halloween party where she’d been drinking. It wasn’t her brightest moment and the memory was somewhat tainted, ever since she hadn’t been interested in Halloween, so she merely responded to Leslie with a shrug.

“I think Halloween’s kinda wicked,” Leslie said, grinning. “And hey, this flyer says there will be free booze. You should totally come.”

Lena sighed, wondering why Leslie would even care if she’d be there or not. It wasn’t like people wanted her at parties in the past, so why would anyone want her at one now? Free alcohol didn’t matter and she knew how parties like that could get out of hand. Loud music and drunken people was a hard pass. When she was younger she’d have said yes without a second thought, but after Lizzy was born she had to grow up and be more responsible.

“Don’t forget to bring a date to the party, people,” Veronica announced, finishing up passing her flyers out. “A drawing will be held to select winners for the best couple’s costume,” she explained, sliding down onto a seat. “The winners will be getting a prize.”

“A prize, hm?” Leslie replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “What’s the prize?”

“The winners get a motorcycle.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, feeling surprised the prize was expensive because she’d expected something simple like a box filled with candy. Motorcycles were nice to look at when they’d glide smoothly over the road, though her mother always said they were coffins on wheels.

“Couple’s costumes,” Leslie snorted. “Kind of lame,” she murmured to Lena. “But anyways, that prize is neat, so what do you say?”

“What?” Lena asked, tilting her head.

“You and me,” Leslie answered, pointing between the two of them. “For the couple’s costume,” she clarified, tapping the flyer.

“Um… are you asking me as your date?” Lena asked, slightly bewildered. Being asked to go to a party was one unusual thing, but being asked as someone’s date was a whole new level of strange.

“Not like a date-date, silly,” Leslie answered, laughing while she clapped Lena’s shoulder. “I just want you to do that lame couple’s costume stuff with me so we can scoop up that prize and in exchange I’ll give you a ride whenever.”

Lena frowned and hummed quietly. “So you want to use me so you’d win a motorcycle, which you’d keep to yourself?” she asked, smiling when Leslie huffed. “Well, given I don’t have a license, I suppose rides whenever I want aren’t an unnecessary luxury to have at hand.”

“Awesome, you’re a good friend, Lee,” Leslie said, grinning whilst she sat down.

“Friend?” Lena whispered. Okay, so apparently she made another friend. She sighed when she realized she just agreed to go to the party, but at least she had some weeks left to prepare.

The murmurs from the students lowered when their professor walked in.

“I’m sorry I’m a bit late,” Kara said, pushing the strap of her briefcase which kept sliding down her shoulder.

Lena smiled while Kara rambled about how someone at Starbucks had spilled coffee all over her so she had to go home again to get changed, which had led to her being late. She couldn’t pinpoint why she’d felt like kissing Kara the last time she saw her in the woods. The best explanation she could form was that they simply got caught up in the moment and that it hadn’t meant anything. They were just two friends having a good time, plus they didn’t end up kissing.

“We could go as vampires,” Leslie whispered, nudging Lena to show her a sketch she made. “You’d look hella sexy as a vamp.”

“Um… thanks,” Lena whispered with some hesitation. “Can we discuss this some other time outside of college?” she asked, before she’d end up disturbing Kara again.

Leslie scribbled something down with her pencil and ripped the piece of paper out of her notebook, handing it to Lena. “Swing by tomorrow for dinner, if you have to ask your mom for permission first,” she whispered, one corner of her mouth moving up.

Lena glared and put the piece of paper away. She had no mother anymore to ask for permission and she hardly had to ask Samantha for permission about anything, though she did need to tell her where she’d be going to keep her from worrying.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I told Lucy those chemicals wouldn’t mix, but she combined them anyway,” Alex said, shaking her head. “Then the whole thing exploded and the whole lab ended up covered in purple goo, but the best part is our boss just walked in when it exploded and let’s just say purple isn’t his color.”

Kara chuckled, curling strings of spaghetti around her fork. Her sister frequently talked about Lucy, which was one of her colleagues who apparently was always up to some mischief, though according to Alex, Lucy was also one of the brightest people working there.

“I bet you ten dollars little Lane did that on purpose,” Maggie said, pouring Tabasco on top of her spaghetti. “The spicier the better,” she said, shrugging when Alex glanced at her plate.

“Your boss sounds like a patient man,” Kara said to her sister, surprised Lucy got away with so much.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Alex replied, smiling. “Lucy is going to be stuck with the most frustrating tasks for a while.”

Kara moaned silently while she ate. “You’re a much better cook than my sister,” she said to Maggie, licking her lips. “Do you happen to have an identical twin by any chance?”

“Please, my parents wouldn’t have been able to handle double the awesomeness I am,” Maggie answered, laughing lightly, though there was a watery gleam in her eyes. She smiled faintly when Alex reached for her hand. “Their loss I guess,” she whispered, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand.

Kara never understood how any parent could ever kick their child out, how a parent couldn’t love their child for who they were. She hated that Maggie had been kicked out by her parents when she was only fourteen years old, simply for being gay.

“I made extra, so you can take a container with leftovers with you,” Maggie said to Kara.

“Alex please marry this woman,” Kara said, eyes twinkling at the foresight of eating more of Maggie’s spaghetti.

Alex blushed and leaned into Maggie’s side, sharing a smile with her.

Kara finished her spaghetti as quickly as she could. “I have to get going,” she said, half tripping over her own feet while she stood up. “There’s a book I really want to read,” she said when Alex and Maggie raised an eyebrow at her. Rao, they were so in sync already it was sweet and gross at the same time.

“Little Danvers,” Maggie called out when Kara had her fingers on the doorknob. “The container with spaghetti?” she asked, pointing at the refrigerator.

“Oh right,” Kara answered, giggling. “Silly me,” she laughed, tapping her forehead.

“Where’s the fire?” Alex asked Kara, crossing her arms whilst smiling.

“It’s a really good book, Alex,” Kara replied, although there was no book waiting for her at her apartment, which her sister and Maggie had probably long figured out. She sucked so much at lying it was a surprise she was good at keeping it a secret she was an alien.

“Sounds very good,” Maggie hummed, sharing a nod with Alex. “What’s it about?”

“Um err… it’s about um… people,” Kara answered, opening the refrigerator. She smiled when she spotted the container, which held about three portions of spaghetti. It would suffice as a small snack. “It’s a romantic novel.”

“Hmm, you don’t say,” Maggie replied, voice serious while Alex stifled a chuckle. “What’s the title?”

“The title is err…,” Kara said, backing away with the container in her hands. Her eyes landed on the bottle of Tabasco and then on the unfinished spaghetti on Maggie’s plate. “Spicy strings,” she said, nodding. “Yup, spicy strings.”

“God, my sister is a dork,” Alex whispered to Maggie, shaking her head.

“It’s easy to see you two are family, nerd,” Maggie whispered teasingly to Alex.

“Okay so um… bye,” Kara said, seizing the moment to rush out the door so her sister could have some privacy with her girlfriend. She liked having dinner with them, although she should have dinner with them less often so they could have dinner with each other more.

This time her sister didn’t seem to have any new wounds, which was a relief. Maybe the wounds Alex sustained in the past truly were accidents, she couldn’t be sure. The stunts Lucy seemed to pull were funny, though she hoped she would never do anything that could be dangerous. She hadn’t met Lucy or anyone else her sister worked with.

She’d also never been at the lab Alex worked, but that was because she was told nobody was allowed to enter, to avoid contamination or causing damage and such. It was understandable a lab wasn’t exactly a place she should be visiting.

It was pouring rain outside, which made her regret she hadn’t brought an umbrella. Once she would be at her apartment, she would take a shower, put fresh clothes on and devour the spaghetti to silence the bit of hunger she still felt. Spaghetti was one of those meals she could eat even more of than she did with other food.

She groaned while her pants kept getting wetter due to the annoying weather. She had always hated rain, especially when she didn’t have an umbrella on her. When it rained, her clothes clung more to her body, making it more visible she was intersex and of course she just had to forget to bring a coat. It was a good thing her apartment wasn’t far.

Picking up some speed, she hurried towards her apartment. When she saw nobody on the stairs, she decided to forego keeping a human speed and sped up to her apartment, practically rolling into her apartment. In the blink of an eye, she’d shredded her clothes and hopped into the shower, tipping her head back as she turned her water on. After she’d be dressed and her hunger properly satisfied, she’d go for a stroll in the woods, with an umbrella.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Lena put Lizzy in her high chair, which was standing at the corner of Samantha’s table. Trying to get her daughter’s bib on wasn’t the easiest when she kept wriggling.

“Always energetic,” Samantha said, smiling while she put the food on the table. “Rubes, dinner is ready!”

“Yes, mom, I’m coming!” Ruby called back from the living room.

Lena finally managed to put Lizzy’s bib on, which had a landing strip on it. The bib came with a matching spoon in the form of an airplane.

“I could feed her so you can eat first with Ruby,” Samantha offered, putting a plastic plate down with Lizzy’s food, which was mixed.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll feed her,” Lena replied, smiling slightly. “I can eat and feed her at the same time,” she said, having juggled the two before.

“Alright,” Samantha agreed, sitting down. “Say stop when it’s enough,” she said as she began to fill a plate with food for Lena.

Lena stirred the spoon through her daughter’s food to cool it off a little. “A bit more than what you give Ruby is enough,” she said to Samantha.

Ruby joined them at the table, grasping her fork to dig in.

“Uhhh,” Lizzy whined, kicking her legs.

Lena had to keep Lizzy’s plate out of her reach so she wouldn’t smudge her hands in it. “I know, baby,” she whispered, scooping some of the mashed potatoes with spinach and chicken onto the spoon. “Here comes the airplane,” she said, moving the spoon towards her daughter, who opened her mouth.

As soon as Lizzy had opened her mouth to accept the food, she was quick to spit it out. “Buh,” she said, her lip quivering.

“Aww, sweetie,” Lena whispered, grabbing a napkin to clean her daughter’s chin and mouth. “I know you’re not a fan of spinach, but it’s healthy.”

Lizzy refused to open her mouth when Lena tried to feed her another mouthful. She screamed and pushed Lena’s hand away with her tiny chubby hands. Her screams turned into wails.

“There’s another plate for her with carrots instead of spinach,” Samantha said to Lena, resting a hand on her back. “You’re a good mother to her.”

“Sometimes it doesn’t feel that way,” Lena whispered, biting back tears. “Thank you,” she said, standing up to get the other plate. She knew her daughter really liked carrots, though she wished she’d take a shine to other vegetables as well.

After dinner, Lena gave Samantha a hand with the dishes while Ruby was in the living room with Lizzy.

“Don’t beat yourself up so much,” Samantha said while she scrubbed a plate. “You’re young and you’re taking a lot of responsibility onto your shoulders. When Ruby was Lizzy’s age, she spit every vegetable out, even carrots. She was the most difficult eater and she had a knack for waking up every night.”

“I know very little of raising a child,” Lena replied, sighing as she smiled bitterly. “I’ve tried to read books and it does help, but in the end books contain words on pages and reality is always different than something in theory.”

“I’m here to help you, Lena,” Samantha whispered, putting the plate down. “You can lean on me,” she promised. “How has your school been?”

Lena nodded weakly. “I may have made some friends,” she answered, brows furrowing because it seemed unreal. Kara was definitely her friend, but she was also one of her professors and she wasn’t sure if she should tell Samantha about her. Leslie and Veronica called themselves her friends, though she didn’t know them well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara twirled her umbrella between her fingertips, leaning against the tree where she’d usually find Lena. Perhaps the girl wouldn’t show up tonight, since it really was getting quite a bit colder. She hoped Lena hadn’t fallen ill with the flu or something else. It felt strange how she didn’t simply go for a walk, how she immediately felt drawn to come to these woods to see if the girl would be around.

She liked being friends with Lena and she had a feeling they would never be enemies, nothing like her cousin and Lex were. All her life she knew she was a pretty good judge of character and her gut told her the youngest Luthor was a good person. She felt like she could share things with the girl, although not the fact that she was an alien of course, which she had to keep a secret from everyone.

“It’s not raining anymore, you know.”

Kara smiled while she closed her umbrella. “Lena, hi,” she said, glancing at the girl. “Late night walk?”

“Something like that,” Lena answered, exhaling as she slipped her hands in her pockets, approaching Kara. She wondered if her professor had been waiting for her or if it was a coincidence that she happened to be here.

“Clearing your mind again then,” Kara noted, putting her umbrella down while she watched Lena nod. “Penny for your thoughts?” she asked with an open and warm smile.

“I can’t really talk about it,” Lena answered, biting her lip. “Rain check?”

“Sure,” Kara agreed. “I’d like to show you something,” she said, hoping that perhaps she could offer a distraction to make Lena feel better.

Lena opened her mouth to reply, frowning when she saw Kara grabbing the nearest branch of the tree to pull herself up.

“Have you ever climbed a tree?” Kara asked once she was sitting on the branch. It wasn’t slippery and with her quick reflexes combined with her strength, no harm would come to Lena. Maybe this idea wasn’t the brightest, although she used to climb trees with her sister all the time when she was a teenager.

Lena glanced at the branch, feeling embarrassed she hadn’t. Being eighteen and never having climbed a tree was unusual, but she never did because her mother always said climbing trees was for wild little boys who had no manners. Without answering, she reached for the branch.

“I can help you up,” Kara offered, sticking her hand out.

Lena didn’t hesitate to accept, breathing out at the warm contact. She felt surprised when Kara helped pulling her up, surprised considering she made it look so easy.

Once Kara was sure Lena had a good hold on the branch, she climbed onto the next. “Do you trust me?” she asked, holding her hand out again.

Lena blinked her eyes twice. At this point she wondered how high Kara was planning to climb, particularly because she wasn’t fond of heights. “Would you be offended if I said no?” she asked in turn, needing time to trust someone. The only person she trusted outside of herself was Samantha, though that trust was built, it wasn’t there automatically when she’d been taken in. And even with Samantha her trust had limits.

“No, I think trust needs to be earned rather than given freely, although I also believe in have a little faith,” Kara answered, humming while Lena took her outstretched hand.

Lena followed Kara higher and higher. The higher they went, the faster her heart was beating in her chest. She sincerely hoped her professor didn’t plan to climb all the way to the top for some kind of view of the woods.

Kara stopped climbing when they were about halfway of reaching the top. She’d planned to go higher, but she couldn’t stop hearing Lena’s heart and she didn’t want her to panic. “The stars are a bit clearer from up here, don’t you think?” she asked as she helped the girl to settle down on a thick branch.

Lena looked down and gulped, wondering how on earth she ever agreed to climb this high. She snapped her eyes up and closed them, but with her eyes closed she couldn’t find her balance, so she had to open them again.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, sitting in front of her, facing her. “I won’t let anything happen to you,” she said, caressing her cheek.

Lena leaned into the touch. “Do you like the stars?” she asked, missing the contact the second Kara retracted her hand.

“Yes, they’re beautiful,” Kara answered, smiling as she gazed up at all the stars in the sky. Without her glasses she’d be able to see them better, but it would look odd if she’d take her glasses off to stargaze. “When I was younger, I used to look at the stars through a telescope a friend gave to me.”

“Have you ever been to an observatory?”

“I haven’t,” Kara answered, although she’d read about it in books.

“Hmm,” Lena hummed, thinking it might be something Kara would enjoy. “We could go to one sometime if you’d like,” she offered, her voice slightly hesitant.

Kara wasn’t sure if she should do that, though she didn’t think it would be illegal. “I’ll consider it,” she replied with a small smile. “If your mother gives you permission, I won’t mind,” she said, assuming Lena would have to ask permission first. It wasn’t a date, but she couldn’t simply hang out with a student. She wouldn’t want any issues with the eldest Luthor.

“Permission won’t be an issue,” Lena whispered, sighing as a rueful smile appeared on her face.

Kara stiffened when a droplet of rain touched her nose. She swallowed thickly, knowing her umbrella was on the ground. “We should climb back down, it’s late,” she said, wanting to be back on the ground before the rain would pour down and make her clothes stick to her body. Being intersex was a part of her personal life, which she would only bring up when it was relevant.

Lena didn’t need Kara to say that twice. For a moment she’d forgotten they were sitting in a tree, rather highly so. She nodded her agreement, carefully making her descend with Kara’s help. By the time she was down, the rain had worsened.

Kara opened her umbrella, shielding Lena and herself with it from the rain. “Can I walk you home?” she asked, worried the girl would get sick because she didn’t have an umbrella.

Lena shook her head, wishing she could say yes. “I’ll see you again next time,” she said, squeezing Kara’s hand.

“Wait,” Kara said, catching up with Lena as the girl walked away. “Take my umbrella. You need it more than I do.”

“You could get sick,” Lena replied, exhaling quietly when Kara pushed the umbrella into her hands. “If you get sick I’ll say I told you so.”

“Of course,” Kara chuckled. “My immune system is quite strong though. It takes a lot to get me sick,” she said, pleased that one of her alien perks was that she couldn’t get sick.

Lena smiled and walked away. “Don’t stay out in the rain too long,” she called out over her shoulder.

Kara watched Lena’s retreating form while she tugged at the hem of her sweater. She’d have to hurry back to her apartment, but since it was dark nobody would see her, so she could cheat a bit and use her speed. It puzzled her why the girl seemed to be against letting her walk her home, which made her wonder if the eldest Luthor would make a fuss about it. She also wondered who that woman was she’d seen open the door that one time.

If she put everything together, she’d say it looked as if Lena didn’t even live with Lillian at all, which would raise the question why not. One thing people around her seemed to have in common was how they were all hiding something, although she wasn’t much different with her own secrets. Then again, her sister knew about her being an alien and being intersex, yet that did nothing for Alex to be honest with her about those wounds she always had.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Miss Danvers, may we ask a few questions about the project you assigned?”

Kara fixed her glasses on her nose, smiling at the four students who had approached her, right before she was getting ready to teach. “Of course, ask away,” she answered, brushing her hands over her cardigan to smooth some crinkles out.

Lena sat on the first row, watching Kara smile at the group of students. She saw how one of the girls was subtly touching her arm for a solid two seconds while she laughed at something Kara said, though she couldn’t hear much more than murmurs.

“Sup,” Leslie said, dropping her backpack next to Lena.

Lena sighed at the intrusion. “Just sitting here,” she answered, shrugging. “You’re late again,” she noted.

“Doesn’t matter, teach’s occupied anyways,” Leslie replied, sitting down. “Did you get permission?”

Lena had brought it up to Samantha she’d be going to a friend’s place today after school, which was fine. “I’ll be at your place after I drop my backpack at home,” she answered, although the truth was she wanted to go feed Lizzy before she’d go to Leslie’s place for dinner.

Kara glanced briefly at Lena, who was sitting on her usual spot, once again next to the girl who was always late whom she worried could have a bad influence on Lena. Although at the same time she was happy the girl had found some friends.

“Someone’s gone through a metamorphosis,” Leslie mumbled while she sketched.

Lena looked at Leslie, who was peering at Kara. “Apparently,” she whispered, though it was true. On the first day, their science professor wore a plain grey-ish suit, which was a bit boring, though she’d made it work. Now Kara seemed to have decided pastels were the way to go.

“Her taste is as boring as this class,” Leslie whispered, eyes directed at her sketch.

Lena could have sworn she saw Kara’s head snapping in Leslie’s direction with her brows furrowed, but it didn’t last long because she’d already began to converse with the group of students again.

Leslie snorted when a girl from the group handed their professor an apple. “Desperate much,” she commented silently, nudging Lena’s side. “Right?”

Lena responded with a non-committal shrug. She didn’t blame her peers for fawning over Kara since it was pretty much non-existent not to.

“She’s a puppy, too soft for my taste,” Veronica said while she took a seat close to Leslie and Lena. “I like girls the way I like my coffee, strong and dark.”

“My soul’s about as dark as they come,” Leslie replied, grinning when Veronica rested a hand on hers. “But you’re still not my type, hunny,” she whispered, snatching her hand away from Veronica’s.

“You’re not the only dark soul here,” Veronica whispered, letting her eyes land on Lena.

“Who says my soul is dark?” Lena asked, although it might as well have been a rhetorical question. She braced herself for the inevitable answer.

“Oh please, you’re not that innocent,” Veronica answered, touching Lena’s wrist for a second. “You’re a Luthor, darkness follows you everywhere.”

“Shut up, vampy Barbie,” Leslie muttered to Veronica. “Or you can find yourself a new group to work with.”

“Sensitive,” Veronica commented with a teasing tone.

Lena was taken aback Leslie had stepped up for her. Nobody had ever spoken up for her, it was simply surreal and yet she wasn’t dreaming.

“No hard feelings, right?” Veronica asked Lena, bumping her side. “I was only teasing.”

“No hard feelings,” Lena agreed despite the fact Veronica’s comment did hurt. She hated how people would write her off as evil simply for being a Luthor, as if she ever wanted to be a Luthor. “That’s a nice sketch,” she whispered to Leslie, who had drawn a wolf.

“It’s a new tattoo design I’m working on,” Leslie replied, moving her pencil fluently over her paper. “A lone wolf, my spirit animal.”

“I was half expecting your spirit animal would be a dragon,” Lena whispered, remembering the sketch of the dragon Leslie had, from which she claimed to have a tattoo on her back.

“Nah, dragons are neat, but those aren’t my spirit animal,” Leslie said, shrugging.

Kara gave the group of students a few more pointers so she could finally stop the other students from chattering as if they were on a lunch break. “Thank you for the apple,” she said to the girl who’d given it to her. She’d seen it before in movies, though it was more of an elementary thing, not that she would ever object to food.

“You’re welcome, Miss Danvers,” the girl replied, blushing. “It’s sweet, just like you.”

“Aww, that’s kind of you,” Kara said, smiling at the girl. She tossed the apple up in the air and caught it in her hand, before setting it down on her desk. It wasn’t until she turned around that she made eye contact with Lena, who’d been looking at her.

Lena’s eyes sparked when Kara smiled brighter, directed at her, which made her feel special.

Kara mentally cheered when Lena smiled back at her and she liked how there were the tiniest dimples visible on her cheeks. She hoped to see the girl smile like that more often, especially if she’d be the cause. Seeing a friend happy brought her happiness. She couldn’t fathom how she always heard students whisper negatively about the youngest Luthor, considering they were so far off from the truth.

If more students would give Lena a chance and talk to her, she was sure they would be able to see what she saw. It was a start two students were friends with the girl, although their behavior wasn’t always that friendly. She unintentionally overheard a few words and it didn’t sit well with her how one of Lena’s friends told her darkness followed her everywhere because she was a Luthor. Perhaps others were utterly oblivious to the girl’s feelings, but she wasn’t. She saw that small crack on Lena’s face, the way her façade slipped for a split second before she pretended it was fine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena glanced at the address scribbled onto the piece of paper and then at the building in front of her. “Number sixty-six,” she whispered, nodding as it matched up.

The house made her think of an abandoned house where people lived illegally. It had to be a mistake, yet the address was correct. There was ivy surrounding the grey-ish white walls, moss covered the rooftop and the pathway was uneven, broken up here and there by weeds. The wood of the door was covered with graffiti and weary, like it would only take one kick to knock it down and the hinges were rusty.

“This seriously can’t be it,” she mumbled while she stepped onto the pathway, careful not to twist her ankle. She sighed, contemplating the possibility Leslie didn’t actually want to be her friend and had given her a faulty address as a joke.

She curled her fingers towards her palm and knocked twice on the door. If this was all some kind of prank then she wouldn’t go to that Halloween party as Leslie’s fake date or whatever for that prize, although even if she did go, the chances she’d win were slim. Leslie should have chosen someone else, someone who wasn’t practically universally hated for being a Luthor.

“Yo,” Leslie said when she swung the door open. “Come in.”

Lena’s jaw dropped, surprised Leslie was present in that house. “Hello,” she replied, glancing around while she entered.

The first thing she noticed right away was the filthy floor, which had dirt and mud prints all over it. She definitely wasn’t going to be taking her shoes off, yuck. Her coat wouldn’t be coming off either. This house was about as cold as it was outside, though when she saw the boarded up windows had cracks in them, it made sense why. The wallpaper on the walls was withering away and was partially peeled off. How anyone could live here was beyond her.

“Ignore the mess,” Leslie said while she shuffled around.

“You live here?” Lena blurted out, wondering if maybe Leslie used this address for meet-ups to avoid giving her real address.

“It’s whatever,” Leslie answered, shrugging. She pushed a door open, revealing a bedroom.

Lena’s heart sank when she saw the mattress on the floor, which hardly counted as a bed. There were books scattered on the floor along with pens and pencils.

“You don’t hide your shock very well,” Leslie commented, huffing out a laugh. “Here, you can sit,” she said, pointing at a set of chairs. “They’re clean, no worries.”

“This can’t be how you live,” Lena said, frowning as she sat down. “Where… where’s your family?”

Leslie sighed and sat down across from Lena. “My dad ditched my mom after I was born, so I never knew him until one day my mom dragged me to his funeral when I was seven, as if I had to be sad about some dude I never even met,” she answered, grumbling. “My mom drank a lot and when I was fifteen she got mixed up with drugs, forgot to feed me. Hell, she forgot I existed. I worked on the down low with a fake identity card, saved up some money and left.”

“That’s awful,” Lena whispered. “We could go elsewhere for dinner,” she offered, feeling bad to accept food from Leslie when she had so little.

“Nah no need, pizza is on its way,” Leslie replied, grasping the hem of her sweater.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Lena asked, gasping when Leslie took her sweater off.

Leslie grinned and turned around. “What do you think?” she asked, dropping her sweater.

“That you must be cold,” Lena answered, shivering at the sight of Leslie standing there in her jeans and her bra.

Leslie laughed. “I meant what you think of my tattoo, nerd,” she clarified, pointing at her back.

“Oh,” Lena whispered, cheeks reddening. “I like it,” she said, glancing at the dragon tattoo that mapped Leslie’s back.

Leslie turned around and picked up her sweater, smirking when Lena averted her eyes. “Do you always get flustered when a girl takes her clothes off?”

“I do not get flustered,” Lena answered, crossing her arms over her chest. She was embarrassed she had the wrong idea when Leslie took her sweater off, that was all. “Do you have anything to warm yourself with?” she asked, trying not to shiver. “Or streaming water?” she asked when she saw empty plastic bottles and half-full bottles littered around the room.

“Nope, I don’t have those things, but I don’t care,” Leslie answered, kicking a bottle to the side. “I have a small burner that works on batteries, so I can heat up water and make some food when I want. I’ve got some old friends from high school who bring me stuff sometimes.”

Lena wondered if Leslie would allow her to bring her food and other things sometimes, though she didn’t know how to offer it without sounding like she pitied her, even though she did.

“That’ll be the pizza,” Leslie said when three loud knocks sounded. “I’ll be right back.”

Lena took that opportunity to scan Leslie’s room even more. There were four blankets on the mattress, although that could hardly suffice when the winter was about to come. She’d never invited anyone to her place, though she found herself considering inviting Leslie sometime, if only to give her a proper healthy warm meal.

“Meat lovers,” Leslie said while she walked back in with two boxes of pizza.

“How did you get them to deliver here?” Lena asked, realizing a beat too late how rude that might have sounded.

“I used to work there and I kind of know a gal,” Leslie answered with a shrug. “Here, dig in,” she said, handing Lena one of the boxes.

Lena wasn’t that fond of pizza, especially not the meat lovers kind, but she wasn’t going to be nitpicky.

“Beer?” Leslie asked, revealing two cold beers from a plastic bag.

“No, thank you,” Lena answered, shaking her head. “I don’t drink.”

“Suit yourself, more for me then,” Leslie replied, opening a beer. “By the way, don’t tell anyone about my situation or I’ll have a bone to pick with you and you don’t want me as your enemy.”

“Of course,” Lena said, slightly timid while she grabbed a slice of pizza. God, she hated eating with her hands like this. “My lips are sealed, I can keep a secret.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kara wriggled her fingers, hands outstretched and waiting for her sister to pass the pint of Ben & Jerry’s to her. Tonight she wouldn’t be going into the woods, which seemed to become a habit to meet up with Lena. No, tonight was all about sister’s night with Alex. They always tried to have a sister night once a week, although Alex’s work schedule tended to get in the way from time to time.

“Chocolate fudge,” Alex said, handing her sister the pint of ice cream. “And I’ll have the cookie dough.”

“Yum,” Kara replied, licking her lips. She opened the drawer to grab two spoons while her sister arranged a blanket.

“Ah,” Alex sighed, plopping down on Kara’s couch. “This is the life,” she said with a smile, folding the blanket open.

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed, sitting down next to her sister. “Ice cream, check,” she said, digging her spoon into it. “Blanket, check,” she said, snuggling under it, close to Alex. “Movie?”

“Yes, a movie,” Alex agreed, grasping the remote. “We watched an episode of Faking It last time.”

“I remember,” Kara replied, smiling while she scooped some ice cream onto her spoon. “I like how they included an intersex character.”

“Netflix for the win,” Alex whispered as she scrolled through their options. “Romcom?” she asked, turning her face towards Kara, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kara chuckled, recalling how during their teenage years they always devoured romantic comedies together or sometimes simply romantic movies, so they could dream away together, although relationships never turned out to be as dreamy. For her sister it did once she met Maggie and she was happy Alex had such a wonderful woman in her life.

She looked back at her sister, a bright smile gracing her face. “Romcom,” she answered, nodding.

“Maggie always tells me romcoms are far too sappy,” Alex said, shaking her head as she sighed quietly. “She’s more of an action movies kind of woman, which is fine, though I’d choose a romcom over an action movie any day. I know she’s not big on romance, but she does try. For example, the other day she brought me breakfast to bed.”

“Rao, why doesn’t she have a gay sister?” Kara half-joked. “It’s sweet that she makes an effort. I know how much you’re into romance.”

“Yeah, she’s the best,” Alex replied, blushing while she smiled. “She’s such a badass who chases bad guys yet when she sees a spider she practically jumps into my arms, it’s adorable.”

Kara laughed, finding it difficult to picture Maggie being scared of spiders, although for humans it seemed to be rather common. On Krypton there were no spiders and personally she didn’t find them scary at all. Spiders were tiny and fragile, aside from those big Australian ones she’d seen on the internet.

“How about this one?” Alex asked, hovering over But I’m a Cheerleader.

“Uhuh, go for it,” Kara answered, pulling her legs up, resting them sideways on her couch. “Switch,” she said, reaching out for her sister’s ice cream.

“I haven’t even had a single spoon of mine yet,” Alex replied, chuckling. “Fine,” she whispered when Kara pouted.

“How are things at the lab?”

“Same old,” Alex answered, clicking play. “With fewer accidents,” she added when a crinkle appeared between Kara’s eyebrows.

“Hmm,” Kara whispered, biting the inside of her cheek. “You know you can tell me if anything is wrong, right? If someone bothers you or something,” she said, listening to her sister’s heart, which kept beating steadily.

“I know, Kara, but there’s nothing to be worried about,” Alex replied, digging her spoon into the ice cream. “Everything’s fine.”

Kara snuggled closer while they watched the movie together. She was happy to have her sister here, though her concern kind of ruined the mood. No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t suppress the feeling Alex was hiding a secret from her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena slipped Lizzy’s tiny pink gloves on. “Almost done, sweetheart,” she said when her daughter wriggled.

“I’m going to find the best costume,” Ruby said, smiling while she put her scarf on. “Miss Woods said I can wear my costume to school on Halloween and we’re going to do a treasure hunt for candy.”

“That sounds fun, Rubes,” Samantha replied, buttoning her coat.

Lena tucked a blanket around Lizzy to keep her warm. She smiled at Samantha who opened the door for her so she could go outside with her daughter’s stroller. The clouds were a dark blue and there was a lot of wind, which made her worry about Leslie. October was always on the chill side.

“You’re frowning,” Samantha noted, resting a gloved hand on top of Lena’s, on the stroller. “Would you like me to push her stroller instead?” she offered, reaching her free hand out to rest on the stroller as well.

“No, it’s alright,” Lena answered, shaking her head. “I’m thinking about a friend.”

“Rubes, wait,” Samantha said when they reached a crosswalk. “We have to look to the left and the right first to see if any cars are coming.”

“I’m sorry, mom,” Ruby replied, sighing. She gripped her mother’s hand and looked to the left and the right. “That car is stopping.”

“That’s right,” Samantha confirmed. “Now we can cross,” she said, nodding at the driver.

Lena had barely set foot in the store which sold costumes when Lizzy threw her pacifier onto the floor. “What’s the matter, baby girl?” she asked, picking the pacifier up and putting it in her pocket. She’d have to wash it later, but thankfully she always had spares on her.

Lizzy turned her face away when Lena tried to give her a new pacifier. “Uhhh,” she cried, clasping her hands onto Lena’s coat.

“Aw, I see,” Lena whispered, unbuckling Lizzy. “You don’t like being in your stroller, hm?” she said, lifting her daughter into her arms.

“There are soooo many costumes here,” Ruby said, staring wide-eyed at the racks. “I want to try all of them on.”

“This is like the candy store all over,” Samantha said to Lena with a low chuckle.

Lena chuckled, remembering Samantha had brought so many bags of candy home with Ruby that she may be giving all the children who would collect candy on Halloween diabetes. “I’m going to go find myself a vampire costume,” she said, bouncing Lizzy on her hip.

“Uhhh,” Lizzy cooed, clenching and unclenching her fingers, reaching for a fairy wand.

“Oh, you want to be a little fairy, hm?” Lena whispered to her daughter, smiling while she grabbed the wand to hand it to her.

“Da,” Lizzy said, grasping the wand in her chubby little hand.

Lena couldn’t stop smiling as her daughter seemed enchanted by the wand. Her smile did waver when a familiar face bumped into her.

“I’m sorry. I should have looked where I was going. I’m such a klutz sometimes.”

“Da-da,” Lizzy cooed.

“Awww, hi, cutie,” Kara cooed, smiling brightly at the baby in Lena’s arms. Her eyes flitted from the child to the girl and back, her tongue clicking in her mouth when she saw how their eyes looked exactly alike, like two drops of water.

Lena’s face paled and she found herself at a loss for words, but when Kara stared at her, she found herself compelled to say something. “Hello, Miss Danvers,” she said, a little strained. “I’m costume shopping with Samantha and her daughters.”

“Hi, I’m Sam. I’m Lena’s guardian,” Samantha said, holding a hand out to Kara. “I love getting cute costumes for my daughters. My eldest, Ruby, is over there, trying on a witch costume and this little cutie Lena is holding is Lizzy.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kara replied, shaking Samantha’s hand. “I’m Miss Danvers, Lena’s science professor.”

Lena knew she’d have a thing or two to explain later now that Samantha had revealed she was her guardian, but it was a relief Samantha had immediately backed her up so Kara wouldn’t know Lizzy was hers.

“Hey, cutiepie,” Kara cooed to Lizzy. “That’s a very pretty wand you have there.”

“Da-da,” Lizzy cooed, swinging the wand at Kara.

Lena knew her fourteen months old was simply murmuring random words, but the way Kara’s eyebrows shot up was amusing. “I should go find a costume,” she said, handing Lizzy over to Samantha. “I’ll see you later,” she said to Kara, sharing a nod with her, knowing she’d know she wasn’t talking about school.

“Mom, how do I look?” Ruby asked, spinning around in her costume while she held a broom.

“You look like the cutest witch I’ve ever seen,” Samantha answered, smiling.

“I’m supposed to be scary,” Ruby replied, stomping her foot once. “I’m going to try a zombie costume.”

“You look scarily cute,” Kara said to Ruby, though that didn’t seem to be helpful when the little girl stomped away. “I thought I was better than that with children,” she said to Samantha.

“Rubes is reaching that state where she wants to be scary on Halloween rather than cute,” Samantha replied, caressing Lizzy’s cheek. “Little girls grow up,” she said, sighing. “Don’t grow up too fast,” she whispered to Lizzy.

“Your girls are adorable, both of them,” Kara said, although the striking resemblance between Lena and Lizzy had thrown her off at first. She wondered if the girl and Samantha were related, though if that were the case Samantha wouldn’t have introduced herself as Lena’s guardian.

“I feel blessed to have them,” Samantha said, smiling down at Lizzy. “Do you have any children?”

“Oh no, I wish,” Kara answered, holding a hand to her chest. “I should probably get going before my sister thinks I got lost.”

Lena watched Kara leave the store from a distance. She’d share a piece of her story when she’d meet her again in the woods tonight, though that piece wouldn’t include Lizzy. “Did she ask anything?” she asked Samantha, glancing down at her daughter.

Samantha shook her head. “No need to worry, Lena,” she answered, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara’s lips curled up when she heard a twig snapping, followed by another twig snapping as well, for which she didn’t even need her super hearing. “Who has zero stealth now?” she asked, aiming to lean against the tree, but she was off by a few inches and stumbled back.

Lena raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “You were saying?” she replied, watching Kara grab on to the tree to steady herself.

“I meant to do that,” Kara said, eyes sparkling when she caught another one of Lena’s genuine dimpled smiles.

“I was actually going for a walk for a change,” Lena said, tugging at the collar of her coat, feeling a little too warm. “You can join me if you’d like,” she offered, preferring to walk to explain why Samantha was her guardian.

“Um, sure,” Kara replied, fumbling with her glasses. “Are you cold?” she asked, automatically reaching out for one of Lena’s hands.

Lena bit her lip to avoid gasping when Kara laced their fingers together. She never had a friendship like this before and even though she’d found a friend in Leslie and possibly in Veronica as well, it wasn’t the same. “Only a little,” she answered, considering she wasn’t wearing any gloves. She slipped her free hand in her pocket and decided not to stop Kara from holding her other hand.

Kara followed Lena deeper into the woods. She wished she could do something to help the girl, to stop her heart from beating so loud and so fast.

“You’re probably wondering why I have a guardian,” Lena said after some silence, surprised Kara hadn’t brought it up yet. She waited for a response, but was only met by silence. “My mother and I had some disagreements. I was adopted when I was four, though I found out later I was actually my father’s bastard child. When I was seventeen, my mother kicked me out for reasons I’d rather not disclose,” she explained, sighing.

Kara’s brows furrowed. She was unable to fathom how Lena’s mother could have kicked her out, adoptive mother or not.

“I met Sam and she took me in,” Lena continued, partially glad to get that off of her chest. “Nobody knows and I’d like to keep it that way, so it would mean a lot to me if you can keep it a secret.”

“Yes, of course,” Kara replied, nodding. “I won’t tell anyone,” she said, pulling her hand away from Lena’s in favor of locking her pinkie with hers. “I promise.”

Lena released a deep breath and stopped in her tracks, gazing at Kara’s pinkie locked around hers. “My trust has been broken many times,” she whispered, her eyes turning slightly glassy before it was gone as she composed herself. “I’ll trust you won’t tell anyone, including your sister,” she said, scared word would get out and she was cast out enough already.

“A pinkie promise can’t be broken,” Kara said, offering Lena a warm smile. “But I hope you know there’s no shame in the fact that you live with Sam. It doesn’t make you any less of a person. Sometimes fate spins a direction for us we never chose to walk.”

Lena frowned at the forlorn look in Kara’s eyes. “Did something happen between you and your mother?” she asked, tracing her professor's face, watching her fumble with her glasses.

“Rain check?” Kara asked with a small smile.

“Okay,” Lena answered, tearing her eyes away from Kara to continue walking. “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll listen,” she said, remembering she owed her professor a rain check as well. “I’m glad we’re friends, you’re not like everyone else.”

“The feeling is mutual, Lena.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly,” Kara sang while she placed a pumpkin onto the table. “Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.”

“That’s a Christmas song, little Danvers,” Maggie said, huffing as she lifted a pumpkin.

Kara shrugged and plunged her knife gently into her pumpkin. “'Tis the season to be jolly,” she sang, carving a mouth.

“My sister’s always a dork,” Alex said to Maggie, handing her a knife. “Be careful, babe, that blade’s sharp.”

“I should be telling you to be careful then,” Maggie replied, winking.

“Pfft,” Alex huffed. “I’ll decorate while you two carve pumpkins.”

Kara knew Maggie was teasing, though it was true her sister was the one who should be careful with sharp objects. Then again, as clumsy as Alex seemed to be at the lab she’d never been to, she wasn’t clumsy during other times.

“Where’d your spirit go?” Maggie asked Kara in a whisper, nudging her side.

“Nowhere,” Kara answered, carving a pair of eyes into her pumpkin. “I’m just concentrating on making my pumpkin the best one.”

“I know you worry about Alex,” Maggie whispered, sighing. “I worry about her, too.”

Kara nodded and sucked her lips into her mouth. She saw her sister stepping onto a ladder to hang lights up, like they always did on Halloween.

“I’ll put some music on,” Maggie said, fishing her phone out of her pocket. “Everything’s nicer with music.”

“Everything?” Alex asked Maggie with reddened cheeks.

“Music isn’t the only thing that sounds like music in my ears,” Maggie answered, winking.

“Sometimes you two make me wish I was deaf,” Kara murmured, sighing while she gutted her pumpkin. “It’s really sweet what you two have though,” she said, smiling as she watched her sister encircling Maggie’s waist.

“Someday you’re going to have this with someone, Kara,” Alex said, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s cheek.

“Maybe she’ll get it on with a sexy professor,” Maggie said to Alex.

“I somehow doubt that,” Kara disagreed, scrunching up her nose. “Most of my colleagues are old and the ones almost close to my age are either boring or seeing someone. Besides, I’m not really looking. The best things come to us in unexpected ways.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Alex replied, nodding while she held Maggie a bit closer.

“I’ll pour us some scotch,” Maggie said, wriggling herself free to get a bottle of scotch and three glasses. “To unexpected things,” she said, raising her glass.

“Unexpected things,” Alex agreed, raising her glass as well.

Kara nodded and picked up the third glass. “Cheers,” she said, clinking her glass against theirs.

There was a time where she was actively looking for a partner, but she’d quickly let that go when the dates she ended up with were horrible. Most of the men she’d gone on a date with ended up hitting on the bartender or a waitress and the women she’d gone on dates with hadn’t been much better.

The handful of people with whom she had multiple dates eventually ditched her the moment she revealed she was intersex. She met a few people who hadn’t cared about her being intersex, though it didn’t end well with those either since they were merely interested in a one night stand while she wasn’t. She wasn’t some kind of sexual object to be fetishized or used for sex. No, she wanted love and companionship and intimacy which held meaning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Uhh,” Lizzy cooed, shaking her plastic wand in her hand, watching the fuzzy star at the top of her wand.

Lena knew her daughter was a tad too young to have such a toy, though so long as she kept an eye on her there wouldn’t be a problem. Lizzy wasn’t trying to stick it into her mouth – which she did a lot with things when she was a couple of months younger – so there wasn’t any harm to it.

“Picture time,” Samantha said, camera in one hand while she urged everyone to move closer for a picture with her other hand.

“Two pirates, a vampire and a fairy,” Lena mused, eyeing the matching pirate costume Samantha and Ruby wore.

“Arrr,” Ruby said, moving her plastic hook.

“Time for a picture, matey,” Samantha said to Ruby. “Arrr.”

“Waaa,” Lizzy gurgled.

Last year Lena had gone trick or treating as well, on Samantha’s insistence, although it was Ruby who had ultimately convinced her. It was a tradition in this household, something she never got to do with the Luthors. She couldn’t remember if she ever went trick or treating before she got adopted, because she’d been too young at the time to recall much of her biological mother.

Lizzy pushed herself up, wobbly on her legs while she clenched her fingers tighter around her wand.

Lena crouched down to support her daughter. She had a feeling Lizzy would be walking soon since she’d begun to make attempts to walk. Her daughter was fifteen months old by now and her pediatrician had said everything was well during her last check up, two days ago. Miss Griffin was a child-friendly pediatrician Samantha had introduced her to.

“Say cheese,” Samantha said.

“Cheese,” Ruby replied, revealing a wide toothy grin.

“Uhh,” Lizzy cooed. She tilted her head back, smiling up at Lena. “Ma-ma.”

Lena burst out in tears, despite not being alone. “That’s right, baby girl,” she replied with a watery smile. She kissed Lizzy’s nose, smiling brighter when she heard her giggling. “I’m your mama,” she said, feeling her heart swell.

Unbeknownst to Lena, Samantha had snapped a picture. “I bet this one will be added to your collection,” she said, showing Lena the picture.

“I love it,” Lena replied, nodding.

Samantha took several more pictures before they left to go trick or treating.

Unlike last year, Lena didn’t take Lizzy’s stroller with her. She could always take turns carrying her with Samantha and it wasn’t like they’d be outside long. After an hour or so, she’d leave to go to Veronica’s Halloween party where she would meet up with Leslie, while Samantha would go home with Ruby and Lizzy.

“You’re so pretty,” Lena whispered to her daughter, smiling at her cute pink little fairy costume.

“Go ahead, Rubes,” Samantha said, nodding at Ruby.

Ruby smiled and ran towards the first house they saw. “Trick or treat!” she yelled when the door swung open.

“Ieee,” Lizzy cooed.

“Hello, little children,” the old woman who had opened the door said. “What an adorable little family,” she said, hands shaking while she opened a wallet. “Here is ten dollars for you,” she said to Ruby.

Ruby frowned. “That’s not ten dollars, ma’am,” she replied, looking up at Samantha.

“That’s a fifty dollar bill,” Samantha said to the old woman.

“Oh, my eyes are bad,” the old woman replied, squinting her eyes behind her glasses. “Can you help me, dear?”

“Of course,” Samantha answered, grasping the woman’s wallet. She took out a one dollar bill for Ruby and handed the woman her wallet back.

“But, mom,” Ruby said, staring at the one dollar bill.

“Rubes,” Samantha replied curtly.

Ruby sighed loudly. “Thank you for the money, ma’am,” she said to the old woman.

The old woman smiled. “Take one for her, too,” she said to Samantha, glancing at Lizzy.

Lena eyed Samantha curiously, happy to see once again what a good heart her guardian had. She’d already known when Samantha took Lizzy and her in, though she kept proving it. It was sweet to see her taking one dollar bills instead of ten dollar bills. She’d have struggled to take the woman’s money as well. Not everyone would have been so honest to tell the woman the first bill was actually fifty dollars.

Ruby rushed off to the next house, smiling when she got a handful of candy.

Lena had followed Ruby and Samantha to several houses in different streets when they ended up bumping into Kara outside of an apartment building.

“Hi,” Kara said, smiling at them.

“Miss Danvers,” Samantha said, acknowledging Lena’s professor with a nod.

“Aww, she’s so cute,” Kara said, squealing a little while she looked at Lizzy. “And oh my, aren’t you a scary pirate?” she said to Ruby.

“Arrr,” Ruby replied, lifting her eye patch up. “Candy or your life,” she demanded, letting go of her eye patch.

“I’d rather not walk the plank, so I’ll have to choose candy,” Kara replied, rummaging through one of the plastic bags she held in her hands. “I can give some candy for Lizzy as well and I also have fruit,” she said, glancing between Samantha and Lena.

“Lizzy likes bananas,” Lena said to Kara.

“Well, she’s in luck,” Kara said, smiling while she fished a banana out of one of her plastic bags. She unpeeled half of it, handing it to Lizzy.

“Da-da,” Lizzy mumbled, grabbing the banana with her free hand.

Lena found herself amused again when Kara’s eyebrows rose, just like they had when she’d ran into her when they’d gone costume shopping, although at the same time she was worried her daughter would call her mama right now.

“Thank you,” Ruby said when Kara gave her two handfuls of candy.

Kara melted at the tiny smacking noises Lizzy made while she ate the banana. “Would you mind if I hold her for a moment?” she asked Samantha.

Samantha glanced briefly at Lena.

Lena’s eyes widened, hoping Kara didn’t catch that. She knew Samantha wanted her permission, but that would be suspicious.

Samantha dragged her eyes away from Lena. “Not at all,” she finally said to Kara.

Kara put the plastic bags down on the ground, holding her arms out to take Lizzy from Lena. Years ago when she was new on earth she wouldn’t have dared to hold such a young child, but she had her powers under control and knew she wouldn’t hurt her. If Lizzy had been a newborn she’d have hesitated and probably wouldn’t have asked.

Lena felt like she was giving away a piece of herself when she handed her daughter to Kara, even though she knew she’d get her back.

“Hey, cutiepie,” Kara cooed, placing Lizzy on her hip. “It’s a shame my sister isn’t outside right now, she adores children.”

“It looks like it runs in the family,” Lena commented, observing Kara who only seemed to have eyes for Lizzy right now.

“Yeah,” Kara whispered.

“We ran into each other twice now,” Samantha noted. “If this happens a third time, we’ll owe each other a drink,” she said to Kara.

“I’m not really a drinker, but if we can have some food instead you won’t hear me saying no.”

Lena felt slightly uncomfortable with the thought of Samantha and Kara grabbing a drink or dinner together, though she couldn’t exactly place why. She knew her guardian was closer to her professor’s age than she was, but Kara was her friend. Oh god, she was jealous, jealous because she worried Kara would end up liking Samantha more than her.

Lizzy finished her banana. “Uhh,” she said, lip quivering while she tried to reach out for Lena.

“I think she likes being in your arms more than being in mine,” Kara said to Lena, quickly handing Lizzy back before she’d cry. “She’s a lucky little girl.”

“For being in my arms?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow while her heart skipped a beat.

Kara chuckled, shaking her head. “For being loved so much,” she answered, caressing Lizzy’s cheek, who was now attempting to hide her face while her hand curled tighter in the fabric of Lena’s costume. “She’s quite attached to you, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she is,” Lena confirmed, feeling a bit uneasy. “I was there since she was born.”

Kara ran her eyes down Lena’s body, checking her costume out. The dark eyeliner the girl had around her eyes made her look less soft and the light red eye shadow was a nice touch. Lena’s lips were cherry red, which was in strong contrast with her pale skin, for which she assumed she’d used extra foundation. The dress the girl was wearing was red and black, the fabric nicely wrapped around her curves. And the set of fake fangs looked as if Lena wanted people to say _bite me_.

“I take it you like my costume,” Lena commented when she saw Kara’s eyes roaming down her body three times.

Kara snapped her eyes up, feeling ashamed she got caught staring so much. “Yes, your costume is um… lovely,” she replied, her voice coming out raspier than she’d meant it to.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica’s house turned out to be a large mansion. Fake cobwebs covered the open gate and jack o’ lanterns were placed on the sides of the driveway.

Lena glanced at her phone, seeing how it was only a minute before ten, which technically meant she was a minute early, yet she saw several students making their way inside Veronica’s house already. Two years ago when she’d gone to a Halloween party, she’d been told the right thing to do was show up an hour after it would begin.

For this one she made sure to be on time, considering she agreed to meet up with Leslie. Her peers were all clad in different costumes, some with matching ones, probably for the couple’s costume prize. She had little faith she’d be winning that prize with Leslie, though she’d try. The sight of empty cups on the lawn had her shaking her head.

“Always worrying about the environment,” Veronica said with a sly smile when Lena jumped up. “Bad conscience?” she asked, pulling her red hood down.

“Little red riding hood,” Lena said, eyeing Veronica’s costume. “Red looks good on you.”

“I must say it’s your color as well, Luthor,” Veronica replied, swiping her finger across the fake blood on Lena’s chin.

“Call me Lena,” Lena said, voice colored with urgency.

“Not going as a snake I see,” Leslie commented to Veronica while she approached.

“Already practicing on that bite, mhm,” Veronica replied, scanning Leslie’s fake fangs. “I’ll be voting on you two,” she said, her eyes darting between Leslie and Lena.

Leslie held her arm out towards Lena. “Shall we?” she asked, smirking.

“Yes,” Lena answered, since she had to go inside eventually and it was rather cold outside. She locked her arm around Leslie’s, which was a strange gesture she wasn’t familiar with.

“Don’t worry about the garbage,” Veronica said to Lena, who was glancing at the empty cups. “I have a team of people who will clean everything tomorrow morning.”

“So this is where you live,” Leslie said to Veronica, humming while she observed the large building. “Your parents must be quite chill for you to throw such a party.”

“My parents are on a business trip and told me to have fun,” Veronica replied, luring Leslie and Lena inside. “My father is paying for all of this.”

The music was pumping. Students were filling their cups with beer, stuffing their faces with chips.

Lena could feel every beat of the music, the volume loud enough to hurt her ears. There were lights flickering everywhere, which had her blinking her eyes more than usual. She hadn’t even noticed Leslie had wandered off until she thrust a red plastic cup filled with beer into her hands.

“It’s a party, Lee!” Leslie shouted above the music, directly into Lena’s ear. “Why so tense!?”

“I’m not tense!” Lena replied, peering into the cup. She took a sip, the first sip of alcohol she’d consumed in two years.

“This party’s my jam!” Leslie shouted, pointing up at the ceiling.

Lena glanced up, noticing corpselike dolls that hung from the ceiling. It was a rather eerie sight, quite gruesome and entirely in the spirit of Halloween. She caught sight of a few girls chatting with guys near the snack table, which gave her a déjà vu of sorts. Two years ago she was exactly the same, chatting with Jack near a table, though they were having drinks together instead of snacks.

“Who are you going to vote on!?” Veronica asked Leslie and Lena, handing them paper and a pencil.

Leslie grinned and checked the box next to Lena and hers name.

Lena shook her head at Leslie’s actions, but she had no idea who she’d vote on. She didn’t exactly know her peers and she was sure most of them despised her. Without much thought, she randomly selected a box which had the names of two guys next to it.

“Soft spot for the gays, hm!?” Leslie shouted, grinning as Lena rubbed her ear. “I can’t blame ya!”

“Do you really have to shout so loud!?” Lena replied, feeling a headache form.

Leslie smiled while she moved her fingers across her lips, before raising her cup to empty it. “Refill,” she mouthed.

Lena shook her head when Leslie reached for her cup, because it wasn’t empty yet and she didn’t plan to drink more than one cup. It felt strange enough to be drinking again, so there was no need to overdo it by drinking more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara pouted as she walked into her sister’s apartment. The smell of cupcakes had already welcomed her nostrils while she’d been walking up the stairs, though she felt a bit off and not in the mood to decorate and eat cupcakes.

“That’s way too much glazing, Danvers,” Maggie said to Alex, shaking her head with a dimpled smile on her face. “Are you trying to drown your cupcake?”

“I’m trying to perfect my decorating skills,” Alex huffed.

“You have decorating skills?” Kara asked, laughing when her sister glared at her. “There were no more children to give candy to,” she said, sighing as she put the leftover candy on top of Alex’s counter.

“It’s almost eleven pm, most kids are sleeping by now,” Alex replied. “And the older ones are probably out partying with friends.”

“Halloween parties can be a lot of fun,” Maggie said. “I’ve gone to a couple when I was in college.”

“I used to get really drunk at such parties,” Alex said, letting out a groan. “The next day my skull felt like it was trying to split open though.”

“I saw the cutest child while I was passing out candy,” Kara said, smiling. “A little girl, about one year old, two tops, and she was wearing a little fairy costume.”

“Awe sounds adorable,” Alex said, voice soft. “I should have been where you were standing.”

“You and children,” Maggie said to Alex, smirking. “You’re going to be such a mom someday.”

“I hope so,” Alex replied, sucking her lips into her mouth, though that didn’t stop her smile while she blushed.

“So when are you two going to have a child?” Kara asked, chuckling when Maggie chucked a pillow at her. “I’ll be a good aunt.”

“Yeah right, good aunt,” Maggie scoffed, smiling. “You’d stuff our child with sugar.”

"Ours, hm?” Alex noted, looking at Maggie while her blush spread down to her neck. “Sounded like you’re implying something, Sawyer,” she whispered, trailing her fingertips up her girlfriend’s arms.

“All I want is for you to be happy, Danvers,” Maggie replied, placing her hands on Alex’s waist.

“Awww you guys,” Kara said, internally combusting at the way her sister and Maggie looked into each other’s eyes. They had the kind of love she hoped to share with someone someday.

Alex pecked Maggie’s lips before pulling away. “Time to get the rest of these cupcakes decorated,” she said, rubbing her hands together.

Kara nodded mutely, trying to focus on the task at hand, but her mind was elsewhere. She wondered what Lena was doing right now, if she was watching scary movies or if she’d gone somewhere to a party. Seeing the girl with Lizzy was adorable and it was surprising they weren’t related because at first sight she could have sworn they were sisters or something else.

Samantha must be quite a special woman considering she took Lena in, although if she had been in her shoes she’d have done the same. If she’d ever see someone who was kicked out she’d offer to help in any way she could. She admired Samantha for raising two children on her own and going out of her way to take someone in on top of that.

She figured Lena had probably gone to a party with other students, given the way she was dressed up. Trick or treating was one thing, but the girl looked like she was still going somewhere. She might go for a walk later tonight, though only out of the habit it had become, not because she expected Lena to be there. It would be unlikely to see her tonight while it was Halloween.

Alex nudged Kara with her hip. “You’re distracted,” she whispered, frowning at the cupcake Kara held, which was now mushed together.

“Hmm,” Kara replied faintly, sighing as she dropped the bits of cupcake. “Do you think college professors ever build a friendship with a student?”

“I guess it’s possible, though the dynamics might be a bit odd,” Alex answered, shrugging.

“When I was in college there was one professor I got along with quite well,” Maggie said. “She was friendly and I shared a cup of coffee with her sometimes, but I had a crush on her and the moment she knew she took distance from me.”

“Kind of makes sense,” Alex replied. “Nothing wrong with a friendship, but more is frowned upon and wouldn’t have been good for her reputation.”

“Mhmm,” Maggie hummed.

“Why are you asking?” Alex asked Kara.

“Just because,” Kara answered, adjusting her glasses. She sighed when her sister and Maggie both stared at her. “There are some students who are friendly and have a small chat with me sometimes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena shivered as she saw people going upstairs, some of them hand in hand. Two years ago she’d done the same at the Halloween party where she’d met Jack. She wouldn’t say she was drunk at the time, but she wasn’t all that sober either and some of her decisions at the time were influenced by the beer she’d been drinking.

“You okay!?” Leslie shouted, resting a hand on Lena’s shoulder, frowning when Lena flinched.

“I’m fine, I just got startled!” Lena answered, voice growing hoarse from all the shouting.

“Vero’s going to announce the winners soon!” Leslie shouted, grinning. “You look smoking hot though. We have a good chance to win!”

If Lena kept receiving compliments the foundation she’d applied onto her cheeks wouldn’t suffice to mask her blush. She’d noticed how some of her peers had gawked at her, drinking her in with their eyes, but by tomorrow she wouldn’t even remember their faces. The only face she kept seeing in her mind was Kara’s.

Someone turned the volume of the music up, blasting it so loud the windows might shatter.

“Jesus fuck!” Leslie yelled, bringing her hands up to cover her ears.

Lena slowly breathed out when she saw Veronica lowering the volume, though she still felt the beats. Her cup was empty by now, but she wasn’t interested in a refill. She shook her head when a student tried to dance with her, sighing when the student appeared persistent.

“Back off, Romeo!” Leslie snickered, snaking her arms around Lena. “She’s my date!”

“Thanks,” Lena said in Leslie’s ear when the student left. The sudden embrace was awkward, although her friend must have felt the same because she was already letting go.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Kara bit into the cupcake she’d taken with her when she told Alex and Maggie she was going to call it a night. By now it was nearing midnight and the sky had darkened. It was the first time she left her sister’s place early. In the past they always spent half of the night watching Halloween movies, but this year she figured Alex might want some privacy with Maggie. She knew neither one of them minded having her around, though personally she didn’t like being the third wheel.

Of course she still spent plenty of time with her sister without Maggie, like on their sister nights. For tonight she’d spent more than enough time with them, handing out candy to children and decorating cupcakes. She found herself in need of being alone for a bit, needing some fresh air. Before she’d left, she had noticed Alex had a new wound, namely one of her ribs being bruised.

If she hadn’t heard her sister hiss when she’d hugged her she wouldn’t have known. Of course Alex had an excuse ready, claiming she’d tried to grab a box from a shelf, which apparently was too heavy and ended up causing that bruise. She began to wonder just how dumb her sister thought she was. As if it wasn’t suspicious how often she got hurt while she was always so cautious during their teenage years.

She’d been close to lashing out, but instead she’d expressed her concern. For some inexplicable reason Alex kept pushing her away, refusing to be honest. She was contemplating going to her sister’s lab sometime to see what was going on, although the problem was that she wasn’t even sure where it was located and even if she found out, she didn’t want to risk getting Alex fired.

Leaves crushed under her shoes while she walked deeper into the woods. By now her cupcake was devoured, but she hadn’t enjoyed it the way she normally would. She was slightly disappointed Lena wasn’t in the woods since her company would be welcome as a distraction. It was probably true her sister didn’t want her to worry, but it wasn’t her decision to make what she could and couldn’t handle.

What made it worse was how Maggie had been unfazed when she confronted Alex with her new discovery, as if Maggie already knew, which she must have had. They both knew what was going on yet they kept her in the dark about it. Maybe someone truly was hurting her sister and maybe her sister didn’t want her going around punching people.

She failed to protect Kal-El and now she was failing to protect Alex because her sister was so annoyingly stubborn. Losing Krypton had been painful and when she lost her cousin it left a hole inside of her. She was the last Kryptonian, the last of her kind. After having lost so much, she couldn’t even imagine ever losing Alex and it terrified her she might.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she gazed up at the stars. “I should have saved Kal-El,” she whispered, although logically she knew she arrived on earth after he had, which had made her younger than him, but still, her parents had trusted her and she failed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica gathered everyone’s attention, turning the music off and tapping a microphone. “Halloween partygoers, the votes have been counted,” she announced, waving a card in her other hand. “One lucky couple will be the owners of a brand new motorcycle,” she said, dangling keys in her hand.

Lena crossed her fingers when she saw Leslie fumbling with the cord of her cape, knowing how badly her friend wanted to win that motorcycle. She wasn’t sure if they had the best couple’s costume, although she’d received many compliments from her peers, telling her how sexy she looked. It was refreshing and unusual to receive compliments instead of snide remarks about being a Luthor.

“I’ll announce the top three,” Veronica said. “Now, as a brief reminder before doing that, the couple in third place will win five pounds of candy and the couple in second place will win a keg of beer. But I know all the couples are hoping for that first prize.”

Leslie muttered under her breath and squeezed Lena’s hand.

Lena held her breath while Veronica announced the couple in third place and second place. She had no idea how Leslie would react if they wouldn’t win, how disappointed she’d be.

“First place!” Veronica shouted, smiling while a drumroll played. “Goes to Leslie and Lena!” she announced, beckoning them to approach her.

Lena gasped. They’d actually won.

Leslie dragged Lena towards the stage.

“I may have cheated a bit,” Veronica whispered with a wicked little laugh.

“You’re evil,” Leslie murmured. “Maybe you’re my type after all,” she whispered, winking.

Lena wished they’d have won fair and square, not because Veronica cheated to let them win. In the end Veronica was the one handing out prizes, but that didn’t make it right.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Students chanted.

Lena knew the other couples had kissed, but it was never said that was something they had to do. Droplets of sweat formed at the back of her neck while her peers kept chanting. She cringed when she heard a few guys holler.

“Don’t keep us waiting, ladies,” Veronica said to Lena and Leslie.

“Might as well,” Leslie muttered, shrugging. She fisted Lena’s dress and tugged her closer. “You good?” she asked quietly when there were only a few inches left between them.

Lena felt a flashback of memories and suddenly being at this party was too much. She shouldn’t have come here. It was a mistake. “I can’t,” she answered, tugging at the collar of her dress, but it didn’t help to breathe easier.

Leslie let go of Lena’s dress and grabbed her arm instead, swinging it over her shoulders. “Lee and I are going to get some air,” she said to Veronica, making a cut signal across her throat with her hand.

“Shut up!” Veronica shouted when several students complained at the lack of a kiss. She turned the music back up. “Let’s party!”

“Your prize,” Lena said to Leslie when they stumbled outside.

“Screw the prize,” Leslie grumbled. “I can walk you home,” she offered, frowning when Lena pulled away.

“No,” Lena whispered, averting her eyes when she felt the sting of tears. “I… I need to be alone for a while,” she said, running off. Leslie’s offer was kind, but she wouldn’t be going home yet and where she lived was a secret anyway.

“Lena!” Leslie called out after Lena while she kept running.

Lena burst out crying while she kept running. She didn’t stop, not even when Leslie’s voice faded away. Jack thought she was a college student like him and it didn’t go well when she’d revealed the truth to him. She’d been so stupid that day she’d sought him out to tell him she was pregnant with his child and to let him know she was only in high school.

Jack didn’t want her to keep the baby, but it was too late for an abortion, if she would have ever even been capable of getting it over her heart to go through such a procedure in the first place. He made it pretty clear he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby because he’d never asked to be a father. When he tried to offer her a check to pay for the inconvenience, she’d slapped him and left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s lungs were on fire as she sprinted into the woods, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn’t concentrating on looking where she was going, which caused her to bump into someone. Well, not just someone.

“Lena,” Kara said, her hands shooting out to steady the girl. Her brows furrowed when she heard and saw Lena cry while her whole body shook. “Oh, Lena,” she whispered, engulfing her in a hug without hesitation, rubbing her back.

Lena sank into the hug, crying onto Kara’s shoulder. She felt too worn to run anymore and being held by her professor made her feel somewhat better. She hadn’t known how much she’d needed a hug like this until she felt Kara’s arms tightening.

“I got you,” Kara whispered, letting Lena cry it all out.

Lena shivered, although Kara’s warm embrace made her feel less cold. She wasn’t wearing a coat, which was a mistake. Once her tears slowly subsided, she could feel her professor’s grip hadn’t lessened, for which she was grateful.

Kara wished she could take all of Lena’s pain away, nearly bursting out in tears herself when she felt how the girl clung to her, nails digging into the fabric of her coat. “You’re shivering,” she whispered, breaking the hug in favor of taking her coat off.

“You don’t have to do that,” Lena whispered, shaking her head, but Kara was having none of it and placed her coat around her shoulders. “You’ll get sick.”

“I won’t,” Kara replied, tugging her coat tighter around Lena. “And if I would, it would be worth it as long as you don’t get sick.”

Lena’s lips parted, staring into Kara’s eyes, flitting her eyes down to her cheeks when she saw them reddening. “I…,” she whispered, swallowing. “Thank you.”

Kara pulled Lena into her arms again when she saw her lip trembling. “I’m here if you want to talk about it,” she said, hoping the girl would stop shivering soon.

Lena would talk about it if she could, but she couldn’t. “You should go home,” she said, truly worried Kara would get sick and she wasn’t worth anyone getting sick because of her. What her professor said made her see she cared, but she didn’t deserve it.

“How about you and I go drink a cup of coffee or hot chocolate?” Kara suggested, taking a step back. “Whichever you prefer,” she said, smiling faintly. “It might do you good.”

Lena wondered what she had ever done to make Kara care about her when she was just a drop in an ocean of students. She knew they’d been building a friendship, but her professor was a lot kinder than others had been and even seemed to place her in front of herself. Being given an umbrella once was one thing, but now her coat as well was telling her something.

“We could go to my place,” Kara suggested when Lena nodded. “We don’t have to,” she added quickly as the girl’s eyes went round. “I thought that maybe you’d rather go somewhere private, away from the public eye. I promise I won’t bite.”

Lena’s lips went up in a small smile, more a hint of a smile than an actual smile. “Who says I won’t be the one doing the biting?” she asked, gesturing at her fake fangs.

“Most people add milk to their coffee or whipped cream to hot chocolate, though I won’t judge you if you add blood,” Kara answered, chuckling when Lena feigned a gag. “My place?”

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Your place sounds fine,” Lena agreed, assuming Kara wasn’t some serial killer or anything, knowing she was far too soft for that. “I’m curious to find out how my science professor lives. Maybe you’ll have some nerdy collectables.”

“I hate to disappoint you, but the only collection I have is a collection of food in my refrigerator,” Kara answered, taking Lena’s hand in hers while they walked to her apartment. “Unless you count my comics, but I keep those hidden and nobody knows where they are.”

“I bet they’re under your bed,” Lena replied, smiling when Kara groaned. “Such a good hiding place,” she said, chuckling lightly when her professor nudged her.

“Maybe you’ve been spying on me,” Kara said, raising an eyebrow in an attempt to appear serious, but she failed and smiled when Lena winked at her. “Does Samantha expect you home soon? Because it might be a good idea to send her a text to keep her from worrying.”

“She doesn’t expect me home soon,” Lena answered, considering she told Samantha she might not return until somewhere in the middle of the night. “But I’ll send her a text to let her know I’m with a friend,” she said on second thought, mostly to keep Kara from worrying rather than Samantha.

Kara nodded, halting for a moment so Lena could type out a text without bumping into people or things.

“There,” Lena said, sending the text. “And speaking of texts…,” she said, biting her lip as she looked up at Kara. “Would you mind giving me your phone number?” she asked, which was something she had thought about before. “It would be easier for us that way to meet up in the woods so neither one of us has to wander around alone when we’d like some company.”

“Umm…. Err… sure,” Kara answered, fumbling around to fish her phone out of her pocket. “It would be easier,” she agreed, especially because if Lena would text her she was going to the woods she’d make sure to be there too. The idea of the girl wandering around alone at night didn’t sit well and it would give her some peace of mind to know when she’d be in the woods.

Lena accepted Kara’s phone, which had a science phone case. “Nerd,” she whispered, though apparently not silent enough when her professor poked her. “It’s cute,” she said, smiling as Kara blushed. She liked having that kind of effect on her. “There,” she said, handing her phone back once she finished typing her number into it.

Kara typed away, trying to hide her screen when Lena peered at it.

“Are you… changing my name in your phone?” Lena asked, baffled when she saw Kara erasing what she had typed, which was simply her full name and instead she saw her typing _Lena_ with a heart next to it.

“Maybe,” Kara answered, although she could tell she was busted. “We’re friends, so this seems more suitable,” she explained, typing out a text. “Now you have my number too,” she said when Lena’s phone buzzed.

Lena checked her phone, seeing the text from an unknown number. “Your first message to me is a bunch of emojis?” she asked, smiling while she added Kara’s number to her contacts as _Nerd_ _< 3_ _._

“The winky face is one of my favorites and I also like the rainbow one.”

“You don’t say,” Lena replied, having seen how most of the emojis were rainbows. She wondered if Kara was straight or not, but it was always difficult to tell and her gaydar wasn’t the greatest. “Perhaps we should walk a bit faster,” she suggested while she shivered, certain her professor must feel even colder without her coat.

Kara frowned for a moment before she caught on, quickly feigning a shudder. “We’re almost there,” she replied whilst nodding.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sighed as she slipped the sweatpants and the sweater on which Kara had given her to borrow. She’d noticed it was nearing one am by now, although she’d already texted Samantha to let her know it would be a late night and that she shouldn’t wait up.

Kara was in her kitchen, making hot chocolate when Lena walked out of the bathroom. The girl had looked stunning in her vampire costume, but she looked just as beautiful in sweatpants and a sweater. Rao, if she didn’t know any better she’d think Lena was royalty.

“Make yourself at home,” Kara said, gesturing at her couch.

Lena hardly knew what home felt like and if it hadn’t been for Samantha she’d have never found one. It struck her like a chord how Leslie had no home, how her friend lived in an abandoned house in dire circumstances. Meanwhile winter was coming and she had a feeling it was going to be a frosty winter.

Kara was pouring the hot chocolate into cups when she heard Lena’s pulse had become irregular. “This will warm you up,” she said, handing one of the cups to the girl.

“Thank you,” Lena replied, exhaling as she took the cup into her hands, welcoming its warmth.

Kara put her cup down on her coffee table, grabbing a blanket to cover Lena with it. “I have lots of movies if you’re interested in watching a movie with me,” she said, sitting down on her couch.

Lena nodded, blowing over her steamy cup of hot chocolate.

Kara grasped her remote and with her cup in her other hand, she leaned back on her couch. She hadn’t expected she’d end up watching a movie tonight, but it was a welcome outcome and she was glad she’d been in the woods when Lena was running in them.

“I was kidding about biting you, you know,” Lena said with a raised eyebrow, glancing at the distance Kara was keeping between them, which was unlike all the moments they’d spent together in the woods.

“Oh,” Kara whispered, staring dumbfounded at how she was sitting at the other end of her couch. She scooted over until she was sitting next to Lena, although that did nothing to stop the girl’s pulse from quickening. It wasn’t the first time she’d noticed something like that. “Better?”

Lena hesitantly shifted to rest her head on Kara’s shoulder, remembering she’d done that once with her in the woods. “Yes,” she answered, hoping her voice came out stronger than it sounded in her ears.

“You can choose a movie,” Kara said while she scrolled through the list of options. “I um… I’m not sure which kind of movies you like,” she confessed, realizing it had never come up.

“I’m not sure if I should tell you, it’s a well-kept secret,” Lena replied, turning her face a bit to see Kara’s reaction, which was rather blank. “I might have to kill you if I tell you.”

“Oh I see, so instead of you going home with a serial killer I was the one taking a serial killer home,” Kara commented, smiling when Lena smiled. It was a relief the girl was no longer in tears because the only tears she ever wanted her to cry would be tears of joy.

“Well… it is Halloween,” Lena pointed. “And I am a Luthor,” she added teasingly, though it seemed to have gone lost on Kara who cast her eyes down.

Kara didn’t like hearing Lena saying such things and not only because it reminded her of how Lex had murdered Kal-El, but also because she disliked how she dragged herself down. “You’re better than that, Lena. Your surname says nothing about you,” she said, putting the remote down next to her so she could stroke the girl’s raven locks.

Lena had meant her comment lightly, although she understood it could have come across wrong. It was a nice change of pace to have someone who saw her outside of the Luthor name, who bothered wanting to get to know her for who she was rather than for who people thought she was. Even Veronica who called herself her friend saw her as a Luthor, as darkness.

“I used to love romantic movies,” Lena confessed. “Until I realized romance was more of a dream,” she added when Kara frowned. “But I’d still say those are my favorite, although a Halloween movie might be more suitable.”

Kara retracted her hand and grabbed the remote. “It’s your choice,” she said, handing the remote to Lena.

“If you insist,” Lena replied, although she should have known already she couldn’t really say no to Kara considering she climbed a tree for her once. She scrolled through Netflix, blinking her eyes when she saw several gay movies. Well then, no doubt left. She definitely didn’t need a gaydar to see the obvious.

Kara busied herself with her hot chocolate while Lena hovered over _Below Her Mouth_. She never managed to watch that movie without an awful lot of blushing and if it wasn’t for that one being one of Maggie’s favorites, she wouldn’t even have had it in her list.

“Oh by the way, it’s alright if we go to the observatory together,” Lena said, now that she thought about it. “I told Sam I was thinking about going with a friend and she’s okay with it.”

“A friend?” Kara asked, taking another sip from her beverage. “That sounds a bit elusive,” she said, though she assumed it was something teenagers tended to do. She wasn’t always perfectly honest with Eliza either back when she was in college.

“Would you have preferred it if I’d called you my girlfriend instead?” Lena commented, chuckling when Kara choked and coughed. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Tease,” Kara said, shaking her head as she laughed. “When would you like to go?”

“I was thinking we could go next weekend, if that suits you.”

“Next weekend sounds good,” Kara agreed, nodding. “Saturday?”

“Yes,” Lena confirmed, since that was exactly what she had in mind. “We could meet up in the woods at seven pm?”

Kara smiled and patted Lena’s knee while she made eye-contact. “It’s a date,” she said, satisfied when the girl was the one choking on a sip of hot chocolate this time.

Lena smiled at the effective tease. “Imagine me and you,” she said, peeling her eyes away from Kara.

“Pardon?” Kara spluttered. The rapid heartbeat she heard turned out to be her own rather than Lena’s.

Lena chuckled, this was just too easy. “The movie,” she replied, nodding her head at the screen while she decided teasing Kara was one of her favorite things to do now.

“Oh… right… err of course, I knew that,” Kara mumbled, doing everything she could not to look at Lena, not while her cheeks burned.

“Uhuh, and I totally believe that when you make it sound so convincing,” Lena said, squeaking when Kara tickled her side, which nearly had her spilling some of her hot chocolate. “I surrender.”

“Good girl,” Kara replied, the words escaping her before she could stop them. “Oh Rao,” she whispered under her breath when Lena moved her mouth like a fish trying to breathe on land. She finished her hot chocolate, placed her cup of her coffee table and glued her eyes to the movie.

Lena was watching the movie, but she might as well have been looking at the wall. She couldn’t believe Kara had called her a good girl. For a hot second she thought about teasing her professor for what she said, although she decided against it and let it slide, or at least this time.

Kara hummed when Lena snuggled closer. “I could get more blankets,” she offered, since she couldn’t really tell how much warmth the girl needed or wanted.

“That won’t be necessary,” Lena replied, knowing that if anything she might as well be naked, that was how warm she felt. “The combination of you and this blanket is warm and cozy enough.”

“Would you mind if I walk you home after the movie is done?” Kara asked, chewing her bottom lip, hoping Lena wouldn’t mind since she already knew she lived with Samantha. “It’ll be terribly late and I don’t feel comfortable letting you walk home alone.”

“I suppose I can make an exception,” Lena answered, sighing. “But…that would mean you’d be walking home alone once I’m home and I can’t say I’m comfortable with that either,” she said, thinking of how someone might harass Kara.

“Hmm,” Kara hummed, tapping her cheek with her index finger. “That’s a bit of a pickle,” she said, dropping her hand. “How would Samantha feel about you spending the night at a friend’s place?”

“My, my, Miss Danvers,” Lena couldn’t help but tease. “Who’s being elusive now?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hopeless


	13. Chapter 13

Lena crawled under the sheets, not having expected in a million years she’d end up in Kara’s bed, although it wasn’t as dreamy as it seemed. Her stubborn professor insisted she’d sleep in her bed while she’d take the couch. It was ridiculous since this bed could fit two people. She figured Kara was trying to be respectful, but she didn’t need her to be all chivalrous all the time.

She’d texted Samantha she’d be sleeping over at a friend’s, which was no problem for her and she’d texted she would return tomorrow, although not in the morning. Given how late it was, it wouldn’t have been realistic for her to be back before breakfast. Sadly that meant she wouldn’t be there tomorrow to bathe her daughter and feed her when she’d wake up.

If she would have had Leslie’s phone number, she’d have texted her to let her know she was okay. She realized how worried her friend had been, how she didn’t care about that prize the moment she saw she wasn’t okay. Maybe she’d visit her briefly tomorrow to let her know all was well and how it was merely a moment of weakness.

The sheets were warm, yet she felt cold because something was missing or rather someone. She wouldn’t sleep a wink, not while she knew Kara was going to sleep on the couch. There was no way a couch would be comfortable to sleep on. Sighing, she got up and tiptoed towards the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, sitting upright.

“I can’t sleep,” Lena answered, frowning at the way Kara had wrapped the blanket around herself as if she was a mummy. “It’s not because of something being wrong. I mean, not like the way you might think something is wrong,” she said, although she didn’t have the slightest clue what her professor was thinking. “What’s wrong is that I would be sleeping in your bed which is big enough for two people while you’re here on this couch.”

“I don’t mind sleeping on my couch,” Kara replied with a reassuring smile. “I’ve done it before,” she said, though that was more during moments where she’d fallen asleep accidentally.

Lena groaned since that wasn’t what she wanted to hear. “Either you hop in bed with me or I won’t sleep,” she said, her words coming out bossier than she had intended and maybe also a tad dirty. “Please,” she whimpered, feeling exhausted.

Kara tried to get up from her couch so fast she got her foot caught in the blanket and tripped. “’M fine,” she mumbled, pushing herself back up to her feet.

Lena covered her open mouth with her hand. She really hadn’t meant to command Kara, to make her feel as if she had to hurry to get to bed.

Kara fumbled with her glasses before taking them off, folding them and placing them onto her bedside table. She knew it was elusive of her to let Lena text Samantha she’d be sleeping over with a friend. It was the truth, although only partially so and she had no idea how the girl’s guardian would feel about her spending the night at one of her professor’s place. The problem with the truth was how it might come across completely wrong.

Some of earth’s standards had always left her puzzled and confused. For example, on Krypton family was in no circumstances allowed to ever court family, while here in National City cousins were allowed to marry each other. On Krypton such a thing would have led to being sentenced to Fort Rozz.

Another example was how on Krypton, their equivalent of teachers were allowed to be involved with a student, so long as the student was at least sixteen, which was the minimum age on Krypton for a legal courtship. On earth it was different, here it was illegal, aside from college where it was either frowned upon or also seen as illegal. Sometimes humans didn’t make sense to her.

The strange thing was if someone would be eighteen and say in high school while someone slightly older would be their teacher, it would be illegal for them to be together, but if the older person worked elsewhere it suddenly wouldn’t be an issue. From her understanding, any involvement with any of her college students might be frowned upon, which made her uncertain if her friendship with the youngest Luthor should be kept in the dark. She’d normally tell her sister those sorts of things truthfully, but given Alex had been keeping something from her she might as well return the favor and keep something from her too.

Lena lifted the sheets, waiting for Kara to get in bed. “I hope you don’t snore,” she said, never having been a fan of sharing a bed with a snorer, although even if her professor did snore she’d still share.

“I’m not a snorer, but I’ve been told I move around a lot,” Kara replied, getting into her bed. “I tend to cuddle,” she said as a fair warning.

Lena had never shared a bed with a cuddler before, so that was promising. Then again, snuggling on the couch had been pleasant and refreshing, although cuddling with Kara might make her heart do crazy things. She knew she was drawn to her, but how could she possibly not be? Her best moments took place when she was with her daughter or with her professor.

True to her words, Kara didn’t take long to cuddle with Lena, claiming her as her little spoon. This was so much better than sleeping on her couch, but she hoped she wouldn’t make the girl uncomfortable. It may all have been a little unorthodox, though with earth’s standards she wasn’t sure.

Sometimes she felt like she had to stop being an alien while it was already difficult enough to keep a lock on her powers, to blend in. To top it all off, being intersex was less common on earth than it was on Krypton where a third of all Kryptonians were intersex, but on Krypton they didn’t have a name for it, they didn’t label. All those labels were a human construct, which made sense, but at the same time being placed in a box was tiring.

Lena frowned when she felt Kara moving away just a little bit. She shouldn’t read too much into it, odds were her professor was doing so out of respect. “Goodnight, Kara,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

Kara’s chest barely brushed Lena’s back. She couldn’t fully spoon the girl, not as a big spoon at least, since there was something she didn’t want her to feel because it would be inappropriate. “Goodnight, Lena,” she whispered, keeping one arm loosely draped over Lena.

Lena shifted slightly to position herself more comfortably, biting back a smile when her shift caused Kara’s hand to brush her breasts, which made her professor move her arm immediately. It had been her fault yet she heard Kara whispering apologies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara awoke with a start, groaning quietly because of her morning wood. It happened from time to time, more than she’d like and right now she definitely didn’t like it. She didn’t even want to imagine what Lena would think if she were to wake up and see her like this. Thankfully, she wasn’t pressed up against the girl, although she wasn’t far of.

Without a moment’s hesitation, she dashed off into her bathroom. She got rid of her pajamas by using her super speed, hopping in the shower. Not that her body reacted much to cold water, but she went with cold water anyway and just because it didn’t do much to her body didn’t mean she couldn’t feel it. She looked down at her private parts, sighing since she could never control when she got hard, although when it happened she tried to think about things that were far from sexy.

In this very moment she was failing to do so, considering she was thinking about Lena who was sleeping in her bed. Oh Rao, of course the girl was attractive, but that didn’t mean she should let her mind venture _there_. Realizing her morning wood wasn’t going to go away on its own, thanks to her mind being in the gutter, she wrapped her hand around her shaft to take care of the problem.

With a blush of shame, she moaned Lena’s name as she came undone, unable to try and think of someone else to visualize. Rao, she needed to get a grip. She knew she liked the girl, but that was merely as a friend. However, friends didn’t think of each other in a sexual way, which meant she was undeniably attracted to her, though she knew attraction could be fleeting. She wasn’t thinking straight, this didn’t count.

Once she finished drying herself off, she put on compression shorts, sweatpants and a large loose shirt. She would spend her day in her apartment, perhaps eating her shame away by devouring the ice cream she had in her freezer. Lena wouldn’t need her to walk her home since it was daytime now and she had no decent excuse to walk her home other than wanting to spend more time with her.

She ran her hands through her hair as she walked towards her kitchen. “Mhmm,” she hummed, feeling good. “Lena,” she spluttered, dropping her hands when she saw her standing in her kitchen, wearing only the shirt she’d given her.

Lena’s eyes were like saucers. “Kara,” she whispered, plucking at the hem of the shirt she wore, which stopped shy of her thighs. She hadn’t meant for her professor to see her this way and it was a bad idea she’d gotten up without pants.

“I… um…,” Kara said, swallowing while she felt her body react. She hated how her eyes were sucked to Lena’s pale legs. Without another word, she hurried back to her bathroom, practically stumbling in it. She shut her door, sighing when a second later she was holding the handle of the door in her hand, which meant she’d locked herself in.

Lena was utterly confused why Kara had sprinted off the way she did when she could have simply turned around instead. She walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Is everything alright?” she asked, frowning.

No response.

“Are you going to come out soon?” Lena asked, moving from one foot onto the other. “I have to go to the toilet,” she said when Kara didn’t respond again. “Please? I’m not mad or anything if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I locked myself in.”

Lena figured as much when Kara had hurried into the bathroom. “We can talk about it,” she offered, biting her lip because she really had to use the bathroom like immediately.

“No, Lena… I… err… literally locked myself in,” Kara replied, followed by the sound of metal clinking on the floor. “The um… handle broke… because it needed repairing, but I forgot and erm… yeah, so, I can’t get out.”

Lena stuck her hand in her mouth to bite back a laugh, considering she didn’t want Kara to feel any more embarrassed. She opened the door, spotting her professor standing with her back towards her.

“Thank you,” Kara mumbled, brushing past Lena to go to her bedroom instead. “Take your time, I’ll make breakfast.”

Last night Lena hadn’t noticed the door handle would have needed any repairing. It had seemed fine to her, although now it definitely needed to be repaired. She hadn’t heard the door slam and the way the door handle had broken off looked as if it was ripped off in one clean move. It was strange.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Lena stared at the motorcycle which was standing close to the abandoned house with multiple chains. Veronica must have given it to Leslie anyway.

“Want to go for a spin?” Leslie asked, grinning when Lena jumped up. “You startle easily, makes me wonder where your mind is at.”

“I just wanted to stop by to let you know I’m okay,” Lena said, eyeing Leslie who was holding two helmets. “I’m sorry I ran off last night.”

“No need to apologize,” Leslie replied, pushing one of the helmets into Lena’s hands. “Bad night huh?”

“Something like that,” Lena answered with half a shrug, although her night got better when she walked into Kara in the woods and spent the night at her place. “I probably shouldn’t have been drinking, even though it was only one cup.”

“I was a little surprised you had a drink,” Leslie said as she put her helmet down, grasping the chains to unlock them. “The first time you swung by at my place you mentioned you don’t drink. You don’t have to do things you don’t want to, y’know?”

“I’m not sure what had gotten into me,” Lena replied, sighing.

“Hmm,” Leslie hummed, letting the chains clatter to the ground. “You looked shaken when we were standing on that stage.”

“It wasn’t about people chanting for a kiss,” Lena snapped, exhaling audibly.

“I never said it was,” Leslie replied evenly. “You weren’t really there since the start of Vero’s party.”

“You’re right, I wasn’t,” Lena admitted, relieved Leslie hadn’t snapped back at her. “I had a bad Halloween two years ago, let’s keep it at that.”

“Hey, chill,” Leslie said, swinging her leg over her motorcycle. “Like I said, you don’t have to do things you don’t want to. You don’t have to explain things. If you wanna talk, sure go for it, but if not, all good.”

Lena hadn’t moved yet when Leslie started the engine, making it roar.

“Do you want to go for a spin or not?” Leslie asked, nodding her head at the empty space behind her. “Either you hop on or get out of my path, what’s it gonna be?”

“You better not drive recklessly or I will kill you,” Lena warned, putting the helmet on. She swung her leg over the motorcycle and held on to Leslie. Her mother would have never been okay with her being on a motorcycle, but ever since she got kicked out none of that mattered. Samantha might worry about the possible dangers, though she knew she wouldn’t withhold her from having fun.

“Hold on, Lee!” Leslie shouted as she made her motorcycle roar louder. “It’s going to be a wild ride!” she said, closing her face shield.

Lena’s heart was in her throat when Leslie raced over the road. The wind in her hair felt nice, but she wished her friend would slow down a little. She knew that asshole was driving fast on purpose and she only just now realized Leslie wasn’t even wearing a coat while November had begun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The students were chattier than they had been before. Kara heard them whispering and murmuring about their Halloween weekend, about the parties they’d gone to and other things they had done. It brought her back to the time she spent with Lena. In hindsight she probably should have walked her home without inviting her to her place at all.

She glanced at the girl, who was sitting next to Leslie and Veronica as always during her course. Her super hearing told her they were talking about a motorcycle that was won. She stopped eavesdropping when she heard Lena whisper to Veronica how Leslie drives like a lunatic, hoping nobody would get hurt.

“Make sure to check your syllabus,” Kara reminded her students as they packed up to leave. “Miss Luthor, a word please,” she said, glancing at Lena.

“Someone’s in trouble,” Leslie mumbled to Lena.

“As if,” Veronica commented, rolling her eyes. “Miss goody two shoes might as well be the teacher’s pet,” she said to Leslie. “You’re a science nerd,” she said to Lena.

“Receiving good grades does not make me a teacher’s pet,” Lena replied, zipping her backpack shut. “Don’t call yourself my friend if you’re going to continue to make snide remarks because I won’t put up with your snippy attitude for another day,” she said, bothered by the tone Veronica used when she made comments about her.

“Meow,” Leslie said, laughing as she made a claw with her hand. “Lee’s got a point,” she agreed, pushing the strap of her backpack over her shoulder.

Veronica narrowed her eyes, her fingers curling around the strap of her backpack. “I must have read you wrong,” she said to Lena. “You see, I thought you were cool. I thought you were a true Luthor. Consider our friendship over.”

“Fine,” Lena replied coolly, unaffected because it wasn’t a loss.

“You can have the motorcycle back,” Leslie said to Veronica, fishing the keys out of her pocket. “I don’t need things from someone who’s a bitch to my friend.”

“You have no idea how bitchy I can be,” Veronica replied, laughing hollowly, licking her lips. “I know your secret, _hunny_ ,” she said, eyes flitting from Leslie to Lena.

Lena glared at Veronica. “If you do anything to hurt her you will see how much darkness I truly have,” she said in a low sneer, angered that Veronica was making such a threat. She wasn’t sure how she knew about how Leslie lived, but if Veronica would tell anyone she would find a way to make her regret it.

“Perhaps it is mutual after all,” Veronica said, winking at Leslie. “I will find out about your secrets too, Luthor,” she said while she took her leave.

Kara pushed her glasses higher up her nose once her students had filtered out, save from Lena. “Are you okay?” she asked, bringing her hands up to rest on the girl’s upper arms. She overheard the conversation, considering she wanted to know what the sudden fuss was about.

“I’m fine, Vero was never really my friend to begin with,” Lena answered, sighing. “You wanted to have a word with me?”

“Right, yes,” Kara replied, dropping her hands when Lena’s eyes fell to them. “I want to apologize for the way I behaved during the weekend and I know I could have apologized over text, but I preferred to apologize in person. I’m sorry I rushed into the bathroom and that I hardly said a word to you during breakfast.”

“There is nothing to forgive, but if it eases your mind, I forgive you,” Lena said with a smile, grasping Kara’s hands to squeeze them, to let her know she was sincere. “We’re okay. I must go now, but I could meet up with you in the woods tonight?”

Kara smiled back, slowly breathing out, feeling relieved. “I’d love that,” she answered, nodding enthusiastically.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ma-ma,” Lizzy said, pushing herself up to her feet with her hands on the coffee table.

“Yes, baby girl,” Lena replied, crouching down. She smiled when her daughter stumbled into her arms. “Mama’s home,” she said, hugging Lizzy. “Mwah,” she said, kissing her cheek.

“Mah,” Lizzy cooed, giggling when Lena kissed her cheek again.

“I’m glad you’re home early,” Samantha said to Lena, buttoning up her flannel shirt as she walked into the living room. “Can you babysit Ruby and Lizzy tonight?”

Lena looked at Samantha, frowning considering Samantha had never asked her to babysit them at night. “Are you going somewhere?” she asked, although the answer was already obvious.

“I have a date tonight,” Samantha answered, blushing as she smiled. “There’s an attractive barista and I’m going to meet up with her around seven.”

Lena had not expected that kind of answer. She’d assumed Samantha wanted to meet up with a friend or perhaps a man she’d have met.

“Cat got your tongue?” Samantha asked when Lena sat there with her jaw ajar.

“I’m sorry, I’m just surprised,” Lena answered, shaking her head in an attempt to shake her disbelief. “I didn’t know… Not that I should have insinuated anything or presumed you’d be going out with a man.”

“Gender doesn’t matter to me, only the person does,” Samantha said with a warm smile. “And since she’s given me free coffee three times by now, I figured a date was appropriate.”

“You do like coffee,” Lena replied, smiling back. She hadn’t known Samantha was pansexual and she agreed to an extent how personality was more important than gender, although personally she wasn’t attracted to all genders. “I hope she’ll treat you like a gentlewoman or I’ll kick her ass.”

“She told me she served in the army, so I wouldn’t recommend picking a fight with her,” Samantha said, chuckling. “God, you should see how muscled she is and she has legs for days.”

Lena chuckled along with Samantha, never having seen her turning into a gay mess before. “Do you want to schedule me as a babysitter in advance because I believe I’m hearing wedding bells,” she said with a lightly teasing tone, smiling as she saw Samantha blush.

“It’s only a first date, I’m not sure if there will be more,” Samantha replied, smoothing her flannel shirt. “Plus it might go awry once I tell her I have a daughter, which I plan to tell her during our date. I know it’s not ideal, but Ruby is a big part of my life and I would rather know immediately where I stand.”

“No, no, I agree,” Lena said, nodding. “Are you going to eat dinner with us or with her?”

“I’m going to eat dinner with her, but I’ll prepare something for you, Ruby and Lizzy before I leave.”

“You look good, mom,” Ruby said, holding a thumb up.

“Rubes,” Samantha said, gasping as she spun around to face Ruby. “I can explain.”

“It’s about time you’re going out,” Ruby replied, smiling. “Maybe she’ll be my second mommy. Aden from my class has two mommies.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I don’t know if…,” Samantha said, faltering. “Does it bother you that you don’t have a second parent?” she asked, crouching down in front of Ruby, looking into her eyes.

Lena’s heart ached for Samantha, but it also ached for the day she would need to have such a conversation with her daughter.

Ruby stared at her feet. “Maybe,” she answered, chewing on her bottom lip. “I want you to be happy, mom.”

“You’re my happiness, Rubes,” Samantha replied, hugging Ruby. “From the moment I held you in my arms, I felt happy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Four empty pizza boxes were stacked on top of Kara’s table. She was three quarters through eating the fifth pizza when her phone chimed. With one glance at her screen, she saw it was a text from Lena, which had her drop the slice of pizza she’d held in her hand to grab her phone.

 

**Lena** **< 3**

 

_I won’t be in the woods tonight. Sam needs me to babysit._

_She’s going out with sal._

_I understand._

_I’ll see you in the woods tomorrow or another night._

_Who is Sal?_

_Sexy army lady._

_Sexy?_

_If Sam’s gushing is anything to go by then yes, sexy._

 

Kara understood unexpected circumstances could annul previously made plans, although she felt slightly disappointed since she’d been looking forward to meet up with Lena again. Her phone chimed again before she’d had the time to respond.

 

**Lena** **< 3**

 

_Are you jealous Sam’s on a date?_

_Negative, I’m not jealous your guardian is on a date._

_On the contrary, I hope her date goes well._

_Hmm, my bad._

 

Kara felt strange because what she felt did feel like jealousy, but it had nothing to do with Samantha being on a date. Instead it had everything to do with Lena calling someone sexy. She sighed and typed out a text to Maggie to ask her if she wanted to go to the dive bar tonight.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Lena was so relieved it was finally weekend, the one she’d been waiting for. Her relief resulted in her hugging Kara on her own accord, making the first move. “I missed you,” she whispered, thinking of the previous night where she had to babysit again because Samantha had gone on a second date.

Kara lifted Lena a little and spun her around in her arms, smiling when she heard her gasp, though she already put her down after a second or two. “I missed you, too,” she replied, eyes twinkling.

Lena’s cheeks were getting redder, partially from how she was wearing a thick coat, a scarf, a hat and gloves, though mostly due to Kara’s presence. “Ready for our date?” she asked, chuckling when her professor’s lip parted. “You called it a date,” she reminded her.

Kara held up her index finger, ready to form an argument, which she quickly dropped. “True, I did,” she remembered. “And yes, I’m ready.”

“We have to walk for an hour, but I take it you don’t mind,” Lena said, thinking of all the times they walked around in the woods together. “I think you’ll like the observatory.”

“I’d like any date with you,” Kara blurted out. “Wh-what I meant… er… um,” she stammered when Lena looked at her with wide eyes, “I like spending time with you.”

Lena slowly worked her mouth as a new realization struck her. Of course, Kara hadn’t been jealous about Samantha going out. “It’s nice to be out of the house again, Sam has been over the moon about the sexy woman she’s seeing,” she said, shaking her head, though truthfully she liked hearing Samantha gush about someone.

“You really think she’s sexy?” Kara asked, kicking a pile of leaves.

And there it was, Lena’s realization was confirmed. “I haven’t seen her with my own two eyes, but Sam said she’s attractive and I trust her judgment,” she answered with half a shrug. “Probably not my type though,” she said when she heard Kara muttering under her breath, which was adorable. “My type is science nerds.”

Kara’s breath hitched. “I wasn’t jealous…,” she said, sighing as she could feel she was caught.

“Uhuh, sure you weren’t,” Lena replied with a teasing tone.

“Okay, maybe a little bit, but not much and not in the way you first thought,” Kara confessed. “I was a tiny bit jealous, though it’s totally okay if you think someone is sexy. Some people are really attractive, there’s no going around that.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re sexy,” Lena commented, smiling as Kara choked on air. “But you’re also cute, which brings me to my next point. My type is a cute science nerd and I think you have cute science nerd written all over you.”

“That’s… quite suggestive, Lena,” Kara replied, purposefully not using her last name because she could tell it hurt her when people did that.

Lena nodded, well aware of the thin ice she found herself on, but she was positive the feeling was mutual. She wasn’t blind, she’d seen the way Kara sought her out with her eyes at school or how she always sent a few hearts when they texted each other.

“I owed you a rain check,” Kara brought up while they continued walking to get to the observatory. She couldn’t tell Lena every truth about her, but she could tell her a few details which wouldn’t compromise the secrets she needed to keep.

“You do,” Lena recalled. “And you want to cash it in now?”

“I was adopted when I was thirteen. My mother sent me away to give me a second chance at a good life while she died,” Kara shared. “The only family member I had left was murdered.”

“That’s horrible,” Lena replied, shell-shocked. “Did the murderer go to prison?”

Kara stopped walking for a moment, unsure how much she should share precisely, but she decided she wanted to be as honest as possible and everyone knew Lex killed hundreds of people. “He died,” she answered, grasping Lena’s hands. “It was Lex Luthor.”

Lena’s jaw dropped. She shook her head while tears escaped her, taking a step back, her hands slipping away from Kara’s. “Kara… I… I can’t tell you how sorry I am,” she said, confused why her professor even hung out with her when she lost her family because of what her brother did.

“Lena,” Kara replied, taking a step towards her, cupping her cheeks to wipe her tears away with her thumbs. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re not your brother. You’re Lena, you’re my friend. I told you because I wanted to share a piece of my life with you, not because I wanted to upset you.”

“Most people see me as a monster,” Lena whispered, blinking her tears away. “How can you smile at me?”

“Aside from the obvious answer where I’d say I’m not most people? You’re my friend and I know you’re different, you’re not a monster,” Kara answered, kissing Lena’s cheeks to kiss her tears away. “When I look at you I don’t see what your brother did. I see you, bright and kind.”

“Thank you,” Lena breathed out, wrapping her arms around Kara, “for sharing this with me, for entrusting me with a piece of your life and for taking the time to see me for who I am.”

Kara brought her arms up around Lena, closing her eyes as she stood there, listening to the girl’s heartbeat. She didn’t want to let go, not for a little while at least. Somehow, Lena had managed to wriggle herself into her heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is amazing,” Kara said in awe, gazing up at the dome-shaped ceiling where stars were being projected on. She brought a hand to her chest when the projector projected planets, which reminded her of her days on Krypton.

“Considering we have been sharing secrets, in a way, I’d like to share another small secret,” Lena said, feeling like it was bringing her closer to Kara. “That day in the woods when I climbed that tree with you, it was my first time climbing a tree,” she confessed, smiling when her professor raised an eyebrow. “And I’m not fond of heights, although that’s an understatement.”

“You climbed a tree when you’re afraid of heights?” Kara asked, stunned when Lena nodded. “You should have told me,” she guffawed.

“It was worth it,” Lena assured her, not regretting that she climbed that tree, otherwise she wouldn’t have been here with Kara right now.

“Oh it was worth it, hm?” Kara commented, chuckling as Lena blushed.

“It did get me a date, eventually,” Lena pointed out. “I see you gave up on the dull grey suit,” she said, sizing Kara up who was wearing pastels, which seemed to have become her go to choice of clothes.

“Dull?” Kara asked, gasping faintly. “Okay yes, it was dull,” she admitted with a sigh. “But it sounds like it was memorable.”

Lena blushed, not even having considered the possibility of remembering what Kara wore sounding like she was always watching her. She might as well bite the bullet while she was at it. “Everything about you is memorable, Miss Danvers,” she husked, leaning a bit closer towards her, skating her hands up her arms.

“Le-Lena,” Kara replied, wide-eyed as the girl stepped into her personal space.

Lena bit her lip, dropping her hands while she took a step back to give Kara more space. “I’m sor-”

“Don’t be,” Kara blurted out. “I… I didn’t mean to cut you off so abruptly,” she said, taking Lena’s hands and lacing their fingers together. “It’s just… you have nothing to apologize for because you haven’t done anything wrong. I was merely surprised… startled.”

“I understand,” Lena replied and she did. She knew how teasing could suddenly become serious and how Kara was probably expecting her to tease back rather than flirt with honesty. “Maybe it’s time to share another secret,” she whispered, her eyes flitting from blue eyes to pink lips.

Kara could feel her heart race while she listened to Lena’s pulse. She mirrored the girl’s movements, letting her gaze land on those dangerous lips. “I doubt what you want to share next is a secret,” she whispered, meeting Lena’s eyes.

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, tracing every inch of Kara’s face, memorizing her bit by bit from the scar near her eyes to her kissable lips. “I believe you are right,” she said, feeling the world around them evaporate into nothing. There was no denying she had feelings for her professor which surpassed friendship. It was as clear as day those feelings were mutual.

Their hands untangled from one another as they reached for each other instead.

Kara rested one hand on Lena’s upper arm while she brought her other hand to the nape of her neck, finding purchase in her silky raven locks. She matched the girl’s thundering heart with her own. The attraction she felt towards her wasn’t purely friendly or physical. It was more, something deeper.

Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks, slowly leaning in to meet her lips halfway. She couldn’t have imagined something like this was about to happen, but it was a satisfying outcome. There was no trace of hesitation in those blue orbs she was gazing into. Certain that they both wanted this, she closed her eyes.

“The observatory is about to close. Please proceed towards the exit, ladies and gentlemen.”

Kara and Lena jumped apart at the announcement, which had effectively ruined their almost-kiss.

“Damn those speakers,” Lena whispered, chuckling.

“What are we even doing?” Kara asked, though she was mostly asking herself rather than asking Lena. “I’m your science professor.”

“Right,” Lena replied, frowning as they made their way towards the exit. “My professor who is into me as much as I’m into her.”

“Lena...,” Kara whispered, shaking her head while they were greeted by the cold nightly air.

“Do you deny it?” Lena asked, staring directly into Kara’s eyes.

Kara bit her lip, considering denying it because perhaps she should have. “No, I can’t deny the truth,” she answered, releasing a deep breath. “I do have feelings for you, even though you and I both know I probably shouldn’t.”

“Probably, hm?” Lena noted, smiling as she heard Kara groan. “Do you need to sleep on it?”

Kara couldn’t help but smile at that. Hearing Lena tease her that way brought her back to the night where they’d become friends, the night she’d told her she could call her Kara outside of college considering formalities felt unnecessary.

“All teasing aside, I do need to sleep on this,” Kara said, because she didn’t want to rush into something. “And maybe you should sleep on it as well.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	16. Chapter 16

Blood oozed out of the wound on Alex’s shoulder. “I’m fine,” she said through gritted teeth. “It was just-”

“An accident?” Kara cut in with tears in her eyes. “You’re bleeding, Alex,” she said, failing to bite back her tears. “How can you tell me you’re fine?” she asked, shaking her head while the smell of blood filled her nostrils.

“There was a bank robbery and Alex was too close,” Maggie explained, holding Alex’s hand.

“I should have been there,” Kara said, balling her fists.

“Kara,” Alex said, giving Kara a look.

“I could have kept you safe,” Kara replied, fists shaking. “I could keep everyone safe.”

“You know you can’t,” Alex reminded Kara. “It’s not safe.”

“Not safe?” Kara scoffed. “You got shot. I’m literally bulletproof.”

“Shh, not so loud, little Danvers,” Maggie warned, glancing at the open hospital door.

Kara took her glasses off to scan her sister for any other injuries, despite the hard look she received in return. She gasped when she found new injuries hidden under Alex’s clothes. None of it was normal.

“Kara,” Alex whispered, stretching her free hand out. “Promise me you won’t try to be a hero,” she said, sticking her pinkie out.

Kara swallowed hard. She didn’t like making promises she disagreed with. Even before her cousin died, she knew she wasn’t allowed to use her powers, but when Kal-El died her sister pressed her even more not to use them.

“Kara, please,” Alex said, voice laced with despair. “I can’t lose you, you’re my little sister.”

Kara shuffled forward and locked her pinkie around her sister’s. “I promise,” she whispered, nodding her head.

Alex breathed out and smiled, unaware of the crossed fingers behind Kara’s back.

Kara let go when a nurse walked in.

“I won’t be in the hospital any longer than a few hours,” Alex assured Kara. “I’ll be fine, Maggie is by my side.”

Kara nodded and took her leave. She hated lying to her sister and deceiving her, but the circumstances asked her to. It was impossible for her to promise she’d never try to be a hero. What use were her powers if she wouldn’t be allowed to use them to help people? Alex had more injuries than that bleeding wound on her shoulder. There was no way all of those would have happened during a bank robbery.

She had enough of her sister’s lies and excuses, the tales that were spun for her. Alex and Maggie seemed to think she’d be oblivious to see through it all, although something told her they knew she was skeptical. As she walked out of the hospital she knew one thing for sure, she would get to the bottom of this and find out what exactly her sister was hiding from her.

Turning around a corner and another, she dialed a number she hadn’t used since college. “Winn, I need a favor,” she said once he picked up. “Yes, I know this number is for emergencies only, but this is an emergency. I can’t take any risks of this call being traced. I need you to track my sister’s phone and to do a background check, something’s been happening,” she explained, sighing. “I can meet up with you and Lyra at the dive bar. When are you free?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena cried tears of joy when Lizzy walked towards her, less wobbly than she used to. “Good job, baby girl,” she said, tapping her daughter’s nose, which for some reason always seemed to make her giggle. “I love you so much,” she said, moving her arms to the side as far as she could.

“Mama,” Lizzy said, wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck.

“My little princess,” Lena whispered, rubbing Lizzy’s back.

“My homework is done, mom,” Ruby said to Samantha.

“Let me see,” Samantha replied, holding her hand out until Ruby handed it over. “This is really good, Rubes,” she said, smiling as she handed Ruby’s homework back to her. “You can take a cookie from the cookie jar.”

Ruby smiled and dashed into the kitchen, moving a chair to stand on it to reach the cookie jar. “Do I get a golden star, mom?” she asked while she opened the jar.

Lena observed Samantha as she opened a drawer to take out the star-shaped stickers she kept. Her guardian was nothing like her mother was. She hoped she would be a good mother to Lizzy someday just as Samantha was a good mother to Ruby.

Her phone chimed, which could only be from one person, the only person who ever texted her. A week had passed since her date with Kara and she’d tried to weigh the pros and the cons. If she would start a relationship with her it would have to be a secret, although the decision didn’t solely rest on her shoulders.

 

**Nerd** **< 3**

_I won’t be in the woods tonight._

_My sister got hurt and I need to take care of some things._

_I hope your sister is alright._

_We can meet up another time._

_Are you okay though?_

_Not even close._

_I’m worried._

_You can talk to me if you want to._

_If you need anything, let me know._

 

Lena pocketed her phone when she received no further response. It was a little shy from two in the afternoon. Her mind traveled to Leslie, whom she’d grown more concerned about. Yesterday she’d visited her and it had been so cold in that abandoned house her teeth were clattering, despite the small heater her friend had. Today couldn’t be much better because it was snowing.

“Sam,” she said, chewing her bottom lip. She didn’t want to reveal secrets, but sometimes she needed to share a little trust and she couldn’t let Leslie suffer. “Would it be okay if I’d let a friend sleep over?” she asked, considering this was Samantha’s house.

Never had she ever invited someone over or even suggested inviting someone over, though it was the first time she had an actual friend to invite. Samantha didn’t need to know she was doing it so she could make sure Leslie would eat properly and sleep in warmth.

“A friend,” Samantha replied with a small curious smile. “I’m not opposed to you inviting a _friend_ over,” she said, her smile growing.

“Leslie is just a friend,” Lena corrected, shaking her head at Samantha’s smirk.

“Maybe your friend can help you babysit,” Samantha said, blushing lightly as she typed out a text on her phone. “I’m going out on a date again tonight.”

Lena was happy the woman Samantha had been seeing didn’t mind she had Ruby. She preferred to know in advance when Samantha needed her to babysit, although it was convenient she wouldn’t be meeting up with Kara tonight and even if that hadn’t been the case, she wouldn’t have blamed Samantha for mentioning it at the last moment.

“Another date with your mysterious army lady,” she commented, raising an eyebrow when she saw how Samantha’s eyes were glued to her phone, which kept chiming with incoming texts. “Speaking of which, what’s her name? You’ve never said.”

Samantha dragged her eyes up when Lena cleared her throat. “Her name is Astra,” she answered, returning her attention to her phone. “I’m leaving in three hours, so I won’t be here to cook dinner.”

“That’s quite alright, I’ll cook,” Lena replied, waving her hand. “She has a beautiful name.”

“I think so too,” Samantha agreed, nodding.

Lena rushed to grab her coat. She had only three hours left to go to Leslie’s place and convince her to come with her for a sleepover. It had such an elementary ring to it, but she’d never had any sleepovers and she hoped she would be persuasive enough to convince her friend. Leslie wouldn’t seriously need to help her babysit, she’d watch Ruby and Lizzy all by herself.

“Don’t forget your mittens and your scarf, sweetie,” Samantha called out after Lena. “It’s freezing outside, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Lena’s eyes were watery as she collected her gloves and her scarf. Samantha cared much more about her than her mother ever did. She may have lost her big brother, but she had a big sister now, someone who wasn’t evil or insane like Lex.

“And don’t forget to use protection with your friend,” Samantha said with a wink and a chuckle.

“Sam!” Lena shouted, gasping. “You’re terrible,” she whispered, shaking her head at the smile on Samantha’s face.

Roughly half an hour later Lena was facing a shivering Leslie.

“What?” Leslie asked when Lena sighed audibly. “You look like you got something to spill.”

“You shared a secret with me and now I’m going to share a secret with you,” Lena answered, trusting Leslie enough to do so, although it was her friend’s dire circumstances which had ultimately convinced her to let her know.

“Hmm,” Leslie replied, leaning her hand against the doorpost. “I’m listening.”

“My mother kicked me out a little over a year ago and I’ve been living with someone else ever since. You’re my friend, so I trust you won’t tell anyone,” Lena said, surprised Leslie didn’t even blink. “And I was hoping you would come with me right now because I’m inviting you to have dinner at my place and to sleep over. Samantha, my guardian, is going out so we’ll almost be alone, almost because her daughters will be with us.”

Leslie scoffed and leaned away from the doorpost. “You want me to have dinner at your place and sleep over while your guardian is gone and we’re supposed to watch kids?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Yes, but you don’t have to watch Ruby and Lizzy, I’ll watch them,” Lena answered, sighing because she wasn’t planning to beg Leslie to say yes. “So are you coming with me or are you going to continue standing there in that ice palace of yours?”

Leslie laughed. “I see you don’t need Halloween as an excuse to bite,” she said, grinning. “Fine, I’ll agree to your weird sleepover if you stop looking at me as if I’m some kind of charity case.”

“Whatever,” Lena mumbled. She threw her hands up, knowing arguing would be futile. “Oh and please don’t curse around the children. I know you don’t have much of a filter, but I don’t want them to hear any profanities.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll behave,” Leslie muttered, slamming the door shut behind her. “That guestroom at your place is probably a lot nicer than my old mattress.”

“About that,” Lena replied with a nervous chuckle. “There is no guestroom, but my bed is big enough for two.”

“If you cuddle me I will choke you and not in the fun way.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kara, long time no see.”

“Hey, Winn,” Kara replied, smiling as she briefly hugged her old friend. “Lyra,” she said, acknowledging Winn’s girlfriend with a smile and a nod.

“I will get us some drinks,” Lyra said, pulling Winn into a bruising kiss. “I’ll be right back,” she whispered, dancing her fingertips up his chest.

Kara chuckled, knowing how smitten Winn was with his Valerian girlfriend. She’d never forget how her sister said it was a mistake she told Winn she was a Kryptonian, though she saw no issue with it, considering she met Winn in college and he was already dating Lyra back then.

“I tracked your sister’s phone like you asked me to,” Winn whispered, his eyes darting around non-stop. “This is the location of her work,” he whispered even quieter as he revealed a piece of paper.

“Why are you whispering?” Kara asked, frowning. “You sound like you’re revealing top secret information.”

“You could say that. If I get caught I’ll go to prison,” Winn replied, gulping. “I did the background check you asked for. Are you sure you want to know?”

Kara stared open-mouthed at Winn, wondering what he could have discovered that would be worth going to prison for. She knew hacking and such wasn’t legal, but it was only to find out where her sister worked and such, it wasn’t a big deal.

“I’m sure I want to know,” she answered, nodding.

“Alex lied to you about her work,” Winn revealed in a silent whisper. “She works for a secret governmental organization called the D.E.O, department of extra-normal operations.”

“Oh Rao, I had no idea,” Kara whispered with widened eyes. “Tell me everything, Winn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought the army hint would already do the trick, but nobody guessed it. :)


	17. Chapter 17

“I’m not going to let Vero tell anyone where you live,” Lena said while she opened the front door, remembering Veronica’s mean threat.

“Yeah I’m not worried about that,” Leslie replied with a shrug. “There’s something I should’ve never told her.”

Lena wondered for a brief moment if she was wrong, if Leslie had another secret Veronica had been threatening about. It wasn’t unusual for someone to have more than one secret, which she knew firsthand.

“What was it like to meet someone who took you in?” Leslie asked, taking her shoes off. “I can imagine people aren’t exactly jumping to take a teenager into their house.”

“I got lucky and it still feels surreal,” Lena answered, unbuttoning her coat. “If someone would have offered you a home, would you have accepted?”

"Hel-heck no, I’m not going to live with some stranger,” Leslie huffed. “Besides, I’m an adult, who cares?”

“I care,” Lena replied without missing a beat. “You’re my friend, Les.”

“Softie,” Leslie mumbled, smiling as she nudged Lena’s side.

“Leslie,” Lena said, gesturing at the children in the living room. She figured Samantha must have been upstairs to prepare for her date. “This is Ruby and Lizzy.”

“Hi,” Ruby said to Leslie with a little wave. “Do you like Disney movies?”

“Disney movies?” Leslie repeated, crouching down. “You bet I do, kid.”

“I have lots!” Ruby shouted, smiling broadly while she ran off towards her collection.

“Huh,” Lena whispered very quietly. “I didn’t peg you as the kind of person who’d watch Disney movies,” she said to Leslie, genuinely surprised.

Leslie’s eyes landed on Lizzy who was playing with blocks. She tilted her head while Lizzy held out a yellow block to her. “How old is she?” she asked Lena, accepting the block from Lizzy.

“A little older than a year and three months,” Lena answered, holding her breath when her daughter grasped a blue block, which she held out to her. “She was born more than a year ago in the beginning of August.”

“August, hm?” Leslie commented. “Nine months after Halloween.”

“… Yes,” Lena confirmed, feeling like she couldn’t breathe properly now that Leslie was doing the math. “I think Sam mentioned she was born prematurely though,” she said to throw her friend off.

“Uhh,” Lizzy cooed, pushing herself up to her feet. She wobbled over to Leslie and took the yellow block out of her hands. “Mama,” she said, turning her face to look at Lena, throwing the block in her direction.

“No throwing, sweetheart,” Lena said to her daughter. “She’s been saying random words,” she said to Leslie, chuckling while she lifted Lizzy into her arms.

“She’s cute,” Leslie replied, standing up. She caressed Lizzy’s cheek, smiling as she ducked her head. “She has your gorgeous eyes.”

“You think my eyes are gorgeous?” Lena asked as her eyes widened. “And Lizzy is not…,” she began, sweating when Leslie narrowed her eyes at her. “Leslie,” she whispered, shaking her head, sucking her lips into her mouth.

“Relax, your secret’s safe with me,” Leslie said, shrugging. “Was she the reason why?”

Lena cradled her daughter closer to her chest, kissing her forehead. “Yes, but we’re both better off now,” she answered, hoping Leslie truly would keep her secret safe. “Is it that obvious she’s mine?”

“I had all the puzzle pieces I needed to know she is and she called you mama.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was close to fuming now that she knew the truth about her sister, who was an agent, working for the government. She hated how Alex lied to her for years. All of those mysterious injuries suddenly made sense. She knew she needed a distraction when her grip on her remote was crushing.

 

**Lena** **< 3**

 

_How is your night?_

_I’m babysitting because Sam is out with sal again._

_And I have a friend over._

_I still miss you though._

_I miss you too, Lena._

_So much._

_What happened?_

Kara chuckled dryly at how well Lena knew her already to even sense through text when something was wrong. The past week the girl had babysat more than once, which stole nights away to meet up in the woods, though she didn’t mind much.

 

**Lena** **< 3**

 

_I discovered some truths about my sister._

_Let’s just say I thought I knew her, but it turns out I didn’t._

_I know what it feels like to think you knew someone._

_Since it’s the weekend, how about I meet with you in the woods at night?_

_And by night I really do mean night, after Ruby and Lizzy are sleeping._

_What about your friend?_

_She’ll be asleep and I’ll sneak out._

_Even if it’s only for five minutes so I can hug you._

_You must have read my mind. A hug is exactly what I need._

_I could meet with you around two._

_Please be careful, Lena._

_I’ll let you walk me home after this time._

 

Kara hadn’t responded to a text from Maggie who had let her know Alex was in her apartment, doing well. She wondered if her sister was ever going to tell her the truth, although if she had to take a wild guess she’d say she wasn’t. It wasn’t fair how she’d been lied to when she had shared many personal things with Alex.

Her sister knew of her origin and knew she was intersex. The only thing she’d ever kept from Alex was her friendship with Lena, though she did contemplate telling her. She felt like she could no longer trust her sister, not after this. For twelve years they’d been sisters and she’d trusted Alex blindly, which had made her blind for the truth until she had to face her sister’s excuses for what they were, lies.

She had never asked anyone to protect her and why would she need protection anyway? She was a Kryptonian and Lex Luthor was dead. He couldn’t murder her the way he had murdered Kal-El and she doubted Lena would ever hurt a hair on her head. Maybe she should mention she was teaching the youngest Luthor to see how Alex would respond, if she didn’t already know.

According to Winn, it was possible the DEO was keeping an eye on her, although he assumed it was mostly her sister who was doing so. Her meetings with Lena were not known otherwise she would have received a comment about that by now. She knew Alex well, only not well enough. Tonight when she would meet up with Lena she would be able to take her mind off of it for a while.

Perhaps it was wrong to agree to such a sneaky meet up, although she doubted she could have convinced the girl not to. Lena cared about her and while she obviously had some secrets of her own, she’d slowly begun to open up to her. One day she hoped she would be able to open up more as well, to let Lena know the truth of who she was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leslie smirked when Lena turned around as she stripped herself free from her clothes. “You’re a lot shyer than I thought,” she said, stalking around in her underwear. “I’ve seen plenty of chicks half naked or even naked.”

“I prefer privacy,” Lena replied, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Hmm,” Leslie hummed. “You’re not ashamed of your body, are you?”

“No,” Lena answered with a huff. The truth was different because she was ashamed to be seen without a shirt or sweater or any kind of top that would cover her stomach. Her stretch marks weren’t attractive by any means and she preferred to keep them for her eyes only.

“I’m not buying it, but okay,” Leslie replied, shrugging her shoulders. “Can I fetch myself a drink while you change or nah?”

“Yes, but don’t touch Sam’s alcohol,” Lena warned, knowing her guardian wouldn’t particularly like that. “And let me give you something to sleep in.”

“Ugh, fine,” Leslie grumbled, rolling her eyes. She smirked when Lena tossed her a shirt. “Ravenclaw hm?”

“Well, I am a nerd,” Lena answered, smiling. “I take it you’re in Slytherin?”

“You bet,” Leslie replied while she put the shirt on. “The other houses are too soft for my taste.”

“I think you’re less dark than you want people to believe,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow when Leslie huffed. “You watched two Disney movies with Ruby and you even knew every word of the songs in them.”

“Consider it another secret,” Leslie mumbled, winking before she exited Lena’s bedroom. “Your toddler is still awake!”

Lena sighed and walked to her daughter’s bedroom. Even if Leslie had been wrong, Lizzy surely was awake now. “Are you nuts?” she muttered, pushing her friend out of the way. “Ruby is sleeping, you have to be silent.”

“Sorry,” Leslie replied with a shrug. “You look fine by the way,” she said, glancing down at Lena, who’d taken her shirt off before she’d left her bedroom.

Lena hurried to cover herself with her arms, breathing out when Leslie walked away. “Hey, baby girl,” she said to Lizzy, leaning over her crib. “Did the grumpy cat wake you?”

“I heard that,” Leslie muttered from close to Lizzy’s bedroom. “Binch.”

Lena chuckled, mostly due to the teasing tone Leslie had used. She knew her friend wasn’t offended she’d called her a grumpy cat. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara cried while Lena hugged her. Five minutes wouldn’t suffice, but she doubted the girl would leave anytime soon.

“I’m here,” Lena whispered, rubbing Kara’s back with one hand, stroking her hair with the other. “It’s okay, let it all out.”

Kara’s tears slowly turned into sniffles until they were gone entirely. “Lena, I… I’ve been doing some thinking,” she confessed, taking half a step back to look into her eyes. “If we both… I mean, I don’t want to imply we both want more than friendship, but if maybe you want this…We could give it a try. It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“Kara,” Lena replied, resting her hand on her jaw. “I want to,” she said with a genuine smile, although she wouldn’t make a move right now, not now that Kara had bawled her eyes out. She wasn’t going to take advantage of the vulnerable state her professor was in.

Kara smiled and lifted Lena into her arms, spinning her around the way she’d done once before, only this time when she lowered the girl, she kissed her nose, letting her eyes flit down to her lips.

Lena’s heart skipped a beat. “I can meet with you again, here, tomorrow night,” she suggested, holding both of Kara’s hands. She knew she’d have to return, preferably before Samantha would, even if she wouldn’t get in trouble, she’d rather not explain where she snuck off to.

Kara nodded, backing Lena up against a tree step by step. “A week ago on our date we were rudely interrupted,” she whispered, kissing the girl’s jaw, jumping back when she heard her gasp. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to.”

“Likewise,” Lena replied, licking her dry lips. “I believe there is something we both want,” she said, lowering her gaze from Kara’s eyes to her lips. “If we’re going to do this, we could take things slow. I’d hate to lose you.”

“Slow sounds perfect,” Kara agreed, kissing Lena’s knuckles as she brought her hands up to her mouth one by one.

Lena leaned in and kissed the corner of Kara’s mouth, smiling when she heard her whine. “Adorable,” she whispered, though her smile was quickly replaced by a moan when she found herself pressed against the tree once more, only this time with Kara’s insistent soft lips on hers.  

Kara heard the faintest noise escape Lena’s parted lips when they deepened the kiss together. She licked into her mouth, becoming putty as the girl moaned breathlessly, the sound sent tremors through her body and made her lips burn.

Lena curled her fingers into Kara’s blonde locks. God she’d never kissed anyone like this before and she most certainly had never been kissed with such intimacy and passion. She chased those sweet lips, unable to get enough now that she had a first taste.

“I need to get you home,” Kara whispered, reluctantly breaking their kiss.

Lena grasped Kara’s scarf and pulled her closer, resting her forehead against hers. “Will you regret this in the morning?” she asked, scared she would be rejected because rejection was something she was all too familiar with.

Kara wanted to shelter Lena in her arms, hearing her fear in her voice and her heart. “No,” she answered, taking one of her hands to press it close to her chest. “You’ll always have a place right here.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Lena rocked her daughter in her arms, feeling helpless because Lizzy wouldn’t stop crying. “I think she’s sick,” she said to Samantha.

Samantha frowned and placed her palm on Lizzy’s forehead. “She’s burning up,” she said, gasping. “We have to get her fever down.”

“I’m going to take her to the doctor,” Lena said, staring down at her daughter, whose wails increased with each passing minute. “I know, baby, I know,” she whispered, heartbroken Lizzy was in pain. “I’m going to pack her a small bag. Can you hold her for a moment?” she asked Samantha, eyebrows creasing together when she saw Samantha blowing into her hands.

“Of course,” Samantha answered, taking Lizzy into her arms. “Shhh,” she whispered while she rested a hand against Lizzy’s forehead. “You’re going to be okay.”

Lena hurriedly packed some of her daughter’s clothes, in case she’d need to stay at the hospital for a while. December had arrived and the cold hadn’t gotten better. Last year Lizzy had been ill more than once. She knew her daughter had to go through certain diseases, but she’d rather swap places so Lizzy wouldn’t be hurting.

By the time she rushed back into a kitchen, a woman she didn’t know who had brown hair with one white streak in it was holding her daughter in her arms. “I can take it from here,” she said, hands shaking as she reached out for Lizzy.

“Lena, this is Astra,” Samantha said, gesturing at the woman. “Astra, this is the girl I told you about.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Astra,” Lena said, though she didn’t have time for pleasantries right now.

“You have a wonderful little one,” Astra said to Lena, handing Lizzy over. “If I may, I can brew an old family remedy to cure her fever.”

Lena found it strange how Astra made it sound as if she was some sort of witch who was about to make a potion. “I think it’s in my daughter’s best interest if I take her to the doctor for a checkup,” she said, wanting to make sure it wasn’t more than a fever.

“I’ll go start the car,” Samantha said with a soft sigh. “Can you stay here with Ruby?” she asked Astra, gripping her upper arm.

“As you wish, dear one,” Astra answered, caressing Samantha’s cheek with the back of her index finger.

Lena was a little perplexed Samantha was going to let Ruby stay home alone with the woman she’d been going out with who she hadn’t seen here before, though it wasn’t her business.

“Mom?” Ruby asked, arms crossed as she walked in. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to the hospital with Lena and Lizzy,” Samantha answered, crouching down for a moment. “Astra is going to watch you until I’m back.”

Ruby looked up at Astra.

Astra smiled and crouched down in front of Ruby. “Your mother told me you enjoy magic,” she said, pulling a coin from behind Ruby’s ear. “How about I share a magical story with you?”

“Mama’s got you, baby girl,” Lena whispered to her daughter while she followed Samantha to her car. “You’re going to get better.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara ate her sticky buns in silence while her sister was spinning her next lie about a cut in her cheek, how it was another accident at the lab. “How clumsy,” she said, chuckling while Alex smiled. “I thought I was a klutz.”

“It runs in the family,” Alex replied, blowing over her steamy cup of coffee. “Maggie and I have been making plans for the holidays and I want to talk with you about them.”

“Christmas at your place, New Year’s at mine,” Kara said with a nod, remembering how they always did that.

“Actually…,” Alex said, chewing her lip. “I was thinking about spending New Year’s Eve with Maggie. I won’t if you’d rather celebrate it with me because I know we’ve always celebrated it together.”

“Oh I see,” Kara whispered, not having anticipated that. “You can spend New Year’s Eve with Maggie, I don’t mind,” she said sincerely. “She’s your girlfriend.”

“I love her,” Alex said, blushing a light shade of red. “Someday you’ll have someone special by your side.”

Kara nodded, but what her sister didn’t know was that she had a feeling she already found that special someone. Her relationship with Lena was in its early stages and she had no idea where the future would take them, plus their relationship was a secret, but being with her felt right.

“I hope Maggie will say yes,” Alex whispered, wringing her hands together.

“Alex…,” Kara said, although she knew she shouldn’t have heard her sister whisper that. Alex seemed too busy blushing to care. “Are you going to propose to Maggie?” She asked, surprised because they hadn’t even been dating for a year yet, but then again, on Krypton people married quite a bit faster.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Alex answered, nodding. “Maggie is my ride or die and I’m hers. I thought about proposing on Valentine, but given she still has some bad valentine memories, I’m thinking about proposing during the holidays.”

Kara smiled, momentarily forgetting how her sister was still lying about her work and her wounds. “This is so exciting,” she said, feeling happy Alex was happy.

“It is,” Alex agreed. “Do you think she will say yes?” she asked, running a hand through her hair. “I mean, she loves me, right? So she’ll say yes? I think… I hope.”

“Oh, Alex,” Kara whispered, softening when she saw the vulnerability she’d also seen when her sister came out as a lesbian. “Maggie loves you wholeheartedly. I doubt she would say no. I’ve seen the way she looks at you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lena tucked the blanket around her daughter, who’d fallen asleep. Doctor Griffin had said Lizzy was going to be okay. After she allowed Astra to create some sort of homemade cure, her daughter’s fever had gone down. It was the first time she met the woman Samantha had been seeing and she already liked her for having helped make her baby girl feel better.

“My precious little angel,” she whispered, kissing her daughter’s forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

She turned Lizzy’s nursery mobile on before tiptoeing out of her bedroom.

“Hey,” she whispered to Samantha, joining her on the couch. “So, Astra is kind.”

“She is kind and more,” Samantha replied, pausing the movie she was watching.

“I noticed she’s quite fond of Ruby,” Lena said, not minding Astra knew Lizzy was hers, considering she was Samantha’s partner and deserved to know the truth. “When you said she’s been in the army, I had pictured her a bit differently. She’s admirable for sure, but I hadn’t expected she would entertain Ruby with magic tricks and I certainly didn’t expect her to be capable of brewing something that healed Lizzy’s fever.”

“Astra is a woman of many talents,” Samantha said with a smile. “She’s special, I’m happy I met her. There is nobody else on earth like her.”

“Okay, Juliet,” Lena replied, laughing lightly while Samantha shook her head. “Sounds like my sister’s in love.”

“I am,” Samantha confirmed. “And I think you’re in love with someone too. You’re always smiling at your phone.”

“Smiling at my phone doesn’t mean anything,” Lena objected with a gasp.

“As your big sister, I can feel it in my bones,” Samantha replied, patting Lena’s knee.

“Your bones are wrong,” Lena denied as her heart beat uncontrollably. Samantha wasn’t wrong at all, but she couldn’t tell her the truth because Kara was her secret, one she couldn’t share with anyone.

“If you say so,” Samantha whispered.

“Would it be okay if Leslie sleeps over again?” Lena asked, even more concerned her friend would freeze since the weather kept getting colder. “A couple of nights would come in handy, we have some college stuff we need to work on together,” she explained, hoping Samantha wouldn’t question her excuse.

“You’ve been inviting her over quite frequently,” Samantha said, frowning. “Lena, is something the matter with Leslie? Is she in some kind of trouble?”

“No, no, Leslie is fine,” Lena answered, remembering she promised Leslie not to tell anyone about how she lived in that abandoned house. “I just… I finally have a friend, a real friend,” she said, biting her lip while she looked at Samantha. “I like to spend time with Leslie, but I also want to be near my daughter, hence I prefer asking Leslie to sleep over rather than accepting to sleep over at her place.”

“Leslie can sleep over,” Samantha said with a sigh. “I know how much it means to you to have a friend. You seem happier than you were last year. Your friend is welcome here anytime as long as you’re both responsible with whatever you do.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, Sam,” Lena pointed out, shaking her head when Samantha smiled. “I’m going for a walk.”

“It’s freezing outside,” Samantha replied, frowning deeply. “If you’re going for a walk, at least put an extra sweater on and an extra pair of socks. Oh and you can borrow my fuzzy boots, they’re very warm.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Lena said, making a gesture with her hand. “I’m going to sweat while I’m outside in the snow,” she mumbled to herself while she gathered her things.

Samantha had gotten up to make herself a cup of tea by the time Lena was ready to head out the door. “That’s better,” she said, nodding at the extra sweater Lena had on.

Lena grasped her coat and put it on, feeling far too warm.

“Don’t sweat it,” Samantha teased with a wink.

Lena wondered if Samantha had heard her mumbling earlier, although that wasn’t quite possible so it had to be a coincidence. It wouldn’t be the first time Samantha teased her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do you look like a walking snowman?” Kara asked. “Or well, snowwoman.”

“Please don’t hold back on the compliments,” Lena answered, laughing as Kara gasped. “Sam made me put extra clothes on so I wouldn’t be cold.”

“She’s a wise woman,” Kara replied, gathering Lena in her arms. “I missed you.”

“Mhmm, I missed you too,” Lena hummed, basking in the extra warmth, not caring that she was definitely going to be sweating now. She nudged her nose against Kara’s cheek, moving inch by inch until her lips found hers.

Kara’s tongue moved over Lena’s lips, moaning as she felt those dangerous lips part, allowing their tongues to touch.

Lena was sure Kara’s lung capacity was stronger than hers, because when she had to pull away to breathe, Kara chased her lips. “Wait,” she whispered with a breathless chuckle, resting a hand against her professor’s chest.

Kara stilled, glancing down at Lena’s hand. She smiled when the girl’s cheeks turned a crimson red.

Lena pulled her hand away from Kara’s breast. “This is not how I meant to cop a feel,” she said, chuckling as her girlfriend’s jaw dropped.

“I see how it is,” Kara huffed, crossing her arms, but one wink from Lena and she was a goner. “If you want to cop a feel, go for it.”

“Wow, okay,” Lena replied, a little bit taken aback. “So much for taking things slow, hm?”

“You can cop a feel slowly, consider it a loophole.”

“Miss Danvers,” Lena said, feigning a gasp while she pressed a hand against her own chest. “I didn’t know you were this sneaky.”

“I probably shouldn’t corrupt you,” Kara whispered, smiling while her eyes twinkled.

“Probably not,” Lena whispered, weaving her hands through Kara’s hair. “It might make me do dangerous things,” she warned, letting her gaze dip to her girlfriend’s lips.

Kara felt a twitch between her legs the second Lena bit her lip, drawing a throaty moan when she pulled back before releasing her lip. Oh Rao, it wasn’t fair how fast she could get worked up. “Are you free on New Year’s Eve?” she blurted out, desperately needing a distraction.

Lena tilted her head, watching Kara fumble with her glasses. “What do you have in mind?” she asked rather than answering.

“My sister plans to do something with her girlfriend, so I thought that maybe you’d like to come over,” Kara explained, clasping her hands behind her back to avoid plucking at her coat. “You could tell Sam a friend invited you.”

Lena chuckled, endeared Kara was still being elusive, but she knew they had to. “I could do that,” she agreed, knowing Samantha wouldn’t mind. “I’d be spending the night at your place then?”

“Y-yes,” Kara answered, feeling her cheeks heat up. “But I can sleep on the couch.”

“You and I both know I won’t let you sleep on the couch,” Lena replied, shaking her head. She hoped Kara wouldn’t lock herself in the bathroom again if she’d see her without pants. “I’ll spend New Year’s Eve at your place,” she said, figuring she could tell Samantha she’d be at Leslie’s. Perhaps she could convince her friend to gift her a night at a hotel as a holiday present.

Kara squealed, stopping when Lena gawked at her. “Pretend you didn’t hear that?”

“Not a chance,” Lena answered, pulling Kara closer. “You’re adorkable.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Kara leaned against her desk, half-sitting on it while the freshmen walked in. Her eyes were drawn to Lena like magnets, she simply couldn’t help it. She sighed quietly, thinking about all the kisses they shared. A part of her knew it was wrong, possibly beyond something that was frowned upon. She tried to justify it for herself by reminding herself it would have been okay on Krypton.

What mattered most was the fact that Lena was of age and was a consenting adult. She truly liked the girl who was absolutely nothing like Lex Luthor, not even close. So far she didn’t know why Lena had been kicked out by her mother, other than what she said about having had disagreements. In her eyes Lillian Luthor wasn’t a single hair better than Lex Luthor.

That woman should have been grateful she still had a child. Children were precious, but once again earth was different. Here on earth there were people who would go through abortions for example or give their child up, although in some circumstances it was understandable why a parent would abort their child or give them up for adoption while in others it was a lack of taking responsibility. Then there were those who kicked their child out, the latter having happened to Maggie and Lena. It always made her shiver how anyone could do that to their own flesh and blood.

On Krypton when someone had a child, they celebrated by throwing a feast. Children were considered a gift on Krypton, a gift worth cherishing. She swallowed thickly at the memory of Kal-El in that pod. If she had held him in her arms they would have arrived on earth together and someone else could have used her pod. Her mother could have or Kal-El’s mother. She knew Lex was the one guilty of her cousin’s death, yet she was the one feeling guilt. The only thing she was asked to do was to look after Kal-El and she failed.

As she looked at Lena, who was settling down next to Leslie, who surprisingly wasn’t late for a change, she found it hard to believe she had Luthor blood running through her veins. Whereas Lex Luthor was pure darkness, Lena was pure light. She smiled when the girl caught her staring, reminding her she really had no stealth. Or not when it came down to Lena at least.

“Is this seat taken?” Veronica asked, gesturing at the spot next to Leslie.

Leslie scoffed and put her backpack down next to her. “It is now,” she answered, refusing to look at Veronica while she unzipped her backpack.

“Veronica,” Lena said, briefly acknowledging her presence to be civil.

“I have been thinking about the way I ended our friendship,” Veronica said, fishing keys out of her pocket. “You can keep the motorcycle,” she said to Leslie, dropping the keys on her sketchbook. “I want to make amends.”

“Go fish,” Leslie grumbled, shoving the keys away from her sketchbook.

“A second chance wouldn’t harm,” Lena said silently.

“That is generous of you, Lena,” Veronica replied, a smirk playing at her lips. “What say you?” she asked Leslie.

“Are you kidding me?” Leslie muttered to Lena before turning to Veronica with a sigh. “Fine, sit down then,” she said, moving her backpack out of the way.

“I want to invite both of you to spend New Year’s Eve at my place,” Veronica whispered. “My parents will be out of the city, we can do anything we want.”

“Anything you say?” Leslie replied, grinning. “Whatever, count me in.”

Lena was relieved Leslie would be warm on New Year’s Eve. “I can’t,” she whispered apologetically. “I have plans with my family, sorry.”

“Your loss,” Veronica replied, raking her eyes down Lena’s body. “A reindeer sweater?”

“Problem?” Leslie cut in, glaring at Veronica.

“I see some things haven’t changed one bit,” Veronica commented, eyes flitting between Leslie and Lena. She chuckled dryly. “Your sweater looks as if Christmas threw up on it,” she said to Lena.

“I see you haven’t changed either,” Lena replied sharply, sighing when the pencil she held snapped.

“I’d rather be blunt and honest than a liar,” Veronica said, flicking her eyes towards Leslie.

“Fuck off,” Leslie muttered.

Lena face palmed, thinking how even if she hadn’t made plans with Kara already, she’d still have said no to Veronica’s invitation. With the way things were going, she hoped Leslie and Veronica wouldn’t strangle each other.

Kara tensed up at the commotion, breathing out when it defused before she’d have to interrupt, although interrupting would be a giveaway she heard, which she couldn’t explain without sharing she had super hearing. She had a feeling Leslie saw Lena in another light than friendship. Not that she was jealous, if anything quite the opposite. She wouldn’t blame anyone for being attracted to her girlfriend. It merely showed they had good taste.

She considered telling Lena she was intersex sometime soon, before their relationship would reach a serious point. It wasn’t something she wanted to keep to herself until they’d be taking each other’s clothes off. Not that such a thing would happen soon, but now that they were together she wanted to know if Lena would still be into her if she’d know the truth. All she had to do was find the right moment to tell her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi, Leslie,” Samantha said with a warm smile. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Yo,” Leslie replied, nodding her head as she unbuttoned her coat. “Sure, Sam, a beer will do.”

“Nice try,” Samantha said, chuckling. “How about some soda instead?” she suggested, opening the cupboard to grab a glass.

“It was worth a shot,” Leslie mumbled, shrugging.

“You tried,” Lena teased, smiling as Leslie groaned.

“Mama,” Lizzy cooed, wrapping her tiny arms around Lena’s legs.

“Mama’s missed you, baby girl,” Lena said, hoisting her daughter up.

“Leslie!” Ruby shouted, jumping into Leslie’s arms. “Will you watch the little mermaid with me?”

“You bet,” Leslie answered, putting Ruby down. “Maybe dinner first though, your mom’s cooking.”

Lena balanced Lizzy on her hip while she gave Samantha a hand to get the table ready.

“I’m so happy Lena has made friends,” Samantha said to Leslie. “I’ll miss her during New Year’s Eve, but it’s good she’ll be with you and that other friend… hmm… Vero, was it?”

“Veronica,” Lena confirmed, nodding. She gulped when Leslie stared, knowing she’d been caught with a lie. This was something she hadn’t prepared for. She had no idea Samantha would have brought it up, especially not just as she had Leslie over.

“Yeah,” Leslie said to Samantha, peeling her eyes away from Lena. “We’ll have a blast at Vero’s place.”

During dinner, Lena didn’t say a single word. She busied herself with feeding her daughter, not daring to look at Leslie or Samantha. Lying didn’t feel right, but it wasn’t like she could say she’d be at Kara’s place. She thought telling Samantha she’d be at Veronica’s place with Leslie was a nice cover. It was a relief Leslie had confirmed her story, but that didn’t mean her friend wouldn’t spill the beans later on.

Leslie didn’t say much during the rest of the evening either. She watched the little mermaid with Ruby and exchanged some small talk with Samantha.

“I can explain,” Lena whispered, gripping Leslie’s arm when they were alone in her bedroom. By now Ruby and Lizzy were sleeping, and she’d texted Kara she wouldn’t be in the woods tonight.

“You don’t have to,” Leslie replied in a whisper. “I’m not going to tell on you, chillax.”

Lena released a deep breath. Explaining would have only led to another lie because she couldn’t share the truth. It was already more than enough that Leslie knew about her living situation and about Lizzy being her daughter. Letting her know about her relationship with Kara would be too much.

“We all have secrets,” Leslie murmured while she crawled in bed with Lena. “There’s one secret I’ve been keeping from you.”

“That’s alright,” Lena whispered, lying down facing Leslie.

“I guess,” Leslie whispered, biting her lip.

Lena frowned, confused at the tremble in Leslie’s voice. “What’s wrong?” she asked, finding herself reaching out to give her friend’s hand a squeeze.

Leslie shifted slightly, closer towards Lena. “My secret,” she answered, sitting up. She grasped Lena’s wrists and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Lena froze, too shocked to do anything. Oh god, so that was what Veronica had been holding over Leslie’s head. She had no idea her friend was into her, not in the slightest.

Leslie pulled away and frowned when Lena didn’t kiss her back.

“I’m sorry…,” Lena whispered when pain flashed through Leslie’s eyes. “I don’t… I thought… you’re my friend.”

“I’m so stupid,” Leslie scoffed, running a hand through her hair. “I don’t know why I did that, it’s not like I have feelings or anything,” she whispered, refusing to look at Lena as she went to sit against the headboard.

Lena sat up, feeling bad because she’d never broken someone’s heart and she never wanted to. “Leslie,” she whispered, moving but stopping when Leslie moved away. “I’m sorry.”

“Hearing you apologize only makes it worse,” Leslie whispered with a dry laugh. “I’m fine. You don’t have to look at me as if I’m a kicked puppy.”

Lena wanted to apologize again, but she bit her tongue instead. “You deserve someone who feels the same. It was never my intention to hurt you. I still want to be your friend if you’ll let me. You can be a grumpy cat at times, but I care about you and I like you, as a friend,” she whispered, feeling the urge to hug Leslie. She wasn’t always touchy-feely, but Kara had been rubbing off on her a lot.

Leslie sighed when Lena hugged her. “I hate hugs,” she muttered, sighing louder when Lena hugged her tighter. “Fine, I don’t always hate them, but I’m going to need some space.”

Lena nodded and let go, a new apology on the tip of her tongue, faltering when Leslie’s eyes hardened. “I could go sleep on the couch,” she offered, to respect her friend’s need for space.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Leslie replied, slipping back under the covers. “I’m surprised you’re not kicking me out.”

Lena gasped because something like that sounded unlike her, unless she’d have a very good reason to. “What makes you think I would kick you out?”

“You’re obviously into someone,” Leslie answered, turning around to face away from Lena. “Whoever it is you’re seeing is one lucky fucker.”

“You’re going to make someone lucky too someday, you know?” Lena whispered, hoping Leslie would find someone who would genuinely love her and care for her like she deserved. “You’re a good friend.”

“All this sentimental stuff is making me uncomfortable,” Leslie mumbled. “I’m not interested much in romance and all that nauseating bullshit, so seriously save it or I’ll gag.”

“Sleep well, grumpy cat,” Lena whispered, while guilt gnawed at her. “Sweet dreams.”

“I will suffocate you in your sleep,” Leslie grumbled. “By the way, after tonight I won’t be doing any sleepovers for a while.”

“I understand,” Lena replied, worrying even more about Leslie now. “Where will you sleep during the winter?”

“An old friend from high school’s got my back. You can stop worrying.”

“If I find you sleep in that cold house I will kick your ass,” Lena warned, sighing when Leslie laughed. “You could get seriously ill and don’t whatever me.”

“That’s what I like most about you. That bit of spunk you have.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,” Kara sang, swaying her hips as she heard the song play throughout the store. “Jingle bells swing,” she continued, unbothered by the people who were looking at her weirdly for singing.

She knew she was often the odd one out, but she wasn’t ashamed to be herself. The holidays always sparked her mood for the better, especially because Christmas was one of those earthly holidays that didn’t exist on Krypton. She remembered her first Christmas on earth quite well, wearing a sweater Eliza had knitted for her. Her sister had been far less excited about that than she was, but it was a Danvers tradition.

“Dancing and prancing,” she sang, cutting herself off when she spotted Lena’s guardian. “Hi, Samantha,” she said, greeting the woman with a smile.

“Miss Danvers,” Samantha replied, holding tomatoes in her hands, which she’d been inspecting.

“You can call me Kara,” Kara said, moving her cart closer to Samantha’s. “Where are Ruby and Lizzy?”

“Lena is watching them,” Samantha answered, putting the tomatoes in her cart.

“Bummer, they’re adorable,” Kara replied with a sigh.

“They are,” Samantha agreed, resting her hands on her cart while she frowned at Kara’s overflowing cart. “Do you happen to have any dinner plans tonight?”

“No,” Kara answered with a slight tilt of her head. “I don’t.”

“This is the third time we’ve run into each other,” Samantha pointed out. “I’m about to cook lasagna tonight.”

“My middle name might as well be Garfield, if I had one,” Kara commented, chuckling.

“Dinner is at six,” Samantha said, retrieving her phone. “I’ll text you my address if I can have your phone number.”

Kara nodded and gave Samantha her phone number, saving her into her contacts as Sam the second she received her text. She already knew where she lived, but Samantha didn’t know she knew and it wasn’t like she was supposed to know already.

“Are you sure you don’t have any children?” Samantha asked, eyeing the various packages of cookies and candy in Kara’s cart.

“Positively sure,” Kara answered, knowing she wouldn’t be able to conceive not even if she wanted to. On Krypton that never mattered because they had more than one way to create children. “All of this is to feed my inner child,” she said with a chuckle while Samantha barely smiled.

“I feel I have touched a sore spot,” Samantha said, moving one hand to rest it on top of Kara’s. “I apologize I upset you.”

“It’s okay, you haven’t upset me,” Kara replied, shaking it off. “I should get going with these groceries before my sister wonders what’s taking me so long. I’ll see you tonight and thank you so much for inviting me.”

She smiled while she maneuvered her cart towards the register, looking forward to see Lena again. With Christmas only a few days away, she hadn’t expected to see her before New Year’s Eve. The last time she saw Lena she was distraught for having hurt Leslie. She talked with her girlfriend for more than an hour, letting her know she wasn’t a bad person for not having feelings for Leslie.

Lena had been honest with her and had told her what happened, how Leslie had surprised her with a kiss and how she hadn’t kissed her back. She trusted her, believed her when she said she didn’t kiss Leslie back. Although she wasn’t happy Leslie kissed Lena, she wasn’t mad at her either. Unrequited love wasn’t easy and she hoped Leslie wasn’t too broken up about it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mama,” Lizzy said, throwing her blocks around. “Mama, towel!”

“Okay, baby girl,” Lena replied, picking up some of the blocks. “If you want to build a tower then we’ll build one.”

“Towel,” Lizzy mumbled.

Lena crouched down to help her daughter stack the blocks. “I love you, Lizzy,” she said, smiling.

“I wuv u,” Lizzy replied with a toothy smile.

“Lena, I can’t reach the top,” Ruby said, frowning while she stared at the Christmas tree. “I made a star at school with Miss Woods.”

Lena got up and walked over to Ruby, lifting her up. “Careful, Rubes,” she warned, thinking about the fragile Christmas balls.

“I got it!” Ruby cheered, smiling. “Thank you, Lena.”

“You’re welcome,” Lena replied, putting Ruby down. “I think your mother is going to love it.”

“You’ve assumed correctly,” Samantha said as she entered.

“Mom, you’re home,” Ruby said, running towards Samantha. “Did you bring chocolate chip cookies?”

“Hmm, did I,” Samantha whispered, smiling when Ruby pouted. “I remember I bought some and they happen to be at the bottom of one of these bags,” she said, holding the plastic bags in her hands up.

“I’ll help you unpack,” Ruby offered.

“Mama,” Lizzy sniffled when her tower fell down.

“Oh, it’s okay, baby girl,” Lena said, wrapping her arms around her daughter. “Mama’s going to help you build a new tower.”

“I wuv mama,” Lizzy said, grasping a green block and handing it to Lena.

“And I love you, my little angel,” Lena replied, eyes glassy while she built a new tower.

If Jack would have given Lizzy a chance he might have loved her as much as she did. She looked at her daughter, who was perfectly content with her blocks. It pained her that one day she’d have to let her know her father didn’t want her, but she had no idea how she would tell her, how she could lessen that kind of blow. She wondered if Jack would only take Lizzy in case something would happen to her, the same way her father took her in when she was younger after she had lost her mother. She wondered if that was what it would take for him to be responsible.

Just as her mother, Jack hadn’t tried to contact her either, although she couldn’t say she attempted to contact them since she was kicked out. It was doubtful Jack even knew of her situation, but she figured he wouldn’t care. He’d made it pretty clear he wasn’t father material. What she had with Jack two years ago during Halloween was not love. It was infatuation, a teenage crush. She was only sixteen she didn’t know what she was doing.

A bit of makeup and the right clothes went a long way. Far enough to have people at that party believe she was at least eighteen. She admired Jack for his brilliance, his passion to make the world a better place. One day he might be a great man and it was unfortunate he passed up the chance to be a great father to a wonderful little girl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time the scent of lasagna filled the house, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll go get it,” Lena said, wondering if Samantha had invited Astra over or if perhaps it could be Leslie who wanted to talk. She opened the door and with that her mouth as well. “Kara,” she whispered, perplexed.

Kara frowned at Lena’s paleness. “Sam invited me for dinner,” she said, taking her scarf off. “Can I come in?” she asked, chuckling when her girlfriend moved out of the way. “I take it you didn’t know.”

“Obviously,” Lena whispered, releasing a sigh. “I can take your coat,” she offered, holding her hands out.

Kara considered pecking Lena’s lips, but they were standing in the living room and Ruby was watching them. “Hey, cutiepie,” she said to Lizzy who was grinning at her while she staggered towards her. “I could eat you up,” she whispered, lifting Lizzy up.

“Dada,” Lizzy cooed, pressing her chubby hand against Kara’s cheek.

Lena began to wonder if it wasn’t such a coincidence after all how her daughter kept calling Kara dada, especially because she didn’t say that to anyone else. It was a relief her girlfriend liked children, given one day she would have to let her know Lizzy was hers. Despite Kara’s love for children, she worried it might be too much for her to be in a relationship with someone who had a child.

Kara pretended she was going to bite Lizzy’s hand, melting when she giggled in response.

“Uh,” Lizzy said, grasping Kara’s glasses.

“No, no, sweetie,” Lena said to Lizzy, rushing to take her over from Kara. “Glasses break easily.”

Lizzy pouted, clenching and unclenching her fingers. “Dada,” she sniffled, grasping Kara’s sweater the second she could reach her.

“Awe, cutie,” Kara whispered, her heart aching at Lizzy’s pout. “Here, you can have my glasses,” she said, taking them off to hand them to Lizzy.

“Unbelievable,” Lena commented, chuckling. “If you’re not careful she’ll end up with your coat, your scarf and your gloves as well.”

“She can have anything if she doesn’t pout at me like that,” Kara replied, relieved Lizzy’s pout had turned into a smile.

Lizzy tried to put Kara’s glasses on Lena’s nose.

A switch inside of Kara flipped when she realized Lena would see her glasses weren’t real if she’d put them on. Well, not for the purpose humans believed they served. “On second thought, I shouldn’t have given her my glasses,” she said, quickly snatching them away, which had Lizzy pouting all over again. “Please don’t pout.”

Samantha laughed, walking in with a glass of club soda. “I see you’ve discovered the power of Lizzy’s pout,” she said to Kara, handing the glass to her.

“It’s an effective power, one I used many times myself when I was younger,” Kara replied, recalling all the times her sister gave in when she pouted.

“Only when you were younger?” Lena asked Kara with a raised eyebrow.

Kara sipped quietly from her glass while she made eye contact with Lena. She had to be careful what she said while Samantha was nearby and therefore she had to keep her lips sealed rather than flirt.

“Dinner is ready,” Samantha announced.

Lena placed her daughter into the high chair and went to pull a chair back for Kara, which she would pass off to Samantha as being polite to their guest. All Samantha knew of their connection was that Kara was her favorite professor because of her love for science.

“Thank you, Lena,” Kara said, sitting down.

Lena didn’t voice a complaint when Samantha sat down next to Lizzy to feed her. She knew her guardian merely wanted to help her sell the lie. Sitting across from Kara was dangerous because her eyes were glued to her.

Kara found herself almost choking on the lasagna when she felt Lena’s foot caressing her calves, moving up to her thighs. She gulped from her water and coughed, which must have been enough for her girlfriend to stop her ministrations.

Lena licked her lips to catch bits of tomato sauce and to tease Kara. She winked at her girlfriend, finding the risk to get caught rather thrilling.

Kara hurried to finish her meal, struggling not to inhale it instead. “Excuse me,” she said, pushing her chair back. “I need to use the bathroom.”

Samantha frowned while Kara walked away.

“I’ll show her where it is,” Lena said to Samantha, getting up as well.

Kara had her hands on the sink, having found the bathroom without Lena’s help. “You were being a naughty girl, Lena,” she whispered, trapping her between her body and the bathroom door.

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, leaning forward. “Are you going to punish me?” she asked with a sultry tone, whispering in Kara’s ear.

“Oh… god,” Kara breathed out while a tremor ran down her body. “This is torture.”

Lena figured they didn’t have much time before Samantha or Ruby would notice they were in the bathroom together. Not wanting to waste another second, she pulled Kara into a frantic kiss.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Kara munched on a handful of chips, her hand reached to the bowl for more. She smiled with a mouthful of mushed chips at the sight of her sister and Maggie wearing matching sweaters, despite Maggie having claimed it was too cheesy.

“I’m going to open a bottle of champagne,” Maggie said, winking at Alex.

Alex nodded, smiling as she went to sit next to Kara. “Maggie and I have some news to share,” she announced while Maggie poured their drinks.

“Oh?” Kara asked, casually leaning against the side of the couch. “What kind of news?” she asked with a knowing smile as she saw her sister blushing.

“You can do the honors, babe,” Maggie said to Alex, passing the glasses around.

“Okay,” Alex whispered, breathing out deeply. “I wanted to propose to Maggie…”

Kara frowned. “Wanted?” she asked, confused because she thought she did propose.

Alex nodded. “And I was going to, really, I was,” she continued, eyes briefly flickering towards Maggie. “But then Maggie proposed to me.”

“And she said no,” Maggie added, chuckling when Alex groaned.

“Ahem, my exact words were no, I was going to propose to you,” Alex corrected. “And then I said yes. Maggie’s face was priceless.”

“Well yeah, the second I heard you say no I wasn’t breathing,” Maggie said to Alex with a nervous laugh. “In that second I really thought she didn’t want to marry me,” she said to Kara. “Scariest second of my life.”

“Scarier than those where you jumped up at the sight of a spider?” Alex asked Maggie with a teasing tone.

“Oh shut up, Danvers,” Maggie answered, laughing.

“I’m so happy for you two,” Kara said with a bright smile. “Where are your rings?” she asked, peering at their hands, not seeing any.

“We’re not going to get rings,” Alex answered, sipping from her champagne. “We decided to get tattoos instead because tattoos are forever, just like our love.”

“Awwww, you two,” Kara whispered, melting. “Merry Christmas,” she said, raising her glass.

“Merry Christmas, little Danvers,” Maggie replied, clinking her glass against Kara’s.

“Merry Christmas, Kara,” Alex said, raising her glass as well.

Kara put her glass aside, grasping her phone while her sister and Maggie were chatting about their engagement. She squealed when she saw she had a text from Lena, whom she was about to text. “Um… fifty percent off on ice cream,” she mumbled to Alex and Maggie, who frowned at her.

Her sister and Maggie weren’t the only ones capable of lying and of course with food involved they didn’t even question her in the slightest. It wasn’t like she could blurt out the truth and after their continuous lies she found she didn’t even want to.

 

**Lena** **< 3**

_I hope you’re having a good time, know that I’m thinking about you._

_Oxo_

_I’m always thinking about you._

_Merry Christmas, Lena._

_Oxoxo_

_Merry Christmas, Kara_ _< 3_

_Alex and Maggie are engaged._

_That’s amazing news!_

_How is your night going?_

_Sal is here to spend Christmas with us._

_She’s very sweet to Ruby and Lizzy._

_I can tell she has a soft spot for children._

_Sam must really like her army lady._

_Yes, those two idiots are as thick as thieves._

_I want to be a thief, too, so I can steal your heart._

_You already have, you dork._

_I’ll keep it safe._

_My girl_ _< 3_

_Thanks for making me blush and for making Sam curious why I’m smiling so much._

_Speaking of blushing, my sister just noticed I’m on my phone._

_We’re about to watch a movie._

_What are you up to?_

_I’m stuffing my face with chips until I’ll get some actual food._

_Aw, poor you._

_I’d feed you_ _;)_

_Enjoy the movie, tease…_

_You have no idea how much I can tease you, but allow me to give you a preview._

 

“They really have a lot of ice cream flavors,” Kara murmured, though at this point she doubted Alex and Maggie were buying her excuse. “I’m responding to some texts from friends in between,” she added with a shrug.

She waited for another text from Lena, wondering what she meant when she said preview. Five minutes later her question was answered when she received a picture from her girlfriend, which was taken in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Her phone slipped out of her hand at the sight of Lena in a black lacy bra.

The image cut off just a little below her girlfriend’s bra clad breasts and the teasing smirk on her face was insufferable. Oh Rao, she had not expected Lena to do that at all, had no idea she would be so naughty. Then again, when she had dinner at Samantha’s place, her girlfriend hadn’t behaved either.

“Oh Rao,” she said, hurrying to grab her phone before her sister or Maggie could see the picture.

“What’s gotten into you, little Danvers?” Maggie asked, refilling her glass. “You look like you just saw porn,” she commented.

“Pfft, I what… no,” Kara replied, laughing while she blushed, fidgeting with her glasses. “It wasn’t porn,” she said, shaking her head while Alex and Maggie stared at her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Nerd** **< 3**

 

_Lena!_

_You tease!_

_That was really naughty of you._

_You’re right, so naughty of me._

_I deserve to be punished._

_Know that I am screaming._

_My sister looks alarmed now._

_Maggie is choking on her champagne because she’s convinced I looked at porn._

 

Lena tipped her head back and burst out laughing, not ceasing her laughter until someone knocked on the door.

“Are you alright in there?” Samantha asked. “Astra and I got a little worried because you’ve been in there for ten minutes.”

Lena hadn’t realized she’d been in the bathroom so long. She hurried to put her sweater back on. The picture she took was risky, but she didn’t show her stomach and she’d felt like teasing Kara a bit. “I’m okay, I’ll be out in a minute,” she called out.

She was about to send her girlfriend a quick text to let her know she’d text her again later when her phone buzzed. Instead of a text she received a picture that had her jaw drop. It was a picture of Kara, topless, holding a glass of water in her hand.

 

**Nerd** **< 3**

 

_Thirsty?_

_Fuck, Kara!!_

_Thank you for ruining my underwear._

_Maybe you’ll think twice before you tease me again._

_Maybe you teasing me back is exactly what I want._

_Unfortunately, I have to go._

_Sam and Sal are worried about me being in the bathroom this long._

_I think they’re waiting for me to watch a movie._

_Okay, sext me later._

_*text_

_I will get you, just you wait._

_< 3_

_< 3_

 

Lena walked over to the couch, smiling at her daughter who was sitting on Astra’s lap. “It’s almost eight,” she said, frowning as she caught the time on the clock.

“It is,” Samantha said, frowning as well. “I thought you said your friend would be here at half past seven.”

“I thought so, too,” Lena replied, nodding. She hoped Leslie hadn’t changed her mind. She knew her friend wanted space, but Leslie had agreed to come over for Christmas.

“Your friend is here,” Astra said to Lena.

“How do you-”

Lena stopped talking when the doorbell rang. “I got it,” she said, getting up to go open the door, sighing in relief when it turned out to be Leslie. “You made it.”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Leslie replied, keeping her eyes trained on a spot behind Lena.

Lena let Leslie in, hoping her friend would warm up soon because she was shaking like a leaf.

“I’ll get you something warm to drink,” Samantha said to Leslie, disappearing into the kitchen.

Astra grasped Leslie’s hands when Leslie took her gloves off. “Who hurt you?” she asked, staring at her bruised and bloodied knuckles.

“It’s nothing,” Leslie muttered, pulling her hands out of Astra’s grasp.

Lena sighed. She learned Astra had a lack for the concept of personal space sometimes and a knack for caressing cheeks and such. She shared the concern the woman expressed, though she knew better than to grasp Leslie’s hands.

Leslie shook her head at Lena.

Five minutes later Samantha and Astra had guided Leslie into the kitchen to sit down with her and a medical kit, tending to Leslie’s wounds despite her grumbling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara snuggled against her sister’s side while they watched Christmas together, with Maggie sitting on Alex’s other side. “Maybe next year there will be four of us sitting here,” she mused.

“I’m sure that will happen,” Alex agreed. “Maybe you’ll be the one engaged next year.”

Kara spluttered, eyes going wide because that wasn’t what she’d implied. “I meant you two might have a child next year,” she corrected.

“Whoa, going a little fast there,” Maggie said.

“Yes, a bit fast,” Alex whispered, nodding. “We’ll get married first and move in with each other.”

“Someday I’m going to be an aunt,” Kara said with a dreamy smile.

“If you love children so much, you might as well get one yourself,” Maggie said to Kara. “There are plenty of single parents.”

“That doesn’t sound like such a good idea,” Alex said to Maggie. “A child is a lot of responsibility.”

Kara knew her sister had a point about a child being a lot of responsibility, but Maggie did as well. There were many single parents, such as Samantha. Okay, technically Lena’s guardian met some army lady, but still, Ruby was seven and she raised her alone and she’d been raising Lizzy as well.

“I’d love to have a daughter in the future,” Alex said with a smile. “I would teach her how to tie her shoelaces, how to make cupcakes. I want to take her camping and show her the constellations. I want to teach her how to read, how to ride a bicycle and so much more.”

Maggie faced Alex, catching her tears with her thumbs. “We’ll have a daughter someday, Danvers,” she whispered, lips splitting into a smile. “I love you and I want all those things, too.”

“I love you too,” Alex whispered, pulling Maggie into her arms.

A few tears escaped Kara while her sister and Maggie clung to each other. She knew they’d both be amazing parents someday. Seeing Alex happy warmed her heart. She was relieved her sister would get everything she ever dreamed of with the woman she loved.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena brushed her hand lightly through Leslie’s hair. The sun would be rising soon, but she knew her friend was awake, knew she’d been tossing and turning the whole night. “What happened?” she asked, the question having burned on her tongue since Leslie had arrived last night.

Leslie blinked her eyes open. “Don’t do that,” she whispered, grasping Lena’s hand to stop her from stroking her hair. “You’re my best friend and someday I’ll be fine with this, but not yet.”

Lena nodded and moved her hand away. Despite part of her believing she got the whole touchy-feely thing from Kara, she realized she didn’t get all of it from her. It was something she already had within her, but merely had suppressed for a long time.

“I was late last night because some guy broke into my abandoned house,” Leslie shared with a sigh. “My mother owes him money and he tracked me down. I punched him and broke his nose. He ran off with my motorcycle, shouting he’d be back with his people.”

“Leslie…,” Lena whispered, eyes wide. “You should go to the police.”

“Hell no,” Leslie replied, scoffing. “I can’t go to the police because I’m not supposed to live where I live. If I go to the police I’ll get in trouble.”

“But-”

“Save it, Lee,” Leslie whispered, sighing. She got up from the bed. “I’ll go freshen up. Remember what you promised me. If you tell anyone…”

“I remember,” Lena whispered, defeated. “You said I wouldn’t want you as my enemy.”

Leslie nodded. “If you tell anyone then you won’t be my friend anymore,” she warned. “I don’t care what you think I feel for you, if you break your promise I’ll act like you don’t exist.”

Lena swallowed hard at that. It would hurt if Leslie would do that and she knew she promised, but she was really worried something awful would happen. She hated how Leslie was pushing her away.

Leslie tiptoed out of the bedroom, leaving the door half open.

Lena sighed and got up as well, making her way to the kitchen. Much to her surprise, Samantha and Astra were already awake, wrapped up in whispers while they sipped coffee. “Good morning,” she said, keeping her voice down.

“Good morning,” Samantha replied with a barely there smile.

“Good morning, Lena,” Astra replied coolly. “Your guardian and I wish to have a word with you.”

“Okay…,” Lena whispered, taking a seat. It felt as if they planned an intervention or something. “What’s it about?”

“What’s going on with Leslie?” Samantha asked quietly, leaning over the table. “We can tell she is in trouble.”

Lena sighed and shook her head. She could feel they wanted to help, but Leslie would never forgive her. “It’s not for me to say,” she answered, biting her lip. She bit her lip harder, pondering her options. If she wouldn’t tell, her friend might get hurt really badly and if she would tell she’d lose Leslie as a friend although it would be worth it if it meant she’d be safe.

Astra turned her face towards the door in the blink of an eye.

Lena followed her line of sight, shoulders slumping when she saw Leslie. “Les…,” she said, sighing when her friend ran off. She glanced down, still clad in her pajamas. “Stay out of it,” she said to Samantha and Astra before getting up and sprinting out of the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sanvers babies deserve happiness. The writers can yeet themselves into space.


	22. Chapter 22

“Are you seriously chasing me in your pajamas?”

Lena looked up at Leslie, accepting the hand she stuck out after she’d slipped on ice. “Yes, I am,” she answered, shivering from the cold. Snowflakes were making their way into her hair. “You’re my friend and you’re upset. Did you really think I’d let you run off like that?”

“You ran off during Halloween,” Leslie replied with a shrug. “You should go back inside.”

“I didn’t tell them, you know,” Lena pointed out. “But I won’t lie, I feel like I should because I’d hate to see you get hurt. It’s not safe where you live. Anyone could get in and do all sorts of unspeakable things.”

“I’m fine,” Leslie grumbled, stomping her sneaker into the snow. “I can crash at Harley’s tonight. She’s an old friend from high school. I just need to pack a bag and I’ll be off.”

“Then I’m going with you,” Lena said sternly, worried some shady figures might be waiting for Leslie in that abandoned house.

“I don’t think so,” Leslie replied, huffing. “Not in your pajamas,” she added with an eye-roll when Lena crossed her arms over her chest.

“Okay, I’ll get dressed and then I’m coming with you,” Lena said, sighing. “Just… please, wait.”

“It’s fucking unfair, you batting your eyelashes at me,” Leslie muttered. “Fine, I’ll wait.”

“Good, you can wait for me inside rather than outside in this freezing cold,” Lena replied, grasping Leslie’s hand to coax her inside Samantha’s house. “I’m going to Leslie’s place for a bit once I’m dressed,” she said to Samantha, who was seeing Astra out.

Samantha nodded wordlessly before turning her attention to Astra, whispering in her ear.

An hour later Lena was standing in front of the abandoned house with Leslie, frowning at the motorcycle in front of the door. “I thought you said they took your motorcycle?” she asked, digging around in her pockets for her Swiss blade, in case it was a trap.

“They did,” Leslie answered, warily. “I should go inside first.”

Lena huffed and went inside, clicking her Swiss blade open.

“That’s hot,” Leslie mumbled. “God, I’m never going to get over you,” she groaned.

It wasn’t Lena’s intention to make Leslie suffer even more due to unrequited feelings. She liked her friend and loved her even, but that love was platonic. “I hear something,” she whispered, hearing footsteps in Leslie’s bedroom.

Leslie walked up to the door and kicked it in. “You again,” she hissed at the man.

“Please,” the man whimpered, limping and bloodied.

“You did that?” Lena asked Leslie in a whisper.

Leslie shook her head violently.

“I’ll never bother you again,” the man said to Leslie, shaking. “Don’t send that… that… inhuman person after me again.”

“Inhuman person? What the fuck are you talking about?” Leslie asked, accepting an envelope the man held out to her. “I didn’t send anyone,” she said to Lena while the man limped away as fast as he could.

“I believe you,” Lena replied, confused as to what had just happened.

“I bet he’s neck deep in drugs,” Leslie muttered. “He was obviously delirious,” she said, sighing as she opened the envelope. “Holy…this has to be at least ten grand.”

“Oh my,” Lena whispered, gasping at the sight of all the bills in the thick envelope. “There is something scribbled on the back,” she noticed.

“Hmm, you’re right,” Leslie replied, turning the envelope around for a better look. “You deserve a second chance, child. Let this money be a start,” she read. “Child? I’m almost nineteen dammit.”

“Looks like you have a guardian angel.”

“Yeah right,” Leslie scoffed. “Is this your doing? Did you put Sam up to this or something?”

“No, I swear I know nothing about this and I haven’t told anyone,” Lena answered, looking into Leslie’s eyes so she could see she wasn’t lying. “And I can assure you there’s no way Sam would have that kind of money, she’s feeding four mouths by herself.”

“You’re right,” Leslie whispered, deflating. “I’m sorry I’ve been so… extra grumpy.”

“I don’t blame you, I know you’ve been on edge and with everything that’s happened it makes sense why. I’m not going to hate you or anything for snapping from time to time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara’s apartment was full of all things Christmas, so much so it looked as if she’d robbed it all from Santa Claus himself. The star on top of her Christmas tree touched the ceiling, barely fitting under it. It was full of green, yellow and red lights, and Christmas balls. Underneath the tree she’d stuffed wrapped presents, which she hadn’t wrapped herself because she could never get it right.

There were decorations scattered throughout her apartment, resting atop her furniture. She’d hung a few stockings and stuffed them with candy canes and other candy. The only tradition she didn’t follow was having a small stable with baby Jesus because that wasn’t her belief. There were many gods and Rao was hers.

She had a whole stack of CD’s with Christmas songs on them, which she’d found on sale. Tonight would be her first New Year’s Eve without her sister and it would be the first one she’d spend with Lena. It was sneaky how they’d led Samantha to believe Lena would be with her friends.

The scent of freshly baked cookies filtered through her apartment. She opened her oven, taking them out with her bare hands. It wasn’t like Alex was around to reprimand her. Sometimes it wasn’t fair how hard her sister was on her, but it was even less fair to Alex because Eliza had been the one reminding her over and over again she had to ensure she wouldn’t use her powers.

She understood where her sister was coming from each time she told her not to use her powers, but she was also a hypocrite for it, given Alex worked for the DEO. So far she hadn’t confronted her sister about that yet, though she’d been thinking about it.

Three knocks sounded on her door, causing her to put the tray down quickly. “Coming!” she called out, striding towards the door, making sure not to yank it open in the blink of an eye.

“Later tonight you can repeat that again,” Lena said with a teasing smile, satisfied when Kara gasped.

Kara let Lena in, hoping to Rao her girlfriend would keep her hormones under control. “We should talk,” she blurted out, needing to know if Lena would still want her once she’d know she was intersex. It had been on her mind for a while and now was as good as a time as any to confess.

Lena’s teasing smile disappeared like snow in the sun. “Okay,” she whispered timidly, her heart speeding up, feeling worried Kara had decided to break up with her.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Kara assured her. “I… I think,” she added, because she wasn’t sure how Lena would feel about the truth.

“Kara, you’re scaring me,” Lena said, unbuttoning her coat with shaky hands. Her experience taught her that needing to talk was a bad thing.

Kara sighed, feeling like she was off to a bad start. “There’s a truth about me you don’t know yet,” she confided carefully. “And that’s what I want to talk about.”

Lena took her coat off and hung it up before sitting down on the couch next to Kara. “You’re not married, are you?” she asked, swallowing thickly.

She hoped this wasn’t one of those situations where a married woman wasn’t getting satisfaction from her partner and sought out others to find it. Although Kara didn’t struck her as the type who would cheat, but it wasn’t like those things were written on someone’s forehead. She also hoped this wasn’t the kind of scenario where Kara would tell her she’d been falling for someone else.

Kara shook her head. “It’s not that sort of thing,” she answered with a faint smile. “It’s something personal about me.”

Lena shifted a bit closer towards Kara, who was frowning. “You can tell me,” she said, resting a hand on her knee.

“It’s not something I’m ashamed of, but I do worry it’ll change how you feel about me,” Kara confessed, wringing her hands together. What she felt for Lena, she had never felt for anyone else and even the mere thought of losing her was too painful to bear.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, grasping her chin. She pressed a chaste kiss to those divine soft lips. “I love you and a secret isn’t going to change that,” she said, thinking of how she had her own secrets. She couldn’t imagine her love for Kara dissipating, regardless of what she’d share.

“I love you too, Lena,” Kara whispered, managing a smile. “The thing is… ever since I was born…,” she said, trying to find the right words to explain. “I just… I’m different than most people because… um…well I just… I’m…”

Lena laced her fingers with Kara’s, squeezing her hand to let her know she was here. She could sense her girlfriend’s inner turmoil, her struggle to spit out whatever it was she needed to say, which meant it was a delicate topic.

Kara used her free hand to push her glasses higher up her nose, careful not to squeeze her other hand because she didn’t want to hurt Lena. She felt so nervous she couldn’t quite trust her own strength. “Our relationship is slowly progressing,” she said, licking her lips. Her mouth had gone dry. “You deserve to know the truth and the truth is…I’m… I’m intersex,” she breathed out. “So I uh…,” she said, vaguely gesturing at her legs, or more specifically between her legs.

“Oh…,” Lena whispered, catching on, eyes widening at the revelation.

“Yes… oh,” Kara confirmed, closing her eyes.

“Okay,” Lena said simply, smiling when Kara blinked her eyes open. “Thank you for telling me,” she whispered, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. “I love every part of you, Kara.”

“Why do you have to be such a tease?” Kara groaned, hugging Lena back.

“I’m sorry,” Lena replied, chuckling. “That was a poor choice of words.”

“I’ve known you for four months, I know a pun when I hear one,” Kara whispered, poking Lena’s side to hear her squeak. “I’m relieved you love me for who I am,” she said, although that statement was incomplete given she had yet to mention she was an alien.

 


	23. Chapter 23

“Can you be any more adorkable?” Lena asked, smiling playfully at the sight of Kara in a fuzzy white onesie which had snowmen on it. “And bunny flip-flops, really?” she asked, glancing down at the fluffy-looking white things with bunny faces.

“I have a fun surprise for you,” Kara announced, jumping up as she revealed a plastic bag from behind her back.

“Oh no…,” Lena whispered, feeling the storm hanging in the air. “Kara, no,” she said, sighing, knowing what awaited her.

“Kara, yes,” Kara replied, revealing an identical onesie. “Tada, this is for you,” she said with a smile, eager to see Lena wearing it.

“I guess I’ll keep my lingerie in my duffel bag then,” Lena commented, smirking naughtily while Kara’s jaw dropped. She really had brought lingerie with her, although it was a decent set that would still cover her body plenty. Not her cleavage though, oh no, that would be on display.

Kara tried to throw the onesie away in a rush. “What onesie?” she asked, just as it landed on top of Lena.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lena answered, grasping the onesie. “Maybe this hideous thing?” she asked, holding it up, eyeing it skeptically.

“Hideous?” Kara gasped. “A moment ago you called it adorkable.”

“No, no, dear,” Lena said, shaking her head. “I called you adorkable,” she corrected, walking towards Kara, leisurely. “This onesie is hideously cute,” she said, chuckling when her girlfriend pouted.

Kara had to give up on her pout when Lena kissed her. A moan passed her lips as she felt curious hands move up her arms, down her shoulders, passing her clavicles.

Lena broke their kiss, catching her breath. “Can I?” she asked, hands lingering above Kara’s breasts.

Kara nodded before tilting her head to the side, claiming Lena’s lips while tangling her hands in her hair, deepening their kiss.

Lena gasped into Kara’s mouth, feeling the soft swells underneath her palms. She could feel her nipples had hardened, reacting to her touch and suddenly she disliked that onesie even more for being in the way.

Kara pulled away with a smile, before things could get too heated. She’d been tempted to lift Lena up, but she had to be careful with her powers. “Are you going to put it on?” she asked, pointing at the onesie which was on the floor.

One look at Kara’s pout and Lena knew she wouldn’t stand a chance to say no. “I won’t take long,” she said, picking the onesie up, walking to the bathroom.

Kara put plates and cutlery onto the table. Dinner was almost ready. The scent of chicken and sweet potatoes pleased her nostrils. She hoped Lena would enjoy the food because she wasn’t a good cook, but she tried. Of course she’d practiced several times so it wouldn’t taste like a complete failure.

“Happy?” Lena asked, gesturing at herself as she reappeared.

A genuine smile appeared on Kara’s face at the sight of Lena wearing the same onesie she was wearing. Perhaps it was a tad cheesy, but the fabric was soft and comfortable. “Yes,” she answered, pulling a chair back. “Dinner is ready to be served.”

“Thank you,” Lena said while she sat down. “It smells delicious,” she said, seeing Kara fidget with her glasses.

Kara walked around the table, hand lingering on the chair across from Lena, pausing when she saw her smirking just a little bit. “Be a good girl for me, Lena,” she said, smirking right back at the perplexed look on her girlfriend’s face. The last time she’d sat in front of Lena she’d been such a tease and it was torture for her.

“As you wish,” Lena replied once she’d gotten a grip on herself, winking.

Kara cleared her throat, wondering about the promise she heard in Lena’s voice. “Champagne?” she asked, opening a bottle.

Lena nodded, watching Kara pour her a glass. She made her fingers brush lightly with hers as she accepted the glass.

Kara forgot about the food for a second or three while she watched Lena’s little pink tongue slip past those slightly chapped lips, licking them. She’d never wanted to be a tongue so badly ever before.

“Cheers,” Lena said, raising her glass, which seemed to wake Kara from her stupor.

“Right, yes, cheers,” Kara replied in one breath, hurrying to sit down and raise her own glass.

Lena blinked her eyelids, slowly opening them as she gazed at Kara while the tip of her foot made contact with muscled legs. She raised an eyebrow when her girlfriend drank her champagne so fast it surprised her she didn’t even cough. Not that champagne was particularly strong by any means, but it had to give some sort of bite.

She sipped from her own glass, learning to appreciate alcohol again. It wasn’t like she ever disliked it, but she did dislike particular memories where alcohol had played a role. She was mostly aware of her own limits and didn’t intend to reach the state of becoming tipsy. When it came down to Kara she wanted to be fully sober, entirely aware of her actions.

Kara inhaled a piece of chicken while she felt Lena’s foot moving up higher. “I thought you were going to be a good girl,” she pointed out, feeling a familiar twitch between her legs when her girlfriend inched higher.

“Oh, is this not me being a good girl?” Lena asked, feigning an innocent smile. “Are you going to spank me, daddy?” she asked, her voice downright dirty.

The next piece of chicken in Kara’s mouth flew over the table as she coughed it out. Oh Rao, Lena sure knew how to go from zero to hundred real quick. She tried to shake the thought of the girl’s ass turning red. It wasn’t foreign to her how some people were into wild things, but with her strength she couldn’t say she was a fan of spanking someone. Her powers weren’t all bad. Some parts of her powers were a blessing, such as her endurance or how fast she was able to move her fingers and her tongue to drive a woman to madness.

Lena lowered her foot to give Kara some space and time to breathe. Her cheeks felt a little hot while she wondered if she was putting it on too thick. It had been so long since she’d been intimate. Two years felt unbearable and her attraction to her girlfriend was painful. The mere thought of making love to Kara made her wet.

Kara was relieved the rest of their dinner went without any hijinks. She offered to do the dishes while Lena could relax, but her girlfriend was having none of that.

Lena swung a towel over her shoulder, chuckling when Kara danced to Christmas songs. “Say cheese,” she said, snapping a few pictures with her phone.

Kara posed for a while until she had a better idea. “We should take a picture from us together,” she said, wrapping her arms around Lena.

Lena took a picture just as Kara kissed her cheek. “I’m going to give these a special place someday,” she whispered, for now deciding to keep them in a folder on her phone, locking them with a code.

“Send them to my phone so I can save them, too,” Kara said, turning the tap from the sink on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena held her breath while Kara unpacked the gift she’d given her. She hadn’t been able to buy much, but she hoped her girlfriend would like it. “Our first date was at the observatory,” she said as Kara held the necklace in her hands. “I thought this star pendant could be a symbol of that and I know how much you love the stars,” she explained with a small smile.

“It’s perfect,” Kara whispered, feeling her heart swell.

“I could put it on for you?”

Kara nodded and handed the necklace to Lena, gathering her hair and turning around. She would never take it off, aside from when she’d sleep or take a shower. Symbols meant a lot to her and it was thoughtful of her girlfriend to give her such a gift.

Lena clasped the necklace around Kara’s neck, kissing her shoulder.

“Okay, your turn,” Kara said, spinning around with a bright smile. She grasped a present from underneath the tree and pushed it into Lena’s hands.

Lena chuckled at all the emojis on the gift paper in the form of stickers. “Nice touch,” she said, slowly unpacking the present, which made Kara groan all cutesy. “Oh my god,” she whispered, staring at all the Harry Potter merchandise.

There was a beanie, a sweater, a pen, a note block, a scarf, socks, a mug and a pin for her backpack. “How did you know I’m a Ravenclaw?” she asked, certain she’d never brought it up with Kara. The only one who knew was Leslie and she highly doubted she would have told anyone.

“I had a hunch,” Kara answered, happy she was right. “Okay, it was not just a hunch,” she admitted. “I took the test on your behalf, judging the answers from how I know you and the answer was Ravenclaw, which I had expected, though as a failsafe the man from the store said it was okay to swap everything if you’d be in a different house.”

“All these gifts…,” Lena whispered, shaking her head. “One of these would have been more than enough,” she said in earnest.

“I wanted to spoil you a little,” Kara confessed, biting her lip when Lena smiled at her.

Lena put everything aside and grasped Kara’s hand. “I want to spoil you, too,” she husked, tugging her girlfriend with her. “But first, we need to get rid of these onesies.”

Kara pouted when Lena slipped into the bathroom without her, closing the door. She wanted to say finally the moment her girlfriend exited her bathroom, but all words went lost at the sight of Lena in a satin black top and matching skimpy satin shorts.

Lena patted Kara’s cheek. “You’re overdressed, darling,” she said, sauntering past her. “I’ll be waiting for you in your bedroom.”

Kara watched Lena walk away, watched how she swayed her hips a little, sending electricity coursing through her body. Her girlfriend was so sexy the very thought she was allowed to kiss her made goosebumps appear all over her arms. In the back of her mind she could hear _Dangerous Woman_ play. Lena was going to be the end of her. There was no doubt that girl had trouble written all over her in the best possible way.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nsfw.

Kara walked around her bedroom blindly, lips locked with Lena’s while they made their way to her bed. She broke their kiss for a moment, slowly settling down.

Lena bit Kara’s lip, gazing into her eyes while her girlfriend straddled her lap.

Kara’s fingertips hovered near the hem of Lena’s top, not quite touching yet. “May I?” she asked, waiting patiently, ignoring how her fingers itched.

Lena swallowed, knowing she couldn’t be topless because of her stretch marks. “No,” she answered, grasping Kara’s hands. “I’m sorry. I’m not ready to do that,” she said, hoping her girlfriend wouldn’t take it as a rejection and hoping even more she didn’t think she said no because she was intersex.

“It’s okay,” Kara replied, reassuring Lena with a kiss. “Consent is important,” she said, respecting the fact her girlfriend wasn’t ready to go further.

She wouldn’t push Lena to do anything. It did confuse her somewhat how her girlfriend had sent her a picture before of her in a bra and how often she’d teased while it seemed now as if she wasn’t allowed to see her in her bra. Either way, she wasn’t going to question Lena. No meant no.

Lena hadn’t stopped thinking about wanting to see Kara topless ever since she’d seen a picture of her being topless, but she wasn’t going to ask her girlfriend if she could take her shirt off, not when she just had rejected Kara wanting to take off hers.

Kara moaned when Lena moved her hands to cup her breasts. “Would you like to slow down?” she asked, letting her girlfriend push her down onto the mattress.

“No, this pace is fine,” Lena answered, pressing open-mouthed kisses against Kara’s neck. “You can tell me if you want to slow down.”

Kara shook her head, wrapping her arms around Lena to press their bodies closer together.

Lena nipped at Kara’s bottom lip, smiling when she could feel her girlfriend’s body react. She licked into Kara’s mouth, hoping she’d know she didn’t mind feeling how she got harder. She canted her hips, bucking them against her girlfriend, drawing a throaty moan from those godly lips.

Kara saw stars on her eyelids as Lena thrust her hips against hers again. “Tease,” she groaned, feeling like it wouldn’t take long to get painfully hard.

“Can I touch you?” Lena asked, glancing down between Kara’s legs, seeing the outline of her member.

“If you want to,” Kara answered in a whisper. She shuddered when Lena slid a hand between her legs, rubbing her over the fabric of her pants.

As much as Lena loved to tease Kara, she didn’t want to torture her too much. “I can take care of that for you if you let me,” she offered, licking her lips in a silent promise.

Kara took a shallow breath, speechless, nodding her consent.

Lena dug her nails under Kara’s pants and her boxers, tugging them down together, gasping when her girlfriend’s length was freed, ramrod straight as it slapped against her stomach. She slipped the fabric down Kara’s ankles before positioning herself between her legs.

Kara gasped at the first contact Lena’s hand made with her cock, making it twitch. “Lena,” she moaned when she felt that teasing tongue circle around her head.

Lena gave another experimental swipe, curling her tongue around the head, slowly moving her hand up and down. With the sound of Kara’s increasing moans, she pumped her cock faster, tightening her grip.

Kara gripped her sheets when Lena took her length into her mouth, sucking like she was trying to swallow her whole, soul and all. “Oh… god,” she moaned, going insane at the feeling of Lena’s mouth on her. “Lena… I won’t last long like this,” she panted, aiming to warn her, aware some didn’t like to swallow if she’d come in their mouth.

Lena released Kara’s cock with a wet pop. “You can let go for me, Kara,” she rasped, continuing to move her hand up and down. “I want to taste you,” she said, gazing into her girlfriend’s eyes with darkened eyes.

“Fuck!” Kara moaned, the expletive escaping her when Lena resumed sucking her off. “Le-Lena!” she squirmed, feeling how her cock twitched. She couldn’t hold back any longer, so she listened to what her girlfriend had said and she let go. “Oh my… Lena!”

Lena did her best to swallow what she could, though despite her best efforts, some trickled down her chin. She ran a finger across her chin, gathering the remains and sucking her finger clean while she looked at Kara.

Kara moaned at the sight, even more so when she saw the wetness that had formed between Lena’s legs, on the fabric of her skimpy shorts. “You’re soaked,” she said before she could stop her words from spilling from her lips.

Lena knew she was without a doubt soaked, aching to be touched, aching for a relief. The problem was that she couldn’t take her top off, not without revealing her secret and she wasn’t ready for that. She wouldn’t want to take her shorts off and keep her top on because that might instill suspicion, especially with the teasing picture she once sent.

“It’s alright, I’m more of a giver,” she whispered, snaking her arms around Kara to cuddle. Her statement wasn’t a lie, but she also very much enjoyed being on the receiving end. “I’m going to hop into the shower and get changed,” she said, deciding she could take care of herself in the shower.

“Hmm… but cuddles,” Kara mumbled, clinging to Lena like a koala bear.

“I’m all sweaty,” Lena whispered, chuckling. _And wet_. “I won’t take long.”

Kara groaned, reluctantly letting Lena go. “When you’re done I’m going to take a shower as well,” she said, yawning a little bit.

Lena smiled at the little smacking noises Kara made with her lips after she yawned. God, this woman seriously had to be the most adorable adult. She was so far gone on Kara there would be no going back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara shouldn’t eavesdrop, she knew that, but when she heard her name tumbling faintly from Lena’s lips, her sensitive ears were compelled to listen in. Under the stream of the water, she heard the unmistaken sound of her girlfriend pleasuring herself. The same way she’d been jealous of Lena’s tongue earlier tonight, wanting to be her tongue licking those lips, she now felt jealous of her fingers, hearing her circling her clit.

She groaned while she got hard all over again and oh Rao, Lena was seriously going to give her blue balls on multiple occasions, she had no doubt of that. Hearing her girlfriend’s breathing growing shallow didn’t help, but she couldn’t stop listening, wanting to drown in every little gasp and moan.

Her fingers ached to touch Lena, making her groan all over again, knowing she couldn’t. She wanted to reciprocate, but it wasn’t her decision to make and she wasn’t going to be pushy about it. Everyone had their own boundaries and pacing and such, and she respected those Lena had lain out. At least she would be able to cuddle with her again soon.

She felt relieved being intersex was no longer a secret. Her girlfriend took the news well, which gave her a good feeling about their future. It wouldn’t be an easy road, she was sure, but she was willing to give them an honest chance. She loved Lena and what they had wasn’t something she’d gloss over.

“Oh Rao,” she whispered, moaning silently when she heard an array of _fucks_ while the water was being turned off. One day she hoped she could give Lena her relief rather than those fingers which she was still slightly jealous of.

With reddened cheeks, she tiptoed out of her bedroom, just as Lena exited her bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. “Are you trying to kill me?” she blurted out what had meant to be a thought.

Lena laughed and ran a hand through her wet locks, landing droplets of water onto her bare shoulders.

Kara’s eyes followed the droplets, rolling down Lena’s clavicles, disappearing between the swells of her breasts underneath the towel. Yep, she was definitely jealous of that towel now too.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, chuckling when those blue eyes snapped up to meet hers. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” she teased, poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

Kara would need an ice bath to cool down, if only that would actually help. “If you insist,” she said, barely finding her voice while she went to fetch her phone.

“Maybe I should take one as well,” Lena said by the time Kara found her phone. “I must say this view is quite memorable,” she husked, roaming her eyes up and down her girlfriend’s butt-naked body.

Kara flexed her arms and she swore she heard Lena whimper. “I take it you’re still thirsty, judging from the way you’re drinking me in with your eyes,” she said, in an attempt to tease back. She reveled at the sound of her girlfriend’s heartbeat speeding up. “I won’t take long,” she said, walking around Lena to get inside the bathroom.

“Mhmm, I suppose you won’t last long,” Lena replied, glancing down at Kara’s hard-on. “Call me if you need a hand.”

“I’d prefer your fluttering walls,” Kara said, a beat too fast. “Um… err… I’ll just…,” she stammered, worried she’d made Lena terribly uncomfortable by expressing how badly she wanted to be inside of her. “…Bathroom,” she finished, just below a whisper.

Lena sighed, watching Kara lock herself into the bathroom, hopefully without breaking the handle of the door this time. She would have to tell her girlfriend the truth eventually, but how was she going to tell her she became a mother when she was seventeen? There were people who still saw her as a child, despite the fact she’d be turning nineteen in a couple of months.

She wanted to trust Kara wholeheartedly with everything, but she had the overwhelming fear she would end up losing her. Too many people had abandoned her and she couldn’t bear the thought of losing one more person, especially not the woman she loved almost as much as she loved her daughter.

A large part of her wanted to believe Kara wouldn’t leave her for having a child, wanted to convince her that the worst outcome wouldn’t happen, but she had long learned life could be quite unpredictable. She’d need more time, though even with time she could never be certain of the outcome. At some point she’d have to take a leap of faith and hope for the best.

Kara stumbled out of her bathroom after several minutes, surprised Lena was still standing there, clad in that towel. “Is something wrong?” she asked, resting a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, who looked paler than before.

Lena shook her head, catching Kara’s hand. She kissed her wrist and smiled at her. “I’ve been waiting for those cuddles,” she said, until she remembered the towel. “I’ll go put that hideous onesie you like so much on.”

“It’s not hideous,” Kara huffed. She smiled when her pout earned her a kiss. “Mhmm, your lips are heavenly.”

“Guess what,” Lena whispered, eyes sparkling as she stepped back.

Kara’s eyes drifted down to Lena’s lips, missing them. “What?” she asked, flicking her eyes up to meet those curious greens.

“I still think that onesie is something close to hideous,” Lena answered with a chuckle. “You love me,” she said when Kara muttered quietly.

“I do,” Kara confirmed, sighing while her resolve crumbled. “If you don’t like that onesie, I’ll understand if you sleep naked.”

“Dream on,” Lena teased with a wink. “Someday, darling,” she whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to Kara’s cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post another chapter today, I'm not sure yet.


	25. Chapter 25

Lena put her backpack down next to Leslie, who already seemed to be present with Veronica. She was never later than them to arrive, although today she shamefully was almost too late. Samantha wasn’t home because she was with Astra wherever that woman lived and she’d been tasked with getting Ruby to school and Lizzy to the daycare.

She had lingered a bit too long, which meant she arrived at college at the last minute. It was a relief she wasn’t late, although she wasn’t sure if Kara would have said much if she’d have been late. The holidays were over and she missed them. New Year’s Eve had been good. Sleeping in her girlfriend’s arms felt good, especially because it was one of those rare moments they wouldn’t be able to share often. At least they could have their kisses in the dark in the woods.

“Someone’s gone into full nerd mode,” Leslie whispered to Lena, grinning at her Ravenclaw beanie, gloves and scarf. “Did Sam give you that or is it from that tall mysterious woman she’s seeing?”

Lena shrugged, zipping her backpack open. She ignored Leslie’s snort when she pulled out her Ravenclaw note block and pen. “How was your New Year’s?” she asked silently, glancing between Leslie and Veronica.

“Leslie almost set my house on fire,” Veronica answered, shaking her head.

“I was trying to make eggs with bacon,” Leslie whispered to Lena. “But then there were flames and they kinda reached the curtains.”

“It was good riddance though,” Veronica said when Lena just stared wide-eyed. “Those curtains were ugly.”

Lena shook her head in disbelief. It was a good thing she’d never let Leslie cook anything at her place or she might have burned Samantha’s house down to the ground. How her friend had never set a fire in that abandoned house was beyond her. She hoped Leslie stopped living there now that someone had given her an awful lot of money.

“By the way, Vero can’t sing for shit,” Leslie muttered. “That whole karaoke thing was torture.”

“Hah, as if you can,” Veronica whispered to Leslie. “You sounded like a dying cat, you made my dogs howl.”

“You have dogs?” Lena asked Veronica, genuinely surprised because she hadn’t seen any during the Halloween party.

“I have two great Danes,” Veronica answered with a sideways smile. “Hades and Cerberus,” she whispered, showing Lena a picture of them on her phone.

Lena’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of a black and a brown dog who had their teeth revealed as if they were about to rip someone’s throat out. The dogs were wearing collars with spikes and she didn’t think she’d ever want to pet them. “Lovely,” she whispered, turning her attention to her note block instead.

“Those monsters chased me for a solid minute before this bitch whistled to call them back,” Leslie muttered under her breath.

“It was five seconds and I warned you they don’t take kindly to strangers,” Veronica whispered to Leslie.

Lena frowned. “You should have called them back immediately,” she whispered to Veronica, wondering why she waited five seconds because that was just cruel.

Veronica laughed wickedly. “Where would be the fun in that?”

“I don’t know what it’s with you anymore,” Lena sighed, shaking her head. She couldn’t tell if Veronica was aiming to be their friend or their foe. “But what I do know is this, if you let your dangerous dogs chase after someone again there will be consequences.”

“You seem to care an awful lot about the girl whose heart you broke,” Veronica whispered, narrowing her eyes.

“Shut up,” Leslie grumbled at Veronica. “She didn’t break my heart.”

Kara kept smoothing crinkles that weren’t even there out of her blouse. She heard Veronica whisper very quietly, too quit for humans to hear _you don’t deserve her_. It had her wonder if veronica had feelings for Leslie or for Lena, she couldn’t tell. She’d considered making a comment about them chattering so much, but she wasn’t supposed to hear them whispering, not when she had easily two-hundred students in front of her.

She didn’t mind it much when students whispered because it tended to happen a lot and usually she would suppress her sensitive hearing, but when it came down to Lena she always found herself curious and distracted. The former was basically an intrusion of privacy and the latter messed with her concentration.

Lena’s gaze landed on Kara, smiling as she spoke. She missed her and the winter wasn’t helping. Samantha had grown concerned about how often she went outside at night, far more than she used to. Her guardian was worried she would get sick due to the cold. She wished Samantha wouldn’t pick up on things so much. It was true she was hiding something, but it wasn’t anything bad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara looked out of her window, watching the snow which had formed a carpet around buildings and trees, even some parked cars. Winter always looked so beautiful, magical. Snow was one of those earthly things which didn’t exist on Krypton. She smiled at the memory of her first winter with the Danvers.

Alex had hurried after her with a coat, gloves, a scarf, a beanie and boots while she was already outside with her bare feet pressing into the snow. She’d held her hands out to catch snowflakes. Her sister taught her how to build a snowman and how to make snow angels. Snowball fights were fun too, although Alex had to teach her to be gentle because she threw them with too much strength at first, bulldozing her sister over.

In a lot of her memories, Alex had been patient with her. They didn’t always get along and there was a time where they claimed to hate each other, although she never truly hated her. She knew Alex was angry when they were younger because she hadn’t asked for a sister. At the time she was angry as well, but for different reasons.

She’d always dreamed of having a sibling and when she finally had one, she was angry Alex didn’t want to be sisters. It took time for them to accept each other. She remembered how protective her sister always was, ready to punch her bullies for her even though she was stronger. It pained her how Alex had been lying to her about her work and her injuries. She felt like a wedge was forming between them while it didn’t have to be that way.

Her thoughts scattered when she saw a large object in the sky, which seemed to be plummeting down while it caught fire. She gasped when pieces of the object fell down, falling onto the street and into buildings. She knew she wasn’t supposed to use her powers, but there was no Superman to appear in the sky and catch that thing. Whatever it was, it was going to crash somewhere and could end up killing dozens of people, if it wouldn’t kill more if it would explode.

“I’m sorry, Alex,” she mumbled, pushing her window open. It wasn’t like the promise she made was ever real, not when she had her fingers crossed behind her back. Surely her sister would understand this was an emergency. One exception wouldn’t harm anyone.

She leapt out of her window.

And was sent tumbling down…

Rao, she hadn’t flown in a decade and it showed. Her face was about to connect with concrete, only an inch away just as she managed to fly up. She shot into the sky, somewhat clumsily and unbalanced.

The object wasn’t a plane and once she had her hands on it, she noticed it was a pod. It was a pod from Krypton, but the glass was dark, shielding whoever or whatever was inside of it. She groaned while she tried to slow it down.

“No, no, no,” she said while the pod kept moving, dragging her along with it.

She gripped it tighter, feeling her energy weaken as she changed the direction to keep it away from the mass of people who should be running rather than standing still and stare. Oh Rao, it was probably her fault they were staring. Thankfully, it was dark and she couldn’t have looked like more than a shadow, some kind of blur.

The pod landed in a desert area. She was panting while she pried it open, eager to find out what was inside of it. Knowing she was the last of her kind, she faintly hoped it would be a Kryptonian, someone she knew.

“Oh Rao,” she said, gasping once the pod was open.

A black helicopter appeared above Kara’s head and someone slid down from a rope.

Kara looked at the woman who dropped onto the sand. The woman was clad in all black and aimed a gun at her. “I mean no harm,” she said to the woman, holding her hands up.

“I got her, sir,” the woman said.

_“Copy that, Agent Lane.”_

Kara frowned, overhearing the conversation. “You’re Lucy,” she whispered, realizing that meant this was someone who worked with her sister. She hissed when the woman shot at her, twice even. “Wh-what… is hap-happening?” she asked, plucking the darts out of her skin, gasping at the green liquid that entered her bloodstream.

Everything became inky black and she passed out, falling to the sand with a thud.

“There is no need to have her strapped down like that, she’s not dangerous.”

Kara blinked her eyes open, unsure how long she’d been unconscious for. It was lovely meeting Lucy for the first time, being tranquilized by her. “Alex?” she asked, hearing her sister while she slowly came into view.

“I’m here, Kara,” Alex answered, fumbling with the straps that held Kara down.

Kara slowly sat up and glared at the people around her. “We’re at the DEO aren’t we?” she asked Alex, although her tone indicated it wasn’t much of a question.

Alex’s eyes widened in alarm. “How did you-”

“Does it matter?” Kara snapped. This time she was angry because not only had her sister kept this from her, now they’d also done something to hurt her and brought her here as if she was some sort of prisoner. “You lied to me, Alex.”

“I was trying to protect you!” Alex shouted, throwing her hands up. “You promised,” she said, shoulders slumping.

“Technically I didn’t, you just thought I did,” Kara corrected. “And I’m not going to apologize for saving lives. Yell at me all you want, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.”

“I’m not going to yell at you,” Alex replied, biting her lip. “I’m not happy your promise to me was fake and I’m not happy you revealed yourself like that. What you did was dangerous and you have no idea of the people who might mean to cause you harm.”

“If you dare to accuse Lena…,” Kara said through gritted teeth. “She’s nothing like her brother.”

“I wasn’t going to accuse her,” Alex whispered, sighing. “And I wasn’t finished talking yet,” she said, holding a finger up. “What you did was stupid and reckless, but you did ensure that pod landed somewhere safely without it killing anyone, so thank you. On behalf of me and the rest of the DEO, thank you.”

“Do you always thank people here by tranquilizing them and strapping them onto a table?” Kara asked, hopping off of the table. “I don’t like you,” she said to Lucy, narrowing her eyes at her as she moved to stand in front of her.

“None taken,” Lucy said, shrugging.

“Do not threaten my people, Kara Zor-El,” a dark man with a gruff voice warned.

“Kara,” Alex said, sighing. “This is J’onn J’onzz, director of the DEO.”

“Your people made my blood feel like it was on fire,” Kara said to J’onn, shivering at the remains of the unpleasant experience. “You could have asked me to come along, I have rights.”

“We’re sorry about the kryptonite,” Alex said, resting a hand on Kara’s shoulder, retrieving it when Kara flinched away from her touch. “It was just a standard precaution.”

“What have you done with the pod?” Kara asked, groaning because the building was lined with lead so she couldn’t see through the walls. “I want to see the child,” she demanded, horrified what they might be doing to the poor little thing, given what they did to her.

“I’ll walk you to the medical lab,” Alex said to Kara once J’onn had nodded.

“If any harm has come to that child you’ll all be in trouble,” Kara said sincerely, sighing when guns were being pointed at her from every direction. “Seriously?” she muttered. “I’m not the bad guy here.”

Alex took a step back, staring blankly at Kara. “You think we’re the bad guys,” she noted, voice broken.

“Rewind the events in your head and then try to sound so surprised,” Kara bit. “I would have come willingly. There was no need to attack me.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

Lena’s teeth clattered as she made her way up the steps of Kara’s apartment building. She hadn’t meant to come here out of the blue, completely unannounced, but her girlfriend hadn’t been responding to her texts. It made her wonder if Kara wasn’t in the mood to meet up, though if that were the case she could have at least texted her back to let her know.

She knew it was getting too cold to continue to meet up in the woods at night. When Samantha had asked her where she was going, she’d told her she needed to get some fresh air. She sighed and knocked several times on the door, but no response came. The possibility Kara wasn’t home crossed her mind. For a brief moment she considered she could be at her sister’s.

Fishing her phone from her pocket, she called her girlfriend. They’d never really discussed if calling would be okay, but the lack of a response was concerning. After four rings she heard Kara’s voicemail. “Hello, Kara, can you text me or call me when you hear this?” she spoke into her voicemail. “I love you,” she added before hanging up.

She pocketed her phone and made her way out of the building. There were people on the street murmuring about a Superhero. Earlier tonight when she’d been playing with her daughter she had heard the news of how an object had broken through the atmosphere and was caught by someone. It was a relief someone had caught whatever the object was, because according to the news hundreds could have died if it had crashed.

Tugging at her scarf did little to shield her from the cold. She’d forgotten her gloves in her haste, which made her nails somewhat blue. Winter was such an unpleasant season. Everything was cold and the streets and sidewalks were slippery, although seeing everything covered in snow had something beautiful to it.

When she was younger she’d stare out of the window, watching children play in the snow. Her mother never allowed her to play in the snow. She wasn’t allowed to build a snowman or to join others in a snowball fight. Not that any children ever wanted to play with her. She was the odd one out, the quiet shy girl, the wallflower. During recess as other children played tag or soccer, she’d sit on a bench alone, reading books beyond her years.

It was funny how now that she wasn’t in the Luthor house anymore, she’d begun to make friends. Kara and Leslie were both genuinely her friends and so was Samantha, although her guardian felt more like a sister than a friend. Veronica was neither here or there, sometimes a friend and sometimes not. Having heard Veronica say she broke Leslie’s heart hurt, although she was well aware she must have hurt Leslie’s feelings.

The guilt was difficult to shake despite the fact that she couldn’t help she didn’t feel the same. It sucked that things had to be so complicated. She wished Leslie would have never revealed her secret, but she wished even more her friend wouldn’t feel that way about her. Falling for a friend was always possible and she’d been lucky Kara felt the same when she fell for her.

“Please respond,” she whispered, shivering as she stepped into the woods.

The layer of snow reached up to just below her knees. She walked further, looking for the tree where she’d often sit with Kara. The last time they’d been in the woods her girlfriend had suggested carving their names into a tree, but she’d asked her not to do that because she never liked how people carved into trees.

She knew she was nowhere near perfect and made her fair share of mistakes, but she did care about the environment. Whenever possible, she respected the environment by avoiding to litter and by not carving into trees, for one. In her younger years she’d decided she wanted to live a vegan life, which sadly had gone wrong because it landed her in the hospital.

At the time she was barely twelve years old and the doctors discovered she was severely anemic. Her health couldn’t afford being vegan. She often had to take supplements to keep her iron levels steady. Tonight her concern about Kara not responding to her texts had taken her appetite away. Samantha had tried to encourage her to eat a bit more, but she’d told her she wasn’t hungry and had barely eaten half.

She reached for her phone again, feeling tears well up in her eyes. What if it was all her fault her girlfriend wasn’t responding? Maybe she’d given Kara the wrong impression when she didn’t want to take her shirt off, maybe it was seen as a rejection. The timing had been rather bad with her girlfriend sharing she was intersex on the same day she wanted to keep that top on.

“Stop,” she hissed at herself, wanting to shake her thoughts. Each bad thought in her mind was spoken in her mother’s voice, in that cold icy tone that reminded her of the failure she was.

She slumped down against a tree, wrapping her arms around her knees. The cold resonated in her bones. Her eyelids felt heavy, if she’d rest for a little while she’d be fine. She closed her eyes, her low energy catching up to her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kara, please, calm down,” Alex said, holding her hands up. “No,” she said to the other agents who were pointing their guns at Kara.

“Stand down,” J’onn ordered his people.

Kara had the child that had been in the pod swaddled in a blanket in one arm while she had a hand curled around the throat of a woman who’d tried to poke the child with a needle. It all happened in the blink of an eye. When she’d walked in the needle broke on the girl’s skin, but so did her patience as she wrapped her fingers around the woman’s throat, holding them there lightly, not yet squeezing.

“Kara…,” Alex said, slowly approaching. “We’re not going to hurt her. We only want to run a few basic tests.”

“I don’t trust you,” Kara replied, pained to say those words to her sister, knowing they must have hurt her too. “She is small and innocent,” she said, letting go of the woman she’d been holding.

Green eyes slowly opened, staring into Kara’s blue ones.

Kara felt the tiniest little fingers curl into her blouse and she knew she’d burn the world down for that girl. “Hey, I’m Kara,” she whispered with a tentative smile. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you,” she promised, smiling brighter when the baby girl yawned, fist tightening in her blouse, so tight she could hear the fabric tear.

“Kara, please,” Alex pleaded, voice small. “It’ll only take five minutes for me to look her over.”

Kara shook her head, clutching the girl close to her chest. “She is safe in my arms,” she said, glancing warily at the agents still present in the room.

Alex sighed audibly. “I need a moment alone with my sister,” she said to J’onn.

J’onn’s jaw clenched. “You get one hour,” he said to Alex with a nod. “Everyone, leave,” he ordered the other agents.

Kara watched everyone leave, save from her sister, but that didn’t mean she’d be any less guarded.

“Please,” Alex said again, reaching out for the baby. “I won’t hurt her, I promise.”

Kara watched her sister like a hawk as she handed the baby over. When she heard her cry it felt like an invisible fist was squeezing her heart. “She wants me,” she said, taking her back into her arms, breathing out when her cries ebbed away.

“Okay, you can hold her,” Alex said with a loud exhale. “I hope you don’t honestly think for even a second I’d ever hurt a child, you know how much I love children,” she whispered, casting her eyes down.

The crack in her sister’s voice made Kara want to gather her in her arms. “I know,” she conceded. “I… I don’t think you’re one of the bad guys, Alex,” she added, heart aching at the way a sob shook her sister.

“I’m sorry I lied,” Alex whispered, voice catching. “Everything I did has been to protect you. I thought that joining the DEO meant I could keep you safe. I won’t keep anything from you ever again.”

Kara nodded, believing her sister truly meant that. She’d say the same, but she wasn’t ready to tell Alex about Lena and now wouldn’t be a good time anyway.

“We’re trying to figure out which species she is,” Alex said. “We have a room with kryptonite emitters so we don’t have to use liquid kryp-”

“No,” Kara sharply cut her sister off. “Kryptonite hurts and I don’t want her to feel that pain.”

“I can set the kryptonite emitters quite low, just to check if she is Kryptonian, like you,” Alex tried, unrelenting. “Sooner or later we need to run those tests, in the best interest of the child and everyone else.”

Kara looked down at the small bundle of innocence in her arms who was suckling on her thumb. “She needs someone to take care of her,” she said, bouncing lightly on her legs. “I’m going to be that person, she is mine now.”

“Kara, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Alex said, shaking her head. “You can’t just take a child with you.”

“She is not going to stay here,” Kara replied, not leaving any space for a discussion. The DEO was no place for a child. “I’m taking her and you can help me if you want to, but you can’t stop me.”

Alex muttered under her breath while she paced around. “This isn’t like all those times you begged mom to keep some dog you found on the streets. We’re talking about a child here, an alien child,” she said, staring at Kara and at the baby. “We don’t even know what she is capable of.”

“She doesn’t even have teeth yet, what is she going to do to anyone? Drool people to death?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena flinched when arms snaked behind her back and under her knees, lifting her up. She felt so cold it was as if she’d been laying in an ice bath. God, she’d fallen asleep in the snow. That was stupid.

“You shall be safe, sweet child.”

“Astra,” Lena whispered.

She was shocked to find the woman carrying her while she wasn’t wearing a coat. There was, however, a coat draped over her, which must have been Astra’s. She had no idea how the woman found her, but it was possible Samantha got worried and that she stayed with Ruby and Lizzy while Astra went to look for her.

“I’m…,” Lena whispered, feeling exhausted and weak. “I’m anemic,” she breathed out before darkness took her again.

Lena awoke at the hospital with Astra holding one of her hands.

“We gave your daughter some blood,” a doctor said to Astra. “These are supplements she needs to take,” he said, handing Astra a bottle.

“Thank you, doctor,” Astra replied stiffly, nodding once.

Lena frowned while the doctor left. “Daughter?” she asked Astra.

“He assumed,” Astra answered, hand warm around Lena’s.

“Thank you,” Lena whispered, feeling slightly better, physically at least. “If it wasn’t for you I’d still be out in the woods. I’m surprised you found me, it must have taken you hours.”

“You left tracks,” Astra replied calmly. “I shall let Samantha know you have awoken.”

“Hmm,” Lena mumbled, although any tracks she left must have snowed over quite fast and she’d seen multiple vague tracks in the snow when she’d entered the woods. At first she’d hoped she’d find Kara in the woods. “You left Leslie that money,” she said, making a rough guess, knowing how child was such a typical word for Astra to say.

The flash in Astra’s hooded eyes before they hardened said enough. “I do not know what you speak of, child,” she replied, excusing herself from the room.

Given Astra served in the army it wasn’t strange that man had been so wounded, although Lena wondered why that man had referred to her as something not human. Astra sure was strong enough to inflict damage, she was sure of that, having seen her muscles and having felt how effortlessly she carried her.

Maybe Samantha was dating an alien, even though physically Astra appeared human. Superman appeared human too and he wasn’t. She tried to shake the thought of Lex and the horrible thing he did. It was awful how Kara had lost the only family she had left because of him.

 


	27. Chapter 27

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered when she checked her phone, seeing she had a missed call, a voicemail and multiple texts all from Lena.

She scrolled through the texts, feeling bad she hadn’t sent a single text yet to let her girlfriend know she wouldn’t be able to see her tonight. With the pod and the DEO and everything it hadn’t even crossed her mind to text Lena, which easily made her the worst girlfriend ever.

 

**Lena** **< 3**

 

_Hey, I just read all of your texts and I’m so sorry I didn’t respond sooner._

_Tonight has been really hectic._

_I’m with my sister._

_Are you okay?_

_Before you freak out, I should mention I’m anemic._

_I was in the woods and I passed out._

_Sam was worried so her gf looked around and found me._

_I’m at the hospital, but they’re about to let me go home._

_Astra is with me though, she stayed here._

_Lena…_

_I’m relieved you’re alright now._

_Astra?_

_Yes, Astra, Sam’s girlfriend._

_The one I always called sal._

 

Kara wondered if maybe it was possible… if maybe there was a chance Samantha’s girlfriend was her aunt. Astra wasn’t exactly a common name in National City. Her hope was probably false though.

 

**Lena** **< 3**

_What does she look like?_

_Really? Jealousy again?_

_She’s not as sexy as you, Kara._

_And she’s not my type._

_Plus she’s hung up on Sam. You have nothing to worry about._

_No, it’s not like that._

_The truth is I had an aunt named Astra._

_It was long ago and I don’t know what came of her._

_It’s probably not her though._

_I’m sorry I was being weird._

_No, I’m sorry._

_I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions._

_She’s on the phone with Sam. I’ll send you a picture of her._

_Is this your aunt?_

 

Kara clutched her phone in her hand. When the picture came through she forgot how to breathe. The frown on her sister’s face and the wailing baby girl in Alex’s arms shook her out of her shocked state.

“She really does seem to want you,” Alex noted when the girl calmed down once she was in Kara’s arms.

Kara caught a flash of pain in her sister’s eyes, although she had a feeling she’d deny it. “Are you done with the tests?” she asked, accepting a bottle of milk Lucy brought in, but she still disliked that woman because of the liquid kryptonite.

“For now, yes,” Alex answered, leaning against the table in the center of the room. “I’m sorry, but she’s not Kryptonian. I saw how you looked at her, how you wanted her to be one of your people, but she’s not.”

“It’s okay,” Kara replied with a faint smile.

She knew she was no longer the only Kryptonian left, not now that she knew her aunt was alive. As a child when she was living on Krypton, she was always close with Astra, closer than with her mother even. At times it felt like she had a second mother, but that was also because she knew her aunt craved a child of her own.

It felt surreal her aunt was alive and in National City. Weeks Lena had mentioned a woman who’d been in the army who was dating Samantha. Astra was in Krypton’s military guild, as the general. She felt like it was fate, meant to be how she ended up with Lena who was the bridge between reconnecting her with her long lost aunt.

“She’s…,” Alex said, pausing, biting her lip. “That baby girl is a Daxamite.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered, a bit surprised the tiny bundle in her arms came from such a horrid planet from people she hated. “I still want her, she’s just a baby,” she said, resolute.

It didn’t matter the baby was a Daxamite because that didn’t mean she was evil. She already had one perfect example how the family someone came from didn’t matter. Lex Luthor was easily the most evil person ever while Lena Luthor was one of the best things that ever happened to her.

“I suppose we can arrange paperwork so she would be your daughter,” Alex said, shuffling around. “But… I need to convince J’onn first and I need you to realize what kind of responsibility you’re taking onto your shoulders. A child is permanent. If you take her there’s no going back, you’ll have to be there for her.”

Kara was feeding the girl her bottle, smiling at the tiny noises she made as she drank. “When I was thirteen I was tasked to take care of Kal-El,” she said without looking up at her sister, keeping her eyes on the girl instead. “My parents trusted me and I know due to circumstances I failed, but if they believed I was capable of raising a child when I was still a child myself then I have faith I can raise this girl.”

Alex moved to stand next to Kara, smiling at the baby. “She’ll need a name,” she whispered. “Something human,” she added.

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister. It wasn’t as if she was going to name her after the family she lost. No, she didn’t need that kind of reminder. “Kayleigh,” she whispered. “That’ll be her name.”

“Kayleigh Danvers,” Alex mused. “I like it and I’m calling dibs to be her godmother.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena waited for half an hour to get a response from Kara, all the while Astra had been on the phone with Samantha, who must have been having a nervous breakdown. She hadn’t meant to make her guardian worry so much about her. Even though she’d been living with Samantha for about a year and a half, she was still getting used to having a parental figure who actually gave a damn.

“Are you feeling well?” Astra asked Lena when she stepped back into the room. “You look pale, child,” she whispered, resting her palm against Lena’s forehead.

Lena was almost positively sure Astra had left Leslie that money, even if she denied it. “Can I ask you something, Astra?” she asked, pushing herself up to sit.

Astra’s arms shot out to help Lena. “Save your strength,” she said, tucking the blanket around Lena. “And yes, you may ask a question.”

Lena contained the urge to roll her eyes at Astra being such a mom. It also made her want to cry how Astra had shown more care towards her in this one night than her mother had done in the thirteen years she lived with her. “Do you have any family?” she asked, swallowing when Astra went rigid.

“In the past I had a family,” Astra answered after a beat, clicking her tongue. “I have one family member left somewhere in the world,” she whispered, glancing at the door as if she was waiting for that family member to walk in.

Lena felt like she touched a sensitive topic, but so far Kara wasn’t answering her and she felt like she was on to something. “A sibling?” she asked, although that seemed to be an even worse question because Astra, the woman who always appeared tough and admirable had watery eyes now.

Astra shook her head. “My twin sister is gone,” she answered, inhaling sharply.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course she managed to find the most hurtful questions. She had no idea what it felt like to have a twin and lose said twin, but she did know twins shared a special bond.

“My niece,” Astra whispered. “I shall be reunited with her someday.”

Lena didn’t want to push too far, but she was so close now. “What’s your niece’s name?” she asked, reaching out for one of Astra’s hands, squeezing gently.

Astra’s eyes flashed towards Lena’s hand. “She would have done this, too,” she whispered, softly squeezing Lena’s hand back. “Her name is Kara.”

Lena felt her heart speeding up now that she found out Astra was Kara’s aunt. She had to be, there was enough evidence to confirm it. The way Astra stared at her was strange, almost as if she could hear… But then she realized she was connected to a monitor. If there was a chance Astra was an alien it meant Kara was an alien as well.

It might explain how her girlfriend always felt warm or how she ripped that door handle off or how she ate like she was a bottomless pit while she was in such a fit shape. It would be quite humorous, a Luthor dating an alien of all people. Kara looked perfectly human though, but so did… no. Oh, no, no, no. Was Superman the family her girlfriend lost?

Kara hadn’t been home and she hadn’t been in the woods, but someone caught an object tonight. Her girlfriend said her night had been hectic. Being a Superhero could be hectic. Maybe her mind was too much in overdrive and maybe she was jumping to too many assumptions, but it was possible, even if it seemed kind of out there.

Maybe she had to bite the bullet. “What kind of alien are you?” she asked Astra, whispering.

Astra appeared unfazed. “Whatever do you mean, child?” she asked in turn.

It was possible Lena was wrong about the alien theory, given she based it upon nothing but assumptions. Sure, Astra had to be Kara’s aunt, but that didn’t make either one of them an alien. “Does Sam know you’re a Kryptonian?” she asked, deciding she might as well go big or go home.

Astra chuckled, low and warm until her eyes hardened. “You are cunning,” she whispered, caressing Lena’s cheek with the back of her index finger. “Color me impressed. I am Astra In-Ze, also known as General Astra,” she said, dropping her hand. “This is the truth. Now tell me, what do you know of my niece?”

Lena highly doubted Astra would want to know just how well she knew Kara. “She’s a science professor, very good at what she does. She speaks with a lot of passion and she’s kind,” she answered, smiling unabashed. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone with such a bubbly personality before.”

“I see,” Astra whispered. “Tell me, does she feel for you as you feel for her?”

The monitor beeped so loudly a nurse ran in to check up on Lena.

Lena had not anticipated Astra would be so perceptive. Everything that had been falling together was now falling apart. Samantha didn’t know about her relationship with Kara and she hadn’t told her girlfriend the truth about Lizzy yet. Astra knew about Lizzy and if she’d know about her relationship with Kara it would only be a matter of time before Samantha would know.

The nurse left once Lena appeared fine.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Lena whispered with pleading eyes. “How about I trade you a secret for a secret?” she suggested, although technically Astra knew two of her secrets. “I won’t tell a soul you’re an alien and in turn you won’t tell anyone, including Sam, that I have a daughter and that I’m in a relationship with Kara.”

“Relationship,” Astra whispered, watching Lena with scrutinizing eyes. “Do you love her?”

Lena sighed. “Let me guess, if I break her heart you’ll fling me into space?” she asked, smiling when Astra’s lips curled up in response. “You don’t resent me for being a Luthor?” she asked, knowing her mother would have thrown a fit over her dating an alien.

“Humans and their noses,” Astra said quietly, sighing. “You ought to look past your nose. Your name was assigned to you upon your birth. Even if your name was Worldkiller, all that matters is who you truly are.”

“So basically potato potato,” Lena commented, nodding. “I think I killed Kara,” she said, chuckling while she glanced at her phone, but Astra wasn’t joining her. “I sent her a picture of you after I mentioned your name and she hasn’t responded yet. Oh and one tiny detail, I didn’t know yet she’s an alien, but I do now.”

“Cunning, truly cunning,” Astra said, clasping her hands behind her back. “Are you always such trouble?”

“Overall I would say I’m a nerd with knowledge,” Lena answered, sending Kara a text to ask if she was still alive. “I’ll take that as a compliment though,” she said, though it was time to put all jokes aside. “I know where your niece lives, but I’m not sure if she’s home. If you have a phone or a pen and some paper, I’ll give you her address.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only seemed fair for Lena to puzzle it together. She's smart.


	28. Chapter 28

Kara walked up the steps to her apartment, grumbling silently because it was close to midnight. It was all the fault of the DEO she was home this late. J’onn had made her sign and read so much paperwork it gave her a headache. He hadn’t been keen on letting her take the baby, but there was no way she was going to leave the girl at the DEO. With some persuasion from her sister, she was granted permission to take her home, although there was a catch.

The baby wasn’t hers yet, not officially. J’onn let her take her on the condition she’d go through a one week trail first and only if that would go well and if she’d still want her after that, the DEO would make it official. She’d readily agreed, simply wanting to get out of there and it had sounded fair enough.

As she neared her apartment with Kayleigh in her baby carrier in one hand and a crib in the other, she froze in her tracks when she heard a heartbeat inside of her apartment. She glanced down at the sleeping baby girl, thinking about putting the carrier and her crib down for a moment to see who the intruder was. The intruder beat her to it because before she could make a decision, her door opened.

“Aunt Astra,” she whispered, glasses turning foggy as she cried.

Astra’s eyes flitted from Kara to the baby. “You are with child,” she whispered, reaching out a hand towards the sleeping girl but retracting it just as quickly.

“It’s a bit of a long story, she’s not exactly mine yet,” Kara replied, breathing out while she walked into her apartment. She put the carrier and the crib down and shut the door. “I missed you,” she whispered, flinging her arms around her aunt.

“And I you, little one,” Astra whispered, hugging Kara with all of her strength.

Kara squeezed back just as tightly, relieved that for once she didn’t have to hold back when hugging someone. “It’s really you, you’re really alive,” she said, feeling like after having seen a picture of her aunt it hadn’t really struck her yet she was real. “I’ve been on earth for twelve years.”

“As have I,” Astra replied, wiping Kara’s tears away when their hug broke. “Upon hearing of Superman, I searched for you in Metropolis. Recently, I took a job as a barista here in National City and I met Samantha Arias, Lena’s guardian.”

Kara swallowed thickly, nodding slowly. “You know about us,” she said, removing her glasses considering they kept fogging over anyway. “It’s crazy how small the world can be,” she whispered with a silent chuckle. “I heard you took her to the hospital, thank you for that.”

“She is a special one,” Astra whispered, a small smile appearing on her face. “Her intelligence is impressive, for a human."

“Astra…,” Kara said with a sigh and a shake of her head. “You approve of her then?”

“Yes,” Astra answered, following Kara towards the couch. “Lena knows of our origin.”

Kara faltered at that. “She knows we’re aliens?” she asked, wondering how her girlfriend managed to decipher that when she’d been hiding it so well.

Astra nodded once. “Her mind is an interesting maze,” she whispered, sounding intrigued. “I asked her how she knew.”

“How?” Kara asked, chewing the inside of her cheek, wondering if she had done something that had given her away.

“One of Lena’s friends was in trouble,” Astra explained slowly, as if she was carefully selecting her words to avoid spilling something she shouldn’t. “Someone threatened said friend and I taught him a lesson.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, cringing at the thought of what her aunt might have done.

“The man referred to me as inhuman. Lena presumed it was me and when she knew of our connection she put the puzzle together, all based upon assumptions,” Astra continued. “She tricked me into confirming her assumptions. I was not sure whether to be offended I fell for her cunning tactic or be impressed.”

Kara shook her head, noticing her aunt’s pride was given a dent by Lena’s sneakiness. “I suppose she knows all of my secrets then,” she said, sighing loudly. “Well, almost all,” she said, glancing at the sleeping baby girl. “I named her Kayleigh, I hope that’s okay.”

“Kayleigh,” Astra whispered, tears touching her cheeks.

Kara knew how when she was younger, her aunt told her if she’d ever have a daughter she’d name her Kayleigh, but unfortunately Rao never granted Astra a child. “I’m glad you found a partner in Samantha,” she said, resting a hand on her aunt’s knee. “Ruby and Lizzy are adorable girls aren’t they?” she asked, feeling happy her aunt ended up with a little family after all.

Astra clenched her jaw, nodding wordlessly.

Kara frowned, unsure if she said something wrong. She thought her aunt would smile now that she had a partner who had two daughters. “Where is Non?” she asked, the sudden realization striking her Astra was engaged to be married on Krypton.

“Gone,” Astra answered evenly. “He was not a good man. I did not love him nor did he love me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leslie grasped Lena’s upper arm and tugged her inside of Noonan’s. For some reason she’d shown up on her doorstep two hours before they’d needed to be at college.

“Can I have an explanation now?” Lena asked, joining Leslie at the table she’d been dragged to.

It was a miracle her friend had let her get dressed first, because when she’d opened the door she’d worn a pajama and a robe, and Leslie had seemed impatient. She hadn’t even had the chance to eat breakfast first, although given she was at Noonan’s now she could arrange some.

Leslie grasped the menu-card, stilling when Lena revealed a bottle with pills. “Are you sick or something?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at the bottle.

“I’m anemic,” Lena answered, sighing as she twisted the cap. “I was at the hospital last night because I fainted.”

“Holy shit, that sounds intense,” Leslie replied, shrugging when Lena glared at her for her language. “No kids here,” she mumbled.

“Yes, anyway, can I have an explanation now?” Lena repeated.

“I got an apartment thanks to that mysterious guardian angel or whatever,” Leslie answered, putting her wallet on the table. “The rent is pretty decent and the money in that envelope is enough to cover my ass until I graduate. It’s small and stuff, but it’s got heat and running water and whatnot, so it’s all good. To celebrate, I’m buying you breakfast.”

“And I thought you were a night owl,” Lena commented, surprised Leslie had bothered to get up early for some breakfast.

Leslie grinned, turning her attention to the menu card. “I’m going to have pancakes with extra syrup.”

“I think I’ll have some toast,” Lena said, not wanting anything sugary sweet for breakfast.

“They’ve got some stuff with spinach,” Leslie mumbled. “And almonds, unless you’re allergic to nuts.”

Lena smiled, appreciating how Leslie was thinking about getting her some iron. “I’m not allergic to nuts, the only thing I’m allergic to is low grades, bullies and untidiness.”

“So you’re allergic to two thirds of me, got it,” Leslie replied, smirking.

Lena nodded seriously. “I feel like sneezing,” she teased, chuckling when Leslie kicked her shin under the table, but then something in her friend’s expression changed and the air around them grew heavy.

Leslie’s eyes dipped to Lena’s lips for a split second. She shook her head and averted her eyes.

“Les…,” Lena whispered, resting a hand on top of Leslie’s, but her friend pulled hers away. She should really stop using touch as a way to comfort Leslie because that only worked well on Kara and on her. “I wish I could help you,” she said, rather than apologizing again and making it worse.

“I’ll meet someone someday, it’s all good,” Leslie replied, shrugging it off. “I think Vero’s into the both of us, but she has a really strange way of showing it.”

Lena wouldn’t have guessed that, although Veronica did flirt a bit sometimes. “I doubt it comes from a place of love,” she said, considering Veronica’s words were too cold for that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara groaned, listening to the news, which was all about her. Apparently, Ms Grant who was also known as queen of all media had dubbed her as Supergirl, National City’s personal hero. There was some webcam footage on the news, but it was more of a vague blur and she was very thankful it was black and white.

She was so sidetracked by the news she jumped up when someone knocked on her door. Oh Rao, she’d hardly had the time to consume breakfast. She wasn’t expecting her sister for at least another three hours, given she only needed to be at college in the afternoon today.

“Winn… hi,” she said, surprised when he stood in front of her door, smiling like some overjoyed chipmunk.

“Hey, Kara,” Winn replied, his smile not breaking as he stepped inside, backpack slung half over his shoulder. “Congratulations.”

Kara let out a tiny squeal, happy that someone aside from her was excited. She wasn’t too fond of being called Supergirl, but she looked forward to soar in the sky again, to help people and keep the city safe.

“Ouch,” Winn whimpered when Kara hugged him too tight. “Fragile human here… can’t… breathe.”

“Sorry,” Kara said, letting go. “I got carried away,” she said, smiling. “Why are you here at this time of day?” she asked, recalling how Winn hated mornings with a passion back in college.

“I’m glad you ask,” Winn answered, unzipping his backpack. “You’re a hero now and every hero needs a suit,” he said, revealing several pieces of clothing. “I’ve been up all night making suits for you because last night when I heard about that thing in the sky that got caught, I just knew it was you.”

“You made…suits for me?” Kara replied, raising her eyebrows. “I know you reattached some buttons for me before back in college whenever I accidentally ripped them from my blouses, but I didn’t know you would actually make all of that,” she said, gesturing at the pile Winn had dropped on her counter.

“You should try them on,” Winn said with an enthusiastic smile. He grasped a top and some shorts that looked more like a bikini than a suit.

“I’m not going to wear that,” Kara said, firmly shaking her head, refusing to even try it on. “I’d like to be… properly covered,” she said, fidgeting with her glasses. “You know…,” she whispered, gesturing vaguely.

Winn’s eyes lowered down Kara’s stomach. “Oh… right,” he replied, snapping his eyes back up, like he finally remembered about her being intersex. “One of these suits has a skirt, but you could wear compression shorts underneath them,” he suggested, rummaging through the pile. “Or I could even make you special compression shorts to wear under a skirt, or pants, whichever you prefer.”

“I’ll go with the skirt,” Kara decided, thinking that would protect her privacy better. Being intersex was nothing to be ashamed of, but she didn’t need her private information thrown in the news.

Winn frowned when wails filled Kara’s apartment.

Kara sped off towards her bedroom, leaning over the crib to cradle Kayleigh in her arms. She slowly walked to her kitchen to make her a bottle.

“Um… Kara, why is there a baby in your apartment?” Winn asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Kara knew Winn got all squirmy when it came down to children, but he needed to relax. “That thing in the sky everyone is talking about was a pod and she was in it,” she answered simply. “Can you hold her for a moment so I can make her bottle?” she asked, thinking how it would go faster if she’d have both hands free.

Winn’s eyes widened comically. “I don’t know how to hold a baby,” he said, stumbling back as if he was afraid he’d catch an infection from being near the baby. “Babies are tiny monsters covered in germs.”

“Hey, do not insult my daughter or I will kick you into space,” Kara warned. “You’re not a monster,” she whispered to the baby girl. “You’re perfect,” she cooed, tickling her little toes, melting when she giggled.

“What has happened to you…?” Winn asked, face scrunched up while he watched Kara.

“I grew up, maybe you should too,” Kara answered, smiling slightly when Winn huffed. “This is new, but new is good,” she said, preparing a bottle.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Lena ignored Leslie and Veronica’s shared snickering as she hurried towards her last course of the day, science. She missed Kara, who this week she’d only seen at college. Their meetings in the woods seemed to have stopped, even though she’d texted her a few times if they could meet up. It was Friday now and she hadn’t had a single moment of privacy with her girlfriend.

She wondered if it had something to do with Monday, how she’d found out Kara was an alien. Of course she realized her girlfriend was Supergirl now which might have made her schedule busier, but something felt off. It was as if she was being avoided. She feared Kara might have changed her mind about their relationship. Perhaps she shouldn’t have voiced her assumptions to Astra. It was possible her girlfriend didn’t feel comfortable about her knowing.

“I’m going clubbing this weekend,” Veronica said while they took their usual seats.

Other students walked past them, not even bothering to sit anywhere near them. Some students took a second to glare or look with disgust at them, in particular at Lena, while others shuddered as if they were cold.

“Sounds chill,” Leslie mumbled, grabbing her pencil to sketch. “What kind of animal do you like?” she asked Lena, nudging her side with her elbow.

Lena suppressed a sigh at a pair of stinky eyes she was getting from a student who hissed something at her about being a disgusting Luthor. Instead of saying something to the student, she smiled wickedly. “Hellhounds,” she answered Leslie, loud enough for the student to hear.

“You should both come,” Veronica whispered to Lena and Leslie. “We can go clubbing together, I’ll pay.”

“You had me at free drinks,” Leslie replied, nodding.

Lena glanced at Kara, who averted her eyes. “Okay,” she whispered, sighing. “What kind of club do you have in mind?” she asked, doubting any club would be eager to serve them because they weren’t twenty-one yet.

“Cherry Bomb,” Veronica answered, sliding identity cards towards Lena and Leslie.

“Damn, these look hella realistic,” Leslie whispered.

Lena’s mind was all over the place while Kara was teaching, unable to properly concentrate. She’d text her later to ask if they could meet up in the woods or elsewhere. It was possible her girlfriend didn’t want her out in the woods because of how that landed her in the hospital a few days ago. Kara looked achingly close to exhausted and she wondered if she got enough sleep lately. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Maggie said, breathing out. “She didn’t even put Kayleigh down for her nap. She let her sleep in her arms instead.”

Kara chuckled, watching her sister who was sitting on the couch with Kayleigh in her arms. “She’s really fond of children,” she said to Maggie, who hummed in response. “Hey, baby girl,” she cooed, slowly approaching, smiling at Kayleigh. “Did you have a good day with your aunties?”

“I can’t believe you’re here already,” Alex said, rocking Kayleigh in her arms.

“It’s good to see you too,” Kara replied, rolling her eyes, chuckling. “I can take her,” she said, holding her arms out. “From what I can see you haven’t packed for your weekend away yet.”

“Tell me about it,” Maggie huffed. “I’ve been trying to get her to pack all day.”

“I know,” Alex whispered, sighing. “But I only need ten minutes to pack.”

“Liar,” Kara and Maggie said in unison.

“You pack slowly because you always use a checklist,” Maggie said to Alex whilst Kara nodded.

Alex groaned, handing Kayleigh to Kara. “She’s adorable, I wish I could put her under my sweater and take her with me,” she said, making faces for the baby girl.

“Babe,” Maggie whispered, grasping Alex’s hands. “I promise you’ll be a mother someday, but let’s get married first, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alex answered with a dreamy smile. “I love you, Mags.”

“Mhmm, and I love you,” Maggie replied, leaning down to kiss Alex.

“Well, I better get going,” Kara said awkwardly while her sister and Maggie weren’t even listening. “Thanks for watching Kayleigh,” she rushed to say, making her way towards the door as Alex and Maggie kissed each other like she wasn’t even there.

She had a feeling her sister would have taken the baby girl in if she hadn’t and she knew Kayleigh would have been in good hands, but overall she had the feeling the baby was better off with her, someone who understood what it was like to have powers. They weren’t the same species, but they shared some similarities.

While Kayleigh would grow older, she’d help her come to terms with whom she was and what she was capable of. She was sure Alex would have a child with Maggie anyway, one way or another. This weekend she’d be all alone to watch Kayleigh, although she knew she could count on her aunt’s support.

Everything had been so hectic she hadn’t had the time to go to the woods. She missed Lena and at some point she should let her know about Kayleigh, but so much had been revealed in a short period of time and she had no idea how her girlfriend would react to her having decided to adopt a baby. There were moments where she had dreamed of a future with Lena, but she was scared they might not be on the same page.

Her girlfriend was a mere freshman in college while she was already dreaming about a family and had inadvertently started one the second she decided she wanted Kayleigh. She was worried Lena would wake up one morning and decide it was all too much for her. Humans weren’t the same as Kryptonians. Most eighteen year old humans weren’t thinking about settling down yet.

Humans didn’t value loyalty as much as Kryptonians did, even though that was a bit condescending. Kryptonians chose one partner for life whereas humans often had many and didn’t blink to get divorced. She could feel she was letting Lena down by being so busy, which had her worrying she was letting her slip away.

She was close to her apartment when her phone chimed. Juggling the baby carrier in one hand and her phone in the other was easier said than done.

 

**Lena** **< 3**

 

_I was wondering if you’ll be in the woods tonight._

_It doesn’t have to be the woods._

_We could meet up elsewhere, anywhere._

_I’m sorry, but I can’t tonight._

_I’m busy._

_I understand._

_I love you, Lena._

_I love you too, Kara._

 

“Aunt Astra,” Kara said, stunned to find her in her apartment again. “How do you keep getting in here?”

“I am not staying long, Sam expects me to make an appearance soon,” Astra said, uncrossing her legs and standing up. “When do you intend to tell Lena about Kayleigh?”

“I don’t know yet,” Kara answered, exhaling. “What if I overwhelm her? I mean… a child is a lot and not everyone is interested in dating someone who has a child.”

“You would be.”

“Yes, but Lena is in college,” Kara pointed out.

“When I went out with Samantha she told me she was a mother. Truths cannot be kept a secret forever,” Astra replied coolly, caressing Kayleigh’s cheek. “Love deserves a chance and prolonging what is necessary is pointless.”

Kara had to admit her aunt had a valid point, but she’d have to sleep on it. After this week Kayleigh would be officially hers and she’d grown attached fast, she couldn’t imagine not adopting her, but she also couldn’t imagine losing Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sat cross-legged on her bed with her daughter on her lap, struggling not to let her tears overwhelm her.

Lizzy turned around and pouted. “Mama sad,” she said, putting her hands on Lena’s cheeks.

“I’m okay, my little angel,” Lena said, hugging her daughter when she heard her sniffling. “Mama’s sorry she upset you.”

“Mama no sad,” Lizzy whispered, nuzzling her nose against Lena’s shoulder.

Lena swallowed the rest of her tears down, trying to smile for her daughter. She turned her head towards the door when she heard someone knocking. “Yes?” she called out, thinking it could be Ruby who wanted help with her homework. “Oh, hello, Astra,” she said, a little surprised it was her.

“May I come in?” Astra asked, lingering at the door.

“Yes, of course,” Lena answered, dabbing at her eyes. She took a deep breath and readjusted Lizzy on her lap. “What can I do for you?”

Astra sat on the edge of Lena’s bed, smiling when Lizzy crawled over to her. “How are you feeling?” she asked, sounding a bit stiff.

“I’m fine,” Lena answered, though she knew that was a lie and she knew Astra knew that too. “How’s Kara? Is she okay?”

“My niece is well, everything considered,” Astra answered, not flinching as Lizzy played with the white streak in her hair.

“I miss her,” Lena whispered, feeling her heart ache painfully. “Can you invite her over for dinner?” she asked, hoping that maybe Astra could convince Kara to do at least that so she’d be able to see her.

Astra opened her mouth and closed it again when Lena cast her eyes down. “I can try,” she answered, caressing Lena’s cheek, who’d begun to cry again. “My niece deserves to know the truth. She deserves to know Lizzy is your child.”

“I know, I know, but what if I lose her?” Lena asked, biting her lip so hard it bled. “Some people still see me as a child and who is going to be interested in a child with a child?”

“You are no child, you are wise and mature and your fear makes you form a plethora of excuses.”

“You call me child sometimes though,” Lena joked, but it fell flat. “Making up excuses is how I protect myself because it’s easier to reason why I should hide the truth rather than throw myself out in the open and risk it all, risk losing Kara. What if she doesn’t accept all of me?”

“I cannot answer that for you,” Astra replied, softly untangling Lizzy’s hand from her hair. “Communicate with my niece,” she said, walking away.

Lena sighed, knowing communication was important and necessary.

 

**Nerd** **< 3**

 

_I’m going for a walk tonight._

_If you change your mind, you know where to find me._

_Be careful when you go outside._

_I don’t want you to end up at the hospital again._

_That was an honest accident._

_I know. I just worry._

_It may not seem like I care because I’ve been so busy, but I truly do care about you._

_I really, really, really miss you, Kara._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Kayleigh wasn’t a fan of bathing. The second her feet touched the water she made the whole building aware of how powerful her lungs were.

Kara winced at the high pitched sound, which had her neighbors shouting complaints, knocking on the walls and the neighbors above her stomped their feet on the floor. Overall taking care of a baby wasn’t bad, but for some reason Kayleigh hated it when she lowered her in her tiny tub.

It got worse when Kayleigh accidentally got some water in her mouth, which filled her green eyes with more tears and made her look at Kara as if she’d committed the biggest crime.

“I’m sorry, sweetiepie,” Kara whispered, trying to bathe Kayleigh as fast as possible. She grasped a duck which her sister had bought. “Look, I have your duck,” she said, putting it in the water.

Kayleigh kicked her legs, splashing water all over Kara. She stopped crying and stared at Kara.

“If this is what it takes to make you stop crying I should let you do this all the time,” Kara said, sighing in relief now her neighbors seemed to calm down with the knocking, the stomping and the shouting. “I’m going to need a new blouse,” she whispered, sighing as her blouse stuck to her skin. “And I’ll need to mop the floor.”

It was unfortunate her sister was going away for a weekend with Maggie because this was her first weekend with Kayleigh, but Alex and Maggie had already planned their weekend in advance. She couldn’t leave the baby girl with Winn either because he’d just freak out. He was a sweet guy, but he wasn’t capable of looking after such a young child and Lyra didn’t like children.

She couldn’t go in the woods with Kayleigh, even though she knew she wouldn’t be cold. It wasn’t like she could show up with a child in her arms. That wasn’t how she wanted to let Lena know about Kayleigh. She felt bad about last night, knowing her girlfriend went to the woods while she didn’t.

It felt like she’d stood Lena up, even though she never said she would meet up with her. She missed her girlfriend just as much as she missed her. Perhaps after this weekend she’d be able to squeeze some time in to see Lena and tell her the truth. They hadn’t even properly talked yet about the fact she was an alien, considering texts hardly counted.

Kayleigh began to wail all over again until Kara lifted her out of the tub.

“You must have been in space for quite some time,” Kara said, although it was possible Daxam didn’t perish like Krypton did. Then again, if it hadn’t, why would someone send a baby away in a pod all lonesome? “I wonder…,” she whispered, getting Kayleigh dressed. “You’re not a princess, are you?”

Though as far as her knowledge went Daxam didn’t have a princess and rumor had it queen Rhea of Daxam was barren and Daxamites weren’t as advanced as Kryptonians were to create children by mixing the dna of two people in an incubator. Daxamites rested solely on natural births. For all she knew Kayleigh might have been the daughter of a slave who wanted to protect her daughter from ending up as a slave as well.

It was wrong how many people Daxamites enslaved, for several purposes. They even enslaved children and she remembered tales from her aunt of wars with Daxamites where they’d send children as young as eleven years old into war. On Krypton people had to be eighteen to join the military guild, although some, such as her aunt, were accepted at the age of sixteen.

“You’re adorable,” Kara whispered, smiling at Kayleigh, who had a star-shaped birthmark on her left foot. “Putting your socks on would be easier if you wouldn’t wriggle so much.”

Kayleigh must have found Kara’s voice interesting because whenever Kara spoke, she stared at her as if her voice was the most fascinating thing ever.

“This little piggy went to the market,” Kara said, grasping one of Kayleigh’s tiny toes. “This little piggy stayed home.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena could hear music booming while she stood in line outside of the club, on some kind of red carpet. There was a glowing red neon sign which read _Cherry Bomb_ and this place didn’t look like an average kind of club. There were no men to be seen in the line and the bouncer wasn’t a man either. It was freezing cold outside, but she was getting close to the front of the line with Leslie and Veronica. She wrapped her arms around herself, fake identity clutched in one hand and her purse in the other while she moved forward.

The bouncer glanced briefly at their identity cards before nodding with a smile, stepping aside to let them enter.

Lena wasn’t all that surprised they got in so easily. The three of them would be nineteen soon-ish and it was no problem to pass for twenty-one. She had told Samantha honestly she was going to go clubbing and while Samantha shook her head at the fake identity card, she hadn’t told her no either. Her guardian knew she was old enough to make her own decisions and set her own limits.

There were dimmed lights inside of the club. To the left was a bar and to the right a dance floor. There were stairs which led to a higher floor, which might have been private rooms. A few lights flashed around the dance floor, giving it a bit of a disco meets neon feeling.

“Sweet,” Leslie said when someone handed them glow sticks jewelry.

Lena noticed almost every woman was wearing a glowing bracelet. She didn’t comment when Leslie snapped one around her wrist.

“I’m going to get us our first round of drinks,” Veronica said. “What are you having?”

“I’ll have whatever, as long as it’s alcohol,” Leslie answered.

“A glass of water,” Lena answered, deciding she wanted to remain sober.

She expected a snarky comment from Veronica, but to her surprise she merely nodded. While her friend – if she could call Veronica that because she still wasn’t sure she could – went to order their drinks, she kept a close eye to ensure her water wouldn’t be spiked with anything. Veronica hadn’t earned her trust, but at least she was behaving nicely so far.

Veronica beckoned Lena and Leslie to join her at the bar.

Leslie took one large sip from her glass, scrunching up her nose. “What kind of lame drink is this?” she asked, scoffing at the pink liquid.

“I’ll have a sex on the beach,” a young woman close to them said to the bartender. “Make it two,” she said, winking at Leslie. “It’ll taste better than what you’re having at the moment.”

Leslie turned slightly on her stool to face the woman better. “I’m Leslie,” she said, roaming her eyes shamelessly down the woman’s body. “These chicks are my friends.”

“Noted,” the woman replied, smirking as their drinks were being served. She took a sip and licked her lips. “I’m Lucy.”

Lena smiled and busied herself with her glass of water. She hoped Leslie was reaching the point where she wasn’t hung up on her anymore.

“You look a bit young,” Lucy said to Leslie, watching her with hooded eyes. “How old are you?”

“Old enough, that’s all you need to know,” Leslie answered, shrugging. “What brings you here on a Saturday night?”

“Being bored and single with friends who are busy,” Lucy answered, finishing the rest of her drink. “Do you dance?”

“Dance?” Leslie scoffed. “If stepping on people’s feet counts as dancing, then sure, I dance.”

“I can show you how to dance,” Lucy offered, slipping off her barstool. “You just have to feel the music and move to it.”

“What are you waiting for?” Veronica asked Leslie, chuckling dryly. “Go dance, Les,” she said, nodding her head towards the dance floor. “We call her Les because she’s such a lesbian,” she said to Lucy.

“Fuck you, Vero,” Leslie said, huffing out a laugh.

Lena sipped quietly from her water, seeing Leslie actually going to the dance floor, although Lucy was a beautiful petite brunette so it wasn’t that strange her friend was easily convinced. The tank top Lucy was wearing showed off a lot of her tanned skin and how muscled she was.

“You’re going to make Leslie nervous if you keep staring so much,” Veronica said to Lena.

Lena drank two more glasses of water, rejecting drinks women were offering her. A few times telling she was seeing someone was on the tip of her tongue, but she didn’t want Veronica to know that. She hadn’t forgotten about the time where Veronica had threatened she’d find out about her secrets and she didn’t want to risk anything being used against her.

She’d be civil as long as Veronica was being civil, but they weren’t friends. Their friendship was more pretend than anything else. Leslie knew her secrets, aside from her relationship with Kara, but she trusted her not to tell anyone.

An hour passed and one more passed. Meanwhile Leslie was drinking with Lucy, talking about god knows what, and Veronica was offering drinks to women she was trying to flirt with.

Lena stared at her phone, sighing because she couldn’t stop thinking about Kara. It pained her that she hadn’t received a single text tonight. She worried her girlfriend wasn’t interested in her anymore. There was no way she could bear this any longer. Shaking her head, she got up to leave, needing to go see Kara and talk to her. No more excuses, she had to get it out.

“I’m going to call it a night,” she called out to Veronica and Leslie. “It’s all good,” she added when Leslie frowned.

She hurried towards the exit, taking a deep breath once the icy nightly air welcomed her. This time she wouldn’t wander around through the woods. She wasn’t sure if Kara would be home, but she needed to see her, even if it meant camping outside of her apartment all night. She typed a quick text to Samantha, letting her know she’d spend the night at Leslie’s. Showing up uninvited wasn’t something she’d planned doing, but not knowing where she stood with Kara was unbearable. It was time for her to confess the truth and see if she was still wanted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was silent until Kara got startled by two knocks on her door. She untangled herself from the blanket she’d wrapped around herself, getting up from her couch. Her heart broke when she laid eyes upon Lena, whose eyes were red.

Lena sobbed as she was pulled into Kara’s arms, shuddering at how much she had missed this. “I haven’t been honest with you,” she said, taking a step back. “You should sit down for this.”

Kara frowned but did as she was told. She shut the door and went to sit on her couch. “What’s wrong?” she asked, fingers aching to hug Lena again. She felt responsible for the pain her girlfriend felt.

“Lizzy is not Samantha’s daughter, she’s mine,” Lena confessed, she plucked at the hem of her sweater. Taking a deep breath, she took her sweater off, swallowing hard at the sound of Kara gasping. “I was ashamed for you to see me like this,” she said, gesturing at the signs that showed she’d given birth.

Kara’s mouth went dryer than the desert. “Oh Rao… Lena,” she whispered, her eyes not knowing where to look first. “You’re so…,” she said while Lena screwed her eyes shut. “I have no words to tell you how gorgeous you are.”

Lena slowly opened her eyes, finding nothing but the truth in Kara’s. “Lizzy is my daughter,” she said once again, to let that sink in. “Are you… squealing?”

“It’s so cute you have a daughter,” Kara answered with a smile in her voice. “Lizzy is to die for.”

“Oh, thank god,” Lena whispered, resting a hand against her chest, blushing when she realized she was still standing in front of Kara in her bra.

“I have to tell you something, too,” Kara said, patting the spot next to her. “That object in the sky was a pod and-”

A loud wail sounded from Kara’s bedroom, cutting her off.

Lena’s jaw dropped when Kara disappeared and reappeared two seconds later with a baby in her arms.

“Lena, meet Kayleigh,” Kara said, rocking the baby girl in her arms, trying to soothe her. “She was in the pod I caught and um… I sort of um… decided to adopt her, so err… she’s my daughter. Surprise?”

 


	31. Chapter 31

“She reminds me of when Lizzy was younger,” Lena whispered, smiling at Kayleigh, whose eyes were drooping. “I’m relieved you’re not upset I didn’t tell you about Lizzy sooner.”

“You’re a natural,” Kara whispered, watching how Kayleigh fell asleep in Lena’s arms. “We were both keeping secrets. It wouldn’t be fair if I’d get upset when I was keeping secrets too.”

“I suppose you have a point, but I’m still sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Lena replied, sighing. She cradled Kayleigh closer to her chest and followed Kara to go put her down in her crib. “My mind was going in overdrive, imagining so many possible scenarios. I was worried I had made you feel like I was rejecting you for being intersex or for being an alien or both.”

“It was quite shocking to hear you figured out I’m an alien,” Kara admitted. “But I’m happy you accept me for who I am,” she added, glad it all worked out.

She found it kind of funny how it was basically her aunt’s fault Lena found out and not hers, though she didn’t blame Astra for having helped Leslie, even though the way she did it by hurting someone wasn’t the best road to take. It was clever how her girlfriend puzzled all the pieces together.

“I love you, I’ll always accept you for who you are,” Lena whispered, glancing at Kara’s lips. She broke her gaze to put Kayleigh down, tucking her in.

Kara hummed when Lena reached out for her, letting those dangerous lips claim hers. “I missed this,” she whispered against her girlfriend’s lips.

“Mhmm, so did I,” Lena replied, returning to the couch with Kara. “There’s one more thing I have to tell you, but it’s not bad… I think,” she said, moving to straddle her lap. “I texted Sam I’d be sleeping over at Leslie’s, but I’m not.”

“Oh, you’re staying here tonight?” Kara asked, smiling when Lena bit her lip. “Perfect,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Lena couldn’t believe she’d really been so stupid to think anything negative, but it was kind of a default mechanism, having grown up as a Luthor. She always expected the worst outcome. It was quite surprising Kara adopted a child, but she didn’t mind. If anything, it gave them something in common. They were both single parents.

Several minutes later they were sitting on the couch together, huddled under a blanket.

“Two years ago on Halloween, I met a guy,” Lena said, finding comfort in the way Kara stroked her hand with her thumb. “His name was Jack and I found myself crushing on him. One thing led to another and when I was pregnant, he wanted nothing to do with me or our child. Lizzy was the reason my mother kicked me out because she claimed I put the family to shame by being a teen mom.”

“Jack and your mother both made a grief mistake,” Kara replied, finding it unfair how much misfortune Lena had been through. “I understand how here on earth people frown when a seventeen year old becomes a mother, but back on Krypton there were seventeen year olds who were already courted.”

“Tell me more about Krypton, if you don’t mind,” Lena whispered, playing with Kara’s hair. “I’d like to hear how you grew up, which customs you’re used to and overall anything else you wouldn’t mind sharing.”

“With you I’d share anything,” Kara said, smiling as she thought about Krypton.

“Anything, hm?” Lena asked with a devious smile. “Even food?”

“Right so, what I said ten seconds ago that wasn’t me,” Kara answered, chuckling when Lena shook her head. “I’m happy you’re here,” she whispered, having worried for nought.

“I’m happy we’re okay,” Lena whispered, relieved her concern was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara pressed closer against Lena, careful her grip wouldn’t be too crushing. She felt soft skin underneath her fingertips.

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, snuggling closer, enjoying the warmth of Kara’s body. The fact that they were both half naked only made her feel even warmer and also somewhat turned on.

Kara combed her fingers through Lena’s hair. “My girl,” she whispered, tangling their legs together.

“I like the sound of that,” Lena replied, feeling like she was dreaming with her eyes wide open. “So possessive,” she whispered, trailing her fingertips down Kara’s chest, biting her lip when she heard a faint purr.

“Le-Lena,” Kara stuttered. Her breath caught when Lena snaked a hand between her legs. “Naughty girl,” she whispered, wrapping her fingers around her wrist. She brought her girlfriend’s hand up to her mouth and kissed her palm before letting go.

Lena caressed Kara’s arm, thinking how she wished they could have a moment alone together somewhere sometime. It would be tougher now that her girlfriend had a daughter, although given Astra was aware of their involvement, she might know exactly who would be able to babysit sometimes.

Kara didn’t plan to keep any secrets from Lena anymore. It felt different to have it all out in the open, but in a good way. Someday she’d tell Alex about her relationship with Lena, although for now it seemed safer not to.

“You’re so warm,” Lena whispered, moving to rest her head on Kara’s chest. “It makes the winter much more bearable and I’m looking forward to the summer, the vacation in particular.”

“I love summer vacations,” Kara replied, dreaming away about soaking up the sun at the beach. “When I was in college I went on road trips during the summer. I love the feeling of the wind in my hair, driving around in a car with an open roof, although it was mostly my sister who did the driving. She claims I’m not a good driver.”

“I’ve never been on a road trip,” Lena revealed, sighing while she felt Kara stroking her hair. “My mother wouldn’t have approved.”

Kara’s fingers stilled. “You’re almost nineteen and you’ve never been on a road trip?” she asked, finding that unacceptable. “Well that has to change.”

Lena’s heart fluttered at the thought of going on a road trip with Kara as soon as July would roll around the corner. She imagined strapping Lizzy and Kayleigh into car seats, and how it would be just the four of them. As much as she loved the thought of being on the road with her girlfriend for weeks or however long it would be, she knew she wouldn’t be able to go without taking her daughter along and she doubted Kara would go without hers either.

Kara tried to silence her mind because she was supposed to get some sleep. Plus, the summer vacation wouldn’t happen for another five months or so. The next stop would be Valentines and she was already conjuring in her mind what kind of card she’d make for Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Your bottle is almost ready, Kay D,” Lena said, pronouncing it like _Kaydee_. She let the baby girl suck on her thumb because she hadn’t been able to locate a pacifier. The top she was wearing had ripped slightly from when she’d lifted Kayleigh out of her crib, because the baby girl had a strong grip.

She hummed when the bottle was ready, gently placing Kayleigh down on her changing pad so she had her hands free to check the temperature of her milk. Once the temperature felt right, she readjusted the baby girl in her arms and sat down on the couch to feed her.

“Easy does it,” Lena whispered, smiling at how fast Kayleigh was trying to empty her bottle. “You have worked up quite the appetite, hm?”

Kayleigh stared into Lena’s eyes while she drank.

“Did you know your mother is a cute dork?” Lena said, chuckling as she recalled how Kara was sprawled out on the bed, one foot peeking from underneath the covers. She hadn’t had the heart to wake her up, so instead she’d taken the liberty of getting up with Kayleigh.

“Slow down, Kay D,” she whispered, laughing lightly at Kayleigh’s eagerness. “You drink as if someone is about to take it away any second.”

“Kay D,” Kara mused, stretching her arms as she slumped towards her couch. “I like the ring it has. She’s precious, isn’t she?”

“Irresistible, just like her mother,” Lena answered, smiling when Kara joined her on the couch. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I have in days,” Kara said, nodding, yawning a little. “You got up early.”

“I’m used to it,” Lena replied, considering she always got up early for her daughter, who she now missed. “I have some clothes from Lizzy which she doesn’t fit into anymore. If you want I can give them to you for Kayleigh. Some of it is still new because she grew so fast.”

“That would be great,” Kara agreed, smiling.

“Would you like to take over to make her burp?” Lena asked, putting the now empty bottle aside. “I think her grip on me would be a bit bruising,” she said with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh, of course,” Kara answered, taking Kayleigh over, gently placing her over her shoulder. “She’ll probably get bits of milk all over my clothes again,” she said, speaking from experience in the week she had her daughter.

“I can give you some pointers on how to get certain stains out of your clothes,” Lena offered, thinking about all of the things Samantha taught her. She sucked her lips into her mouth when some milk spilled over Kara’s shirt. “How about you take your shirt off and I’ll show you right now?”

“I should have known you’d say that,” Kara replied, not even surprised in the slightest. “If you hold Kayleigh, it’ll only take me a second to properly get rid of my shirt.”

Lena smiled at the baby girl who always stared with so much curiosity, which reminded her of her own daughter who always did that a lot as well.

“I named her after the daughter my aunt never had,” Kara said, lifting her shirt over her head.

Lena had noticed Astra was quite maternal and it was saddening to hear Kara’s aunt didn’t have a child, though she was glad Astra met Samantha and she’d seen she was good with Ruby. “I think I’ll go home around lunch,” she said, knowing her guardian would find it strange if she still wouldn’t be home by then to feed Lizzy. “Perhaps we could do this again during other weekends.”

“Yes, I’d love that. You’re always welcome to come over, as long as it doesn’t get you into trouble.”

 


	32. Chapter 32

Veronica had a dark purple bruise on her jaw, hissing when Leslie touched it. She swatted Leslie’s hand away and glared at her.

“Vero?” Lena whispered, frowning as she slid her backpack down. “What happened?” she asked, recalling Veronica had looked fine on Saturday when she’d left that club to go to Kara’s.

“It’s nothing,” Veronica answered, opening a makeup pouch.

“You look like shit,” Leslie muttered to Veronica. “Who beat you up?”

“I did not get beaten up,” Veronica replied sharply, applying foundation onto the bruise. “It was merely an argument which had gotten out of hand.”

Lena bit her lip at the sight of Veronica’s trembling fingers as she finished up masking that bruise a bit, but it was still visible. “An argument with whom?” she asked, wondering if it had been someone from the club or perhaps one of their peers.

“Why should I tell you anything?” Veronica snapped, narrowing her eyes at Lena. “You never share anything, why should I share my secrets?”

“Hey, take it easy,” Leslie cut in. “Lee means well.”

Veronica huffed out a dry laugh. “I’m not surprised you’re jumping to her defense again,” she whispered to Leslie. “It was endearing at first, but now it is plain pathetic. Lena is never going to be interested in you, you’re nothing to her.”

Leslie grabbed her things, eyes darkening as she stood up.

“Les, wait,” Lena said, grasping Leslie’s wrist. “Don’t listen to Veronica.”

Leslie grumbled and went to sit on Lena’s other side, away from Veronica.

“Why do you always have to lash out like that?” Lena asked Veronica. “We’re trying to help and you push us away.”

“I never asked for your help,” Veronica answered with a bite in her voice. “Deal with your own problems, I think you have enough of those after your mother dearest kicked you out,” she whispered, smiling devilishly when Lena gasped. “Word of advice, keep your nose out of my business or you will be sorry.”

Lena fought a smile onto her face, hoping her pain wasn’t visible, though she had years of practice to mask her feelings, having grown up as a Luthor. “Lashing out at people because someone is lashing out at you won’t do you any good,” she said calmly. “If you don’t want help that’s okay, but I do care and I hope you’ll be okay.”

“I hope she chokes,” Leslie muttered, sketching angrily on her note block, breaking the point of her pencil.

Lena sighed when Leslie flung her pencil away. She wanted to apologize to Kara who stared at the pencil, but all logic left her when her girlfriend bent down to pick it up, giving her a good eyeful of her butt. Damn, she’d have to tell Kara to wear a pencil skirt more often. She had to bite her lip to stop a gasp when the fabric inched up just a little bit.

“Do not throw things,” Kara said, putting the pencil down in front of Leslie. “This is not elementary,” she said, a bit louder now, addressing all of her students. “You are all young adults, behave like it. None of you is obligated to be here, you’re free to leave at any time or you can stay and actually pay attention so you learn something.”

Lena put her hand on Leslie’s knee, worried for a second her friend would get up and leave. Instead it was Veronica who packed up and left. She had no idea what was going on with Veronica, who was somewhat lukewarm one moment and ice cold the next. At the club everything had seemed alright and now they were back to square one. It didn’t sit well with her how Veronica knew things she shouldn’t.

The rest of the course went on in silence, aside from the scratching noises of a pencil on paper.

“How did things go with that woman from the club?” Lena asked Leslie while they were getting up to leave.

“Not too shabby,” Leslie answered, flinging her backpack over her shoulder. “We made out, kissed in an alley outside of the club. She’s one hell of a kisser and she knows how to flick her tongue.”

“Sounds like someone had a good time,” Lena replied, smiling as Leslie grinned. She really did hope her friend was getting over her, although Veronica’s words had obviously affected Leslie. “Are you going to see her again?”

“Mhmm, next weekend, at the club,” Leslie answered. “We’re going to arm wrestle for who’ll pay for our drinks.”

“I doubt that’s a good idea,” Lena whispered, taking a step to the side for the elbow that would surely be aimed at her ribs. “I don’t think you should be buying drinks for two.”

“You bitch,” Leslie replied, laughing. “Good to hear you’re so supportive,” she said, swinging an arm over Lena’s shoulders.

Lena could feel Kara’s eyes on her as she walked out with Leslie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I know Astra and I haven’t made anything official _yet_ , but welcome to the family,” Samantha said, smiling warmly at Kara as she let her in.

“Thank you, Sam,” Kara replied, smiling back with just as much warmth. “She’s a keeper,” she mouthed to her aunt behind the back of her hand.

“I’m glad I have your approval as the only family Astra has left,” Samantha commented, chuckling when Kara jumped up. “Speaking behind the back of your hand isn’t an effective tactic to stop someone from hearing,” she explained, her smile ever in place.

Kara would agree it wasn’t a waterproof tactic, but she thought she’d said it quieter than a whisper.

“Who may this adorable little sweetheart be?” Samantha asked, glancing at the baby carrier Kara was holding.

“This is Kayleigh,” Kara answered, beaming with pride. “I adopted her,” she explained, deciding not to give any further context.

“I think motherhood will suit you just fine,” Samantha replied, walking off to her kitchen. “Club soda?”

“Yes, thank you,” Kara answered, raising her voice a little so Samantha would be able to hear her. “I appreciate the invitation,” she said to her aunt.

A backpack dropped behind them.

Lena’s eyes widened, quickly picking her backpack up when Samantha walked into the living room. “Miss Danvers, hello,” she said awkwardly, surprised to see her girlfriend here out of the blue.

“Your science professor is Astra’s niece,” Samantha said to Lena. “It’s a small world, isn’t it?”

“Very small,” Lena answered with a tight smile. It was a relief Astra hadn’t spilled the secret to Samantha, from the sounds of it.

“Mama!” Lizzy cooed loudly, running up to Lena on her little legs.

Lena crouched down, letting her daughter fall into her arms. “My little angel,” she said, kissing the top of her head. She wished she could freeze time so Lizzy would stop growing. Her daughter was a year and a half old and yet it felt as if she was born yesterday, like she just heard her cries for the first time.

Kara briefly introduced Kayleigh to Lena, purely because Samantha didn’t know they’d already been acquaintanced.

“She’s so tiny,” Ruby said, staring intently at Kayleigh. “Hi, baby,” she said, waving at the baby girl who followed the movement of her hand.

“I think Kayleigh needs a diaper change,” Kara said, unbuckling her daughter from the baby carrier.

“I’ll get Lizzy’s changing pad,” Lena said, placing her daughter on her hip.

Kara wordlessly followed Lena with Kayleigh.

Lena exhaled when they were in the bathroom, alone with their daughters. “It’s good to see you here,” she whispered, stealing a quick kiss.

“I have a secret,” Kara whispered, eyes sparkling as she gazed into Lena’s eyes. “Kayleigh doesn’t need a diaper change.”

Lena chuckled and gently grasped Kara’s collar with her free hand, careful not to squish Lizzy and Kayleigh as she pulled her into a kiss.

“Dada,” Lizzy cooed, smiling up at Kara.

“That’s right, baby girl,” Lena said to her daughter, smiling at the way Kara’s eyes went round.

“Don’t teach her that,” Kara tsked. “Naughty girl,” she whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Lena leaned closer, kissing the shell of Kara’s ear. “You’ll be sitting across from me at the table, I’ll make sure of it,” she husked, nipping at her earlobe.

“I think my aunt really wants to babysit next weekend,” Kara whispered, nodding heavily, licking her lips.

“Mhmm, I bet,” Lena replied, flicking her tongue across Kara’s upper lip.

“Mah,” Lizzy cooed, causing Lena and Kara to break apart. She smiled and brought her hand to her mouth, pressing a kiss to it before waving it in the air.

Lena kissed her daughter’s nose, smiling when she giggled. “Mwah,” she said, tickling her tummy.

The door swung open. “Mom says dinner is ready,” Ruby announced.

“Rubes, what did your mother say about knocking before you enter a room?” Lena asked, looking down at Ruby.

Ruby sighed, her shoulders sagging. “That it’s impolite not to knock,” she answered, staring at her feet. “I’m sorry.”

“Exactly,” Lena replied, nodding. “Do you remember what happened last time you walked in without knocking?”

Ruby made a face. “Mom and Astra were exercising without clothes,” she answered, looking up to meet Lena’s eyes. “Are you going to exercise with Kara?”

Lena felt like the wind was knocked out of her lungs while a rosy pink blush made its way onto Kara’s cheeks. “No, sweetie,” she answered once she composed herself somewhat, though her mind was positively in the gutter. “We’ll be out for dinner in a minute.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered once the little girl had left. “Poor Ruby, I’d be scarred forever.”

“Sam learned from the experience,” Lena said, chuckling when Kara scrunched up her nose. “Not like that, I mean she learned to lock her door whenever she’s having sexy times.”

“I really don’t need that mental image of my aunt.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara thought she was the one who was able to walk fast, but keeping up with her sister proved to be a challenge because apparently Alex had decided they had to rush to get everything arranged for her wedding with Maggie.

“We’ve been trying to count how many people we’ll be inviting so we would have a rough estimated guess on how many chairs we’ll need and how much food,” Alex said, chest heaving. “A bunch of the food will be vegan of course, for Maggie and for anyone else who’d like vegan food. We’re going to invite some people from the DEO as well. I asked J’onn to walk me down the aisle and he said yes. Now I know you don’t know really know him yet, but he… he’s been like a father to me.”

Kara nodded, listening to her sister’s out of breath rambling.

“I appreciate that you’ll be delivering the invitations,” Alex said, sighing as she stopped walking to catch her breath.

“Well, it’s not just me,” Kara reminded her sister, smiling when she saw her aunt walking around the corner. “You’re late.”

“Hello, little one,” Astra said, clasping her hands behind her back. “I presumed humans were slower.”

“I’m many things, but a slowpoke isn’t one of them,” Alex said, brushing her hair out of her face. “Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister,” she said, holding a hand out to Astra.

“My niece speaks fondly of you,” Astra replied, shaking Alex’s hand with a warm and firm grip.

“Likewise, I’ve heard great things about you,” Alex said, gazing into Astra’s eyes. “J’onn has been eager to meet you and have a word with you, but you’ve proven to be hard to catch.”

The corners of Astra’s mouth twitched. “Any attempts shall remain futile,” she said, not breaking their gaze.

“We’ll see about that,” Alex replied, tightening her grip slightly, wincing when Astra did the same. “Our kryptonite darts haven’t been effective, but something has to be.”

“Your human technology cannot trump mine.”

Kara was appalled the DEO had been trying to shoot her aunt with kryptonite darts, which meant they had learned nothing and it was a bad move if they were going to place themselves in a position to be seen as enemies by Astra. She had a feeling her aunt and her sister were having a staring contest, both too stubborn to be the first to look away, but did they seriously still need to shake each other’s hand?

“Kryptonite doesn’t work on you?” Kara asked her aunt, remembering how agonizing it had felt. “Those darts burn, I was out cold in seconds.”

Astra’s eyes hardened. “I shall provide technology to protect you,” she answered, keeping her eyes trained on Alex, narrowing them.

“You can’t intimidate me,” Alex said, raising an eyebrow. “Even if you break my hand, I won’t fear you,” she whispered, glancing down at their joined hands.

“You are a brave one, yet foolish,” Astra replied, tilting her head when Alex yanked her hand away.

“Happy the introductions went well,” Kara mumbled, sighing. “If we can move on that would be lovely because I don’t have all day.”

“Yes, I don’t have all day either,” Alex agreed, clearing her throat. “What kind of technology do you have?” she asked Astra, glancing at her as they walked.

Kara frowned when her sister and her aunt got caught up in a conversation about technology, smiling as if they weren’t thinking about strangling each other a minute ago. “Or pretend I’m not here,” she sighed, trailing after them like a third wheel.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Kara and Lena began to spend more evenings and weekends together, stealing moments with each other whenever Kara managed to convince her aunt or her sister to babysit Kayleigh.

Kara learned how Lena loved the smell of coconut in conditioners and soap, but that she absolutely disliked the taste of coconut. She’d found out when she had surprised her with coconut cookies once, having assumed she’d love them because of the products that had made her way into her bathroom. Sometimes she used some of Lena’s coconut conditioner; smiling as her girlfriend would tell her she smelled delicious and confront her she’d used her products again.

She learned how Lena liked candles because of the glow they gave, making a room appear warm. Her girlfriend preferred using candles when it was dark over lights, especially scented candles. Lena’s favorite scented candle was vanilla and for some reason she loathed the smell of lavender. Her girlfriend had claimed the smell of vanilla reminded her of her biological mother, but it was a distinct vague memory.

Another thing she learned was how strict Lena was for herself when it came down to sweets, but she’d cave in to chocolate at any time. If she’d wake her up in the middle of the night and present a box of chocolates, she’d tell her she was evil before expressing how much she loved her and taking a chocolate from the box.

Whenever she had fries with Lena, she’d get some tomatoes, but she always refused ketchup. Lena told her how she wished she’d dislike mayonnaise as much as ketchup, but she didn’t, although her girlfriend preferred low-fat mayonnaise with a quarter of yogurt in it, claiming she couldn’t even taste the difference. She definitely did taste the difference, yuck.

Lena would tell her how she wasn’t fond of greasy food, but she’d never say no to MacDonald’s. She learned how the girl had a thing for emotional songs, for lyrics that would pounce her heart and demand her to feel.

“Aw, come on,” Lena said when Kara changed the music she’d been listening to. She sighed at the upbeat music her girlfriend seemed to prefer, but at the first note Kara sang along she was sold and knew she’d let her listen to anything she wanted.

Later that day as they sat on the couch together, watching Bambi, like they had done a dozen times, Kara cried the way she always did with sad movies or movies with a happy ending.

“His mother died…?” Kara asked through her tears. “Again…?”

Instead of replying with sarcasm how the movie wouldn’t magically change, Lena hugged Kara, stroked her hair and kissed her temple until she’d feel better.

Once Kara was soothed, she told Lena about her adventures as Supergirl. She always let her know what she did, the people she saved and the people she couldn’t save.

They ate dinner together and Lena laughed. She knew Kara didn’t share food, but she did with her, unless it was potstickers. Nights and weekends spent together had taught her that reaching for a potsticker would earn her an attack from a pillow. Tonight she’d had the audacity to pop a potsticker into her mouth.

Kara looked positively mortified as Lena chomped on the potsticker. “That was my potsticker,” she said, pouting relentlessly.

Lena licked her lips as she swallowed down the remains. “There are five more servings of potstickers after this one,” she pointed out, her heart doing crazy things upon seeing Kara’s pout.

“But I really wanted _that_ potsticker,” Kara replied, mourning the loss as if she lost something dear to her. “Now it’s gone… forever… never to be eaten by me.”

Lena laughed more, even when Kara chucked a pillow at her. “I’ll make up for it later tonight, my love,” she promised with a wink.

“Hmm, I’m going to need an advance on that,” Kara whispered, her eyes dipping where the neckline of Lena’s blouse plunged.

Lena opened one button and another, revealing about half of her red bra. “Dinner first, then dessert,” she said, reaching out for a potsticker, which was quickly swept away by Kara. “Sharing is caring?”

Kara whined when Lena popped another button open. “Okay, fine,” she relented. “One serving of potstickers for me, one potsticker for you, one serving for me, one potsticker for you,” she said, her stomach doing a summersault as her girlfriend smiled at her.

“It’s a good thing you don’t teach math,” Lena teased.

“Pfft, I happen to be good at math,” Kara huffed, puffing her chest out. “On Krypton we did calculus from age four.”

“I wish I could say the same,” Lena replied, intrigued. “You have to be bad at something though, everyone has a weakness,” she said, humming. “What about history?” she asked, smiling in victory when Kara cringed.

“I’ve never understood why anyone needs to learn what’s in the past,” Kara answered, groaning. “History was the worst.”

“When I was six, my mother would hand me a stack of old history books and demand me to write an essay to show her what I had learned,” Lena shared, sighing at the memory. “A teacher once gave me a book with fairytales, but my mother didn’t approve and burned the book by throwing it into the fireplace.”

Kara cringed at how awful Lillian was towards Lena. “What’s your favorite fairytale?” she asked, hoping to give her girlfriend some happier thoughts.

“Hmm, tangled, probably,” Lena answered, finishing her part of their dinner.

Kara gulped as Lena licked her fingers clean. Rao, the sexual tension was going to kill her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena kissed Kara’s throat, fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt, feeling the warm expanse of her skin. She kissed higher, finding her jaw and the corner of her mouth, smiling as she felt strong arms wrap around her body, bringing them closer together.

Kara got lost in the feeling of plaint lips on hers. She opened up under Lena, tracing her hands down her spine, lower and lower until she squeezed her butt.

Lena canted her hips, brushing her pants against Kara’s, eliciting a throaty moan, swallowed in their kiss. She could feel her getting hard as she rubbed against her.

Kara’s nails dug in the fabric of Lena’s jeans, eager to tear her pants off and be straddled naked. She wanted to know how it would feel like to be inside of her, to fill her up, to make her scream to the point where her neighbors would have a new reason to complain about the noise coming from her apartment.

Lena hissed when Kara used more strength to squeeze. “Don’t stop,” she breathed out, nipping at her bottom lip, easing the sting with her tongue. “Can I take this off?” she asked, tugging at her shirt.

“Yes, anything,” Kara answered, moving her arms, flattening her palms down on her mattress to sit up.

Lena backed away, sitting on her knees. She grasped Kara’s shirt, slowly riding it up, discarding it onto the floor. “Beautiful,” she whispered, laving her shoulder with kisses. “Still overdressed,” she said, nipping at her collarbone while she pushed her down.

Kara felt a twitch between her legs at the way Lena crawled on top of her like a Cheshire cat. She nodded her consent as a finger rested on the button of her pants.

Lena popped the button open and toyed with her zipper by zipping it down and then back up again. She rubbed her hand over Kara’s pants, feeling her length.

“Lena,” Kara moaned, arching her back at the contact.

Lena slowly unzipped Kara’s pants, aware how she must have been able to hear every little bit of metal moving through the zipper. Once her pants were unzipped, she pushed them down her legs, discarding them onto the floor near her shirt.

Kara shivered, seeing Lena looking at her half-naked body. “Now you’re the one who’s overdressed,” she said, resisting the temptation of using her x-ray vision.

“You should do something about that then,” Lena replied, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Kara sure didn’t need to be told twice. She hooked a leg around Lena’s and used her weight as leverage to flip them both over, leaving her girlfriend on her back. Lacing their fingers together, she held their joined hands down, kissing and licking Lena’s neck.

Lena tipped her head back, giving Kara more access to her neck. “Kara,” she whimpered, breathing labored as she felt teeth grazing her skin. She gasped when quick hands tore the buttons off of her blouse, making them all clatter onto the floor.

“Oops,” Kara whispered, wincing slightly. “I had meant to just… um… open your blouse without tearing your buttons off,” she said, sighing because she must have been too eager and therefore slightly careless. “I’m sorry, I’ll pay for that.”

Lena shook her head and grasped a fistful of Kara’s hair. “I don’t care about this blouse,” she rasped, tugging until her girlfriend gave in and kissed her.

Kara’s lips parted in a silent moan, letting that teasing tongue circle around hers. She cupped Lena’s bra clad breasts, kneading them gently, knowing she needed more.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck when she felt they were floating above the bed. Her eyes widened as the ceiling got closer and closer. “Kara!” she shouted, heart shooting in her throat.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled, keeping a balance while she unclasped Lena’s bra. She groaned when legs wrapped around her, making their clad centers connect as if she wasn’t painfully hard already.

Lena released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding when her back met the mattress. She lifted her butt up when Kara unbuttoned her pants, although she doubted she needed any assistance.

Kara spread Lena’s legs and leaned down to kiss her stomach, taking her time to kiss her way up. When she reached her breasts, she blew the faintest bit of her freeze breath over her nipples. Her eyes darkened at the way her girlfriend moaned and curled her toes in response.

“God… Kara,” Lena whispered, feeling her clit throb with need and desire.

Kara took a nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue around it while she gave Lena’s other breast attention with her hand. Her girlfriend smelled like the coconut shower gel she liked so much.

Lena whimpered and closed her eyes to revel in the feeling. “Mhmm,” she moaned, curling her fingers in the sheets.

Kara released Lena’s nipple, kissing her way down her body. She gazed up just as those familiar green eyes snapped open. “Tell me what you’d like,” she said, kissing her thighs, shuddering at the breathy sounds her sensitive ears caught.

“You,” Lena said, propping herself up on her elbows. “All of you,” she whispered, drinking Kara’s body in through half-lidded eyes.

Kara tore Lena’s underwear and got rid of her own, leaving both of them bare. “Soon,” she promised, kissing her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Mhmm, Kara,” Lena moaned, aching for more.

Kara was about to settle between Lena’s legs when slender fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her up. “Lena,” she moaned, feeling slick wetness colliding with her cock. “Wait,” she said, pulling back before she could slip inside of her.

“Of course,” Lena replied, moving around just as Kara did the same.

“I have condoms,” they said in unison. Both burst out laughing.

“We sure won’t have a shortage of condoms anytime soon,” Kara said, smiling as she held out her pack of condoms, which contained twelve condoms.

On Krypton there was no such thing as condoms, purely because Kryptonians only had one partner for life, but earth was different and protection was important. She’d never forget the awkward cringe worthy lessons which were taught to her, which were even more cringing for her sister.

“We’ll be making good use of these tonight,” Lena replied, smirking. “Mine are ribbed though, for added pleasure.”

“Ribbed condoms it is,” Kara said, throwing her pack of condoms onto the floor.

“I got it,” Lena whispered, taking a condom out of the pack. “Lie down and relax,” she suggested, winking.

Kara’s mouth watered at the thought of Lena riding her. “Oh Rao,” she whispered, doing as she was told. “Can you promise me something?”

Lena nodded while she opened the wrapping.

“If I hurt you even if it’s just a little, you have to tell me.”

 


	34. Chapter 34

Lena lowered herself on top of Kara, gasping as the tip slipped inside of her. She slowly lowered herself further, stopping once she felt the full length of her cock filling her up. “I’m okay,” she said reassuringly, squeezing her girlfriend’s hands. “I just need a moment to adjust, that’s all.”

Kara could tell Lena was hurting a little bit, but she also knew needing to adjust wasn’t uncommon. “Take all the time you need,” she replied, gently squeezing back. She bit her lip. “You’re so tight,” she whispered, feeling how her walls fit around her cock.

Lena took a deep breath, holding on to Kara’s hands as she gave a first experimental thrust with her hips. “You feel so good,” she said, repeating her movement, thrusting harder and faster.

It wasn’t long before Kara saw a sheen of sweat forming on Lena’s body. She writhed underneath her, feeling those walls tightly clenched around her.

“Mhmm,” Lena moaned, riding Kara faster. “I don’t think I’ll last long,” she admitted, her cheeks flushing pink. Her words must have stirred something inside of her girlfriend because all of the sudden she was the one on her back rather than on top and a tongue swiped through her folds.

Kara moaned against Lena’s clit, sending vibrations through her. She eased two fingers inside of her dripping wetness without a problem.

“Fuck, Kara!” Lena moaned, shuddering at the salacious way Kara licked her fingers clean as she pulled them out. “I need…,” she whimpered, grasping the sheets so tight she might tear them apart.

“Be a good girl and use your words,” Kara husked. Her eyes were darker than usual as she trailed her fingertips up Lena’s thigh, getting close to her center, yet not touching her _there_.

“Kara,” Lena whined, shifting just enough to cause Kara’s fingers to brush where she needed her most. “Kara, please,” she begged, gasping when those fingers slid inside of her again. “Please, I’m so close,” she moaned, feeling like her soul was about to leave her body because those fingers were moving faster than a human’s fingers were capable of. “Jesus!”

Kara sucked on Lena’s clit, continuing to pump her fingers rapidly. When she felt her clench around her fingers, she curled her fingers just _so_.

“Kara!” Lena cried out, practically screaming. “Oh god… Kara! Mhmm, yes! Yes! Ri-right th-there!”

Kara could feel Lena’s whole body tense up, arching into the touch before she came hard on her tongue and around her fingers. She tasted like a mix between sweet and spicy, a flavor she wouldn’t get tired of. She eased her girlfriend down from her high, kissing her legs, her stomach and her chest as she felt her slump in her arms.

“Kara…,” Lena whispered, chest heaving. “That was…god, I don’t even know, but I’m going to need a minute or five before I can continue.”

“You don’t have to,” Kara replied, despite the fact she was still rock hard.

“I know,” Lena sighed, bringing a hand up to caress Kara’s cheek. “But I want to,” she said with a tired but happy smile. “Come here,” she whispered, gently pulling her down on top of her.

Kara was so wrapped up kissing Lena that she hadn’t noticed a hand sneaking lower until she felt the base of her cock being lined up against her girlfriend’s warm center. “Oh…,” she moaned, her full length easily disappearing inside of her.

Lena deepened their kiss, allowing Kara to slowly rock into her. She hoped their kiss would convey how much she loved her. Every touch was gentle and the passion was scorching, she’d never had someone who loved her so deeply, so pure and honest.

“Lena,” Kara moaned when their kiss broke so the keeper of her heart could breathe. “I’m close,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes which had Lena look at her with concern. “I’m okay,” she assured her, kissing her nose and then her lips. “I just… I’ve never had intimacy like this before,” she confessed, only having been with people who wanted her purely for sex, to use her.

Lena held Kara’s body as she came with a strangled moan. She caressed her back when she felt her falling limp on top of her. “I love you,” she whispered, kissing her temple. “I love you,” she repeated over and over again while she let her cry it all out. She’d fight anyone who would ever hurt her and wanted to fight those who had. “I love you, Kara.”

Kara stayed in Lena’s arms for what must have been half of the night. “I love you too, Lena,” she whispered, breaking apart only so they could refresh themselves.

Several moments later they were back in bed, cuddling under the covers.

Kara’s eyes lit up when she heard Lena hum a song.

“You are my sunshine,” Lena whispered, a bit shyly at first because she could feel the intensity of Kara’s gaze on her, even in the dark. “My only sunshine,” she sang with a bit more confidence. “You make me happy when skies are gray,” she sang, brushing through blonde locks. “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was rising, the sky clearing up after rain had fallen.

Kara smiled as she watched the rise and fall of Lena’s chest. The blanket was draped loosely around their hips. The sight of the woman she loved being bare next to her and for her to lay eyes upon was breathtaking.

Lena’s hair was splayed out onto the pillow, some of it sticking to her forehead.

Kara doubted Lena could possibly look any more beautiful than this, being peacefully asleep with her hair slightly messy.

Lena shifted, her eyes still closed as she snuggled closer to Kara, humming once she found that familiar warmth to bask in.

“I love you,” Kara whispered, kissing Lena’s forehead.

A smile formed on Lena’s lips. She turned to her side and kissed Kara before blinking her eyes open. “I love you too,” she whispered, blinking her eyes a few more times to adjust to the sudden brightness of the day. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, my sweet girl,” Kara hummed. “Stay here, I’ll get you some breakfast.”

Lena felt the sheets sliding down further, pooling around her ankles as Kara used her super speed to change into her suit. “Fuck,” she whimpered, remembering how her girlfriend had worked her up multiple times during the night with her fast fingers and her tongue. Oh god, her _tongue_.

“After breakfast,” Kara teased with a wink before leaping out of her window.

Lena’s heart sped up like crazy. In the blink of an eye she was out of the bed and near the window, to make sure Kara had flown up and didn’t fall down. “Thank god,” she said as a blur or red and blue flew away.

Now that she was out of bed and didn’t have Kara to warm her, she felt cold. Shivering, she dashed into the bathroom to take a hot shower. She turned the water on and stepped under the stream, shrieking when it was cold at first. Having a relationship with her science professor who adopted an alien child and went off to go be a superhero from time to time had become her new reality.

It was a reality she hadn’t thought would be possible up until recently. A small part felt grateful her mother kicked her out because without realizing it, her mother gave her a better life, indirectly. Even though her relationship with Kara was a secret for everyone aside from Astra, she felt happier than she had ever imagined she would be.

She loved all of Kara, every secret and every quirk, just as much as she was loved in return. There were moments where Astra would talk to her about the customs they had on Krypton and the way she was spoken to felt as if Astra had accepted her as a niece, as Kara’s wife to be someday. The thought of marrying Kara someday made her blush.

For now she wanted to focus on what they had, on finishing her education and on raising Lizzy. She’d officially decided she didn’t want to stop her daughter from calling her mama. To the outside world Lizzy was Samantha's, but she didn’t want her daughter to grow up with that kind of mindset. She needed Lizzy as much as her daughter would need her.

Samantha was kind and would raise Lizzy as if she was her own blood, she was certain of that, but she didn’t want to give her daughter up the way Jack had. Lizzy was her little angel, her number one, even more so than Kara. She loved her girlfriend with all her heart, but it was only normal for her own flesh and blood to come first.

She searched around for her coconut shower gel, sighing when the bottle was empty. Well, then she would have to make do with Kara’s flower scented shower gel. She squirted some of it onto the palm of her hand, rubbing it onto her skin. Taking a shower was more fun when her girlfriend was around, though she’d make sure to let her know what she missed out on.

Her hair was dripping when she walked around Kara’s apartment wearing nothing but a towel. Water wasn’t the only thing spilling onto the floor as she heard something being dropped behind her.

“Oh Rao!” Kara gasped, rushing to clean the coffee she’d spilt after the cup had slipped from her hand. “I um… err… you can have mine,” she said, offering Lena the other cup.

Lena chuckled, humored how often Kara gay panicked and this time she hadn’t even been trying. It just so happened to be a coincidence she hadn’t gotten dressed yet. “You smell like smoke,” she said, taking a whiff.

“Burning building,” Kara replied, putting their breakfast on her counter. “And you smell like my shower gel, not that I’m complaining because you smell wonderful. I mean, you always smell good, no matter which shower gel you use. Your hair is still dripping and it’s very distracting and Rao you’re only wearing a towel. You always make me feel weak in my knees, among other places, except one, yeah that place is definitely not… err, right,” she rambled on, clearing her throat.

“I should get dressed so we can eat breakfast,” Lena said, sauntering past Kara. “Oh, and, Kara?” she called out, putting her hands on the towel.

Kara struggled to find her voice when Lena dropped the towel, making her eyes nearly bulge out of her skull. “Y-yes?” she asked, leaning awkwardly against the counter.

“My hair isn’t the only thing that’s wet,” Lena answered, lifting a hand and beckoning Kara with her index finger.

How Kara did it, she had no idea, but somehow she managed to trip over her cape and fall down in front of Lena’s feet.

“Oh, dear,” Lena whispered, torn between amused and concerned. “Let me give you a hand, darling,” she said, dropping her voice an octave as she extended a hand. “Careful, it’s slippery.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kara cursed under her breath, making Lena’s eyebrows shoot up so high they nearly disappeared in her hairline. “You’re going to be in trouble, you tease.”

 


	35. Chapter 35

“Who invited a Luthor?”

Kara’s skin prickled upon hearing her sister ask that question. Before she could snap at Alex and jump to Lena’s defense – who thankfully wasn’t standing near them – her aunt spoke up.

“I did,” Astra answered, casually smoothing her blouse. “Lena lives with my beloved, give the poor child a chance.”

“Very well then,” Alex replied, sighing.

Kara’s eyes fell, seeing her sister glare at Lena. “Are you honestly going to tell me you despise her for being a Luthor?” she asked, resting a hand on Alex’s shoulder to gather her attention more fully. “I mean, look at Maggie for example, her family is a bunch of homophobic jerks and she’s nothing like them.”

“But Lex Luthor was a monster who kill-,” Alex went to respond, her words faltering. “Okay, you do have a point,” she admitted, the tension in her shoulders dropping. “And so do you,” she said to Astra.

Kara was grateful for the way her aunt squeezed her hand to let her know she had her back. Someday she wanted to trust her sister and tell her about her relationship with Lena, but it would take time.

Lena smiled at Maggie, who was standing to the side just like she was, while most people had already gone inside to take a seat. “You look amazing in that suit,” she said, nodding approvingly at the black suit the woman who was going to marry Kara’s sister wore.

“You’re Lena, right?” Maggie asked, giving her a dimpled smile. “I couldn’t help but notice you look a little lost. Fitting in might feel difficult at times, but if you look around you’ll see we’re all different. We’re a ragtag group of people, all unique in our own way. Standing out is more important than fitting in, but sometimes standing out is what makes you fit in. I’m not sure if I’m making sense.”

Kara overheard Lena talking with Maggie and she found a whole new level of appreciation for Maggie. Hearing her sister in law say all those things gave her hope for the future, hope that one day Alex and Maggie would accept she was seeing Lena.

“Thank you for talking to me without venom in your voice,” Lena replied, her voice breaking slightly at the unexpected kindness, especially because some others had glared at her with disgust written in their eyes. “It’s refreshing. The bride is lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Maggie countered. “I sure will be tonight,” she said with a wink.

Lena chuckled, thinking how Leslie would get along with Maggie if she’d meet her. “Get her, tiger,” she teased, earning laughter from Maggie while she saw Kara in the distance looking mortified. Perhaps her girlfriend would learn to stop eavesdropping so much.

Samantha approached Lena with a wriggling and kicking Lizzy in her arms. “I think she wants you,” she said to Lena with an apologetic look.

“Aw, come here, baby girl,” Lena cooed to her daughter, whose face lit up the second she held her.

“She looks precious,” Maggie said to Lena. “I can’t even imagine what it must be like to have a kid while you’re in college.”

“Oh no, no,” Lena replied, chuckling. “I think you’ve read this situation all wrong, I just babysit her a lot.”

“Lena, the kid’s got your eyes and she looks at you like you’re her whole world,” Maggie said with a shake of her head. “I’m a detective, I detect.”

Lena sighed, realizing it was becoming futile to even bother pretending Lizzy wasn’t hers. She might as well start owning up to it and damn the consequences, regardless of what people might say about her. It wasn’t as if people had many good words to say about her to begin with anyway.

She frowned when she saw a woman in the distance who looked vaguely familiar. As she racked her memories, she recognized her as Lucy, the woman from the club who’d shown an interest in Leslie. Perhaps she was a friend to one of the brides or someone’s plus one.

“Hey, Lena,” Kara said, smiling while she walked closer. “Awe and hey, sweetheart,” she cooed at Lizzy.

“Dada,” Lizzy replied, smiling at Kara.

Maggie’s eyes flitted between Kara and Lena for a moment. “I have the feeling I missed something,” she said before she shrugged it off. “Kids these days,” she said with a chuckle. “Now you’re a mom and a dad,” she teased Kara. “Where is Kayleigh by the way?”

Kara gestured in the direction where her sister was standing. “Do you really need to ask, detective?” she commented, laughing while Alex was fawning over Kayleigh. “Whenever Alex is around, I hardly get to hold my daughter longer than a minute.”

“She can’t hold her in front of the altar,” Maggie said, glancing at Alex. “… I think.”

Lena followed Samantha, Ruby and Astra inside with Lizzy to go take a seat. The first thing she noticed was how the rows weren’t divided by rows on the left and rows on the right, like it usually was to give each bride a side for their relatives to sit. Instead the rows were set in the middle, with the aisle around them. No sides then, she kind of liked that.

Kara conveniently sat down between her aunt and Lena. Nobody would question it. They’d all assume she merely wanted to sit next to Astra. She had Kayleigh in her arms, after some protest from her sister.

“Baby,” Lizzy whispered, staring at Kayleigh from where she was sitting on Lena’s lap. “Mine,” she said, grasping one of the baby girl’s tiny fists with her hand.

Kara hoped her daughter would keep her fist closed because Lizzy was too fragile to let Kayleigh hold her hand. She smiled at the way her daughter was staring at Lena’s daughter now.

“Not yours, sweetie,” Lena whispered to her daughter. “Kay D is Kara’s baby.”

“I haven’t held a baby since Lizzy was younger,” Samantha said with a silent sigh. “Even though that was pretty much yesterday,” she added with a smile. “Would you mind if I hold her for a little while?” she asked Kara.

“Um… no, of course not,” Kara answered, gazing at her daughter as Samantha took her over.

“Hey, sweetpea,” Samantha whispered to Kayleigh.

Kara winced when her daughter wrapped her fingers around one of Samantha’s, but she relaxed when the woman didn’t even flinch. It was a relief Kayleigh didn’t always use her strength, though it wasn’t like she could control it, so she hoped she wouldn’t break Samantha’s finger.

Samantha shared a smile with Astra when Kayleigh didn’t let go of her finger.

“Oooh, they’re about to start,” Kara said with a tiny squeal.

Lena loved seeing how Kara’s eyes were full of wonder as the ceremony began.

J’onn walked Alex down the aisle, his eyes watery as they reached the altar.

“Don’t cry or I’ll cry too,” Alex whispered to J’onn, already sniffling.

Kara smiled at the interaction, having a feeling her sister was going to be an emotional puddle of gay.

Alex and Maggie cried as they faced each other, their rings already tattooed on their ring fingers.

“Looking good, _Damn_ vers,” Maggie said with a low chuckle.

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. “ _So_ yer finally going to be my wife, hm?” she asked with her eyes full of mirth.

“That was terrible,” Maggie whispered, though she couldn’t stop her dimpled smile from appearing. “This is really happening.”

“It is,” Alex replied, heart racing.

“Those puns really were terrible,” Astra whispered to Kara.

“Yeah, but look at them,” Kara replied silently, exhaling deeply. “I just want to mush their faces together already.”

“Relatable,” Lena whispered, nodding. “You know, you have a really gay family,” she whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara had to admit that was true, given her sister was marrying a woman while her aunt and she were both dating women. “My sister wanted the biggest, gayest wedding, so I would say mission accomplished,” she whispered, smiling while she waited for the grand finale.

Alex and Maggie both cried after they said _I do_.

“Wow okay…,” Lena whispered when Alex and Maggie nearly jumped each other’s bones as they kissed. “This is the best wedding I’ve ever attended,” she said, and it was the first gay wedding she’d been to.

“So far,” Kara whispered, trying to mask it with a cough when Lena gawked at her. “It’s a lovely day. I think birds are singing outside,” she said, trying to look everywhere aside from at her girlfriend.

Lena saw Astra’s lips curl up into a smile and when Kara’s aunt winked at her, a blush made its way onto her cheeks. A Luthor and a Super, something her mother wouldn’t approve, but Astra seemed to have no issues at all with that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, I’ve seen you before, haven’t I?”

Lena opened her mouth to respond.

“Lucy,” Kara said, somewhat cold. She huffed when Lucy sighed because yes, really, she wasn’t going to simply forgive her about the kryptonite incident, even if the petite agent was acting upon orders. “This is Lena, one of my students.”

“Hah, I see,” Lucy replied, clicking her tongue. “A senior student?”

Oh god, Lena could take a wild guess where Lucy was going with it. Leslie was an idiot who should have told Lucy her age.

“No…,” Kara answered, frowning as she wondered why Lucy suddenly seemed so interested in knowing things about Lena. “She’s a freshman.”

“Yes, and she is standing right here,” Lena reminded them, slightly agitated. “I can speak for myself,” she said, wanting to hug Kara the second she looked crestfallen. “How do you two know each other? I don’t believe I’ve seen you at college,” she said to Lucy.

Kara had to bite her lip to keep from saying _she shot me with kryptonite and made me feel like my blood was on fire_.

“We don’t really know each other that well,” Lucy said to Lena. “I’m friends with Alex and Maggie.”

“Exactly,” Kara confirmed, cutting Lucy a glare. “Certainly not my friend,” she muttered under her breath.

Lena frowned while Kara walked away, although it was more stomping rather than walking. It wasn’t very promising her girlfriend seemed to have some kind of beef with the woman her best friend had been seeing. Double dates would be off the table then.

“Hey,” Samantha said, tapping Lena’s shoulder. “How about a dance with your dear sister slash guardian?”

“I don’t see why not,” Lena answered with a polite smile. “All of the dancing classes I had to partake needed to pay off eventually,” she said, remembering how her mother forced her to learn all kinds of dances at a young age, for whenever they attended a gathering of any kind.

“Show me what you got, sis,” Samantha said with a playful nudge. “Do you lead or do I?”

Lena was taught by her mother a lady doesn’t lead, but that was merely her mother’s homophobia. She did learn how to lead, behind her back of course. “I can do both, you can choose, I’m not too picky,” she answered, smiling when Samantha chose to lead.

“Astra never lets me lead,” Samantha said with a chuckle. “She’s quite the dominant type.”

“Really?” Lena asked, genuinely surprised. “I had totally dubbed her as a sub,” she said, considering Astra had such soft sides. She couldn’t picture Astra as being dominant, not when she was dancing with Lizzy and Ruby.

From a distance Kara was groaning, regretting she once again heard more than she bargained for. She would make sure to steal at least one dance with Lena and since she expected everyone to dance with pretty much everyone, it wouldn’t look all that strange. The lights were being dimmed to dance anyway and her sister only had eyes for Maggie.

 


	36. Chapter 36

Lizzy yawned and closed her eyes, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“My little angel,” Lena whispered, caressing her daughter’s back. “I think you’ve walked around a bit too much.”

“Aww, she must be exhausted,” Samantha said to Lena. “I could take her home, I was about to leave with Ruby in an hour anyway.”

“Hmm, yes, she needs to sleep,” Lena replied, carefully letting Samantha take Lizzy over without stirring her too much.

“Astra is staying a little while longer and she said you owe her a dance, so I take it I will see you two later.”

“Oh,” Lena whispered, frowning because she didn’t recall having promised Astra a dance. “Okay, I’ll be home later,” she said, running a hand through her daughter’s hair. “She’s out like a light already.”

“Rubes, we’re going home!” Samantha called out to Ruby who was grasping handfuls of shrimps.

“Okay, mom!” Ruby called back.

Lena watched Samantha until she was gone with Lizzy and Ruby. She trained her eyes to look around for Astra, locating her sitting on a chair with Kayleigh in her arms. “Sam told me I owe you a dance?” she said while she approached her, although it sounded more like a question.

“That may not have been entirely accurate,” Astra replied, looking up at Lena.

“Thanks for looking after Kayleigh for me,” Kara said to her aunt, smiling when Lena jumped up at her sudden presence. “May I have this dance with you, Lena?” she asked, holding a hand out, bending slightly through her knees.

Lena’s cheeks flushed. “Yes, you may,” she answered, dipping her head for a moment before accepting Kara’s hand. She was about to ask if she should lead, but before she could it seemed her girlfriend had already taken the lead.

Kara slowly walked Lena to the dance floor while the song was ending. The next song was about to start any second now and she already knew which one it was going to be. She’d been there when her sister had put together a playlist with Maggie for their wedding. Nobody was paying them any mind and at this point even if someone would, she didn’t care.

She was going to dance with Lena whether it was appreciated by others or not. So far Alex was too wrapped up in Maggie to mind anyone else. She’d danced with almost everyone, even Samantha. Not Lucy though, nope. And not J’onn either. She hoped she would be able to woo Lena with a dance because on serious occasions like this, her dance moves weren’t silly like they were when she was in her apartment.

Many years ago, her parents had taught her to dance appropriately for the royals they were. Her father was kind, he’d let her stand on his feet to teach her, even though her mother said she couldn’t properly learn how to dance that way. Her parents hadn’t taught her how to lead, that had been her aunt.

Lena glanced curiously at the DJ when the next song began. _Tale as old as time_. She hadn’t expected a song like that to be played. “You’re the beauty and I’m your beast,” she whispered, only refraining from saying monster because the lyrics said beast.

Kara shook her head and drew Lena closer. “You’re mistaken,” she whispered, risking a quick kiss to her jaw in the semi-darkness.

Lena inhaled sharply at the fluttering touch of those soft lips.

“I might steal more than one dance from you,” Kara confessed, swaying Lena in her arms.

Lena gazed into Kara’s eyes, paying little attention to the people around them and to the music. She felt compelled to lean in and kiss her, though she knew this wasn’t a good place to do so. The way she was held made her feel light on her feet.

Kara spun Lena away from her before gently tugging her back, pressing her chest against her back, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

“You’re playing with fire,” Lena whispered, cheek burning from the kiss, yearning for more. “I like it,” she added, slowly moving to face Kara, so close their noses nearly touched.

Kara moved her right hand from where it rested on Lena’s waist, to just above the middle of her back and brought her left hand up to support the back of her head. With a smile and practiced ease, she dipped her girlfriend.

Lena moved along with Kara, trusting she wouldn’t drop her. She knew she was dipped low enough for the tips of her hair to touch the dance floor. For a few seconds, time froze. Their eyes were locked onto each other.

Kara’s eyes roamed around, spotting too many people seeing them dance. She even caught a glimpse of her sister who was staring, which had her hurriedly pull Lena back up, sadly without kissing her.

“I know,” Lena whispered when Kara bit her lip. She had to refrain from running her thumb across her lips. “It’s not easy keeping what we have a secret, but it won’t always be this way,” she whispered, plastering a hopeful smile onto her face.

Kara hoped it would get easier someday. “Do you really think so?” she asked, surprised Lena was voicing the words she should have.

“I do, because I believe in us,” Lena answered, switching to take the lead as the next song began to play. “Our love gives me hope.”

The world faded away, everything blurring aside from Lena, her Lena, who batted her eyelashes at Kara. She saw the faint outlines of crinkles around those green eyes while a smile she’d grown familiar with stretched across those dangerous lips, one corner slightly higher than the other.

Lena drew Kara closer, a whiff of a rosy perfume greeting her. “I love you,” she whispered in her ear.

Kara’s breath stuttered in the back of her throat because Lena sounded different as she said it, like those words had found a new depth. “I love you, too,” she whispered, tilting her head when she saw a look she couldn’t read.

“Do you trust me, Kara?” Lena asked, steadying her trembling hands when she received a nod. “I know you can float, so I’m counting on it,” she said as a quick warning for what was about to come.

Kara had no idea why Lena mentioned her ability to float until she was dipped with one hand on her neck. She floated slightly to avoid exhausting her girlfriend’s arm.

Lena pulled Kara back up with little to no effort, feeling her girlfriend was doing most of the effort to get back on her feet. “You can’t imagine how badly I want to kiss you,” she said, finding herself on a thin line to risk it all and kiss her, but she had to be smarter than that.

Kara shook her head, smiling slightly. If they had been alone she would have done so much more than kiss Lena. As the situation was currently, they’d already drawn a little bit too much attention from bystanders.

Lena nodded when Kara excused herself to go dance with her sister, surprised when Maggie asked her if she wanted to dance, but the detective had been friendly towards her.

“Got anything in mind what you’ll be doing once you graduate?” Maggie asked, leading their dance.

Dancing with Maggie was different. There was more space left between them, for one. “I might run the family company,” Lena answered, unsure if her mother would prevent her from doing so or not. When her brother died she became the rightful owner, though currently nobody was running it and she wasn’t sure if her mother would involve any lawyers if she’d try to run it. “And if not, I intend to start a business of my own regardless.”

“Hmm, so you want to be a woman in power?”

“Is this a dance or an interrogation, detective?” Lena asked with a small twitch of her lips. “And yes, I do appreciate power, but only if I can use it for good. I want to help people and I’d be damned if anyone would ever try to make me stand behind a man.”

“I like your spirit, but you sound like you’ve grown up too fast,” Maggie replied with a sigh.

“I am an adult, a mother and a Luthor, growing up quickly was my only choice,” Lena said, accepting the responsibility which rested on her shoulders. “You don’t have to feel bad for me, I’ve learned to live with this reality long ago and it has shaped me into the woman I am today. And despite being a Luthor, I know I won’t succumb to the darkness as my brother did. Lizzy is my light and as long as I have her in my life I’ll always have love in my heart,” she said, although Kara was also putting love in her heart, not that she could say that aloud though.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re glowing.”

“I’m happy,” Alex said, smiling non-stop. “When I was younger, I never thought I could have this. I used to think something was wrong with me, that I wasn’t trying hard enough to make relationships work. Maggie has helped me realize who I am and from this day onward I get to call her my wife. Can you believe it? I have a wife.”

Kara smiled when her sister blushed furiously and giggled. It reminded her of the beginning of Alex’s relationship with Maggie, how she was a shy baby gay who’d tell her how she woke up to Maggie wearing her shirt or how Maggie slept over at her place.

“I’m happy you found your true love,” Kara said sincerely.

“I’m sorry about the past, about all the times I told you there was no such thing as true love,” Alex replied with a quiet sigh. “I thought it only existed in movies and in fairytales, but I know better now and I also know you’ll find your true love someday.”

“Don’t worry about me, Alex,” Kara said, spinning her sister around as they danced. “I know you always want to protect me and look out for me, but you just got married today, so please, for once, put yourself first. Enjoy your happiness, go have a honeymoon. Break the bed with Maggie.”

“Kara!” Alex gasped, immediately blushing a darker shade of red. “I did break the headboard once, by accident.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara replied, chuckling, mildly regretting she joked about breaking the bed. “How did it happen?”

Alex giggled and beckoned Kara closer. “Maggie brought new cuffs and said I wouldn’t be getting out of those – I know how to escape cuffs, minor detail – of course I wanted to prove her wrong, but then I sort of ended up breaking the headboard, which may or may not have given Maggie a minor concussion at the time.”

“I think I’ll avoid sister nights for a while until you two resolve the sexual tension of being newlyweds.”

“In that case I’ll see you in a decade or two from now, maybe three.”

“Okay, horny teen much?” Kara teased, chuckling when her sister nudged her. “I’m going to call it a night, Kayleigh’s been asleep in my aunt’s arms for a while now and I wouldn’t want Sam to kick my ass for keeping Astra so long.”

“Sam wouldn’t even hurt a fly, she might even be a bigger puppy than you are,” Alex commented. “I bet she would give you that warm smile of hers and say she doesn’t mind.”

 


	37. Chapter 37

Lena stumbled out of the club with Leslie, whom she’d tried to keep from drinking too much. Not that her attempts had been successful by any means. Personally, she’d drunken water and nothing else while her friend drank vodka as if it would have been water.

“I wasn’t done yet,” Leslie mumbled.

Lena nearly gagged at the smell of alcohol in Leslie’s breath. “You’ve had more than enough,” she said, sighing because even the bartender had agreed and had refused to serve any more drinks aside from water.

It would have been helpful if Veronica had still been around to help her carry Leslie to her apartment, but Veronica had left a while ago with some woman she seemed to know. She’d already tried to convince Leslie to leave then, to no avail.

“Let’s try another club,” Leslie suggested, stumbling back against Lena when she couldn’t hold herself upright.

“That’s not going to happen,” Lena replied, sighing as she struggled to support Leslie’s weight. “A few more blocks and then we’ll be at your place.”

She’d sent Samantha a text before she had left the club to let her know she’d spend the night with Leslie. It seemed necessary because she couldn’t leave her friend alone, not like this. She couldn’t risk dropping Leslie off at her apartment only for her to leave and go to another club.

“Ugh,” Leslie groaned, dragging her feet. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“I’m your friend, not your babysitter,” Lena pointed out. “Stop being so stubborn and let me take care of you.”

Leslie muttered under her breath the rest of the way to her apartment.

Lena fumbled with the keys, considering Leslie’s hands were shaking too much to unlock the door. She pushed it open and helped her friend inside. The second she shut the door, Leslie backed her up against it.

“Leslie…,” she whispered, swallowing. “You’re drunk, you’re not thinking… clearly,” she said, hoping her friend didn’t plan on kissing her.

Leslie stretched her hand out, retrieving it with a leaf that was in Lena’s hair. “Luce is frustrated with me because I’m nineteen,” she said, turning around, slumping through her apartment. “According to her me being a freshman is an issue.”

Lena sighed, knowing Lucy found out about Leslie being a freshman through her, though it wasn’t something she’d shared on purpose. In the end it was only a matter of time before Lucy was bound to find out. “Is that why you’ve been drinking so much?” she asked, following after her friend so she wouldn’t stumble into things.

Leslie nodded and winced. “My head,” she mumbled, bringing her hand up.

“Sit down for a moment, I’ll get you a glass of water and an aspirin,” Lena whispered, rummaging through the apartment until she found what she needed.

“Thanks,” Leslie whispered, accepting the water and the aspirin. “I guess I’m not meant to be in a relationship.”

“Les,” Lena whispered, sitting down next to her. She squeezed Leslie’s knee softly. “You have no idea how amazing you are. I know you have your grumpy moments, but that’s just a part of your rough edges and there’s nothing wrong with your rough edges, because what’s underneath it is beautiful. You’re a good person and a loyal friend. If Lucy can’t see how awesome you are then fuck her, you don’t need someone else to make you feel how much you’re worth.”

“I don’t know, Lee,” Leslie replied, shrugging. “She just kind of walked of in the middle of a conversation we had, saying she needs to think and stuff. She digs me, but she’s got like seven years on me. I don’t think seven years is all that much and when she met me she already guessed I wasn’t twenty-one, y’know?”

“I remember,” Lena whispered, nodding. “If she said she needs time, it’s best to give her time.”

“To me it sounded more like she was blowing me off, delaying saying no to being with me,” Leslie muttered, sipping from the water. “I need vodka, I’m not a fish.”

“Hush and drink your water, you already have a headache,” Lena replied, getting up again. “I’ll get your pajamas, are you going to manage in the bathroom or do you need a hand?” she asked, rolling her eyes when Leslie smirked. “I don’t want you to fall and hurt your head even more. You’re not exactly steady right now.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Lena huffed. “I don’t like asking for help,” she whispered, shuffling her feet on the floor.

“You didn’t ask, I offered,” Lena said, helping Leslie to get into the bathroom without incidents.

“That time I told you I’d strangle you if you’d cuddle me, I didn’t mean it,” Leslie confessed, biting down on her lip. “I just…I’m not good at any of this. Being vulnerable is difficult and cuddling means being vulnerable because it would show that I want affection or something,” she whispered, shivering.

Lena knew how tough it could be to open up, to trust someone. She had a feeling the amount Leslie had been drinking helped her to be honest, but it also felt like trust. “Hey, I got you,” she whispered, hugging her friend when she burst out in tears.

“I’m so pathetic,” Leslie scoffed through her tears.

“You’re not pathetic, you’re human,” Lena replied, caressing Leslie’s back. “It’s okay to cry, I got you.”

“Don’t you need to go home to your daughter or run off to the mysterious person you’re seeing?”

“No, tonight I’m staying here,” Lena whispered, feeling Leslie tightening their hug. It was somewhat too tight and crushing, but she knew her friend needed it. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara landed with a crash, feeling the ground break up around her. She would have to hurry because she left Kayleigh at her apartment with Winn, who was freaking out, even though her daughter was sleeping and wouldn’t likely wake up for the next couple of hours, unless she’d get hungry. All she needed Winn to do was sit on her couch because leaving Kayleigh all alone in her apartment would have been irresponsible.

People were screaming and running crisscross in several directions while robots were wreaking havoc.

“Supergirl!”

“Supergirl is here!”

“She’s going to save us!”

There were three robots for as far as Kara had noticed. She cracked her fists, relieved about the easy fight ahead of her. Killing was against her policy, but she was facing robots, so she could destroy them.

A black helicopter circled above them.

Kara should have known the DEO would make an appearance. She shot up to catch a car one of the robots threw at the chopper. “You shouldn’t be here!” she shouted at Lucy and at her sister who were in the chopper.

“It’s our job,” Alex replied, sighing. “Let us help.”

“Fine, but don’t get in the way,” Kara said, flying down with the car.

The second she touched down, more robots appeared, about a dozen of them.

Kara shot one down with her laser vision, which was working until four robots attacked her at once. She kept glancing at her sister while she fought, to ensure Alex would stay alive. Enhanced suit or not, her sister was only human.

A metal fist punched Supergirl, followed by a series of punches which hit her stomach and her face.

“My turn,” Kara said, cracking her knuckles. “By the time I’m through with all of you, you’ll be at the junkyard.”

“We need backup,” Alex said in her earpiece.

“I’m going to evacuate the people,” Lucy said, sharing a nod with Alex.

“I got your six,” Alex said to Lucy. “Evacuate the people!” she shouted at the police when they arrived to the scene.

Kara saw a foot coming up, kicking her square in the chest, knocking her back into the pavement. She scrambled back up, wrapping her hands around the foot which was moving in for another kick. Twisting the piece of metal, she used her freeze breath to blow back another robot.

“Watch out!” Alex shouted. “Supergirl, behind you!”

Kara craned her head, seeing her sister’s path blocked by a robot while another robot slammed his fist down. She was a beat too late and took the brunt of the hit. The second punch didn’t land. She flew up, grabbed the robot and shot its head off with her heat vision.

The robots were giving Supergirl and the DEO a run for their money by trying to attack civilians.

Kara wasn’t sure whether to be grateful for the DEO’s presence or annoyed. She tolerated them a little bit, but that didn’t mean she was on good grounds with them. It was almost laughable when J’onn had offered her to work for the DEO. She’d told him she already had a job at college and that as Supergirl she wouldn’t work for anyone.

A coppery taste filled her mouth and made her realize she was bleeding. That was new. She spit a mouthful of blood onto the concrete. Now they were making her angry. She launched herself at the robots, confused where they even came from. This was different from the times she’d stopped fires or bank robbers.

It was a relief the robots were primarily concentrating on her rather than on the DEO and the police, although her sister’s alarmed eyes and rapid pulse told her she didn’t agree with that sentiment. She thought it was because she was the strongest, although it was possible she was the target.

Two robots tried to hold Supergirl down while a third launched a series of punches and kicks.

Kara hit them back with all she had. She broke off a piece of metal from the side of the street, deciding it was time for a round of baseball. As she swung at the robots, she was careful not to crash them into buildings. She hated they’d chosen such a busy area, though that must have been on purpose.

For each swing she took, she had at least two robots trying to attack her. By the time she’d destroyed half of the robots, the remaining ones surrounded her. She was bleeding and tired, but she was managing.

“Supergirl!” Alex screamed, just as the robot’s eyes glowed green.

Kara should have known defeating the first half had seemed too easy to be true. She hissed as they attacked her, but she wouldn’t give up. The way they slammed her into the pavement made her bones ache. “Stay back!” she shouted at the DEO, the police and the people.

She rose up to her feet, nails digging into her palms as she made fists. “For the city,” she said when she punched one robot down. “For my family,” she continued, blowing another robot over with her breath. “For love,” she finished as she unleashed all the powers she had.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sighed as she sent another text to Kara, who wasn’t responding. She knew her girlfriend tended to get busy and considering it was spring break she was more likely to be occupied as Supergirl, although then again, that should also mean she had more spare time now that college wasn’t in the way.

 

**Kara** **< 3**

 

_Please respond as soon as you get my texts?_

_I don’t want to be pushy, but it’s been hours._

_One text would be enough, just so I’d know you’re okay._

_I do hope you’re okay._

 

She tossed her phone aside on her bed, nearly tumbling onto the floor when her phone rung. Hastily, she grasped her phone, seeing it was Kara who was calling her. Samantha wasn’t home because she was out getting groceries with Ruby, which had left her alone with Lizzy, who was sleeping.

“Kara?” she asked, frowning as she heard cries on the other end of the line.

Kayleigh was wailing in the background, but as she listened in she heard Kara was crying as well. “Kara, what’s wrong?” she asked, with more urgency. “Kara?”

“Le-Lena… C-can you co-come over? Ple-please?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... yeah, I guess the timing of this chapter is bad.


	38. Chapter 38

“It’s… un-unlock…unlocked.”

Lena walked into Kara’s apartment with her daughter on her hip. On her way she’d texted Samantha she was going over to Leslie’s for a while. The second she shut the door she put Lizzy down and rushed over to her girlfriend.

“Kara,” she whispered, voice catching as she looked her over. “What happened?”

Kara was still clad as Supergirl. She was covered in blood. Her lip was split, one eye was swollen shut, her other eye had a dark bruise around it, her hands were shaking and she was crying. It was surprising she was even standing.

Lena’s heart broke, seeing the woman she loved like this. She knew Kara wasn’t fully physically invulnerable, as was proven when her brother murdered Superman at the expense of his own life and many others, but she never thought she’d see her this way. It terrified her, knowing she could lose her.

“My powers blew out,” Kara answered, wincing as she spoke. She had sent Winn away and at first she’d been moderately fine, but then she had collapsed and by the time she woke, Kayleigh was wailing. “I broke my hands,” she cried, the pain of it all felt excruciating, like nothing she’d ever felt before. “I can’t pick her up,” she whimpered helplessly.

Lena understood now why Kara hadn’t texted her back. “I’m going to take care of you and of Kayleigh,” she said, refraining from kissing her because she didn’t want to hurt her. “You need a hospital.”

“No hospital,” Kara replied, wincing again.  

“Dada,” Lizzy said, pouting as she looked up at Kara. “Dada sad?” she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lena lifted Kayleigh into her arms to tend to her first, only because she knew Kara would insist and the baby girl must have been starving. “Kara is going to be okay,” she said to Lizzy while she prepared a bottle for Kayleigh.

Kara felt weak. She couldn’t even pick Lizzy up as the little girl held her arms up. Her fingers hurt too much to even attempt to take her suit off. Those robots did quite a number on her, but she defeated them and that was what mattered. Her sister had offered to take her to the DEO for a checkup, which she had rejected, refusing to set foot in there.

“Careful, my little angel,” Lena warned her daughter when she saw her trying to climb onto the couch after Kara had slumped down on it. “Kara is hurt and she needs to rest,” she explained while she finally managed to shush Kayleigh, who was now drinking her milk.

“Dada pain?” Lizzy asked Kara. She rested her hands on Kara’s knees.

Kara hissed in pain when Lizzy kissed her hands, which was sweet and she knew she meant well, but even the lightest touch was too much.

“I’m sorry about Lizzy,” Lena said, still in tears. “I was home alone with her, so I had to take her with me.”

“It’s… okay,” Kara breathed out.

Kayleigh’s eyes drooped when she was done drinking.

“That’s better, hm?” Lena whispered to Kayleigh. “I think it’s time for a nap for you,” she said, rocking her gently in her arms as she walked over to her crib.

Once Kayleigh was in her crib, she put Lizzy down on the couch and put the television on so she could watch some cartoons before helping Kara into the bathroom. She tried to be as gentle as possible, but each time her girlfriend hissed or winced, she flinched back.

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” Kara whispered, straining herself to speak.

“Don’t be, I’m glad you called me,” Lena replied, even though it shattered her heart that she couldn’t swap places with Kara. She wanted to absorb all of her pain. “This is going to hurt, but I’ll try to be fast,” she warned, struggling to keep her fingers from trembling.

Kara nodded weakly, a sob wrenching itself free from her throat as Lena helped her out of her suit. She tried not to make too many sounds of pain, but they escaped her involuntarily.

Lena eased Kara into the shower, feeling her heart break all over again as blood mixed with the water. She washed her girlfriend and dried her off; failing not to cry at the obvious pain Kara was in. With a medical kit she found, she tended to her wounds as best as she could.

Kara exhaled slowly when she was finally clean and wearing a nightgown. She lied down on her bed, not sure where she was hurting the most, although when she saw Lena crying she had her answer. Knowing that being hurt was hurting her girlfriend hurt more than all of her wounds combined.

“I can’t leave you like this,” Lena said, noticing how even the simple task of breathing seemed to cause Kara pain. “I’m going to call Astra,” she decided, considering there wasn’t really anyone else she could call. “I’m going to ask her to take you to the DEO. I know you don’t like that place, but your aunt will be by your side while they heal you. I’ll stay here to look after Kayleigh.”

Kara wanted to object, but she knew the DEO would be able to help her heal faster. They had equipment she hadn’t. She hoped her sister wouldn’t freak out, but at least she wasn’t bloodied anymore. Perhaps she should have agreed to go to the DEO for a checkup in the first place, though there was no way she could have left Winn alone with her daughter any longer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena nearly jumped out of her skin when Astra flew in through the window, a second after she hung up. “She’s in her room,” she said, bopping her head towards Kara’s bedroom.

Astra nodded, striding towards it with Lena on her heels. “I am not here to bring my niece to the DEO,” she said to Lena.

“You’re not?” Lena asked, frowning. “But she’s hurt really badly.”

Upon entering Kara’s bedroom, Astra froze until something must have snapped inside of her. “Who is responsible for this?” she asked, jaw clenched.

“I fought robots,” Kara answered, feeling so exhausted she felt like sleeping for a long time.

“She needs to heal,” Lena said to Astra. “Her hands-”

“Yes, I can see,” Astra cut in. She lifted Kara into her arms. “Who sent those robots?”

“We don’t know,” Lena answered, so Kara could save her strength.

“The responsible one shall pay with their blood.”

“I know two people capable of making such technology,” Lena said, finding that she, too, wanted the responsible people to bleed for it. She knew Kara was against murder and such, but she wasn’t, not when it came down to people who deserved to die. “Luthor Corp, but nobody has run it in years and Lord Technologies.”

Kara didn’t like the idea of her aunt chasing after people who may or may not be innocent. She knew Astra and Lena were both upset, but she would be okay and once she’d feel better she could always find out who was behind it.

“Where are you taking her?” Lena asked Astra, now that she knew she didn’t plan to head to the DEO.

“My place,” Astra answered, cradling Kara closer. “I can heal her better than those pesky agents can.”

“You don’t like them either,” Lena noted, not surprised. She opened the windows more to grant Astra a better passage.

“I shall bring her back tonight,” Astra said to Lena. “She will feel better, but rest will be necessary.”

Lena nodded. “I’m staying here tonight,” she replied, having no doubt she wouldn’t be going anywhere. “Please take good care of her.”

“Lena,” Astra whispered, lingering near the window. “I shall not forget this.”

“I’m in love with Kara. Taking care of her while she’s hurt is the least I can do,” Lena replied, smiling faintly while an expression she couldn’t read appeared on Astra’s face. “I love you, Kara,” she said, watching Astra take off with her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara tried to size up where she was as best as possible, which wasn’t easy with one bruised eye and the other swollen shut. She didn’t recognize anything and it didn’t look like a house. There was a warm lamp above her and it felt pleasant, healing.

“Save your strength,” Astra said before Kara could speak. “I brought you to Fort Rozz.”

Kara’s mind reeled. Fort Rozz was supposed to be in space, in the Phantom Zone.

“You will need this,” Astra said while she revealed a black suit. “It shall protect you from kryptonite,” she explained.

“I already have a suit,” Kara whispered, not exactly planning on switching to black. She knew her aunt wore a lot of black outfits, but personally she preferred something more colorful.

“Very well,” Astra replied, putting the black suit aside. “I need you to wear this bracelet at all times,” she said, clasping a bracelet around Kara’s wrist. “So long as you wear this, kryptonite cannot weaken you.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered, glad she didn’t have to go to the DEO and face her sister like this. “I should have called you instead of Lena, I really made her worry.”

“The girl cares for you,” Astra noted. “She is pure of heart. Do you intend to court her?”

Kara chuckled, but her split lip made her wince. “Are you going to marry Sam?” she asked, and she would have frowned if she could when her aunt cast her eyes down.

“It is complicated,” Astra answered quietly. “We need to overcome certain obstacles first.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered, wondering if it had to do with her aunt being a Kryptonian. “She and Ruby would be lucky to have you though, and I know they’re the family you always wanted to have.”

“Not entirely,” Astra disagreed. “You, my dear niece, are the family I always wished to have,” she said, caressing Kara’s cheek. “And I suppose Alexandra is tolerable.”

“Tolerable?” Kara whispered, smiling slightly despite the pain she felt. “I knew it, she grew on you.”

Astra held a small remote in her hand. “This will sting,” she warned, turning up the intensity of the lamps.

Kara had to close her eyes completely at the brightness. She felt the bones in her hands setting themselves back together, which had her gasping at the surge of pain. The pain lasted for a few seconds, but it was strong enough to render her unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of how the new episode of Supergirl went, I'll post another chapter immediately after this one, so stay tuned. :)


	39. Chapter 39

Lena was up and about when Kayleigh began to cry, merely an hour after she had put her down for a nap. That baby girl sure had one hell of an appetite. She sighed as neighbors began to shout. It must have been frustrating for Kara’s neighbors to live in this building when a baby wailed loudly at random times, but it wasn’t like Kayleigh did that on purpose.

“My baby sad,” Lizzy said, running after Lena.

“Kara’s baby is hungry,” Lena said to her daughter. “Go play with your blocks, sweetheart.”

“No,” Lizzy replied, wrapping her fingers around the pillars of the crib.

Lena’s eyebrows shot up, perplexed her daughter had said no to her. “Okay, you can help me,” she said, sighing as she lifted Kayleigh into her arms.

Kayleigh curled her fingers into Lena’s shirt, still wailing while the fabric ripped little by little.

Lena sighed, taking care of an alien baby wouldn’t be easy, but at least it was just her shirt Kayleigh had grabbed onto and not her wrist. “You can choose pajamas for Kay D,” she said to her daughter, although she assumed Lizzy might end up holding some of Kara’s clothes in her arms.

Her daughter was young, although she was also smart. Lizzy knew what pajamas were, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t grab one of Kara’s onesies instead. She made her way to the kitchen to make another bottle for Kayleigh. Attempting to soothe the baby girl by rocking her didn’t help and giving her a pacifier wasn’t working either because she spit it out onto the counter, leaving a small dent.

“You are really fussy when you’re hungry, hm?” she whispered, remaining calm. She wouldn’t raise her voice, despite how frustrating those loud cries could get.

Kayleigh’s cries turned into sniffles when Lena sang to her.

Lena smiled at those curious green eyes staring at her. She continued to hum and sing until Kayleigh’s bottle was ready. She nestled herself on the couch with the baby girl in her arms so she could feed her. Soon she’d need to prepare something to eat for her daughter and for herself as well.

Lizzy wobbled towards the couch, dragging Supergirl pajamas behind her on the floor. “Jammie,” she said, giving Lena a toothy grin, proudly revealing the pajamas.

“Oh yes, Kara’s pajama,” Lena replied, chuckling lightly. “I think that’s a bit too big for Kay D, my little angel.”

“Lizzy jammie?”

“No, baby, it’s too big for you as well,” Lena said, glancing at Kayleigh who was happily drinking her milk. She noticed she’d have to prepare a second bottle because the baby girl was drinking as if her life depended on it, as if she hadn’t been given a bottle an hour ago already.

Lizzy’s brows knitted together as she stared at the pajamas and then back up at Lena. “Mama jammie,” she said, pushing the pajamas onto the couch next to Lena, as if she’d discovered a genius resolution.

Lena would be needing pajamas since she hadn’t brought any with her. “Yes, they will fit me,” she replied, smiling brightly. “Good job, my little angel. Who is mama’s smart little girl?”

Lizzy tilted her head like she was trying to figure out what Lena wanted. She pointed her finger at herself, smiling when Lena nodded. “Lizzy smat,” she announced.

Lena frowned when Lizzy suddenly focused on something behind her.

“Dada!” Lizzy shouted, dashing around the couch.

“Hey, cutiepie,” Kara replied, lifting Lizzy into her arms. Her hands were sore, but they didn’t hurt much.

“Kara,” Lena said, surprised to see her. “I thought I wouldn’t see you until tonight.”

“My niece is stubborn,” Astra commented.

“I wanted to come back as soon as possible,” Kara explained, even though her aunt had recommended her to stay under those lamps a little while longer. “How did it go with Kayleigh? Has she been good?”

“Aside from having torn my shirt a bit, she’s been an angel,” Lena answered, feeding Kayleigh the last bits of her milk. As expected, the baby girl didn’t seem satisfied yet.

“May I?” Astra asked, holding her arms out for Kayleigh.

“Of course,” Lena answered, handing Kayleigh over without question. “She’s the daughter of your niece after all.”

Kara plopped down on her couch next to Lena, settling Lizzy down on her lap. She moved her legs a little to bounce her, smiling when Lizzy giggled.

Lena knew for sure she wasn’t the only one who loved Kara, but a small part of her was scared this might all be gone someday, even more so for her daughter who’d grown attached to Kara. “How are you feeling?” she asked her girlfriend.

Kara stole a quick kiss when her aunt wasn’t paying them any attention, although she doubted her aunt would mind. “A bit sore, but better,” she answered, smiling when she saw Lena leaning in.

“I’ll kiss you better,” Lena whispered, blushing as realization dawned upon her that Astra could hear everything regardless. “You should get some rest while I prepare dinner.”

“She speaks wisely,” Astra said to Kara before turning to Lena. “Perhaps you will have more luck convincing her to be less stubborn.”

“Trust me, after dinner I will send her straight to bed,” Lena assured Astra. “No pouting,” she whispered to Kara who was already working on a pout she’d struggle to resist.

“I shall arrange dinner before taking my leave,” Astra said.

“I can help out if you’d like,” Lena offered, smiling when Astra used her speed. “Or not,” she added, sighing quietly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lizzy pouted when she wasn’t allowed to sleep in Kayleigh’s crib.

Lena had agreed with Kara that it was too dangerous to let their daughters sleep next to each other because Kayleigh could end up crushing Lizzy. “You can sleep next to Kara and me,” she said to her daughter, whose pout disappeared.

“You’re so adorable,” Kara cooed, lifting Lizzy up, who was wearing one of her tops, which was more like a too long dress for the little girl.

“Dada,” Lizzy said, smiling.

“I’m Kara, can you say Kara?” Kara asked, plopping Lizzy down on the bed. “Ka-ra,” she said slowly.

Lizzy shook her head.

“This is unbelievable,” Kara said while Lena laughed. “I think I know who she gets it from.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lena said, shrugging.

Kara crawled under the covers, melting when Lizzy curled up against her. As she looked into those big green eyes, she knew Kayleigh wasn’t the only baby girl she’d burn the world for. Hearing Lizzy yawn pulled at her heartstrings.

Lena slipped under the covers from the other side, shifting closer towards her daughter and her girlfriend. Lizzy was tiny, but if they stayed like this then she wouldn’t fall out of the bed. “Sweet dreams, my little angel,” she whispered, combing through Lizzy’s brown locks.

“Mama,” Lizzy mumbled around a yawn as she reached for Lena with one hand. “Dada,” she whispered, keeping her other hand close to Kara.

Kara’s eyes grew watery. Her heart ached knowing Lizzy’s father didn’t want her while she was such a precious little girl. He may not have wanted her, but she did. For as long as she’d have Lena in her life, she would treat Lizzy like her own, as she did with Kayleigh.

Lena wondered how she ever deserved Kara as she watched her press a kiss against Lizzy’s forehead. She may not have been deserving of such a special person, but her daughter was. “I love you, Kara,” she whispered.

“I love you, too, Lena,” Kara replied, smiling while she gazed at her girlfriend. She chuckled when Lizzy yawned some more.

“Lubye,” Lizzy whispered, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth as she looked at Kara.

“She wants a lullaby,” Lena explained to Kara. “I often sing her one when she goes to bed, but she seems to want you to sing her a lullaby tonight.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered. “Would it be okay if the lullaby is one from my youth?”

“You can sing any lullaby you’d like,” Lena answered, smiling tentatively.

Kara sang the lullaby she knew by heart while she watched Lizzy slowly drift off to sleep. Today had been quite the rollercoaster, but it was all worth it.

Lena had to carefully lean over her daughter to kiss Kara, but she wanted to at least give her one proper kiss goodnight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bed was empty and so was the crib while the sunlight shone through the window. Lena stretched her arms out, yawning while she tried to wake up better. She shook her head because Kara should have stayed in bed, should be resting and let her take care of Lizzy and Kayleigh.

She pushed the covers aside and got out of bed. It felt pleasant to wake up in her girlfriend’s bed, which was slightly more comfortable than her bed at Samantha’s place. Not that anything was wrong with her bed by any means, but Kara’s was simply better because in her mind it was softer and the advantage was that it smelled like her.

Kara danced trough the kitchen with Kayleigh strapped to her chest in a baby carrier. She held a pan in one hand and was flipping pancakes, which she proudly caught each time. Music was playing and she was singing along to it, louder once she was assured Lena was awake anyway.

“Sake, sake, sake,” Lizzy sang, grinning at Kara. “Sake, dada.”

“Shake it off,” Kara sang, laughing at Lizzy’s cute way of dancing. “I’m shaking,” she said, although shaking and catching pancakes wasn’t the best combination, which was proven when she nearly dropped one.

Lizzy had her hands on her hips, shaking to the left and the right.

Lena kept her lips sealed while she leaned against the doorpost, watching her dorks dance and listening to them singing. She held her phone in her hand to record it for her collection of precious moments. Seeing all of this made her too distracted to remind Kara she was supposed to be resting.

“Come join us,” Kara said to Lena, having long known she was near. She put the pan back on the fire and grasped one of her girlfriend’s hands. “Just shake it off.”

“Dork,” Lena whispered. She kissed the corner of Kara’s mouth and smiled at her. “Good morning by the way.”

Kara planted a kiss on Lena’s lips, lingering for a second or two. “Mhmm, good morning,” she hummed, agreeing that it was indeed a good morning.

Lizzy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Uh oh,” Kara said, chuckling. “Is it okay if I kiss your mama?” she asked, smiling when Lizzy nodded. “Did you want a kiss, too?”

Lizzy nodded again, beaming when Kara kissed the top of her head.

Kara was relieved she hadn’t upset Lizzy. She probably should have been more careful about what she did. She flipped another pancake, swaying her hips because Lizzy kept reminding her to ‘ _sake_ ’.

Kayleigh kicked her legs as if she was trying to dance. Meanwhile she was sucking her thumb and drooling over her pajama.

Lena wouldn’t be able to shake it off how domestic it felt to wake up to this.

 


	40. Chapter 40

“Netflix and chill at my place this weekend,” Leslie said. “Whatcha say?”

Lena hadn’t exactly made any plans yet, although she’d pretty much gotten used to spend her weekends with Kara while she told Samantha she was with friends. “I can swing by for a little bit,” she answered, considering she wanted to keep her connections and she knew her girlfriend had more to her life as well.

It was impressive how Kara juggled it all, being a professor, a mother and a hero. Aside from all of that her girlfriend made time for her and the other people in her life. They didn’t meet up in the woods at night as often anymore, although with the weather having grown warmer it was much more pleasant to be in the woods.

“Good,” Leslie mumbled, nodding. “What about you, Vero?”

Veronica tugged at her sleeves, the fabric slightly trapped under her fingertips.

Lena was confused how Veronica was sulking, which was unlike her.

“As if I would want to be cooped up in that small apartment of yours,” Veronica said to Leslie, missing a bit of her usual bite and venom as she spoke.

“There will be free booze though,” Leslie replied, frowning when Veronica wordlessly put a note block and a pen in front of her. “What’s gotten into you? You look like someone died or something.”

“Les,” Lena whispered, sighing at the insensitive comment.

“Just saying,” Leslie mumbled, shrugging. “Calling it out as I see it.”

“I have better things to do than mindlessly watch something with you two,” Veronica snipped. “You would not want to anger me.”

“This crap again,” Leslie replied, rolling her eyes. “You got nothing on me.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow, a smirk slowly forming. “We’ll see about that.”

“That’s enough,” Lena said, glaring at them. “From both of you,” she added, feeling like they just riled each other up. She had a feeling Veronica was trying to hide something, but apparently she wasn’t the only one with that feeling.

“What’s with those sleeves anyway?” Leslie asked Veronica. “It’s like a fucking sauna in here,” she muttered. “Listen, if you need to talk or something, just swing by whenever.”

“Before you comment on what I’m wearing, take a look in the mirror,” Veronica replied icily. “You’re no longer homeless, stop dressing as if you are.”

“Stop it,” Lena demanded, tired of all the bitchiness.

“Why would I listen to you, Luthor?” Veronica hissed. “You are not Leslie’s personal guard dog and you’re not _my_ mother.”

Lena felt a shiver run down her spine at the way Veronica said it, as if she knew about Lizzy.

“Bite all you want, my offer still stands because I’m not buying this whole bitch act,” Leslie said to Veronica. “Oh by the way, my girl’s gonna swing by this weekend as well,” she whispered to Lena.

“Your girl?” Lena asked with a tentative smile. “So you and Luce…?”

“Mhmm,” Leslie hummed, picking up her pencil to sketch. “She said I can design a tattoo for her, how awesome is that?”

Kara walked in, cursing under her breath for being late. That was what she got for being a hero on the side. She should have paid more attention to the time so she wouldn’t have been nearly ten minutes late. It was the third time in two weeks she was late. If she kept it up, she could get fired.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late,” she apologized to her students.

Lena’s eyes zoomed in on Kara, shaking her head at her tardiness, which her girlfriend seemed to be turning into a habit.

Kara tipped her glasses back a bit to have a look at Veronica’s arms after what she had overheard. She almost ended up dropping her glasses when she saw bruises mapping the girl’s arms and it didn’t stop there. When she listened in, she noticed Veronica’s breathing was off, which was probably due to the cracked rib she had.

Lena would ask Kara later what she had discovered because she wasn’t blind. She’d seen how much she stared at Veronica and from the looks of it whatever she had discovered wasn’t good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Who is the cutest? You are. Yes, you,” Alex cooed, tickling Kayleigh’s tummy. “And who is your favorite aunt?”

“I’m sure she’ll adore you when she grows up,” Kara said to her sister. “I have the feeling you invited me over just so you could spend time with my daughter,” she said with a feigned pout.

“That was half of the reason why, yes,” Alex replied, smiling a barely there smile. “I was hoping we could talk.”

“Of course,” Kara replied, nodding.

Alex readjusted Kayleigh in her arms, yelping when one of her tiny hands clasped around her finger. With a sigh, she let Kara take the baby girl over from her.

Kara could see her sister’s finger thankfully wasn’t broken.

“I’m fine, she didn’t break my finger,” Alex said with a small smile.

“It’s good she didn’t,” Kara replied, snickering slightly, which had her sister frown at her. “I’m sure Maggie would have been devastated if you’d have a broken finger,” she teased with a wink.

“Oh my god, Kara,” Alex whispered, laughing. “I’m so telling Maggie when she comes home, although she probably won’t believe you actually said that.”

Kara shook her head. “Anyway, you wanted to talk?” she asked, putting her teasing aside.

Alex nodded and wrung her hands together.

Kara waited for her sister to speak, letting her take her time. Meanwhile she smiled at Kayleigh, who was staring at her as if she was the most fascinating creature, as she always did. Her daughter’s eyes were such a pretty shade of green she felt she could melt any heart with them.

Kayleigh stretched a hand out, grabbing Kara’s glasses.

Kara let her take them, considering she didn’t need to keep them on around her sister anyway and she already found she couldn’t say no to Kayleigh.

“As you know, I really like children and want to have children,” Alex said, slowly exhaling. “Mags and I are married and we moved in together, and recently we’ve been talking about our options.”

Kara nodded to let her sister know she was listening. She remembered Maggie had told Alex they needed to get married and move in together first before they’d think about having children. Before Kayleigh had fallen from the sky, she never thought she’d have a daughter before her sister did.

“Maggie said adoption can be nice because it can give us a choice if we want a boy or a girl and how old and such,” Alex said, looking up at her sister. “It may sound a bit like selecting food from a menu card, but that’s not how she meant it. I’m not sure if I’m on board with adopting a child, although giving an orphan a home would be nice.”

“Hmm yes,” Kara hummed.

She’d been adopted when she arrived on earth, which had been a new foreign concept to her. When her parents had sent her to earth they hadn’t mentioned someone could or would adopt her. She didn’t mind the whole concept of adoption because giving orphans a new home was good. On Krypton adoption didn’t exist. Children who lost their parents were left under the care of the family they had left, but they didn’t adopt.

The children who had no family after their parents died due to war or natural causes were left with the nursery guild where they remained until they were no longer children. Ever since she’d been on earth, she found she didn’t agree with the fact Krypton didn’t place children into new homes. Krypton may not have had families who kicked their children out, but sadly nobody took orphans in either.

“Maggie told me she wouldn’t want to go through a pregnancy herself, which I respect,” Alex said. “I think I personally do want to be pregnant, to get the full scope of the experience. I want to feel the first time my child kicks and I want to read stories so they can hear my voice.”

Kara smiled, knowing her sister had more than just baby fever. “Have you told Maggie you want to experience all of that?”

“Yeah,” Alex answered, smiling. “She’s just worried she wouldn’t be good at taking care of a baby and she suggested adopting a toddler so we can skip the baby phase altogether, but I just… I don’t want to miss a thing.”

Kara could understand that. She wouldn’t want to skip past Kayleigh’s first steps and such either. “Maggie sounds a bit insecure, but that’s normal. All parents are at least a little bit insecure whether they’ll raise their child right or not. I think if you talk it through with her, you’ll work it out.”

“You’re right,” Alex replied, nodding. “The funny thing is that we sort of already agreed on a name and we don’t even have a child yet.”

“Don’t stop there,” Kara said, nudging her sister. “I want to know the name of my niece or nephew.”

“Jamie if it’s a girl and Jeremy if it’s a boy,” Alex revealed, frowning when Kara crossed her fingers. “What are you doing?”

“Hoping you and Maggie will have twins so I can be an aunt twice.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena slipped a black leather jacket on. She glanced into the full length mirror in her bedroom, nodding approvingly at the grey jeans and white top she wore. It was casual enough to go chill at Leslie’s place, as she said she would.

She passed through the living room where Lizzy was playing twister with Ruby, although placing her hands and feet on random colors was more accurate. Her daughter cooed when she kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair.

“No, Lizzy,” Ruby said, sighing loudly. “You’re supposed to put your left foot on yellow.”

“Low,” Lizzy gurgled.

Lena chuckled, knowing her daughter was too young to understand how to play twister. She walked to the kitchen to tell Samantha she was heading out, but she froze one step into the kitchen.

There was a pot with water on the fire and Samantha was sticking her hand in it before pulling it back out with a ring. She spun around when Lena gasped.

“Did you just… put your hand in there?” Lena asked, looking at Samantha’s hand which didn’t appear affected.

“Oh, I just put the fire on,” Samantha answered, chuckling lightly. “My ring fell into the water and it’s hardly lukewarm, so I figured I could quickly fish it out. If it hadn’t been lukewarm I wouldn’t have reached my hand in there.”

“I’d hope not,” Lena replied, shivering at the thought of Samantha putting her hand in boiling water.

Samantha’s smile turned into a frown. “Is everything alright?” she asked with that maternal voice of concern. “You look a little pale.”

Lena could have looked pale for less. At first she really thought Samantha had done something crazy. “I’m fine,” she answered, tugging at the lapels of her jacket. “I’m about to head out and go to Leslie’s.”

“How are things at school, sweetie? Is Veronica still being kind of a mean girl?”

“Vero is just being Vero,” Lena answered with a shrug.

“Okay,” Samantha replied with a warm smile. “Have fun at…”

“Leslie’s,” Lena filled in, frowning because she literally told Samantha ten seconds ago.

“Have fun and tell Leslie I said hi.”

“Will do,” Lena said, shaking her head while she left at how strange Samantha was behaving. It was as if everyone had decided to act strange lately. Well okay, not everyone, but still. Veronica was being off and now her guardian as well.

She could spend an hour or so at Leslie’s place before going to Kara’s place. As far as Samantha knew she’d spend the whole evening with her friend. Lying sucked, but she was worried Samantha wouldn’t accept the truth and she didn’t want to drive a wedge between them. It would have to wait. Perhaps she would tell her once she’d be in her senior year at college, although she shouldn’t assume her relationship with Kara would last that long, but she hoped it would.

 


	41. Chapter 41

Lena regretted being at Leslie’s place the moment she arrived. A girl with light green skin and long red locks had made plants wrap around her body. She felt like she was about to be unable to breathe.

“This that best friend you mentioned?” the green skinned girl asked Leslie while her plants tightened around Lena.

“Crushing ain’t it?” a girl with pigtails said to Lena, her voice taunting.

“Yeah, that’s Lena,” Leslie said, sighing while she wrapped her fingers around the plant girl’s wrist. “That’s enough, Ivy.”

Lena gasped for air when the plants let her go. “Hello to you too,” she said to the green-skinned girl, who was apparently named Ivy.

“Lee, this is Harley and Ivy, my friends from high school,” Leslie said, gesturing at them. “Babes, this is Lena.”

“Yer pretty, Luthor,” Harley commented, standing so close to Lena she’d entered her personal space. “It’s like ya dipped yer hair in ink,” she said, curling a lock of Lena’s hair around her finger. “What d’ya say, Red? Threesome?” she asked, glancing back at Ivy.

“The poor thing looks pale enough without us teasing her,” Ivy answered, snaking an arm around Harley’s waist.

“Don’t mind these idiots,” Leslie said to Lena. “I’m glad you’re here. What can I get you? Some water? Soda?”

“Water is fine,” Lena answered, taking her jacket off. “A picture would last longer,” she said to Harley and Ivy who kept staring at her, adding a bite to her tone.

“Leslie was right about you,” Ivy said, her eyes twinkling. She stepped closer and leaned forward, her breath ghosting close to Lena’s cheek. “You have no idea what I would give to kiss a sweet thing like you.”

“Lay off of her, Ivy,” Leslie grumbled. “Don’t let her kiss you,” she warned Lena. “Her lips are toxic.”

Lena wasn’t going to let Ivy kiss her either way, toxic or not. She was in a happy relationship thank you very much.

“They are a handful aren’t they?”

Lena snapped her head towards the couch where Lucy sat down, who’d just spoken. “Tell me about it,” she agreed, walking over to the couch to sit down. It felt strange to be here, close to the woman Kara disliked, for a valid reason. “I’m glad you’re giving Leslie a chance,” she whispered to Lucy. “She has a good heart.”

“Mhmm, she does,” Lucy hummed. “The whole thing about her being only nineteen spooked me a little at first, but that’s because I’ve never been into someone who’s younger than me before and I’m only interested in a serious relationship.”

“Bottoms up,” Leslie said, walking in with glasses. “You talking about me again?” she asked Lucy.

“Maybe,” Lucy answered, tugging Leslie down until she was sitting on her lap.

Lena averted her eyes when Leslie kissed Lucy, because as beautiful as it was to see two women kissing, she didn’t need to see her best friend frenching the woman her girlfriend loathed. God, she couldn’t even imagine doing that with Kara while they’d have company.

“Ya shoulda brought yer girl,” Harley said to Lena, skating her fingertips underneath Ivy’s shirt.

There was no way Lena could have brought Kara with her. It was a bummer she was surrounded by two couples while she had to keep her girlfriend in the dark. She knew in advance Leslie was going to have Lucy over, but this looked more like a double Netflix and chill date which she was fifth wheeling.

“I know Harley and Ivy are rough around the edges, but they’ll grow on you,” Leslie whispered to Lena.

Lena believed that was possible, considering Leslie was rough around the edges as well and they became best friends.

“They’re often up to no good with all of their mischief, but as long as you’re one of us you have nothing to worry about,” Leslie whispered to Lena, patting her knee. “We always got each other’s back and I know you got mine, so I got yours.”

“Les found herself a fun play thing,” Ivy said, observing Lucy. “Your tanned skin is stunning, little Lane,” she husked, laughing when Leslie swatted her hand away from Lucy.

“Touch my girlfriend and I’ll prune your plants,” Leslie warned Ivy with a devilish smirk while Ivy gasped.

“It’s alright, babe,” Lucy whispered to Leslie, stroking her hair. “I can handle Ivy, I’ve dealt with worse.”

Lena was slightly humored by Leslie’s quick jealously, though if someone were to touch Kara she would feel jealous as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara gave Lena no time to say anything as she pinned her against the door and kissed her hard.

Lena happily welcomed the onslaught on her lips. She blindly reached for the loopholes of Kara’s jeans, pulling with all the strength she had to press their bodies together.

Kara moaned into Lena’s mouth, more so when she felt her tongue trace her lips while a hand rubbed her cock over her pants. “Tease,” she whispered, nipping at Lena’s lip.

Lena flicked the button of Kara’s jeans open and toyed with the fly. “Kayleigh?” she asked, noticing how silent it was in her girlfriend’s apartment.

“She’s not here tonight,” Kara answered, grasping the lapels of Lena’s jacket.

One corner of Lena’s mouth moved up in a sly smirk. “It appears we’re both overdressed, darling,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Kara helped Lena out of her jeans and hoisted her up. She kissed her neck while she pressed her against the wall, a hand brushing over the cotton of her girlfriend’s underwear. She grazed her teeth over her skin, teasingly nipping here and there, soothing each nip with her tongue.

Lena gasped, feeling Kara’s fingers rubbing over her underwear. “I need more,” she whimpered. She tipped her head forward, sucking on her girlfriend’s earlobe. “Kara,” she rasped in her ear.

Hearing her name stumble from Lena’s lips like that was making Kara’s knees weak. She pushed the underwear aside with her fingertips, moving her fingers through her folds. “You’re so wet for me, Lena,” she whispered. “Such a good girl,” she husked, rewarding her by circling her clit.

“Mhmm,” Lena moaned. She tightened her legs around Kara’s waist, gasping when her girlfriend drove a finger inside of her.

Kara felt Lena’s nails rake over her back. She walked towards her table with her girlfriend in her arms and put her down on it.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena moaned, willingly spreading her legs for her.

Kara sucked her fingers clean and put her hands on Lena’s thighs. “Mine,” she growled. She bent down to swipe her tongue over her sex.

“Possessive, I like it,” Lena said, biting down on her lip. She sat up as best as she could without tipping the table over and tangled her fists in Kara’s hair.

Kara growled and bit Lena’s inner thigh.

“Fuck,” Lena hissed, but it felt good, so good. “Keep going,” she said, tugging at her hair.

“You think you’re in control, that’s cute,” Kara teased, eyes dark with arousal. She drove two digits into Lena’s sopping wet sex, feeling how tight she was around her fingers, which made her cock twitch.

“Fuck me,” Lena whispered, shuddering as those long fingers thrust in and out of her repeatedly.

“I intend to,” Kara replied with a wink. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

Lena nearly came then. Hearing Kara say fuck was always going to turn her on and so did that promise. “Prove it then,” she challenged, gasping out when those fingers picked up their pace.

Kara had to hold Lena’s hips down when she felt those legs wrap around her head. She slipped her fingers out and licked into her, going as far as her tongue could reach.

“Kara!” Lena moaned, arching her back. “I’m close.”

Kara gazed up at Lena. “You can’t come until I say so, is that understood?” she commanded, tracing her fingers lightly around her clit. “Be a good girl or else I’ll stop.”

“I’ll be good,” Lena whimpered, feeling her orgasm build inside of her like a raging fire. “Kara,” she moaned when that delicious tongue thrust inside of her. “Fuck… Ka-Kara,” she stuttered, curling her toes, so close to exploding.

Kara replaced her tongue with her fingers and kissed Lena’s inner thighs. “How badly do you want a release?” she asked, sucking hickeys onto her thighs to mark what was hers. Only she was allowed to see her like this.

“Kara,” Lena moaned, writhing on the table. “Kara… pl-please,” she whispered, groaning when Kara continued on as if she hadn’t heard her. “Please,” she said, louder.

“Please what?” Kara asked, licking her lips slowly to torment Lena.

Lena would get Kara back for this. She’d tease her just as much. “Please let me come,” she said, screwing her eyes shut as her girlfriend’s tongue dove inside of her. “Kara, please!” she screamed, neighbors be damned.

“Better,” Kara hummed.

The vibrations of Kara’s hum against her clit made Lena see stars. “Kara, please! I can’t take it anymore!” she screamed, because she was only human.

“Come for me, Lena,” Kara said, sucking her clit into her mouth.

And Lena did. She came with a strangled cry.

“Mhmm, now that’s what I call dessert,” Kara whispered, pleased.

Lena clambered off of the table and grasped Kara’s wrist. “My turn to have fun with you,” she said darkly. She stalked up to the refrigerator and yanked the door open, taking out a can of whipped cream. “Take your clothes off and lie down on the bed. If you don’t do exactly as I say I’ll leave you with blue balls, do I make myself clear?”

Kara whimpered and had to steady herself or she would fall onto her knees. “Y-yes,” she answered, knowing she had this coming.

“Yes, who?” Lena demanded, smacking the can of whipped cream against her palm as if it were a whip while she looked at Kara.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, feeling herself harden even more than she thought possible. “Yes, Lena,” she whimpered.

“No, no,” Lena replied, shaking her head. She approached Kara and backed her up into the bedroom.

The back of Kara’s knees bumped against the bed. As Lena took another step, she fell onto the mattress with a gasp.

“It’s yes mistress,” Lena corrected.

Pre-cum leaked from Kara’s cock, swallowing thickly when she saw Lena’s eyes zeroing in on her private parts. “Y-yes… mistress,” she moaned as a hand wrapped around her.

Lena pushed her hand against Kara’s chest, pushing her down onto her back. She sprayed some of the whipped cream on that ripped body beneath her. For her girlfriend she would make an exception and be a sweet tooth for once.

Kara’s eyes just about bulged out as Lena’s tongue swirled around one of her breasts, licking up bits of whipped cream. Oh Rao, if this was how she was going to die she would embrace her death with open arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The high heels Lena wore clicked onto the floor with each step she took. She finished her last course for the day, which happened to be science. Her peers had already filtered out while she stalled time by having to pick up all of the pencils she _accidentally_ dropped.

Kara’s chest was rising and falling quickly, her breaths labored while Lena approached her like a lioness about to catch a deer.

“Meet with me tonight in the woods?” Lena asked, smiling when Kara responded by nodding. “Lost your tongue? Because your tongue seemed fine last weekend,” she commented, putting her hands on her girlfriend’s waist.

“Oh Rao, Lena, you have no idea what you’re doing to me,” Kara whispered, cupping Lena’s cheeks. “I love you,” she said, tracing her fingertips down her jaw.

Lena inhaled sharply at the tender touch. “I love you, too,” she whispered, closing the gap between them.

They kissed until a thud from a backpack dropping to the floor broke them apart.

Lena snapped her head in the general direction of the sound, face paling when she saw Leslie. She didn’t know whether to be relieved they were caught by her friend rather than someone else or to panic it was the girl who was once head over heels for her.

Kara was mortified and had no words. If she hadn’t been so distracted she would have heard Leslie walk in, could have broken her kiss with Lena before they got caught.

“What… the… fuck,” Leslie said slowly. She grasped her backpack and rushed out.

 


	42. Chapter 42

Lena caught up with Leslie at the parking lot. Running in heels was far from convenient and those pesky shoes were going to give her blisters. “Leslie, wait, hear me out,” she called out, sighing when her friend stopped walking so fast.

“Miss Danvers is the mysterious woman you’ve been seeing,” Leslie said, running her fingers through her hair. “I did not see that coming, holy shit.”

“Les… I know this might be a lot, but I love her and she loves me,” Lena whispered, voice lingering on the edge of despair. “You can’t tell anyone, nobody can know about us.”

“Hmm,” Leslie replied, narrowing her eyes. “You really care about her, hm?”

“Yes, I really, really do,” Lena confirmed. “She knows about Lizzy and she loves her too.”

“Okay,” Leslie said with half a shrug.

“Okay?” Lena asked, holding her breath.

“Yeah,” Leslie answered, walking over to her motorcycle. “I won’t tell anyone, it’s whatever.”

Lena dared to breathe out, but she was still worried. “Do you mean that?” she asked, biting her lip.

“You’re my best friend, course I mean it. And like I said, I got your back,” Leslie replied, swinging her leg over her motorcycle. “It’s kind of hot though, you hooking up with one of our professors.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Lena whispered, smiling as she shook her head. “I appreciate it that you won’t tell anyone,” she said, relieved, knowing that so far Leslie had kept her secrets to herself.

“Did you think I was gonna judge you or something?” Leslie asked, scoffing. “I’m seeing an older woman, too,” she reminded Lena. “Speaking of which, we could go on double dates or something.”

“That would defeat the purpose of my relationship with Ka- Miss Danvers being a secret,” Lena replied, although she had different reasons to say no to that.

One reason was the fact that Kara didn’t like Lucy. Another was the fact Lucy most definitely couldn’t know about their relationship. A third reason was how awkward it could be to go on a double date when Leslie used to harbor feelings for her. All in all, a double date would be a recipe for disaster.

“I suppose you have a point,” Leslie mumbled. “I used to think you were hooking up with Sam or even Astra or both of them.”

Lena made a face. The mere idea of that was awkward. In a way, her involvement with Kara sort of made Samantha and Astra her aunts.

“Anyways, I gotta go,” Leslie said. “I told Luce I’d pick her up and I don’t want to keep my lady waiting.”

“Thank you for being so understanding and okay with all of this,” Lena said, having expected a far worse outcome.

“Again with the sentiment, gross,” Leslie replied, grinning. “But, hey, you’re smarter than getting caught, Lee. So like, don’t be stupid and keep it in your pants at school.”

Lena had to agree getting caught was stupid and careless. Anyone could have walked in, such as another professor, which could have been trouble for Kara. She grabbed her phone to text her girlfriend, having no doubt she overheard her conversation with Leslie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex glanced at the tickets and then at Maggie. “I don’t know…maybe this isn’t a good time,” she said, sighing while her shoulders sagged.

“Now would be the best time,” Maggie said. “It would be our first official summer vacation as a married couple,” she said to Alex, tapping the tickets. “And you have to admit it’s a neat gift.”

“Listen to Maggie,” Kara said to her sister, smiling while she nodded. “You two deserve a proper vacation together. You’ve been working so much, Alex.”

“What she said,” Maggie hummed. “I know I can use the break. My chief won’t mind, he’s been pushing me to pick up some vacation anyway.”

“But two months…,” Alex whispered, shaking her head. “Kara, this gift is too much.”

“Nonsense, Alex,” Kara replied, waving her sister off. “Consider it a belated wedding gift.”

“You already gave us a wedding gift,” Alex pointed out. “What’s the catch?”

Kara guffawed. “Catch?” she asked incredulously, although she worried her sister caught on to her.

It was true that there was a catch. She was purposefully trying to convince her sister to be gone for the entire summer vacation, which she would be spending with Lena. Alex didn’t need to know about her actual plans. All her sister needed to know was that it was a gift, a break she deserved.

“I think you’re being a little paranoid, babe,” Maggie whispered to Alex.

“Maybe,” Alex relented with a sigh. “But the timing,” she argued. “We’re trying to have a baby together.”

“I know, I know, but that doesn’t mean we can’t go soak up some sun in Spain,” Maggie said with a sweet smile.

“What about you, Kara?” Alex asked, frowning. “You’ve been working a lot as well. I know you won’t have students to teach during the summer break, but still, you’ve been working a lot with being Supergirl and all that.”

“You have a point,” Kara replied, concentrating on making her crinkle appear. She had anticipated this moment. “How about a deal?” she suggested, fumbling with her glasses. “If you go on a vacation, I’ll go on one as well. I guess the DEO isn’t entirely incompetent without you.”

That earned a chuckle from Alex. “They’re not incompetent just because you don’t like them, Kara,” she said with a shake of her head.

“Either way, they’ll manage dealing with crime,” Kara said, although she didn’t fully believe that, but she would say about anything to get her sister to agree.

“Alright, fine,” Alex said, grabbing the tickets. “I’ll take the vacation.”

“I’ll go pack,” Maggie said, kissing Alex’s cheek.

“You make it sound as if we’re leaving tonight,” Alex replied, smiling.

Kara whisked her phone out of her pocket while her sister and Maggie were talking about which things they should be packing and what they’d tell their respective bosses.

 

**Lena** **< 3**

 

_Mission accomplished._

_My sister accepted the tickets so we won’t have to worry about her._

_Operation road trip is a go._

_Operation road trip?_

_You’re such a dork._

_I love you xx_

_I love you, too xx_

_I’ve done my part. It’s your turn to do yours._

_I’m on it, I got this._

_As crazy as it may sound, I’m glad Leslie knows._

_It helps that she and my aunt know the truth._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena wondered if Samantha intended to suffocate her. That was how tight her hug was. Any tighter and she was certain Samantha would break one of her ribs.

“I’m so proud of you, Lena,” Samantha said, patting her back gently before she let go. “Congratulations on finishing your first year of college.”

“Thank you,” Lena replied sheepishly. Samantha had also congratulated her a year ago when she finished high school, but she wasn’t used to it yet, to someone being proud of her for that or for anything really.

“Well done, Lena,” Astra said, taking a moment to hug Lena as well.

“It was no effort at all,” Lena said, waving them off. College was easy for her, a little too easy, but that was her own fault for having chosen not to skip ahead of her years.

“I’m going to miss you and Lizzy this summer vacation,” Samantha said to Lena as she wrung her hands. “You’re growing up so fast. I can’t believe you’re going on a road trip.”

“Sam, please,” Lena chuckled. “I was already an adult when we met,” she said, despite having been only seventeen when they met two years ago.

“I know,” Samantha replied, smiling warmly. “Something tells me you’ll be on your own feet fast.”

“Aw, Sam…,” Lena whispered. She knew Samantha had grown attached to her like a sister would. “Just because I’ll be gone all summer doesn’t mean I’m moving out. I’ll be back in two months, safe and sound.”

“I do hope you and Leslie will be careful,” Samantha said, her smile suddenly tight.

Lena nodded. She felt guilty for lying to Samantha, who thought she was going on a road trip with Leslie while in truth she was going on one with Kara. There was no risk of Samantha running into her friend this summer because Leslie was truly going on a road trip as well. They simply weren’t going together. Her friend had told her all about how she was going on a road trip with Lucy on her motorcycle.

Leslie agreed to have her back by confirming it for Samantha, bless her. She felt grateful she had a true best friend in Leslie, who despite everything had stuck by her for better or for worse. Knowing her friend had a girlfriend as well made her happy, even though said girlfriend was the woman Kara didn’t get along with.

Astra pushed an envelope into Lena’s hand the moment Samantha excused herself to the kitchen.

Lena gasped at the money she saw in the envelope, shaking her head at Astra. It was a lot of money, looking similar to the thick envelope Leslie once received.

“I want you to have it,” Astra whispered, closing Lena’s fingers around the envelope. “You can use it for your road trip with my niece and for the little ones.”

“Astra… this is a lot of money,” Lena whispered, gazing at her.

“Money holds no value to me,” Astra replied, caressing Lena’s cheek. “The only riches I have are my family and you are a part of my family, Lena.”

Lena sighed and nodded, putting the envelope away in her purse because she could tell Astra would not take no for an answer. “I never had an aunt before,” she whispered, lip quivering as she tried not to grow emotional.

Astra smiled and clasped a small object in Lena’s hand.

Lena looked down at the object in her hand. It was a round object, partially made out of some sort of metal. “What is this?” she asked, pressing a small button she found on it, which made half of the object glow with a blue light.

Astra revealed an identical copy of the object and clicked it against Lena’s. “It’s a spy beacon,” she answered quietly. “Whenever you are in distress, you can use it and I will find you.”

Lena pocketed it in her purse. “I’ll keep an eye on Kara,” she promised, though she expected no issues during their road trip other than an occasional flat tire, which she was certain Kara would fix. “I’m going to get my luggage and my little angel and then I’m good to go.”

“So long as I am alive, no harm shall come to either one of you,” Astra whispered. “El mayarah.”

“Stronger together,” Lena whispered, recalling how Kara taught that phrase to her. “You sound as if something bad is about to happen or as if you think something bad will happen,” she whispered, wondering if Astra’s words went beyond sentiment due to how it kind of sounded like a goodbye.

“I apologize for concerning you,” Astra whispered, a smile tugging at her lips. “After I lost all but one of my family members, I no longer take any risks. As humans would say it, I would rather be safe than sorry.”

Samantha walked back in with a camera in her hands. “I want a picture of all of us together before you leave,” she said to Lena. “Rubes, picture time,” she called out.

“It’s two months, I’m going away for two months, not two years,” Lena said, chuckling at the odd behavior of Samantha and Astra. “One picture, but then I do have to get going with Lizzy.”

 


	43. Chapter 43

Kara pulled her blue Chevrolet Bel Air to a stop near the edge of the woods. Okay, technically it was her aunt’s car, but she received permission to borrow it for her road trip. There were two car seats placed on the backseat, courtesy of her aunt. She already had Kayleigh buckled up in one of them.

Kayleigh giggled while she shook the maracas she was holding in her hand. “Dada, toy,” she cooed, throwing the maracas at Kara without warning.

“Ouch,” Kara whispered when the maracas collided with her head. “No throwing, Kay D,” she said, moving her index finger to the left and right.

Kayleigh was eight months old now that the summer break had rolled around the corner, but her development went faster compared to human babies. She was almost capable of saying and doing all of the things Lizzy could, while Lizzy was about to be two years old in a month.

Her daughter wasn’t able to run yet, but she did walk when she let her and in a way Kayleigh could run a little bit, though she fell down after five seconds. Unfortunately, her daughter had picked up on Lizzy’s habit of calling her dada.

Kara’s mouth watered when she saw Lena who was clad in black slacks, a sleeveless striped shirt and high heels. Raven locks flowed stunningly and she had dark sunglasses on. The fact that she was bouncing Lizzy on her hip truly made her look like a mother. Her girlfriend was a sight to behold.

Personally she had opted for jeans, a flannel shirt, see through sunglasses and sneakers. It was a road trip after all, so she’d ditched her cardigans for a change and left her suits in her apartment as well. Half of the clothes she packed were bathing suits and swimming shorts. Swimming wasn’t the most comfortable experience, considering there were always people who stared at her, but she would not let that stop her.

“We’re here,” Lena said, a little out of breath as she showed up near the edge of the woods. She smiled at Astra, who touched down with her luggage. “I hope everything will fit in the trunk.”

“It’ll be a bit of a tight squeeze,” Kara said as she hopped out of the car to give Lena a hand.

“Hi, dada,” Lizzy cooed, giving Kara a toothy grin.

“Hey, cutiepie,” Kara replied with a smile.

Lena put Lizzy down in the car seat next to Kayleigh’s, smiling at Kara’s daughter who was looking at Lizzy.

“Iz,” Kayleigh cooed, grabbing one of Lizzy’s hands.

“Aylee,” Lizzy replied, giggling. “Auwie,” she said, pouting as she looked at her hand.

“Sowwy, Iz,” Kayleigh whispered, letting go of Lizzy’s hand. “No pain.”

Kara pushed the luggage in the trunk. It was without a doubt fully packed with their things. “Thank you for everything,” she whispered to her aunt, hugging her.

“Enjoy your holiday, little one,” Astra replied silently, hugging Kara back. “I shall see you again at the end of the summer break.”

Kara nodded and hopped in the car. “Lena, are you ready?” she asked, waiting for her girlfriend to hop in.

Lena chuckled. “I don’t have super speed, darling,” she answered, finishing up buckling Lizzy.

“I hope you can read maps better than I can,” Kara said while she folded a map open.

Lena hopped in the car next to Kara. “There’s no need for a map when you have a gps,” she said, revealing her phone.

“Um no, that’s not happening,” Kara said, grasping Lena’s phone out of her hand. “Using a gps during a road trip is cheating.”

“If we get lost I’m not sharing a bed with you tonight,” Lena warned, smiling as she glanced at the map. “I have never used one of these before because oh, I don’t know, perhaps it has something to do with the fact I told you I have never been on a road trip before.”

“We’re not going to get lost,” Kara said as she started the car. “Besides, we have all day to reach the hotel I booked for our first stop and it’s only three hours away, how hard can it be to get there?”

Lena sighed when she realized she was holding the map upside down. “Not hard at all,” she answered, putting her sunglasses atop her head. “By the way, we need to make a stop in an hour or so because I have to reapply sunscreen for Lizzy and I might need some myself as well.”

“Oh no worries, I have no doubt we’ll stop at least once every hour,” Kara assured, knowing Kayleigh got hungry often as did she. “There should be a MacDonald’s on the road.”

“Flies!” Kayleigh cheered.

“Please tell me not everything we’ll be eating will be fast food,” Lena said, sighing. She folded the map for a moment and opened her purse. “I have some baby carrots. Lizzy loves them.”

“Nam,” Lizzy said, grabbing the baby carrot Lena held out to her.

Lena held one out to Kayleigh as well, who simply stared at it.

“No vessies,” Kayleigh said, scrunching up her nose.

Kara laughed, humored at Lena’s futile attempt. If it had been a cookie instead of a carrot, she had no doubt Kayleigh would have accepted it so fast she might have stuffed Lena’s hand in her mouth along with it. “I made a mix tape,” she said, waving it in her hand while she had her other hand on the wheel.

Lena raised an eyebrow. “You made a mix tape?” she asked, genuinely surprised.

“Okay, technically Winn made it for me,” Kara confessed. “Buttttt, I chose the songs.”

“Alright, let’s hear them,” Lena said, leaning back, one arm resting atop the door as she felt the wind flow through her hair. She could get used to going on road trips, it felt freeing and like going on an adventure.

As A Thousand Miles began to play, Lena decided she would never ask Kara again to let her hear a mix tape she put together.

Okay, she probably would just because Kara was a giant dork who just had to sing along at all times, which made her sing as well, even if she didn’t like the song.

“If I could fall,” Kara sang, pointing at Lena.

“Into the sky,” Lena filled in, smiling at Kara’s natural charm.

Lena was convinced Kara was the type of person who could sell an Eskimo ice with her enthusiasm. Everything about her girlfriend was vibrant and alive; she was the embodiment of seizing the day. She wanted more months with Kara and eventually years and decades. Perhaps she was thinking too far ahead for a nineteen year old, but when she looked at her girlfriend she saw her future.

“Cause you know I’d walk a thousand miles,” Kara sang at the top of her lungs, ignoring the cars that passed by them.

“Miles,” Lizzy sang, as if she was trying to be Kara’s backup vocal.

“If I could just see you,” Lena sang, pricking her finger against Kara’s chest. “Tonight,” she whispered, winking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_How hard can it be to get there?_

Those words echoed in the back of Lena’s head as Kara stopped the car in the middle of… well… nowhere. “I did warn you I can’t read a map,” she reminded her, having warned her girlfriend in advance. It wasn’t that she hadn’t tried, but everything on the map was tiny and crisscross and confused, and plain frustrating.

“We’re not that lost,” Kara said, rapping her fingers on the wheel. “I have a feeling the hotel is about half an hour to the south.”

Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara who wasn’t looking into her eyes. “Kara…,” she urged.

Kara fidgeted with her glasses as she smiled a little bit.

“You know exactly where we are, don’t you?” Lena asked, gasping when Kara’s eyes widened. “You have known all along…”

“Well I mean… I am Supergirl,” Kara whispered, shrugging her shoulders. It would have been strange if she hadn’t known where she was. “And I still believe in your skills with a map.”

“Skills,” Lena snorted, thinking about the skills she didn’t have. “I can’t believe you made me try to read a map and had me eat MacDonald’s.”

“I know you love MacDonald’s, Lena, it’s one of your guilty pleasures.”

Lena slowly exhaled because that was completely true. “I’m aching to take a shower,” she whispered, putting the map aside. “Can you drive us there or did you want me to guide us further away from it?”

“By the end of this summer break, you will be able to properly use a map to navigate,” Kara said, nodding as she decided to make it another mission she had to accomplish.

An hour later Lena was walking into their hotel room with Lizzy on one hip and Kayleigh on the other while Kara was carrying their luggage by herself. There was one big bed in their room and a crib for their daughters.

“I’m sleepy, mama,” Lizzy said, yawning while she rubbed her eyes.

“I know, my little angel,” Lena replied, lowering the girls on the bed. “Mama’s going to get your pajama.”

“Food,” Kayleigh whined, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Food and pajamas coming right up,” Kara said as she unzipped a suitcase. “Catch,” she said to Lena.

“Kara, don’t,” Lena began while tiny clothing met with her face. “Throw anything,” she finished.

“Oops,” Kara replied, chuckling.

Lena grasped a pillow and chucked it at Kara. “Oops,” she said with an innocent smile.

“Fite, fite, fite,” Kayleigh cooed, clapping her hands together.

“Look what I have,” Kara said, taking food from the suitcase.

“Banana!” Lizzy shouted.

Lena laughed. Her daughter’s love for bananas made her such a minion sometimes. It was quite humorous considering people often said Luthors had minions.

Kara unpeeled the banana and gave it to Lizzy. She was about to get something for Kayleigh as well when she saw Lizzy gave half of her banana to Kayleigh.

Lena waited until the girls finished eating before getting them into their pajamas.

“Lullaby,” Lizzy yawned.

“Yes, I’ll sing a lullaby before you go to sleep,” Lena promised.

“Dada lullaby,” Kayleigh said.

“Alright, then Kara will sing one,” Lena said, smiling.

Kara helped Lena to tuck the girls in while she sang to them. Once their daughters were fast asleep, she got changed and crawled under the sheets with her girlfriend. The hotel was on the cheaper side, but at least it had warm water and the bedding was somewhat comfortable.

Lena snuggled closer to Kara. “Where to tomorrow?” she asked in a whisper, running her fingers through her blonde locks.

“Hmm, I was thinking about driving to the beach,” Kara answered, resting a hand on Lena’s hip. “We could build sand castles with our girls.”

Lena was a little surprised and taken aback Kara had a beach in mind, though swimming could be nice, if swimming was going to be involved. “Sounds good,” she whispered, bringing one hand up to her jaw, leaning in slowly.

Kara met Lena halfway, fitting their lips together. She slipped a hand under her girlfriend’s top, tracing circles on her skin while her lips parted, deepening their kiss.

Lena moaned silently into Kara’s mouth, moving her hand down her back as she rolled onto hers. She smiled, feeling her girlfriend’s hand inching higher. She knew they needed to be silent to avoid waking the girls. This was only the first day and night of two months she would get to spend with Kara. Two months they would have with their daughters. No kissing in the dark, no worrying to get caught, only bliss, pure bliss.

 


	44. Chapter 44

The sun had reached its highest point as it burned brightly. The sky was azure and the beach was packed with people.

“Okay, I think this is everything we’ll need,” Kara said as she swung a bag over her shoulder.

“Don’t forget sunscreen, darling,” Lena said to Kara while she put Lizzy down to let her walk. “Baby, wait, hold mama’s hand,” she said to her daughter who was walking off. “Or Kara’s hand is fine, too,” she said when Lizzy held a hand out to Kara.

Kara smiled at Lizzy. Her heart clenched at the feeling of such a tiny hand in hers. There was no doubt Lizzy had grown on her as much as Kayleigh had. The way she saw it, she had two daughters, not one.

Lena sighed as sand slipped between her toes. Wearing slippers to the beach wasn’t ideal, although it was better than wearing heels or sneakers. She put Kayleigh down when she felt her wriggling.

Kayleigh had a strong grip on Lena’s hand while she wobbled her way down the beach.

“Aww, good job, baby girl,” Kara said to Kayleigh, smiling like a proud mother. “Look at you, almost walking all by yourself.”

Lena saw curious looks from strangers. It must have been an odd sight to see such a tiny little girl walking. Eight months was young to walk and it didn’t help Kayleigh looked younger, as if she was hardly six months old, if that.

They placed their towels down somewhere with a glimpse of shadow.

Kara eagerly offered to help Lena apply the sunscreen, gulping when her girlfriend took her shirt off.

Lena smirked and lied down on her stomach, waiting for Kara to rub her back in. She gasped when the cold cream landed on her back.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled, quickly warming it with her hands. “I just… got distracted.”

“Uhuh,” Lena whispered. She bit her lip when she felt Kara straddling her. From the corner of her eyes she watched Lizzy and Kayleigh who were playing with sand.

Kayleigh used the tiny plastic shovel to dig a hole, staring at it when it broke. She sniffled and pouted.

“Is okay, Aylee,” Lizzy said, hugging Kayleigh. “Mama and dada no mad.”

“That’s right, sweetie,” Kara said, smiling at the girls. “It’s okay, Kay D, I’ll get you a new shovel.”

“You can unclasp my bra,” Lena whispered. “To apply the sunscreen,” she added when she felt Kara shift.

Kara struggled to keep a leveled head as she unclasped Lena’s bra with shaky fingers. It was going to be a long day. The beach wasn’t an appropriate place to become turned on. She smoothed the cream over her girlfriend’s shoulders, gently rubbing it onto her skin.

Lena moaned quietly because it felt as if Kara was massaging her rather than simply applying the lotion. “Mhmm, so good,” she whispered, relaxing into each touch.

Kara chewed the inside of her cheek while she continued splaying her fingers over Lena’s skin. She moved her hands down her back and ran them along her sides, gulping when she reached her lower back.

Once Kara was done, Lena clasped her bra and rolled onto her back. “Would you mind terribly applying lotion here as well?” she asked sweetly, gesturing at her cleavage and her stomach.

Kara’s eyes zeroed in on Lena’s breasts. Without thinking, she squeezed the tube in her hand, causing lotion to squirt all over her girlfriend’s breasts. “I um… err…um,” she stuttered. She dropped the tube and put her hands on Lena’s breasts.

Lena quirked an eyebrow, her mouth going up in a smirk. She curled her fingers around Kara’s wrist, pulling her closer until they were only a breath apart. “Feel free to repeat that tonight,” she whispered, adding a wink.

Kara whimpered and had to pull her hands away before she would lose control of her strength. “You’re ruining me,” she whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Not quite,” Lena disagreed. She pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek, remembering they were in public and had to keep it somewhat decent. “But I will tonight,” she whispered, winking again.

Kara groaned at the twitch she felt between her legs. “I’m going to get some ice cream,” she said as she excused herself.

Lizzy giggled while Kayleigh buried her legs in the sand. “Look, mama!” she called out.

“Oh no, where did your legs go?” Lena asked, feigning a gasp. “Now I only have half a daughter.”

“No, mama,” Lizzy replied, shaking her head. “Two,” she said, holding two fingers up.

Lena smiled. “Oh, I have two daughters?” she asked, sitting down next to the girls. “And who is my second daughter?”

Lizzy smiled brightly and pointed at Kayleigh.

“I see,” Lena said, pulling a giggling Kayleigh into her arms before she’d bury Lizzy more. “Are you having fun, baby girl?” she asked, combing through her hair.

Kayleigh yawned and curled her fingers in the straps of Lena’s bra. “Mama, I tiwed,” she mumbled, nuzzling her head on her shoulder.

“Someone didn’t sleep much last night, hm?” Lena whispered, rubbing Kayleigh’s back.

“I have ice cream,” Kara said, sighing as some of it was melting onto her fingers, dripping down her hands.

“Ice cleam!” Lizzy shouted, making grabby hands at it.

“Okay, one for you, cutiepie,” Kara said to Lizzy, handing her the vanilla one.

“Uhh,” Kayleigh said, wriggling out of Lena’s arms. “Ice cleam,” she said, smiling when Kara handed her one.

“Chocolate ice cream for my lady,” Kara said to Lena with a sweet smile.

“You’ve been dripping,” Lena whispered, licking her lips. “Let me clean that for you,” she said, grasping Kara’s fingers one by one to suck them clean.

Kara grabbed a towel and covered herself with it, incredibly turned on and rock hard. She sighed while she licked her ice cream, failing not to stare at Lena who was licking her ice cream quite suggestively.

Lena winked at Kara. She loved riling her up so she would be all worked up for her. She had her ice cream in one hand and slipped her other hand under the towel, biting back a whimper upon feeling her girlfriend’s length all hard and ready for her.

“Le-Lena,” Kara stuttered at the contact. “We’re at the beach,” she said, holding a hand to her chest.

“If you’re quiet we won’t get caught,” Lena whispered, dipping her fingertips under the waistband of Kara’s shorts.

“You…,” Kara whispered, shaking her head at how much trouble Lena was being, but she found she didn’t want her to stop.

Lena pushed her hand inside of Kara’s underwear, wrapping her hand around her cock. She slowly pumped her length while she licked her ice cream in sync with each stroke.

Kara wasn’t even mad when her ice cream ended up melting completely, too occupied watching Lena and feeling her hand on her cock, milking her for all she had. Oh Rao, being silent was difficult, though last night they had been silent as well, aside from hushed moans and whimpers.

“That’s it, let it go,” Lena whispered, feeling how her hand became sticky.

Kara tipped her head back as she come all over the towel. They hadn’t been caught, but the fact they did this in a public space made her shudder and turned her on more than she thought possible.

Lena leaned in to steal a kiss. “Better?” she asked, gazing into Kara’s eyes.

“Much,” Kara rasped. “I uh… my ice cream melted,” she said, glancing at her hand.

“Don’t worry about your ice cream,” Lena replied silently, caressing Kara’s cheek. “I’ll give you something else to lick tonight.”

Kara choked on air. One of these days she would have to get Lena back for being so naughty.

Lena licked her fingers clean, tasting Kara on her tongue. She then grasped her girlfriend’s hand to lick the melted ice cream from her fingers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara fumbled with the first button of Lena’s flannel shirt, but feeling her hot breath made her impatient and had her pulling her shirt open as fast as she could.

Lena chuckled as her buttons didn’t survive Kara’s eagerness. “That’s the second time you tore my buttons off since we started this road trip,” she whispered, smiling.

“I’m not even sorry,” Kara replied with an innocent shrug. “You were really naughty at the beach,” she husked, pushing the fabric of Lena’s shirt aside.

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, sighing while Kara’s fingertips danced down her chest. “Are you going to punish me?”

“Yes,” Kara answered without hesitation. She didn’t unbutton Lena’s pants. Instead she tore that button off, too.

Lena lifted her ass up from the mattress to make it easier for Kara to slide her pants down her legs.

Kara looked at Lena, who was left wearing lacy underwear. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much I appreciate it when you wear lace,” she whispered, kissing her creamy thighs. “But I’ll show you how much I do.”

Lena fisted the sheets when she felt Kara’s hot breath blowing over her clad center. She was already so wet and turned on her panties were moist.

Kara licked Lena once without removing her underwear. “My girl,” she whispered, kissing her way up her stomach. She pushed the straps of her bra aside and kissed her shoulders. “My beautiful girl,” she whispered, making her sit up.

Lena tipped her head back when Kara kissed her neck. “Kara,” she whimpered as a hand snaked between her legs, teasing her over her panties.

In a split second, Kara tore Lena’s underwear. She rubbed the fabric against her clit, smiling as she did so.

“Fuck,” Lena moaned. “Kara… I need… more,” she whimpered.

Kara backed away from Lena, pleased when she whimpered at the loss of contact. She went to sit on the edge of the bed and patted her lap. “You’ve been naughty today, Lena,” she whispered, bending her girlfriend over her lap, displaying her bare ass.

Lena bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Kara had never spanked her, not even during the times she had hinted at it.

Kara kneaded Lena’s butt cheeks, which were so pale, but wouldn’t be pale much longer. “What’s the safe word?” she asked, drawing circles with her fingertips.

“Um…,” Lena whispered, a little surprised. “Pillow,” she answered, choosing the first random thing she thought of.

Kara gave a first experimental slap of her hand against Lena’s ass. “Color?” she asked, rubbing her skin where she’d slapped her.

Lena’s nipples were hard and straining against her bra. “Green,” she answered, knowing she would be dripping soon.

Kara hand collided with Lena’s ass, her strength measured as she did so. “Are you okay?” she asked when she heard her hiss.

“Mhmm, don’t stop,” Lena answered. She shivered when she felt cool fingers all over her spine. “You’re using your freeze breath again,” she whispered, knowing Kara’s fingers were always warm unless she cheated by using her freeze breath.

Kara slapped Lena’s ass a few more times. Her breathing quickened when she saw how red her girlfriend’s pale skin became.

Lena was caught off guard as Kara readjusted her on her lap so she was now straddling her.

“I love you, Lena,” Kara whispered, smoothing Lena’s hair over her shoulders.

Lena dipped down, taking Kara’s lower lip between her lips. “I love you, too,” she whispered in between kisses.

Kara moved her hands down Lena’s back until she reached her ass. “Does it hurt?” she asked, seeing her bite down on her lip.

“A little,” Lena answered, cupping Kara’s cheeks. “I’m okay, you weren’t too rough,” she whispered, knowing her girlfriend would never hurt her.

Kara pulled Lena closer into her arms and sneaked under the covers, spooning her. She listened to her breathing evening out, wishing they could sleep like this every night.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Lizzy giggled at Kayleigh, who had mashed potatoes all over her cheeks and chin, even some in her hair. “Silly, Aylee,” she said, pushing her plate closer towards Kayleigh.

“No, Lizzy, that’s your food,” Lena said, grabbing her daughter’s plate to slide it back to her.

“My sis wants food,” Lizzy replied, trying to push her plate towards Kayleigh again.

Kayleigh cooed while she reached out for Lizzy’s plate.

“I’ll order more,” Kara said, winking at Lena. “It’s very sweet of you to share, cutiepie,” she said to Lizzy.

“It is,” Lena agreed, nodding. “You and Kay D can’t relate,” she teased Kara.

“Hey, I share…sometimes, occasionally,” Kara replied, sighing when Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “Almost never, but still,” she said, matching her look. “I do share when I feel like it.”

“Uhuh, a week ago you nearly took my hand off for taking a potsticker off of your plate.”

“But that’s potstickers and it was my last serving,” Kara pointed out. “I’ll go order some more food,” she said, standing up.

“Oh by the way, I’m paying for the food,” Lena said, retrieving some money from the envelope Astra gave her. “I’m paying,” she repeated when Kara went to open her mouth to respond.

“Okay, I’ll let you pay this one time,” Kara relented, reluctantly accepting the money.

“Keep telling yourself that, darling,” Lena chuckled.

“Nooo,” Kayleigh pouted when Lena tried to clean her face.

“Yes, Kay D,” Lena whispered, struggling to clean her cheeks because Kayleigh was wriggling in her high chair. “You have bits of mashed potatoes everywhere.”

“No, mama,” Kayleigh whined, pushing Lena’s hands away. “Nam,” she said, trying to get her hands on Lena’s plate.

Lena’s hands stilled. She was unsure if it was okay Kayleigh was resorting to calling her mama because she didn’t know what the future would bring, though she also wasn’t sure if Lizzy should call Kara dada. To top it off the girls were starting to see each other as sisters. It wasn’t that she didn’t want them to be all of that, but it gave her a twinge of fear how it could all be lost someday.

There was always a part of her which felt like she didn’t deserve anything of what she had. She felt like she didn’t deserve her daughter, like she wasn’t good enough to be her mother. She felt like she didn’t deserve having been taken in by Samantha who did so selflessly. When push came to shove she was a Luthor. Most of all, she felt like she didn’t deserve Kara, especially not considering her brother killed her cousin.

“Mama sad?” Lizzy asked, lip quivering.

Lena hadn’t realized she was crying. “No, baby girl, mama’s not sad,” she answered, plastering on a smile as she wiped her tears away.

Kara put the food she just got down on the table and snaked her arms around Lena. “I got you,” she whispered, kissing the top of her head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ouch,” Lena laughed when her elbow bumped into the side. “This booth is too small, I think it’s meant for one person only.”

“You wouldn’t bump your arm so much if you’d sit on my lap while you hold the girls,” Kara said, adjusting Kayleigh who sat on one of her knees.

“Uhuh, and this has nothing to do with you wanting me to sit on your lap?” Lena asked, smiling when the tips of Kara’s ears turned pink. “Alright, but only for a few pictures,” she said while she took Kayleigh over from her girlfriend.

“A few rolls,” Kara mumbled.

“Hmm?” Lena asked, not having understood what Kara said.

“Nothing,” Kara answered, patting her lap.

Lena shook her head because whatever it was, the mischief in Kara’s eyes told her she wasn’t getting out of this photo booth anytime soon. She sat down on her lap and held one arm wrapped around Kayleigh while she helped Lizzy onto her lap with the other.

Kara put money into the slot. “Cheese,” she chirped.

“Nam,” Kayleigh cooed. “Seese?” she asked, holding a hand out.

“Nice one, darling,” Lena said to Kara, chuckling.

“It’s a standard earthly thing to say, thank you very much,” Kara replied, poking Lena’s side to make her squirm. “I’ll give you a snack after we get out of here, baby girl,” she said to her daughter.

Lizzy pressed a kiss to Kayleigh’s cheek when the flash for the first picture went off.

“Strike a pose,” Kara suggested.

“Perhaps we could take a few of just the girls,” Lena whispered after a few more pictures were taken. “And a few of us,” she added, craning her head to look at Kara.

Lizzy sat down in the corner of the booth with Kayleigh when Kara and Lena had pictures taken of the two of them.

“Mwah!” Lizzy said loudly when Kara and Lena kissed. “Lizzy kiss.”

Kara lifted Lizzy into her arms and peppered her cheeks with kisses, smiling in delight when Lizzy giggled.

Lena made faces while more pictures were taken, one sillier than the other.

“I’m going to buy a camera,” Kara said, hoisting the girls up. “We need more quality pictures. My phone simply can’t do your beauty justice.”

“Charmer,” Lena whispered, blushing. “I can picture a few pictures I’d want,” she hushed, adding a wink.

“Lena,” Kara gasped. “So naughty,” she said, smiling.

“I have no idea what you are on about,” Lena replied, unable not to smile back. “And yes, walk off with my daughter why don’t you,” she chuckled, amused by how often Kara held Lizzy.

“I know the perfect resolution,” Kara said, stopping for a moment. “Lizzy, do you want me to carry you or your mama?”

Lizzy scrunched up her face. “Dada,” she answered, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck.

“You heard the little lady,” Kara teased Lena.

“I’m not even mad,” Lena whispered, too endeared by the sight of Kara with the girls. “I’ll go get us some snacks for on the road while you buy a camera.”

“Get some chips and cookies so it’s not all fruit and vegetables,” Kara said before Lena walked away.

“You are ruining my diet, darling,” Lena called out over her shoulder. “Anemic, remember?” she reminded Kara, smiling, although she had vitamins in her purse as a backup if necessary.

“No worries, Lena, there will be plenty of nuts for you.”

Lena wondered why Kara said that, unless it was a hint at where they were headed next. She should really teach her girlfriend a thing or two about food. She didn’t have to rely on nuts to keep her blood levels steady.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena swatted Kara’s hand away and urged herself not to give in to her pout. It was her turn to choose the music for a change, although she did love how her girlfriend sang along, who could hold a tune way better than she could. Her finger hovered over the options. She bit her lip and glanced at Kara who had her eyes trained on the road.

Kara’s face lit up when a song from her play list began to play. It was adorable how often Lena pretended she wasn’t going to give in while she knew she would give in. She even felt like her girlfriend secretly did appreciate her choice of music.

“Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want.”

Lena shook her head. Nope, she wasn’t going to sing. She sighed when Kara smiled at her while she was being nudged. “So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,” she sang, and she would have been frustrated if her girlfriend didn’t look so damn happy.

“Ha!” Lizzy shouted, out of tune with the song. “Ziza ah.”

“Ah, we have a rising star in the back,” Kara said, turning the music up a little. “Hit it!”

Kayleigh threw the cookie she’d been chewing on at Kara’s head.

“Well…,” Lena said while Kara rubbed the back of her head. “It’s safe to say she does as she’s told.”

“This is not funny, Lena,” Kara muttered, pouting. “Stop laughing, it’s not funny. I said hit it, not me, it… I said it and I was talking about the song, but you know that and why are you still laughing? I will pull the car over and make you get out.”

“Aw,” Lena whispered, pinching Kara’s cheek. “You’re adorkable when you act as if you’re mad.”

“No more cookies for Kayleigh,” Kara said, rapping her fingers on the wheel.

Lena grinned as she watched Lizzy break her cookie in two and give Kayleigh half. Her grin was gone when Kara handed her that map she’d rather burn. “You know I can’t navigate with a map,” she said, groaning as she folded the map open. “If I’m supposed to give directions we’ll only end up in the woods.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Kara replied, enjoying the breeze of the wind. She missed flying, though a road trip was nice. “There’s a tent and such in the trunk.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Lena asked, raising her eyebrows. “You’re not kidding… We’re going camping?”

“Yup, we’re going to enjoy the nature and just wait when the night falls, you’ll love it,” Kara said excitedly. “We’ll have marshmallows. I’ll make hot coco, the whole thing.”

“I have never gone camping,” Lena admitted, though she had a feeling Kara knew that. “This road trip is going to include a lot of firsts for me, isn’t it?”

“It sure will,” Kara confirmed, humming when another song began to play. “And a lot of firsts for us as a couple,” she added. “This is our first road trip.”

Lena’s eyes lit up at the foresight of having more of this in the future. She liked how Kara hinted at their future from time to time, indicating she wanted one with her in it. Of course as a Luthor, a part of her would always be cautious and keep in mind things could go awry. She tried not to be too pessimistic about their future, though so far they hadn’t even figured out where those robots had come from, the ones who nearly killed Kara.

It unsettled her how it was an unresolved mystery. Robots were machines created by people. They didn’t sprout out of the ground or appeared out of thin air. Someone deliberately created them and made them attack. It had been months since that happened, although assuming it was a singular incident would be wishful thinking.

The music drowned out when Kara heard Lena’s heartbeat had changed and she was biting her lip more than usual. “What’s wrong?” she asked, resting a hand on her girlfriend’s knee, holding her other hand on the wheel.

“Now is not a good time to talk about it,” Lena answered, preferring not to discuss such a topic in front of the girls. It was bad enough her daughter had seen Kara all battered and bloodied that day. “I will later, just not now.”

“We could go elsewhere tonight,” Kara offered. “It doesn’t have to be the woods.”

“No, no, I want to go to the woods with you,” Lena replied, smiling. “It’s kind of our thing,” she said, though she knew the woods they were headed to weren’t the same woods as the one in National City. “Being under the stars will be nice. You can tell me about the constellations and I’ll pretend I didn’t already know about them.”

Kara huffed out a laugh. “Since you seem so confident about your knowledge, you can do the talking,” she replied, purely so she would get to listen to Lena’s voice.

“Only if you tell me more about Krypton.”

 


	46. Chapter 46

Kara would have helped Lena to set up a tent, but her girlfriend was adamant she would manage to set it up. She had to give Lena credit for her determination, even though their tent was currently upside down. Meanwhile she had used her super speed to set up the girls’ tent.

“Camping didn’t exist on Krypton,” she shared, plopping down on a tree log. “When I came to earth, my adoptive father would take Alex and me camping. My sister already had gone camping several times. She didn’t like me much at first, but she taught me how to set up a tent and how to make a campfire without using my powers.”

Lena tried to envision Krypton, which must have been quite different if it didn’t have woods.

“Learning how to make a campfire was difficult, I kept breaking the sticks,” Kara said, chuckling at the memory. “The whole roasting marshmallows part was amazing though. We didn’t have those on Krypton. We didn’t have rivers or creeks either. My sister took me swimming in a creek once. I’ll never forget her surprised face when she found out I couldn’t swim.”

“Coming to earth must have been a big adjustment for you,” Lena noted. “I can’t possibly imagine what it feels like to have the home you know ripped away and to end up in a strange place where things are different.”

“It wasn’t easy, especially during the first year,” Kara sighed. “My powers were tormenting back then. I couldn’t hug someone without hurting them or cracking a rib, which Alex can more than vouch for.”

Lena swallowed thickly, knowing how much of an affectionate person Kara was.

“The sensory overload was intense, even more so at school,” Kara said, wincing at the memory. “Everything was too loud and before I had these glasses, my x-ray vision kicked in at random times.”

Lena looked over at Kayleigh who was playing in a pile of leaves with Lizzy. She wondered if she would go through such a struggle with her powers as well.

“The first few people I kissed ended up with a broken nose,” Kara said, glad she never broke Lena’s. “And intimacy, well… let’s just say I bolted out of people’s bedroom more than once because I feared my strength would kill them. When I did give it a try, I was often called too soft. It took a while to find a balance and even up until this day I worry I’ll use too much strength.”

Lena wished she would physically be stronger so Kara didn’t have to be so broken up and worry so much about risking hurting her.

“Anyway, once you’re done with the tent, I’ll teach you how to make a campfire,” Kara said, smiling weakly. “I know the night won’t fall for another three hours or so, but it would be nice to have a campfire by the time it does.”

Lena laughed and launched herself at Kara, tackling her down to the ground, rolling around in the sand and leaves. “I’m a quick learner, I’ll catch on,” she whispered, stealing a kiss.

“Say that to the tent you’ve been trying to put up for the past hour,” Kara jabbed, laughing when Lena pinned her hands above her head. “You got me,” she whispered, not even attempting to struggle because having her girlfriend on top of her felt good.

Lena captured Kara’s lips, but their moment didn’t last long when two tiny bodies barreled into them.

Lizzy and Kayleigh giggled as they threw handfuls of leaves at Kara and Lena.

“Noooo!” Kara whisper-shouted while she lied down on her back. “Woman down,” she said with a dramatic tone in her voice, resting the back of her hand against her forehead. “These… leaves… are...my…weakness.”

“Silly dada,” Lizzy giggled, throwing more leaves at Kara.

Lena smiled as Kara tickled the girls and it was in moments like those that she couldn’t be more in love with her girlfriend. Her smile turned into a scream when she was included in the tickle attack.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena from behind and kissed her cheek.

Lena spun around. “I might need that map to navigate after all,” she whispered, settling her hands on Kara’s waist. “Because I keep getting lost in your eyes,” she said, closing the distance between them.

Kara sighed happily into their kiss, feeling Lena’s supple lips press for more. She ran her hands through her gorgeous raven locks while her tongue teased her girlfriend’s lips apart. She knew their tent wasn’t going to be ready anytime soon, but she didn’t care.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Two cups of hot chocolate and they’re out like a light,” Lena said, mildly impressed because she thought they would get a sugar rush and refuse to sleep. “Are you sure we should let them sleep alone in a tent?” she asked, thinking of how at hotels they always shared a room.

“It’s close to our tent and I’ll keep my ears trained,” Kara assured. “We walked quite far out in these woods, there’s nobody else for miles.”

“Walked,” Lena snorted. “That piggy back ride you gave me while you ran nearly made me vomit.”

“In my defense, if you hadn’t tried to talk while I ran you wouldn’t have gotten a fly in your mouth and if you had walked instead it would have taken you a day or two to get all the way here.”

The latter did comfort Lena that nobody else would suddenly show up in the woods. Not that strangers necessarily meant any harm, but everyone knew the basics of stranger danger and she didn’t want any strangers near the girls.

Lizzy was curled up with one arm around Kayleigh. They were fast asleep in a travel bed in their tent. Kayleigh had her thumb in her mouth instead of a pacifier.

Kara zipped the tent shut and took Lena’s hand in hers.

Lena wordlessly followed Kara, blushing as she found out why her girlfriend had gone for a walk earlier. She smiled at the sight of a blanket on the ground, surrounded by a few little lights. It wasn’t too far away from their tents, so that was good. There were rose petals scattered around the blanket.

“The stars are spectacular, but no matter how bright they shine, you outshine them,” Kara whispered, entwining her fingers with Lena’s.

“Now you’re making me blush even more,” Lena whispered, blushing more at the realization Kara could see her blush clearly because she wasn’t wearing her glasses. “This is amazing, Kara,” she said, shaking her head. “You make me feel special and I ask myself every day how I can possibly deserve you.”

“Hey,” Kara said, cupping Lena’s jaw. “Don’t sell yourself short. I am incredibly lucky to have you and Lizzy in my life.”

“I should have brought waterproof mascara,” Lena whispered, smiling as a tear slid down her cheek. “After all these months, you still surprise me with a date.”

“Well, just because we’re in a relationship doesn’t mean I’d stop putting effort into wooing you,” Kara replied with a wide smile. “I love you and loving someone is more than saying those three words,” she said, gesturing for Lena to sit down on the blanket.

“I agree with your sentiment wholeheartedly,” Lena whispered, and she did, truly. “The thing is… nobody ever put this kind of effort in me.”

“Get used to it because this is your reality now,” Kara said, sitting down on the blanket next to Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The fabric of Lena’s skirt was pushed up and she was holding Kara’s hands while she rode her. Buttons from her blouse were on the blanket. She smiled at the way those blue eyes, even in the semi-darkness of the moonlight combined with the little lights they had, raked down her body.

Kara licked her lips, aching for more. She knew she had ruined Lena’s clothes again, but she would make it up to her. Seeing that blouse hang open was worth every button she tore off. Her girlfriend had been the one who made the first move when their kisses had grown heated and a hand snuck into her pants.

Lena was glad she thought about keeping at least one condom on her at all times, which was coming in handy now. “You can let my hands go if you need to,” she whimpered, not wanting Kara to struggle with her strength more than necessary.

“I will,” Kara promised. Once she would be close, she didn’t want to risk holding Lena’s hands any longer. For now she would leave her hands where they were because her girlfriend had no headboard to hold on to.

Lena slowed down and then without warning rocked harder on top of Kara.

“Lena!” Kara moaned, pulling her hands away as if she got burned. She gripped the blanket, hearing it tear between her fingertips. “Oh… Rao… Lena, yes,” she moaned, canting her hips up to meet the next rock of Lena’s hips with a deep thrust.

Lena gasped at the feeling. “Fuck, Kara,” she moaned, resting her hands on her chest. “You almost made me come,” she confessed.

Kara loved hearing how wet Lena was, the soppy sound that was released with every motion. She was overcome by an intense desire to fuck her girlfriend, so much so that she stood up.

Lena quickly wrapped her legs around Kara, who had her hands on her ass now. She whimpered at how deep her girlfriend was buried inside of her, how she felt her cock twitch. Her back was met by a tree. “Kara!” she moaned, shuddering as she came hard while Kara pounded into her, teetering closely on the edge of it being too much. “Kara… Ka-Kara… Oh f-fuck.”

“That’s my good girl,” Kara husked. She placed open-mouthed kisses against the column of Lena’s neck, reveling in her moans mixed with panted breaths while she didn’t let up.

“Oh my god,” Lena whimpered, feeling her eyes roll back into her skull. Her clit felt sensitive, but she didn’t want to stop Kara when she felt so good inside of her. “You’re going to make me come again if you keep this up.”

“That’s what I intend to do,” Kara whispered, grunting as she pumped in and out of Lena.

“Fuck,” Lena moaned, biting her lip. “You want to fuck me unconscious again, don’t you?”

Kara smiled naughtily. The one time she did that had been quite rewarding and had almost left her spent, but her endurance was stronger than Lena’s, by a lot. She wouldn’t be opposed to cause her girlfriend to pass out from an explosive orgasm again.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, moaning as she felt another orgasm build inside of her.

Kara sucked on Lena’s earlobe. “Consider this an advance on the payback I owe you from your stunt at the beach,” she whispered, smiling more when she heard her moan obscenely loud.

“Ad-advance?” Lena choked out, seeing stars when Kara thrust harder inside of her. “You’re driving me crazy,” she whimpered as her girlfriend pulled out of her right before she could come. “Tease.”

Kara leaned in for a kiss, squeezing Lena’s ass while she was at it. She deepened their kiss and pushed her cock back inside of her girlfriend’s sopping, dripping sex, drowning her moan out with her lips and tongue.

Lena’s chest heaved as she came, which had her biting down on Kara’s lower lip.

Kara kept going. “Lena!” she moaned as she came, but that didn’t stop her. She kept going, milking out all she had in the condom she wore, buried inside of Lena, while she made her orgasm multiple times.

The sun was peeking above the horizon by the time Lena collapsed in Kara’s arms, utterly spent.

Kara carried Lena and put her down on the blanket, surprised her girlfriend lasted the whole night with her. She had grown somewhat tired herself, though the more sun she soaked up the less tired she would feel. She wrapped Lena in the blanket and carried her back to their tents. It didn’t matter her girlfriend hadn’t managed to set up their tent, they hadn’t needed it.

 


	47. Chapter 47

Days and weeks passed as their road trip continued. Lena was still trying to get the hang of using a map to navigate, although she would say she was improving. Kara was right she would eventually learn, plus it helped she was stubborn, which they both kind of were.

They had been to several hotels, one more accommodated than the other. Some offered breakfast in the morning while others had room service. Kara was particularly fond of room service and spent long times on the phone ordering whichever food she craved. Lena paid more than once, despite Kara’s best protests.

Lena had enjoyed the beaches they had gone to, although she knew they were less enjoyable for Kara. It wasn’t okay how some people rudely stared or even gaped at her girlfriend. Camping had been fun as well, even though she couldn’t set up a basic tent to save her life. She did learn how to make a campfire, which had to count for something.

Kara had shown Lena around random museums, which they both appreciated more than the girls did. For their daughters looking at paintings and sculptures wasn’t the least bit fun, but they were really little so they preferred places where they could play. They had given the children’s museum in Indianapolis a try, although that hadn’t seemed to amuse Kayleigh and Lizzy either.

“According to this map, our destination is about… hmm, two hours away,” Lena concluded, peering at the map in her hands. “With our stops for food included, I presume we’ll be able to check in before nightfall.”

Kara nodded. It was almost noon, so she planned to drive somewhere where they could eat. “I was thinking about swinging by a nearby beach before we go to Di-”

“Shhh,” Lena interrupted, moving her hand to cover Kara’s mouth. “There are little ears listening.”

“My bad,” Kara whispered when Lena removed her hand.

Lena was excited they were going to Disney World in Orlando, which had been more of a last minute decision. Tomorrow was going to be her daughter’s second birthday and this morning when she awoke with Kara at the hotel they were at, they brainstormed about what they would do for Lizzy’s birthday.

When they had taken a look at the map to see which places they were closest to, they had almost shouted together to go to Disney World. She knew how much her daughter adored Disney, which was partially due to Ruby who always watched Disney movies and often roped Lizzy into watching along with her.

“We could go to the beach after lunch, if that’s what you want,” Lena circled back.

“It’s for the girls, they love the beach,” Kara replied, smiling. “We could go in the water this time.”

“Hmm, we could,” Lena whispered, though she was a bit hesitant. The last time they had gone to a beach the furthest they went was letting the water touch their feet because their daughters couldn’t swim. Of course they could hold Lizzy and Kayleigh, but in the end she was a worried mother.

“Mama, nam,” Kayleigh whined.

“Hold on, baby,” Lena replied, rummaging through her purse. “I have some snacks.”

“Lizzy nam, too, mama,” Lizzy said, wriggling in her car seat.

“Aha,” Lena said when she retrieved two bananas. She unpeeled them one by one and turned around to hand them over, smiling at the sight of the girls with their tiny sunglasses and hats. “Here you go, sweethearts.”

“Thank you, mama,” Lizzy replied with a big toothy grin.

“Than you,” Kayleigh parroted.

“You’re most welcome,” Lena said, turning back around to sit down properly. “Kara, by the gods can you please put another song on?”

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, briefly glancing over at Lena before snapping her eyes back to the road. “What’s wrong with The Wheels On The Bus?” she asked, moving slightly in an attempt to dance in her seat.

“It’s the fifth time in the past hour you’ve played it,” Lena pointed out, for starters. “That tune is going to be stuck in my head.”

“Round and round, round and round,” Kara sang, chuckling when Lena groaned.

“Wonderful, I am in the car with three children,” Lena muttered. “You’re lucky I love you. I don’t know why I put up with you sometimes,” she whispered, smiling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The heat had drawn many people to the beach, even more so than the other beaches they had gone to. There was a flock of birds catching Kayleigh’s attention.

Lena held hands with Lizzy and Kayleigh, smiling because Kara’s daughter wasn’t looking where she was walking at all. Kayleigh was following her while she was looking up at the sky, mesmerized by the birds.

“I did the same thing when I was new,” Kara said to Lena, mindful of what she said because of the crowd on the beach.

Lena caught people staring in their direction, some of them glaring in a rather unsettling way.

“Here’s a spot,” Kara said, putting their large towel down. She took her shirt off, leaving only her bikini top and her swim shorts on.

“Gorgeous,” Lena whispered, roaming her eyes down Kara’s abs, which had her shivering.

Kara went to lean in for a kiss when she saw a couple approaching them, a man and a woman who had to be in their forties or fifties, if she had to guess.

“Are you one of those transers?” the woman asked Kara. “What’s the word, Carl?” she asked the man who was with her.

“Transgender,” the man answered, voice gruff.

Lena felt her blood boil because they had no business asking her girlfriend such questions.

“No, I’m intersex,” Kara said with a polite yet tight smile.

“She’s one of them insexes,” the woman scoffed to the man. “You shouldn’t be here, there are children around,” she said to Kara with a cold sneer.

“This is a public beach, ma’am,” Lena said to the woman, finding it difficult not to slap her across the face. “And as you can see, we are here with our children.”

“How disgusting!” the man shouted, making a scene that had heads whipping in their direction.

Kara took Kayleigh and Lizzy into her arms when they sniffled, tears brimming in their eyes.

“Lower your voice,” Lena said to the couple, glaring at them. “You are upsetting our children. Apologize and leave us alone or I will phone the police to sort this and file a report for harassment. Is that understood?”

“It’s okay, babies,” Kara whispered to the girls, trying to soothe them.

“People like you two are poisoning the children,” the woman said.

“Do not test me, ma’am,” Lena said, whipping out her phone.

The man put a hand on the woman’s shoulder and shook his head.

“Sorry,” the woman grumbled before stomping away with the man.

Lena spun around and put her arms around Kara and their girls. “Are you okay, darling?” she asked, kissing her cheeks and her nose.

“I’m fine,” Kara answered, inhaling sharply. “I’m just… shocked.”

“We can leave if you’d like, I’ve seen some hotels in the area with hot tubs,” Lena suggested, caressing Kara’s cheeks.

“No, no, it’s okay, really,” Kara replied, shaking her head. “We’re here for the girls. I’m not going to let a rude couple chase us away.”

“Hey,” a young woman said, walking up to them with a smile on her face. “I’m Raven Reyes and that babe over there is my girlfriend, Anya,” she said, pointing to where a woman with a chiseled jaw was holding a volleyball.

“Hi,” Kara replied, smiling back. “I’m Kara and this is Lena, and these little cuties are our daughters, Kayleigh and Lizzy.”

Lena smiled, thinking how Kara basically announced them as a family, but she wasn’t going to correct her on it, not by a long shot.

“Nice,” Raven said, all tanned skin, with a flannel shirt tied around her waist. “Anya and I are looking for two more players, you two game?”

“So long as we keep an eye on our daughters it should be manageable,” Kara answered, glancing at Lena. “What do you think?”

“Lena Luthor?”

Lena froze for a second, but the voice sounded familiar. She slowly located the voice. “Doctor Griffin?” she asked, surprised to see her daughter’s pediatrician.

“Ah good, you two know each other,” Raven said. “Clarke wasn’t gonna play anyway, she can watch the kids.”

“Since when am I babysitter, Rae?” Clarke asked, chuckling. She looked at Kayleigh and Lizzy. “Actually, never mind, I’ll keep an eye on them,” she said, smiling. “Lizzy sure has grown.”

“She has,” Lena agreed. “Tomorrow she’ll be two years old.”

Kara declined a beer Anya offered her, not saying a word when Lena accepted a beer. The legal drinking age was twenty-one and her girlfriend was nineteen, though it was not uncommon for teenagers to drink. So long as Lena didn’t go overboard she wouldn’t comment.

“Fair warning, sports do not agree with me,” Lena said while she positioned herself on the other side of the net with Kara.

“Someone’s bound to be toast,” a young woman with dark hair said while she joined Lena and Kara. “I’m Octavia, but my friends call me O. That young woman over there next to Anya and Raven is Lexa. She’s the best at sports. I’m decent, but if you suck they will kick our asses for sure.”

“We always kick your ass, O,” Raven called out, laughing.

“Well I’m not going to throw my towel in the ring just like that,” Lena said, cracking her knuckles. “Let’s do this,” she said to Kara, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“I have a feeling we’ll win,” Kara said, winking conspiringly at Lena.

“Go, dada!” Lizzy cheered. “Go mama!”

“Gooooo!” Kayleigh cooed loudly. “Hit ball.”

“You’re a fast talker,” Clarke said to Kayleigh, which was making Kara nervous due to how surprised the pediatrician sounded.

Lena almost landed into the sand more than once and she would have if it wasn’t for Kara steadying her each time.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your enthusiasm, but it’s three against three, not one against three,” Octavia said to Kara, laughing.

Kara smiled innocently and shrugged. She was glad their group was leading by four points. By the time they stopped playing, they defeated the other group and Lena was sweating.

“It’s hot today,” Lena said, waving a hand in front of her face. She grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head.

“Damn, girl,” Octavia said, whistling at Lena.

“Don’t be such a pervert, O,” Raven said to Octavia, shoving her playfully. “Don’t mind my friend,” she said to Lena. “She’s denying her bisexuality.”

“That’s because I’m in Lincolnity,” Octavia said, smiling as she jumped into the arms of a tall dark man with broad shoulders.

“Thank you for having played with us,” Kara said to the woman, sighing when she received a few smirks. “It was a fun ball game.”

“You’re making it worse, darling,” Lena whispered, snaking her arms around Kara’s waist. “I think I know something fun we can play tonight,” she whispered quietly in her ear. “It’s called how much foreplay can you take before you beg me to make love?”

Kara groaned due to how Lena never seemed to behave whenever they were at a beach. She was going to suffer once they checked in into the hotel at Disney World. “I know a fun game, too,” she whispered, licking her lips. “It’s called guess how many of your flannels will still have their buttons attached to them by the end of our road trip?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kayleigh and Lizzy were sleeping when Kara and Lena checked in at Disney World, utterly unaware of the magical place they were at.

“I’m paying half, Kara, end of discussion,” Lena whispered, smiling at Kara’s pout which she wouldn’t cave into this time. “This vacation has been amazing, I’m not sure if we’ll ever top all of this.”

“Wait until I take you around the world someday,” Kara whispered, winking.

“I’m certain I walked around you many times, darling,” Lena replied, heart fluttering when Kara blushed.

Kara put the girls down and tucked them in, hurrying so she could push Lena against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless. She tangled her hands in her girlfriend’s flannel and tore it open without blinking, feeling accomplished as buttons fell to the floor.

“Oh, now you’ll be in for it,” Lena husked, tugging Kara with her to the bed in the center of the room.

 


	48. Chapter 48

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Lizzy. Happy birthday to you,” Kara and Lena sang.

“Happy buhday,” Kayleigh cooed, clapping her hands together.

Lizzy squealed when a princess birthday cake with two candles on it was being placed in front of her on the table. “Pincess!” she shouted, grinning from the cake to Lena.

“Yes, my little angel,” Lena whispered, brushing her hand through her daughter’s hair. “Today is a very big day for you because today you turned two,” she said, holding two fingers up. “Blow out your candles and make a wish.”

Kara chuckled when Lizzy kept blowing short puffs or air that did nothing to blow out the candles. She winked at Lena and went to stand behind Lizzy, casually helping her to blow out the candles.

Lizzy smiled once her candles were blown out.

“Did you make a wish?” Lena asked her daughter.

Lizzy nodded. “Don’t listen, mama,” she said while she reached out for Kara.

“Oh, okay,” Lena replied, bringing her hands up. “I’ll cover my ears. See now I can’t hear anything.”

Kara leaned closer to Lizzy.

“I wish fow me and mama to live with you and Aylee,” Lizzy whispered in Kara’s ear. “Fowevel and evel.”

Kara took one of Lizzy’s tiny hands. “Your mama and you will always live right here,” she whispered, pressing Lizzy’s hand close to her chest. “Always, every day, you two will live in my heart,” she promised, although she also faintly hoped that one day they would all live together in a house with a white picket fence.

Lena lowered her hands when Kara nodded at her. She wondered what she missed after she saw her girlfriend press Lizzy’s hand against her chest.

Kara cut the cake in slices that were too big, for Lena and Lizzy at least.

Kayleigh stuffed her face with cake, smiling while she got glazing all over her face. “Cake, cake,” she cooed, clenching and unclenching her fingers for more.

“I believe we have a little sugar monster on our hands,” Lena said, chuckling. “And a big sugar monster,” she added, smiling at Kara who shoveled more cake into her mouth than she’d be able to chew.

“Mwhat?” Kara mumbled.

“I have to take a picture of this,” Lena said, humored while Kara sat there like a hamster with cake stuffed in her cheeks. “Say cheese.”

“Seese,” Kayleigh cooed. “Mama, nam… seese,” she whined, pouting at Lena.

“Mwasnt mwe this twime,” Kara said around a mouthful of cake.

Lena felt sorry for Disney World for letting children under the age of three eat for free at buffets, given Kayleigh’s healthy appetite, which kept growing.  She took more pictures and arranged some cheese for Kara’s daughter, even though she didn’t fully agree to her eating cheese while she already had cake.

“I made a big wish, mama,” Lizzy said to Lena.

“Did you now?” Lena replied, glancing at Kara who made a zipper motion in front of her lips. “Kara and I have a surprise for you.”

“Tada,” Kara said, revealing tiaras. “Now you can be a real princess,” she said to Lizzy, putting a tiara on her head.

Lizzy smiled so bright Lena felt her heart constrict. She loved seeing the wonder and amazement on her daughter’s face. Lizzy’s second birthday was better than she could have ever imagined. Before she met Kara and agreed to this road trip, she thought she would celebrate her daughter’s birthday at home.

“Aylee, too,” Lizzy said, grinning when Kara placed a tiara on Kayleigh’s head. “And mama and dada.”

“We can all be princesses,” Lena said, hoisting Lizzy up and placing her on her hip. “How about we go see some princesses, hm?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lizzy was completely enamored by Tiger and Winnie The Pooh. She cooed while she hugged them, barely paying the princesses any mind.

“She’s little,” Lena said to the Disney princesses. “I think she likes animals more than people.”

Kara held her daughter back to keep her from touching Ariel’s tail.

“Memaid,” Kayleigh cooed, wriggling in Kara’s arms.

“Hello,” Ariel said with a smile. “Would you like to be my new friend and join me on my next underwater adventure?”

Lizzy stopped hugging Tiger and Winnie when Ariel began to sing. She squealed and turned around to grin at Lena.

“She’s so happy,” Lena whispered to Kara with tears in her eyes.

Lizzy and Kayleigh squealed and cooed more as they went through the Magic Kingdom and met Disney characters.

“Ah, the spinning teacups,” Kara said. “What do you say, Lena?”

“You better not spin too fast,” Lena warned, nodding her agreement to go in the teacups. “I mean it.”

Lena’s words weren’t cold yet when they were in the teacups and Kara was spinning theirs fast enough to make their surroundings blurry.

Kayleigh was giggling and kicking her legs in the baby carrier strapped to Kara’s chest.

“Spin, dada, spin!” Lizzy cheered.

Lena had one arm wrapped around her daughter while she was trying to hold on with the other. “I regret I ate cake,” she said, not so fond of Kara spinning their cup faster. They weren’t the only ones, but if her girlfriend spun any faster it would look odd.

“Spin, spin, spin!” Lizzy chanted.

“You heard the birthday girl,” Kara said to Lena, laughing a little. “It’ll be fun.”

Fun, she said. Yes, so much fun when Lena was dizzy by the time they got out of the teacup. She even stumbled into Kara’s arms.

“Everything is spinning,” Lena whispered. “Let’s never do that again.”

“Gain,” Kayleigh cooed.

“You can go again without me,” Lena said. “I need a small break,” she said, finding a bench to sit on. She frowned when Kara took Lizzy as well. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” she asked hesitantly.

“Uhuh,” Kara answered, kissing Lena’s cheek. “Kayleigh is strapped onto my chest anyway and I can hold Lizzy with one arm while I use my other to spin.”

“Alright, but don’t spin faster than the other cups,” Lena replied, holding a finger up. “I mean it Kara. If Lizzy vomits I’ll be mad.”

Kara chuckled and leaned to whisper in Lena’s ear. “If you borrow my cape you can be super mad,” she said, smiling when her girlfriend groaned.

Lena shook her head. “Why do I love you so much?” she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

Kara batted her eyelashes. “Maybe it’s Maybelline,” she answered, dashing away as Lena pushed her playfully.

It was truly unfair how in love Lena was with that dork. She liked her so much she really should put a ring on her. However, there was still time for that. She had three years of college left to splutter through first and there was no way she considered getting married until that was done with.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Just as much as Kayleigh disliked being bathed and refused going into the water at every beach, she wasn’t happy when they got in a boat that sloshed over water.

“Aw, baby girl, please don’t look at me like that,” Kara whispered, devastated by her daughter’s pout.

“This is fun, Aylee,” Lizzy said, staring at Kayleigh who kept pouting.

“A little help?” Kara asked Lena.

“Hmm…let me think,” Lena whispered, recalling how she calmed Kayleigh down more than once by singing. “Try to sing to her.”

“While we’re in this boat?” Kara asked, gulping.

Lena chuckled. “What’s the matter, darling?” she asked, tucking one of those beautiful golden curls behind her ear. “You’ve made other sounds than singing in public.”

“Lena!” Kara whisper-shouted. “You’re killing me.”

“Twinkle, twinkle, little staw,” Lizzy sang.

Lena whipped her phone out so fast to record her daughter’s singing she nearly slapped herself in the face with it.

“How I wondel what you awe,” Lizzy continued happily, smiling when Kayleigh stopped pouting.

“I’m not crying, you are,” Kara said to Lena.

“Speak for yourself,” Lena replied, smiling as she wiped her tears away. “One day when she’s older I’ll show her all the cute things she did when she was little.”

Lizzy pressed a kiss against Kayleigh’s hairline. “I love you, Aylee,” she whispered. “My baby sis,” she said, wrapping her arms around Kayleigh as best as she could.

Lena had a feeling their future was being cemented more and more with every passing day. She didn’t mind her daughter thinking Kayleigh was her sister and thinking Kara was her other parent. What she did mind was the possibilities of things that could go wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Visiting a souvenir shop was both a good idea and a horrible idea.

Lena didn’t dare to look while their total sum was being counted. The girls filled their arms with stuffed animals they had to have because Kara couldn’t say no. Not that she managed to say no any better than her, for the record. Then there was also the fact her girlfriend selected several tiny outfits for the girls, claiming they would look so adorable in them. They totally would, but everything here was expensive.

“Look, Lena, a snow globe,” Kara said, turning it upside down and the back to let the fake snow fall.

“Darling, it’s August,” Lena replied, shaking her head at how Kara had her eyes glued onto the snow globe.

“But… it’s Disney,” Kara countered. “And Christmas is soon anyway.”

“Five months isn’t soon, but I have the feeling your Christmas spirit lasts throughout the year.”

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed, already thinking about which cookies she’d bake for Christmas. “They have clothes for adults, too,” she noted.

“I love you, but if you keep this up we’ll be broke before we even leave Disney World,” Lena warned, sighing at how Kara let her money roll. She understood even more now why Astra insisted for her to accept that envelope with money.

“Okay, just one shirt each then,” Kara said, as a compromise. She wouldn’t be broke that fast and she had been putting money aside each month to save up for the house she was dreaming of.

“Alright, one shirt,” Lena relented. “But this time I’m serious.”

Ten minutes later they left the shop together and Lena was four Disney shirts richer because Kara pouted until she gave in anyway. As if she ever stood a chance to resist her.

 


	49. Chapter 49

“I can’t believe this is our last night before we have to split ways again.”

Lena sighed, feeling Kara’s warm body rest close to hers. “I can’t believe it either,” she whispered, stroking her hair. “This road trip went by in the blink of an eye.”

“It makes me wish I would have the power to freeze time just so we could live in this moment for a little while longer,” Kara hummed.

“In three years from now everything will be easier,” Lena whispered, at least that was what she hoped. “We won’t have to keep our relationship in the dark anymore.”

Kara hoped Lena was right, but she worried there might be backlash either way. “I’m going to miss sharing a bed with you tomorrow and every other night we don’t spend together,” she sighed.

Lena knew she could excuse herself several times by telling Samantha she was going to sleep at Leslie’s, though she could only say that so often. “As much as I feel like sulking along with you due to this being the last night of our road trip, I think we should enjoy it and make the most out of it. It’s not tomorrow yet. You’re here, I’m here and for tonight neither one of us is going anywhere.”

“This is one of the many reasons why I love you,” Kara whispered, smiling as she inched closer. “My girl,” she hummed, seeking Lena’s lips with her own.

Lena pulled Kara’s naked body closer to hers. She smiled at the knowledge her girlfriend already ruined her flannel earlier, which was currently on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Kara’s lips were intoxicating and she needed more. She ran her hands up and down her back, opening up underneath her.

Kara caressed her tongue around Lena’s, moaning as their breasts pressed closer together. She felt slick wetness coating her cock, making her harder. She steadied her weight on top of her girlfriend with one hand and blindly reached around the dark with her other hand to locate their condoms.

“Kara,” Lena whimpered when their kiss broke. Her eyes darkened while she watched her putting a condom on. Personally, she spent more money on condoms than she did on food because they had sex at least once every day.

“It’s as if we’re newlyweds,” Kara chuckled, snapping the condom into place.

Lena smiled at how Kara spoke as if she read her mind. “It’s safe to say this is promising for when we get married,” she replied easily, not thinking twice about her words.

Kara’s heart sped up, hearing Lena say when and not if. She knew her girlfriend truly meant it with her, but the subtle promise behind those words merely confirmed her knowledge that this was real. Lena loved her in a way nobody loved her before.

Lena gasped when she felt the tip of Kara’s cock sliding into her. “Kara,” she whispered, shuddering as she felt her push deeper, which was fine because she was wet and ready for her. “Kiss me.”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice. She stilled inside of Lena, letting her adjust while she surged forward, kissing her lips tenderly.

Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist while she bit her lower lip, moving her body as best as she could underneath her girlfriend.

“Mhmm,” Kara moaned, cupping one of Lena’s breasts as she made love to her. “I love you, Lena.”

Lena’s hands found purchase in Kara’s hair while she pulled her in for another kiss. She loved her girlfriend so much, words simply didn’t suffice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Focus, Winn, this is important,” Kara said, chewing her bottom lip. “Can you do it or not?” she asked, getting to the point.

“Of course I can,” Winn huffed. “But it’s going to take a while,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can’t get this done overnight, I need sleep and then there’s Lyra…,” he said, moving his free hand around.

“I understand,” Kara replied, nodding. “Take your time, but hurry.”

“Kara…,” Winn said slowly. “I’m confused how you managed to do this,” he said while he gestured around vaguely. “I mean, how did you rip off the buttons from like… what, sixty pieces of clothing? When you weren’t even active as Supergirl during the summer,” he said with a deep frown.

Kara shrugged. “Just practice,” she said, feeling heat rise to her cheeks as she thought about her steamy nights with Lena. “You can fix this, Edna,” she said with a teasing tone.

Winn rolled his eyes at that. “I’m not Edna Mode, pfft,” he huffed. “My suits are better than hers,” he said, jutting his chin out.

“We’ll talk again when you create a suit that can become invisible,” Kara teased.

“She’s a fictional character,” Winn replied, muttering as he gathered the clothes. “Oh and, Kara?” he asked before he walked out of the door.

“Yes?” Kara asked, perching her glasses higher up her nose.

“Since when do you wear so many flannels and why do these clothes smell like… oh my god, you’re seeing someone!” Winn shouted with amazement evident on his face. “Hah! You had a summer fling!”

“She’s not a summer fling,” Kara gasped. She groaned when she realized she walked right into his trap. “Anyway, err, I really need those clothes fixed or people are going to wonder why she suddenly doesn’t have anything to wear.”

Truthfully, her girlfriend did have some clothes left to wear, but neither one of them wanted Samantha to notice how Lena left with full suitcases and returned with almost empty suitcases. Not that her girlfriend voiced any complaint as she ripped her buttons off.

“So this not summer fling, who is she?” Winn asked, casually leaning against the door.

“Leave, Winn,” Kara answered, sighing. “I’ll tell you someday, when I’m ready to share.”

“She must be pretty special for you to be so secretive about her, I don’t think I’ve ever known you to be so invested in someone and you usually tell me everything,” Winn commented. “How long have you been seeing her?”

“Winn…”

“Okay, I’ll shut up,” Winn replied, making a zipping motion in front of his lips. “Am I invited to the wedding?”

Kara groaned and opened the door. “Out,” she said, pointing at the hall.

Winn was her friend and it was true she told him a lot, but she wasn’t ready to tell him about Lena. One day she would, but not today or not even next week. It was nobody’s business she’d been in a relationship for roughly nine months. The only one who knew from her circle was her aunt, which wasn’t because she told her but because Lena gave it away.

She liked the fact that her aunt knew though, considering she was supportive and helped whenever she could. Someday she hoped to receive the same support from the rest of her family and friends. She had a feeling Winn wouldn’t mind since he was quite laid back about lots of things. The day she told him she was an alien he had reacted like a kid in a toy store would.

The reactions she worried about the most were her sister’s and also Samantha’s, who after all was Lena’s guardian and may not take kindly to the news. From her position as a professor, it could wrongly be seen as her taking advantage of a student, which she wasn’t. She would never force her girlfriend to do anything. Her sister would likely yell and ask her what she was thinking.

Lena had three more years of college to go, but they hadn’t determined yet if they would keep their relationship under the wraps until she would graduate or not, although she would say they quietly agreed keeping it to themselves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena hurried ripping tags off of her brand new underwear she bought at target when she passed it on her way home. That was what she got thanks to Kara having ruined every piece of underwear she took with her during their road trip. It was so worth it though, god.

“Hey, sweetie,” Samantha said as she walked in, frowning when Lena scrambled to sit.

“Sam, hey-hi,” Lena replied, shielding her suitcase with her body. She moved her hand blindly behind her back to close her suitcase so Samantha wouldn’t notice it was practically stuffed with new underwear. “It’s good to be back.”

“Are you alright?” Samantha asked, moving to sit down next to Lena. “You’re acting… strange.”

“Oh, must be from the sun,” Lena answered, chuckling.

“It looks more as if you’re trying to hide something,” Samantha said, narrowing her eyes slightly. “If this is about sex toys, those are completely normal for your age.”

“Oh my god, Sam, please, spare me that kind of talk,” Lena replied, cringing a little bit. “I already received sexual education when I was twelve and it was awkward enough back then,” she said, sighing.

“I missed you during the summer,” Samantha whispered, pulling Lena into a hug. “Your face looks a little red, did you get sunburned or did I embarrass you?”

“Shut up,” Lena laughed, swatting Samantha’s arm playfully. “I missed you, too.”

“I want to hear all about your summer,” Samantha said, breaking their hug.

“I want to hear all about yours as well,” Lena replied, feeling a sting of guilt she would have to lie again because Samantha was under the knowledge she spent her vacation with Leslie instead of with Kara. “Did you do a lot of fun stuff with Ruby and Astra?”

Samantha blushed and held up a hand, showing off a ring around her ring finger. “Astra and I are engaged,” she answered, squealing happily.

Lena smiled and squealed along with Samantha for a second. “It’s about time you two tie the knot,” she said, shaking her head. “Didn’t you know in gay culture you’re supposed to get married and u-haul on like the third date or something?”

“I don’t see a ring around your finger,” Samantha teased with a wink.

“I told you a thousand times, if not a million, Leslie is just a friend,” Lena replied, shaking her head even more. She knew Samantha was still under the impression she wasn’t single, which was true, but it wasn’t Leslie she was seeing.

“Oh I didn’t say you’re dating Leslie,” Samantha said, patting Lena’s knee. “But you are dating someone.”

Lena frowned and crossed her arms. “What gives?” she asked, curious why Samantha believed that so strongly.

“The hickey in your neck,” Samantha answered, laughing when Lena’s hand flew up to her neck. “I knew it.”

Lena gasped. “There is no hickey…,” she said, groaning when Astra took that moment to walk in as well.

“Did I witness my dear one being cunning?” Astra asked, sounding far too amused.

Lena couldn’t believe she fell for that. Of course Kara didn’t mark her in any visible places. Damn, Samantha played it well and beat her at her own cunning game. “Smooth, Sam, but I don’t kiss and tell,” she said, deciding it wasn’t a good time yet to let her know the truth.

“I think you had an interesting summer vacation,” Samantha said, winking at Lena. “Someday I hope to hear all about it.”

Lena seriously doubted Samantha wanted to hear _all_ of it. “Congratulations on your engagement by the way,” she said to Samantha and Astra, happy seeing them beaming. “When is your wedding taking place?”

 


	50. Chapter 50

Kara flitted through her apartment, pondering over what to wear for her first day of her second year as a professor. Her first year went by quickly, as if she blinked and missed it, though it was without a doubt an amazing year. If she thought back about all the events, it made her smile. During her first year as a professor, she met Lena and fell in love, she ended up with a daughter or actually two daughters was more accurate.

She rose as Supergirl and saved many lives and stopped crime. It felt good using her powers helping people rather than suppressing them. Her sister got married to an amazing woman who was thankfully a much better cook than Alex. Although she gave her sister some credit for having learned how to cook without making the smoke alarm go off.

“Spain was wonderful,” Alex said while she watched Kara dash around for clothes. She smiled at Kayleigh, bouncing her lightly on her hip. “Maggie made sure I polished up on my Spanish. I thought my Spanish was decent, until I ordered a glass of milk instead of soup.”

“Sounds like Maggie had her reasons to make you revision your Spanish,” Kara replied, selecting a few blouses. She was happy hearing about how her sister’s vacation went, even if she wasn’t able to stick around for long, considering she needed to go to college soon and Alex was merely here to pick up Kayleigh.

“I tried to get a tan as much as I could without getting sunburned,” Alex said. “We might go back to Spain next summer. Probably not for two months, but for a week or two, yeah,” she said, frowning at the two blouses Kara held up. “The blue one will suit you better than the fuchsia.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Kara agreed, putting her fuchsia blouse aside. She lifted her shirt over her head and slipped her arms into her blue blouse. “I’m happy you enjoyed Spain,” she said while she buttoned up her blouse.

“I must admit I was a little surprised you didn’t visit Spain once, I half expected you to fly over,” Alex said as she shook her head at the skirt Kara held up. “I’d go with jeans.”

“Hmm, yes, jeans,” Kara mumbled, rummaging around for her compression shorts first. “I didn’t think flying around with Kayleigh would have been ideal.”

“You do have a point..,” Alex admitted, biting her lip. “But you went on a road trip, alone, for two months.”

“I wasn’t alone, silly,” Kara laughed. “Kayleigh was with me,” she said with a shrug.

“I’d go with your black brief case instead of the brown one,” Alex commented as Kara was looking at both. “Your brown one needs replacement, the lock is obviously broken.”

“I’m going to miss Kayleigh,” Kara sighed, struggling having to separate from her for several hours after she spent two months not missing a day with her.

“Dada miss?” Kayleigh asked.

“Yes, baby girl, I’ll miss you,” Kara answered with a small smile on her face.

“It’s incredible how much she understands,” Alex said, sounding impressed. “Oh by the way, I’ll only watch her until around noon and then Maggie is taking over from me. She’s working the early shift and I’ll be working a late one at the DEO.”

“I appreciate that you’re watching her for me, even though you’re also doing it for yourself,” Kara replied, chuckling lightly. “My aunt offered to babysit Kayleigh the rest of the week and Sam will babysit her a few times as well, on her off days.”

“It’s a relief Kayleigh is starting to learn not to use so much strength anymore,” Alex said, hissing just as Kayleigh’s fingers wrapped around her wrist. “But her grip is still too tight at times, on the edge of crushing.”

“If you let her know you’re hurt, she’ll let go,” Kara said, knowing her daughter had gotten better at understanding that sort of thing during the summer. “I can’t believe she’s almost a year old,” she whispered with a rueful smile.

“I still want to hear about your road trip, but you seem to be running out of time to get to college and I doubt you want to be late today.”

Kara nodded. She definitely couldn’t afford being late, not when she received multiple warnings last year about tardiness. “Bye, baby, I’ll see you later today,” she whispered, ruffling through her daughter’s brown locks.

“Kara,” Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

Kara turned around. “Hm?” she asked, frowning.

“Shoes,” Alex answered, nodding her head towards Kara’s feet.

“Oh,” Kara whispered, wriggling her sock-clad toes. “I’m awake, honest, I just… yeah, I’ll pick up a cup of coffee on my way to college.”

“Silly, dada,” Kayleigh giggled.

“What she said,” Alex agreed. “Have a good day, Kara.”

“Thanks, you too, Alex!” Kara called out, rushing out of her apartment while she was putting her shoes on.

She totally didn’t trip as she made her way down the stairs. Okay, a little, but only for a flight or two. Nobody saw, aside from the sweet old lady from the next floor who screamed a bit. The old lady was fine. Well, she fainted, but she had a pulse and was breathing, so she was fine. Alex would surely find her on her way out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena smiled like an idiot as she entered the college grounds, all because of two facts. One, she was going to see Kara again and two, her first course for the day happened to be science. All in all, her second year of college was off to a good start. She dropped her daughter off at the daycare before she came to college and Lizzy had asked her about Kayleigh, why she wasn’t at the daycare with her.

For her daughter it seemed confusing how they weren’t living with Kara and Kayleigh. One day she hoped they would all live together, but that was future music and the future wasn’t set in stone. She promised Lizzy they would visit Kara and Kayleigh as much as possible, which would mostly be during the weekends. At least during the times where Astra would babysit Kayleigh, she could babysit her daughter at the same time so the girls could play together.

She hummed and with a pep in her step, she entered the building. Once she walked in the science room, early for her first day, she was surprised Leslie was already there, but she was even more surprised by the company she had.

“Morning, Lee,” Leslie said, bopping her head in Lena’s direction.

“Good morning, Les,” Lena replied, adjusting the strap of her backpack. “You’re surprisingly early.”

“Yeah, I was showing Harley and Ivy around,” Leslie explained, grinning at her friends. “They moved during the summer, they live near my building and enrolled here cuz why not.”

“Sup, sweet thing?” Harley asked Lena, stepping into her personal space. “I like yer ponytail.”

“I’m good, actually,” Lena answered, taking a step back before Harley could touch her hair. She hated her hair being touched, unless Kara did it, then she was fine with it for some reason. “How are you?”

“I’m chill,” Harley answered, grinning as she threw her arms around Leslie and Ivy. “This is toats gonna be better than high school.”

“I hope you’ll behave,” Lena said, rather not wanting them disturbing Kara’s class. “Because I love science,” she added hurriedly when Leslie gave her a knowing smirk.

“High school would’ve been a bust without these two,” Leslie said to Lena. “Just like college would’ve sucked without you.”

“Well, I can say you’re making my college experience more pleasant as well,” Lena said to Leslie, although she had several other reasons why it was pleasant.

“Ya shoulda seen the look on the dean’s face,” Harley laughed.

“Signing up was rather interesting,” Ivy pitched in. “The pigment of my skin drew as much attention as the bat my sugarplum was carrying.”

Lena shook her head, wondering why Harley held a bat for that. “How was your summer?” she asked Leslie.

“It was pure ecstasy,” Leslie answered, biting her lip before she let it go. “My motorcycle isn’t the only thing I rode,” she said with a wink.

“Get it, babe,” Harley hollered.

“Luce and I bought some interesting toys,” Leslie said, grinning. “And how was your summer?” she asked Lena, winking subtly.

“I don’t see why I’d have to tell you how none of my flannels survived.”

“Damn,” Leslie whistled.

Lena chuckled and ignored the matching look of curiosity coming from Harley and Ivy. Maybe she could trust them like she trusted Leslie, but she didn’t know them well enough yet. Her amusement turned into a frown when Veronica walked in.

Veronica wore dark sunglasses and winced at the light when she took them off. “I may be a tad drunk,” she confessed.

“On the first day of college?” Lena asked, shaking her head in disbelief. “And at this time of day, no less?”

“Such a mom,” Leslie commented, raising her hands when Lena glanced at her.  

“I wish I’d gotten drunk,” Harley said. “D’ya have something on ya?” she asked Veronica.

“I finished my bottle on my way here,” Veronica answered, pressing her fingertips to her temples. “Who is banging on the door?”

“Nobody’s banging on the door,” Leslie answered, frowning. “Come, sit down,” she said, grasping Veronica’s arm, sighing as Veronica pulled away from her.

“I don’t need help,” Veronica whispered angrily.

Lena halted Leslie as she went to reach out for Veronica again. “How about you sit down?” she suggested to Veronica without making any moves to touch her. “Is everything alright?”

Veronica huffed while she sat down. “I’m seeing two of each one of you and my head hurts, but other than that everything is splendid,” she answered with the least reassuring smile in history.

Lena wanted to help Veronica, which she already wanted to do since last year, but she knew it wouldn’t be easy.

“We’re going to score some pizzas after college,” Leslie said, glancing at Lena and Veronica. “You two are welcome to join, if you want.”

“I can’t,” Lena replied, because she had to pick up her daughter from the daycare once she was done for the day. “I’d love to some other time though,” she suggested, despite not being into pizza all that much.

“I’ll pass,” Veronica said to Leslie. “I may be drunk, but I’m not desperate.”

“Yer attitude’s just a mask,” Harley said to Veronica. She turned her backpack upside down, letting her pens and note block drop. “Whatcha drinking for? A dare? Shitty ex? Fight with ya parents?”

“Leave me alone,” Veronica hissed. “Or else I will phone Arkham to let them know they’re missing one.”

Lena felt more and more uncomfortable by how many things Veronica knew about things she shouldn’t have known. Her threats all seemed rather empty, but that didn’t make them any less unsettling.

“So much bite, viper,” Ivy said to Veronica, her eyes dancing with pure joy. “You should hang out with us sometime, if you want to have fun,” she whispered, leaning closer as she let her eyes drop to Veronica’s lips.

“Poison Ivy,” Veronica replied, pushing Ivy away from her. “You would hate to see your lovely plants destroyed, wouldn’t you?”

Lena sighed, feeling disappointed Veronica kept shutting them out and used threats to do so. Maybe it was a sign she should give up and let her be, but she wasn’t the type to give up. Veronica needed help and despite her behavior, she wanted to see the best in her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara hoped her students would have been less rowdy now that the students she was currently teaching were sophomores and were no longer freshmen. Her hope was for nought, because many students were gossiping about the girl with the green skin. Some of the things she heard were pure curiosity while others were right-out mean.

She snapped a pen in her hand when she overheard whispers from students who were calling Lena Luthor and her friends a bunch of freaks. They weren’t freaks. Her girlfriend was beautiful, smart, kind and so much more, and she wasn’t bad or a freak for being a Luthor. The other girls weren’t freaks either. In fact, she hated that word altogether because it was utilized to hurt people’s feelings.

The girl with the green skin – who must have been poison Ivy, whom Lena mentioned to her in the past – wasn’t a freak just because her skin was different from others’. No, Ivy was unique. It was saddening how bullies only grew older and rarely matured. She wasn’t supposed to hear all of those whispers, but she did and she hoped to Rao the girls didn’t.

Lena smiled at her girlfriend who somehow managed to put her right shoe on her left foot and vice versa. Yup, she was in love with a dork, hopelessly so. It was sweet how serious and unaware Kara looked while she tried to teach them science. She loved how by being taught science, she was also taught chemistry.

Kara’s heart fluttered when she noticed how Lena’s eyes followed her around. She was a bit confused at how her girlfriend kept glancing down at her feet from time to time, until she glanced down herself. Oh, so that was why her shoes felt less comfortable than usual. She really was quite distracted today.

 


	51. Chapter 51

Friday rolled around the corner when a knock sounded on Kara’s door in the afternoon. She came home an hour ago and just finished showering and getting changed. Usually she was faster, but she fed her daughter first, who as per usual was starving.

“Hello, darling,” Lena said, smiling once the door was open. She held up two plastic bags. “I brought potstickers.”

Kara beamed and grasped Lena’s wrist. “Come in,” she replied while practically tugging her inside. She took the bags over from her and set them aside on her counter. “I missed you,” she whispered, lifting her girlfriend into her arms.

Lena smiled down at Kara as she wrapped her legs around her waist. “I missed you, too,” she replied, despite the fact they saw each other daily at college and often outside of college as well.

Kara hummed when Lena kissed her. Yesterday she hadn’t seen her girlfriend in the woods and it had been two days since she got to kiss her, which was two days too long of course. She lowered Lena on top of her counter and stepped between her legs, resting her hands on the woodwork while she continued kissing her.

“Mama!”

Lena craned her head and looked past Kara, seeing Kayleigh in a walker. “Hello, Kay D,” she said to the smiling baby girl.

Kayleigh giggled and worked her legs, running with her walker until she bumped against the counter. She stretched her arms up. “Mama, up,” she whined, wriggling her fingers.

Lena hopped down from the counter. “Gentle, sweetie,” she warned Kayleigh as she hoisted her up. She held her breath when tiny fingers curled in her shirt, but the fabric wasn’t tearing. “I missed you, too,” she whispered, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. It had been a week since she saw Kayleigh.

“I’ll set the table,” Kara said, excusing herself with a smile.

“Mama stay,” Kayleigh whispered, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“I’m staying for a few hours,” Lena said, both to Kara and Kayleigh. “But I can always come back another time. I promised Rubes I’d help with her homework after dinner and a movie with my friends.”

Kara heard the hitch in Lena’s breath. She knew lying to Samantha so often was a struggle for her girlfriend. In a way they were friends, but it was much more than friendship. She was twenty-six, which was young for a professor and Lena was nineteen and would be twenty later this school year. The age gap between them wasn’t bad and everything they did was always with consent.

Lena took a seat with Kayleigh on her lap, even though she knew at least half of her food was going to end up in the baby girl’s mouth rather than in hers. Not that she minded one bit.

“Hmmph… one potsticker for you,” Kara said, reluctantly putting one on a plate for Lena. “Five for me,” she continued, nodding to herself. “One pot-”

“Are you trying to starve your daughter and your girlfriend?” Lena asked, humored.

“Pfft, no, of course not,” Kara answered, chuckling lightly. “I already fed Kayleigh.”

“Oh, how comforting,” Lena replied, smiling while Kara blushed. She chuckled when her plate filled up more. “It’s killing you to share, isn’t it?”

“No, not… at… all,” Kara answered, eyes glued to Lena’s plate. “Sharing is great, good, fine, wholesome,” she said, a strained smile on her face as she sat down.

“Wholesome?” Lena commented, laughing. “I’m teasing you, darling. The potstickers are all for you, unless Kay D steals a few. There’s a salad for me in one of those bags.”

“A salad? That’s all you’re going to eat?” Kara asked, incredulous. “Nope, no way, na-ah, we’re going to share because you’re my equal and I love you and a salad isn’t a meal unless you’re a rabbit.”

“Well, at least this rabbit eats vegetables,” Lena replied, shaking her head. “It’s kind of sweet of you to share your favorite food though, it’s almost as if you bought it,” she teased.

“I have ice cream in my freezer for when we watch a movie…,” Kara said slowly, taking a peek at her freezer. “Chocolate ice cream and half of it has your name written on it, actually.”

“Say no more,” Lena whispered, licking her lips at the thought of chocolate.

“Nam,” Kayleigh said while she grabbed a potsticker from Lena’s plate.

“Careful, sweetie,” Lena said, making a face when Kayleigh stuffed the whole thing in her mouth at once. “I wonder who she gets it from.”

“Mwhat?” Kara asked, munching on two potstickers she stuffed into her mouth.

Lena shook her head and didn’t say anything. She shared her food with Kayleigh, although sharing wasn’t accurate, considering the hungry little girl took what she wanted.

Kara insisted on doing the dishes while she let Lena select a movie for them.

Lena averted her eyes from Kara who was flitting through the apartment so fast watching her was making her dizzy. “Hmm, it’s been a while since I’ve seen Imagine Me and You,” she said as she grabbed the remote. She hadn’t seen it in two months and a half, which was far too long for one of her favorite movies.

Kara shut the cupboard, just having put the last plate away. “Good choice, I love that movie,” she said to Lena.

Kayleigh busied herself with her toys while Kara and Lena settled down on the couch.

It was too warm for a blanket, but Lena simply smiled when Kara draped a blanket around them. “It’ll be a relief once I graduate,” she whispered, nuzzling closer to her girlfriend.

“Mhmm,” Kara agreed, knowing things would be easier then. “Maybe Sam won’t mind, she’s very friendly and kind and warm.”

Lena nodded since that was quite accurate to describe Samantha, but she wasn’t sure it meant she would be okay with all of this. Not that Samantha would be able to change anything if she disliked the relationship she had with Kara, though it would be a struggle if she didn’t accept it. She wouldn’t want Samantha to kick her out, although she was nothing like her mother.

Kara didn’t pay any mind to the movie. She smiled when she saw Lena shifting to straddle her, apparently having the same idea. “You’re going to get me worked up again,” she whispered while her girlfriend kissed her neck.

Lena continued kissing Kara, bringing her lips from her neck to her jaw. She froze when a series of knocks sounded on the door.

Kara put her hands on Lena’s shoulders and glanced at the door. “Oh no,” she whispered, seeing it was her sister and Maggie. “Hide in my bedroom.”

As much as Lena liked the thrill of taking risks, the current situation was merely nerve-wracking. She tiptoed towards Kara’s bedroom, muttering under her breath at being interrupted when things were just getting good.

Kara took a deep breath. She rose up from her couch and opened the door, hoping to appear casual.  “Alex, Maggie, hi,” she said, smiling at them as she let them in.

“Watching that movie again, little Danvers?” Maggie commented, glancing at the television.

“It’s one of the best movies ever, so yes,” Kara replied, fumbling with her glasses.

“We’re going to the dive bar tonight,” Alex announced. “Mags and I wanted to ask you if you’ll be there.”

“Oh um… I can’t leave my daughter alone,” Kara pointed out while she bopped her head in Kayleigh’s direction.

Alex gave Kayleigh a little wave, smiling when the little girl waved back. “I texted Astra and she said she’d babysit Kayleigh,” she said to Kara.

Kara’s eyebrows creased together. “You have my aunt’s phone number?” she asked, which was news to her.

“Yes, I’ve had it for a while already,” Alex answered, shrugging. “Will you come to the dive bar tonight?”

Kara knew it had been a while since she hung out at the dive bar. “Sure, I’ll swing by,” she answered, smiling because she might as well. “I’ll see you both there then, okay, bye.”

Alex laughed in sync with Maggie.

“You seem eager to get us to leave,” Maggie said to Kara. “It sounds like you were planning to-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Alex groaned. “Kara’s my sister and just… no, no.”

Kara thought about going into a ramble how wrong they were, but she decided not to, considering it was better to let them think that rather than having them know one of her students was in her bedroom.

Alex and Maggie promptly took their leave, mumbling they would see Kara tonight at the dive bar.

Kara locked her door and pressed her ear against it, waiting until their footsteps left the building. She used her speed to rush into her bedroom. “The coast is cle-eaaar,” she said, her voice turning into a screech when Lena pulled her down on her bed.

Lena kissed Kara with a newfound hunger, wanting to enjoy every second and minute she had left with her before Astra would show up to babysit Kayleigh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Papers were scattered across Lena’s desk and she was ashamed seeing she drooled on them while she was asleep. The little lamp atop her desk was still on, which meant nobody had been in her bedroom. Not that anyone was quick to set foot into her bedroom, but in the past there were a few times where she would wake up with a blanket around her shoulders and the lights out.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed when she saw it was close to midnight. The coffee she drank earlier didn’t work keeping her awake to finish her schoolwork. She had the rest of the weekend left, but she was hoping getting it all done tonight. It was bound to be a busy weekend. First she was at Kara’s place, which unfortunately was cut short. Then she came home and helped Ruby with her homework. After she put her daughter to bed, she threw herself onto her schoolwork. This weekend she was going to one of Ruby’s soccer games, because she promised it to the eight year old who had asked her nicely.

Needing another cup of coffee, she got up from her desk. It was silent in the house, but that was normal because by now everyone was out like a light. She made her way to the kitchen, mindful of needing to be silent. When she reached the kitchen, it turned out she wasn’t the only one who was awake after all.

Samantha was standing in the kitchen with her back to Lena. She was gazing out of the window and had something clutched in her left hand.

Lena squinted her eyes to see, but the faint street light wasn’t enough. She slowly approached Samantha, who didn’t seem to have noticed her presence yet. “Sam?” she said quietly, frowning when she didn’t receive a response. “Sam?” she tried, a little louder.

Samantha continued to stand there like a statue.

Lena inched closer and swallowed when she saw the object in Samantha’s hand turned out to be a knife. The blade of the knife gleamed red. “Sam?” she asked, breath hitching as she touched Samantha’s shoulder.

The knife clattered to the floor.

Samantha spun around. “Lena,” she said, bringing a hand to her chest. “You gave me a fright.”

“Are you alright?” Lena asked, eyes shifting from the knife on the floor to Samantha. “You… you were staring out of the window and I called out to you, but you didn’t respond.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was distracted,” Samantha answered, chuckling. “I should get more sleep,” she said, running a hand through her locks. Her eyes dropped to the knife Lena was staring at. “I was up, thinking, while I was making soup,” she said, crouching down, picking up the knife.

Lena frowned and observed Samantha, who put the knife in the sink. It wasn’t until Samantha flicked the lights on that she saw all of the cut up tomatoes spread out on the counter.

Samantha smiled slightly and turned the tap on, rinsing the blade. “You’re up late,” she noted.

“I passed out on my desk again and just woke up,” Lena explained, rummaging through the cupboards to make some coffee. “Are you okay though?” she asked, unable to shake her concern. “When you were gazing out of the window it was like…like you were catatonic,” she explained, for a lack of a better explanation.

“My mind was elsewhere,” Samantha replied, grasping a mug. “I’m a bit tired, that’s all.”

Lena shook her head when Samantha placed the mug down next to hers. “You should sleep rather than drink coffee,” she said, not quite convinced with the explanation she was given. “You cut up a lot of tomatoes, are you sure you were going to make soup and not ketchup?” she asked, her lips twitching up in a smile.

“All of this is for tomato soup and it’s not only for us,” Samantha said, gesturing at the tomatoes. “I told Rubes I’d make soup for her soccer team.”

“Right, for the children,” Lena replied, chuckling lightly. “I forgot soup is the new cookies,” she teased, smiling more when Samantha laughed. “I’ll give you a hand.”

“They’ve been organizing a health campaign,” Samantha said while she handed Lena an apron. “Soup is only the beginning, by the end of this year the children will have a major sugar dip.”

“Goofball,” Lena said, nudging Samantha’s hip with hers. “I kind of missed this, the two of us cooking things together.”

“Me too,” Samantha replied, swinging her arm over Lena’s shoulders. “For next week I was thinking kale.”

Lena’s eyes sparkled. “They will ban you from their soccer games if you give them kale,” she said, smiling while she helped slicing up other vegetables for the soup. “Even though kale is good for them,” she said, as a personal fan of kale. “Are you sure you’re just tired? You can tell me if something is wrong. You’re my family. I’ll always have your back.”

 


	52. Chapter 52

Maggie laughed while she easily kicked Winn’s ass at pool.

“I told you my money’s on Mags,” Alex said, raising her glass.

“I bet on Maggie, too,” Lyra said, raising her glass as well. “Winn knows he can’t play pool, but it’s cute how he thinks he can win.”

“Poor Winn, he tries so hard,” Kara said, lifting her own glass, which was stronger than what her sister was drinking. She sighed when she saw a familiar face. “You invited Lucy?” she asked Alex, grumbling.

“Luce is one of my closest friends,” Alex answered, shrugging as she smiled. “She’s a bit of an idiot sometimes, but she’s my friend.”

“She shot me with kryptonite while I was pretty much surrendering,” Kara pointed out, which she would never forget, thanks to her Kryptonian biology.

“Hey,” Lucy said, nodding her head at them. “Next round is on me.”

“Hi,” Kara replied, readjusting her glasses.

“I would’ve brought my girlfriend, but they won’t serve her any drinks here,” Lucy said, taking a seat next to Alex.

“You’re still seeing that younger girl?” Alex asked Lucy, shaking her head. “I thought that was just a fling.”

“Leslie is not a fling to me, Al,” Lucy huffed. “We’re in a serious, committed relationship.”

“I think it’s perfectly alright for you to be with someone who’s younger,” Lyra said to Lucy. “If you’re down for each other, I don’t see why not.”

“Yes, thank you,” Lucy agreed, nodding. “Age is just a number,” she said with a shrug.

“I’d take that with a grain of salt,” Alex said to Lucy.

“She’s of age and she’s consenting,” Lucy pointed out.

“Lucy has a point,” Kara agreed, shrugging when Lucy raised an eyebrow at her. “It doesn’t matter she’s dating a student because she’s not dating a minor and she’s not doing anything wrong.”

“Thanks, Kara, I appreciate it,” Lucy said, signaling the bartender for more drinks. “Whatever you’re having, I’m buying.”

“I still don’t like you,” Kara said to Lucy, to remind her of that. She didn’t like the DEO agent, but that didn’t mean she disagreed with everything she did or said.

“Well yes, she’s of age,” Alex admitted. “I’m just surprised because you used to say you were into older women.”

“True, but Leslie is special,” Lucy replied, smiling while she paid for their drinks.

“Man, you never let me win,” Winn said, sighing as he joined the others with Maggie.

“I’m a little surprised your name is Winn, because you’re far from a winner,” Maggie teased. “Hey, babe,” she whispered to Alex, pecking her lips. “Did you save me some scotch?”

“Hey, stranger,” Alex replied, pulling Maggie onto her lap. “I always do.”

“I have Lyra so I’d say that makes me a winner,” Winn said.

“Aww, so sweet,” Kara said, smiling at the sight of Winn and Lyra gazing into each other’s eyes.

“That was really corny,” Lucy commented. “Jesus, get a room,” she laughed when Winn and Lyra tongued each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Give me an R! Give me a U! Give me a B! Give me a Y! What does that spell?”

“Do I even want to know?” Lena asked Leslie and Ivy as she sat down next to them.

Leslie huffed out a dry laugh. “Harley has always wanted to be a cheerleader,” she answered, grinning.

Lena shook her head at the sight of a hyperactive Harley, who was wearing a skirt so short it should be illegal at a children’s soccer game. “I had no idea the three of you would be here,” she said, genuinely surprised to see them.

“Yeah, well, you texted about the game and I told them,” Leslie replied, shrugging. “Like I said, I got your back and the same goes for them.”

“I can see that,” Lena nodded. “The sentiment is sweet,” she said, winking at Leslie, smiling as her friend groaned.

“Sentiments are disgusting,” Leslie muttered. “Ah, there’s my babe.”

Lena gasped. “You invited Lucy?” she asked, even more surprised now.

“Yeah, I did,” Leslie answered as she stood up. “Hey, babe,” she whispered to Lucy.

Lucy closed the gap and kissed Leslie. “Hey, sorry I’m late,” she replied, taking a seat next to Leslie. “My boss was yanking my chain about me wanting to take today off, because I didn’t warn him in advance.”

“Go Ruby!” Samantha cheered.

“She is talented,” Astra said to Samantha.

“I’m so proud of her,” Samantha said with a wide smile. “Didn’t you say your niece would be here to supporter as well?” she asked Astra.

Astra nodded. “Kara shall be here any moment,” she answered, resting her hand on Samantha’s knee. “I apologize, my dear one.”

“That’s not necessary, I understand being late happens,” Samantha replied, leaning her head onto Astra’s shoulder. “Speaking of the devil,” she said, chuckling when Kara appeared.

“Hey, hi, gosh, I’m late,” Kara said awkwardly. She wedged her way through the people with her daughter to find a seat close to her aunt.

Lena held her breath when Lizzy and Kayleigh’s faces lit up at the same time. She breathed out when the girls merely called out for each other and not for Kara or her.

“Close call,” Leslie whispered in Lena’s ear. “Also, she has a kid too? Geez.”

Lena nodded and didn’t talk about it further.

“Match made in heaven then,” Leslie whispered.

“Aylee,” Lizzy said, hugging the shorter girl. “I missed you,” she whispered.

Kayleigh kissed Lizzy’s cheek and smiled at her. “Iz,” she replied, hugging her back.

“Awe,” Samantha said, smiling at the girls. “It’s adorable they’re friends,” she said, glancing briefly at Astra, Lena and Kara. “I can babysit both of them next weekend if you’d like,” she offered.

“Um… yeah, sure,” Kara said, nodding while she smiled slightly. “I have a thing anyway,” she said, thinking of how she could spend next weekend with Lena. “Are you going to be there, too?” she asked her aunt.

“I am not free next weekend,” Astra answered apologetically.

“Oh, okay,” Kara replied, frowning slightly. “Are you sure it won’t be too much? Kayleigh is quite a handful,” she said to Samantha.

“Not at all,” Samantha replied, waving Kara off. “She’s an angel. It won’t be any trouble at all.”

Lena was going to take Samantha up on her offer as well, though she would voice it after Ruby’s soccer game. She could use Leslie as a cover again as to where she was going.

“Run, little dandelion!” Ivy cheered when Ruby had the ball.

“I like your new friends,” Samantha said to Lena. “Ivy and Harley seem special and it’s kind of them to supporter for Ruby.”

“It is kind of them,” Lena agreed. “Are you sure you want to bring kale to the next soccer game?” she asked, laughing although she knew Samantha was kidding when she said that. “The children hardly touched the soup.”

“I might bake cookies instead,” Samantha answered, smiling. “With raisins instead of chocolate,” she said, winking.

Lena gasped. “You demon,” she whispered, chuckling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara listened to Maggie and Alex’s shared excited rambling about how her sister was pregnant. She squealed every so often, excited about the news as well, knowing she was going to be an aunt in the near future.

“I didn’t expect to be pregnant when it’s not even Halloween yet,” Alex said, holding her hands to her stomach. She wasn’t showing yet, but she would soon. “It all happened so fast. The doctor said it could take a year or so, but I got pregnant on the first try.”

“I’d say it’s fate,” Maggie said, smiling at Alex. “We went to the hospital in September,” she said to Kara;

“This is amazing,” Kara said, all but squealing. “You’re pregnant,” she said to her sister. “And in a week it’ll be Halloween and then Kayleigh turns one.”

“We’re going to have a family,” Alex whispered to Maggie.

“Are you going to take some time off from the DEO?” Kara asked her sister, frowning when Alex shook her head. “But you’re pregnant.”

“It’s too soon for me to take time off,” Alex said, waving Kara off.

“She’s stubborn,” Maggie said to Kara.

Kara opened her mouth to protest when loud noises in the city caught her attention. “I have to go,” she said, ripping her blouse open. “Oh,” she whispered, frowning when only her bra was revealed instead of her suit. She forgot she wasn’t wearing her suit yet.

“Cute bra,” Maggie said, groaning when Alex smacked her arm. “I’m just stating an observation. The little bow tie between the cups is what makes it cute.”

Kara had no time for their antics as she rushed to put her suit on. She dove out of her window, locating the center of all the loud noises.

There was a man, whose chest glowed green, shooting beams out of his chest. People were screaming and running away.

Kara glanced at her wrist where her bracelet from her aunt was in place. The man looked confused when the kryptonite didn’t bring her to her knees. “Who are you? What do you want?” she asked, sensing someone was out to get her otherwise there would be no kryptonite involved.

“Metallo,” the man answered. “I want you to die, Supergirl.”

Metallo’s fist collided with Supergirl’s face. She grabbed his arm and punched him back. He was strong, stronger than humans and whatever he was wasn’t natural.

“Who do you answer to?” Kara asked as she tried to bring him down to his knees. “Who created you?”

Metallo wrapped his hand around Supergirl’s throat and shot at her with the kryptonite.

Kara experienced the kryptonite like a small sting, but other than that it wasn’t hurting her. The bracelet helped protecting her from it, which was a relief because she didn’t want to go through the pain of kryptonite again. Twice was enough, especially considering the second time stripped her powers and nearly killed her.

Metallo backed away when Supergirl used her heat vision, which sent him stumbling across the pavement.

Their fight resumed, fists colliding with cheeks and chests as they moved through the street. Supergirl did her best avoiding civilians who were now mostly observing the fight.

The DEO arrived just as Kara had Metallo pinned down under her boot.

“Supergirl,” J’onn said, signaling at his agents to detain Metallo. “We are taking him in for questioning.”

Kara nodded and let them take him. “I want answers,” she demanded. “Provide them to me once you know more.”

“Are you certain you don’t want to work for us?” J’onn asked, voice quieter.

“I’m sure,” Kara answered, nodding. When necessary or convenient she didn’t mind teaming up, but she wasn’t going to follow someone else’s orders. Her cousin didn’t work for anyone either and yes, he died, but that was an unfortunate incident not even the DEO could have prevented.

“Our medical staff can look you over.”

“No, I’m fine,” Kara replied, rejecting the offer. “Just make sure Metallo doesn’t hurt anyone.”

She flew up when her phone vibrated repeatedly in her booth. With a sigh she rushed back to her apartment and checked her phone.

 

**Lena** **< 3**

 

_I saw what happened on the news._

_Are you okay?_

_That man who fought you, I know him, or well, knew him._

_You know who he is?_

_I’m quite sure that’s Corben._

_He was one of Lex’s friends._

_He worked for Luthor Corp before it shut down._

_They were always talking about a project._

_Project Cadmus._

 


	53. Chapter 53

“Stand still, these plants will help,” Ivy said while she applied a cream she made onto the cut on Veronica’s cheek.

“Quite the nasty cut ya got there,” Harley said to Veronica.

Lena eyed Veronica who was hissing and trying to swat Ivy’s hand away. She hadn’t expected Veronica would show up when Leslie invited them all over to her place. “What happened?” she asked Veronica.

“My life doesn’t concern you,” Veronica answered, sighing the second Ivy was done applying the cream. “Maybe I like it rough, who knows.”

“Cut the crap, Vero,” Leslie muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. “If someone’s hurting you, we can help.”

“Yep, what she says,” Harley agreed, punching her fist against the wall. “Imma whack em with my baseball bat.”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Violence wasn’t going to fix violence. “Perhaps you should go to the police,” she suggested to Veronica. “We can go with you.”

“Dem cops ain’t worth a thing,” Harley said.

“I am not going to the police because nothing is going on,” Veronica said, glaring at all of them.

“Nothing?” Leslie scoffed. “You call that nothing?” she asked, pointing at Veronica’s cheek. “And all of that?” she added, touching the bruises on Veronica’s arms.

Veronica roughly pulled her arms away. “I shouldn’t have come here, all you do is meddle and make faulty assumptions,” she said sharply.

“We’re worried about you,” Lena said to Veronica. “You’ve been in a bad shape lately and whatever is going on can’t be healthy. If you’re trying to protect someone, they’re not worth it.”

“I will tell all of you one last time to stay out of my business or else you will regret it,” Veronica threatened. “Leave me alone or all of your secrets will come back to haunt you.”

Lena sighed as she watched Veronica grab her coat and leave.

“It’s obvious she does not want our help,” Ivy said.

“Ain’t it fun she’s throwing around threats?” Harley asked, grinning. “I think it’s a game and I want to play.”

“It’s not a game, you weirdo,” Leslie replied, nudging Harley’s side. “I don’t have much to hide, but I’d rather keep some stuff under wraps.”

“Maybe she rigged yer place,” Harley said to Leslie. “Could be lil cameras all over.”

“Yeah, right,” Leslie huffed. “It’s the first time she’s been here and she hasn’t left our sight, there’s no way she could’ve planted anything. Besides, that’s paranoid as fuck.”

“I don’t know about paranoid,” Lena said, hesitating. “Veronica knows things she shouldn’t. Someone must have told her unless she did spy on us.”

“She might have hired someone,” Ivy said, weighing in on the discussion. “We all know she can afford to. Using our secrets against us is her way of trying to stop us from helping her.”

“The latter is obvious,” Lena said, agreeing it was a method Veronica used to stop them from wanting to help. “So far her threats have been empty, though we can’t assume she won’t use anything against us.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kayleigh hadn’t stopped smiling all day. She smiled while Kara took pictures of her as she tried to pose, as far as her understanding of posing went. “I’m a pwincess, dada,” she said, twirling around in her black dress.

“I see, baby girl,” Kara replied, smiling back at her daughter. “You’re such a pretty princess.”

Kayleigh’s dress was black because it was Halloween and she chose it herself when they had gone shopping for a Halloween outfit.

Kara hoisted her daughter up and kissed her cheeks. “You’re one year old already, time flies, my little bean,” she whispered, putting Kayleigh on her hip. “Do you think you still have some space in your tummy for candy after all the cake you ate?”

“Uhuh,” Kayleigh answered, bopping her head up and down.

“I figured you would say that,” Kara chuckled.

She looked forward to go trick or treating with her daughter since it was their first Halloween together. Earlier she had a small birthday party for Kayleigh with Alex and Maggie, and her aunt briefly visited as well, though it didn’t register much to her daughter why they were celebrating.

“We’ll see Lena soon,” Kara said, having agreed to meet up. She knew her girlfriend would trick or treat with Lizzy and Ruby anyway.

“Mama?” Kayleigh asked, beaming while she wriggled in Kara’s arms.

“She’s not at the door, sweetie,” Kara answered, smiling as her daughter went to check. “We’re going to see her outside in a bit, with Lizzy and Ruby.”

“Iz,” Kayleigh squealed, jumping up and down.

Kara winced lightly at how high her daughter jumped, nearly touching the ceiling. She grabbed the mask that went with her witch costume. It felt strange wearing a mask, but it was Halloween so she didn’t mind. She smiled at the knowledge that soon after celebrating Kayleigh’s first birthday, she would be able celebrating having been together for a year with Lena.

It was going to be the first year of many, she was sure of it, almost positively so. Everything was going well and they were happy together. On Krypton people didn’t quite celebrate being together for a year, although they did celebrate other moments. Once two people were married for fifty years, they hosted a celebration for all of Krypton to attend, regardless of whom the couple was, whether they were royals or something else.

She loved those Kryptonian traditions. On earth she learned couples tended to celebrate their relationship more often, depending on the couple. She wanted to honor the human tradition, mostly because Lena needed to know how special she was and how much she loved her.

“Huwwy, dada,” Kayleigh whined, standing near the door.

“Yes, baby, I’m hurrying,” Kara replied, grasping her keys. “When we go outside, you can’t leave my side. You have to stay close.”

“Yes, dada,” Kayleigh said, stretching her hand out for the doorknob.

“You have to stay near me at all times,” Kara warned, taking one of her daughter’s hands in hers. “I’m going to give you a little tip. If you tell people it’s your birthday, they’ll probably give you more candy. They’ll give you lots for being super cute, but your birthday can get you even more candy. Not that you need more candy, although if you don’t eat it all tonight then it’s fine. I wouldn’t let you eat all of it at once though, no matter how strong your pout is,” she babbled on as she walked down the stairs of her apartment building. “Too much sugar isn’t healthy.”

“You’re giving speeches about what’s healthy now?”

“Mama!” Kayleigh cooed.

“Hello, birthday girl,” Lena replied, crouching down in front of Kayleigh. “Happy birthday, sweetie, mwah.”

Kara glanced around, but Lena seemed to be alone. “Where are Ruby and Lizzy?” she asked, frowning.

“They’re a bit further down the street with Astra,” Lena answered, gesturing in the distance. “She’s not staying long though, it was only an excuse of her to give me a chance to have a minute with you and Kay D,” she explained, smiling at how considerate Astra was. “She’s going to see Sam soon so they can have a fancy date together.”

“It’s about time they take some time to themselves,” Kara said, knowing her aunt often babysat the girls.

“I’m a pwincess,” Kayleigh said to Lena.

“The cutest little princess,” Lena replied, tapping Kayleigh’s nose with the tip of her index finger. “I have something for you.”

Kayleigh squealed when Lena revealed a teddy bear from behind her back. “Thank you, mama,” she said, giving Lena a toothy grin.

“You’re most welcome, sweetie,” Lena whispered, running a hand through Kayleigh’s locks. “Are you two ready to go trick or treating?”

“Almost,” Kara answered, pulling Lena inside of the building.

Lena hummed as soft lips pressed against hers. She opened her eyes slowly and looked over Kara’s shoulder, watching Kayleigh tiptoe outside, just as her girlfriend’s hand shot out to stop her.

“Sweetie, what did I tell you?” Kara asked her daughter, shaking her head. “You have to stay close to me.”

“I was just about to warn you, but I see you have everything under control,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear. “You’re less distracted than you used to be.”

“I have my moments,” Kara replied, smiling. “I’ll go put her teddy bear in my apartment and then we’re ready.”

Lena nodded and stayed downstairs with Kayleigh for what didn’t even feel like a second before Kara reappeared by her side. She tried her best to warn Lizzy in advance not to call Kara dada in front of others, such as Ruby, though she wasn’t sure if her daughter would remember.

Kara found her aunt easily, even through the thick crowd of people.

Lena grunted when someone who had a white sheet over them bumped into her. She saw a piece of paper falling to the ground. “You dropped something,” she called out, but the ghost kept walking. She bent down to pick it up and that was when she noticed something was typed onto it.

 

_I know everything, Lena._

Lena swallowed hard at the message. She looked around, but the person underneath the sheet who dropped it was gone.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked Lena, noticing her heart rate changed.

Lena’s first thought was to crumple the piece of paper as if she hadn’t read it. “This was dropped,” she answered silently, showing Kara the note. “I think it might be a threat or a very misplaced prank.”

“Iz!” Kayleigh shouted, waving at Lizzy.

“Aylee!” Lizzy replied while she ran towards Kayleigh. “My little sis,” she said, wrapping her arms around the younger girl. “Happy buhday.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered to her aunt, nodding at her once before she left.

“Look at all the candy I have,” Ruby said, showing off the two bags of candy she collected. “Half of it is Lizzy’s though,” she added, smiling.

“You’re going to have a serious toothache, Rubes,” Lena replied, forgetting about the uncomfortable threat for a while. By now she was used to receiving threats, because Veronica often threatened her and it wasn’t a foreign concept to her.

“Hmm, let me guess,” Kara said to Ruby, tapping her fingers to her chin. “You’re a zombie this year, a scary zombie.”

“I will eat your brains,” Ruby said with a wicked little laugh.

“Aw, a talking zombie, that’s cute,” Kara replied, chuckling.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be scary,” Ruby said, pouting as she stomped her foot once.

“Tease,” Lena whispered to Kara, nudging her side.

After the trick or treating was done, Kara returned home with her daughter and four bags of candy. She had one arm looped around Kayleigh, who was falling asleep. When she reached her apartment, she saw there was a note taped to her door. The message on it was typed in the same style the message Lena received was.

 

_I know everything. This is super serious, Kara._

 

Kara’s breath hitched. Someone knew she was Supergirl, which was an unsettling thought. Not many people knew her secret and those who did wouldn’t prank Lena and her at the same time. No, this wasn’t a prank. Someone was trying to scare them.

 


	54. Chapter 54

The neon lights flashed brightly around the club. Women were dancing on the dance floor, although some were simply rubbing up against each other rather than actually dancing. The bartenders had their hands full with the happy hour, which meant all drinks were only half of their usual price.

Lena sat at the bar with Leslie, Ivy and Harley. She agreed to go out with them, mostly because Leslie wanted to show them Cherry Bomb was the place to be for them with their fake identity cards. It surprised her they still hadn’t gotten caught. Then again, in a couple of months they would be twenty years old, so they were only about a year too young to be here.

“Can we get another round of drinks, sweet thing?” Ivy called out to one of the bartenders.

Harley was sitting half on her stool, close to Ivy with her arms slung around her neck. “Ya gotta order more of the pink ones,” she said with a slight slur.

“Those pink ones aren’t that good,” Leslie commented. “You having a good time, Lee?” she asked Lena, nudging her.

“I’m a bit distracted,” Lena answered, shrugging her shoulders. “After another drink it’ll be better.”

The bartender placed four drinks in front of them. “Are you Lena Luthor?” she asked Lena.

Lena frowned. “Yes, I am,” she confirmed, glancing down at the folded note the bartender slid towards her. “What is this?” she asked, thinking how it couldn’t be her phone number because she hadn’t told the bartender her name.

“Someone paid me to give that note to you,” the bartender answered, slinging a towel over her shoulder. “That’s all I know,” she said before she went to tend to other customers.

Lena unfolded the note, her stomach churning as she did so.

 

_Does your guardian know you are involved with Miss Danvers? Would she welcome you into her home if she found out the truth? You have twenty-four hours, or else._

 

Lena swayed on the barstool, suddenly feeling dizzy. “I need… air,” she said to her friends.

She pushed herself up to her feet and ran out of the club. Once outside, she leaned against the brick wall of the alley next to the club, taking ragged breaths. She wondered what the person who sent the threats meant with or else, although she could take a wild guess it meant nothing good. Someone knew about her relationship with Kara, but only Astra and Leslie knew.

Leslie showed up next to Lena, putting her hands on her knees while she caught her breath. “Hey,” she said, a little out of breath. “You good? You want me to take you home or something?”

Lena nearly broke down in tears. Of course her friend cared and sprinted after her. She vehemently shook her head. “Someone has been sending threats, it began on Halloween,” she answered, showing Leslie the note.

“What the fuck,” Leslie muttered. “We’re going to figure this out, Lee,” she said, taking Lena’s hands in hers. “Hey, breathe with me for a minute, okay?”

Lena nodded and tried to ease her breathing.

“Okay, so, if this was passed on to the bartender in Cherry Bomb, it has to be a woman,” Leslie said.

That did make sense since only women were allowed to enter the club. “If it’s someone with a grudge against me, then it’ll be a long list of people,” Lena sighed.

“Vero has been threatening you a lot at school,” Leslie pointed out. “She’s a woman and she knew we were going to the club tonight.”

Lena remembered Veronica said no to join them tonight. “She did threaten me a lot and she seems to know things she shouldn’t, but this is big,” she replied skeptically. “Sam doesn’t know about any of this. I’m worried she would kick me out if she knew.”

“Sam’s a good fucking person, I doubt she’d do that to you and Lizzy,” Leslie said, shaking her head. “But hey, if things go to shit, you can always crash at my place, y’know?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara appreciated it a lot that her aunt readily agreed to babysit Kayleigh so she could meet up with Lena in the woods and celebrate the fact they were together for a year. Earlier today she found a note, half under her door and half inside her apartment. It wasn’t the first time that happened and she hated that it kept happening.

 

_Leave the Luthor girl, or else you will be sorry, Kara Zor-El._

 

The only people who knew her real name while also knowing about her relationship with Lena, were her girlfriend and her aunt. She had a feeling someone found out about their secrets and was trying to use them against them. It was ridiculous. She wasn’t going to let some stranger tell her who she could and couldn’t be with.

She reached the woods, smiling when she heard Lena’s heartbeat. “Guess who has two thumbs and missed you?” she asked while she approached her girlfriend.

“Hmm, whoever would that be,” Lena answered, smiling. “Oh, I know. Kayleigh,” she said, chuckling as Kara snaked her strong arms around her and kissed her cheeks. She rested a finger on her girlfriend’s lips. “Are we alone?” she whispered.

Kara tuned in on their surroundings. She heard a car alarm in the distance, people on the streets were laughing and talking, a few dogs were barking and tires were screeching. “There’s nobody in the woods aside from us,” she answered with a rueful glint in her eyes.

Lena bit her lip. She wasn’t going to let someone instill fear upon her to the point where she didn’t even dare to have a moment of happiness with her girlfriend. “Can you believe a year has passed since you kissed me for the first time?” she asked, smiling.

“I should have kissed you on our first date,” Kara answered, smiling back. “You’re breathtaking,” she whispered, running her fingers lightly through Lena’s hair.

“I’ll never forget our first date, that last second interruption from those speakers was awful,” Lena chuckled. “It made me wish the observatory would have been open all night.”

“All night sounds like a long time,” Kara noted, lacing her fingers together with Lena's as she walked through the woods with her.

“Oh please, one night wouldn’t have sufficed for how much I wanted to kiss you,” Lena replied with a shy smile. She tugged at Kara’s hand, pulling their bodies flush together. With a small sigh, she captured her lips and cupped her jaw with her free hand. “Happy one year anniversary, Kara.”

“Mhmm,” Kara moaned, returning the kiss. She smiled against Lena’s lips. “Happy one year anniversary indeed,” she whispered, liking this earthly tradition. “I think I might celebrate each year we’re together, although I’m tempted to celebrate each month or even each week or each day.”

“Okay, Romeo,” Lena replied, laughing lightly. “You’re sweet,” she whispered, bringing her arms up around Kara’s neck.

Kara put her hands on Lena’s thighs and lifted her up. “I know we said no gifts because all we need is each other… but…,” she said, guiltily biting her lip. “I guess you could say I couldn’t help myself. Technically I didn’t buy it, I made it, so that counts as a loophole, right?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Lena whispered, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips. “I should have known you would think of the loophole, too.”

“Oh, but I’m the unbelievable one, hm?” Kara guffawed. She spun Lena around and kissed her, slowly lowering her onto her feet as she did so. “I love you, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much.”

“I love you plus infinite,” Lena replied with a wink. She reached her hand in her pocket to pull out the gift she made. It was a necklace with a key. “This gift is a symbol. If you wear it, it means you’re holding the key to my heart,” she explained, handing it over to Kara.

Kara didn’t even try to hold her tears back. She let them escape freely while Lena clasped the necklace around her neck. “I’ll always wear it,” she whispered, pressing her fingers to the key. “This is for you,” she said, revealing a bracelet she braided. “On Krypton, we made personal bracelets for those we love as a means of our devoted love to them and as a promise.”

Lena smiled at the rainbow of colors the bracelet had. She didn’t hesitate to hold her wrist out so Kara could tie it around her wrist for her. “A promise?” she inquired.

Kara’s cheeks burned. She wasn’t sure if she should share Kryptonians only gave bracelets like that to those they wished to court someday. It was a promise that meant _you’re the one for me. It will always be you, in any universe. I humbly await a courtship with you._ She shook her head, not wanting to sound overwhelming.

Lena smiled and left the mystery for what it was while she followed Kara deeper into the woods.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One day when Lena arrived home after school, her daughter didn’t run up to hug her and Ruby wasn’t watching television. The house seemed empty. She was about to call out when Samantha walked into the living room.

“Lena, take a seat in the kitchen,” Samantha said, gesturing at the kitchen. “I want to talk with you.”

“Where is Lizzy?” Lena asked while she looked around.

“Astra took Lizzy and Ruby out for a treat so I can have a word with you in private.”

“Okay,” Lena said, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat. She watched as Samantha poured two glasses of water. “What is this about?”

Samantha put one of the glasses down in front of Lena and sat down across from her with the other. She took a sip from her water while she looked at Lena.

Lena felt uneasy. Something was off. It wasn’t like Samantha to send Astra away with the girls so they could talk, which meant it was something serious. Her hand gripped the glass while she waited for an explanation.

Samantha opened and closed her mouth while she took something out of her pocket. “Someone slipped this under my door,” she said as she slid a photograph over the table.

Lena’s fingers gripped her glass harder. It was a picture of Kara and her, and they were kissing. She couldn’t play it off as friendship or as a peck on the cheek which landed accidentally on lips instead. No, hands were tangled in hair and their bodies were pressed close together. Their lips were parted, it was an intimate French kiss, one someone captured, apparently.

Her hand shook as she raised her glass to her lips. Samantha appeared calm so far, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a storm raging inside of her. She drank gingerly, wishing she could turn her water into wine. It unsettled her how serene Samantha was being. She was used to being lashed out at back when she lived in the Luthor mansion.

This serenity was new territory. Anger was easy. She knew anger as the red faced lashing out and snide remarks at her mistakes. Not that Kara was a mistake, no, never. Not in her eyes at least. A part of her wanted Samantha to lash out, to get it over with. She didn’t like ticking time bombs, waiting to explode.

“Kara and I have been dating for a year,” she confessed when Samantha didn’t talk after a lingering silence, caving in under her silent unreadable gaze. “I never knew how to tell you.”

“Okay,” Samantha replied, emptying her glass. “Do you know who slipped this under my door?”

Lena blinked her eyes once, twice, three times. She didn’t understand how Samantha remained so relaxed, as if she just announced a basic weather broadcast. “You seem oddly fine with this,” she commented. “As if,” she said, eyes widening when the coin dropped. “You knew.”

Samantha’s lips curled into a smile. “I have known for a long time,” she confirmed.

Lena was utterly perplexed. “Did Astra…?”

“No, she didn’t,” Samantha answered with a shake of her head. “I’ve known since the first time I invited Kara over. The way you two interacted, it all made sense. Every interaction between you both after that merely confirmed what I already knew.”

“That was… almost eleven months ago,” Lena remembered. “You knew and you never said anything.”

“I trusted that one day you would feel comfortable telling me, once you would realize I’ve always been on your side.”

“I’m a little surprised you’re taking this so well,” Lena confessed, although a little was an understatement.

Samantha poured herself another glass of water. “Did you consent?” she asked, briefly looking over at Lena.

“Yes, of course, always,” Lena answered without missing a beat. There was no doubt on her mind everything with Kara always happened with her consent.

“Then I see no reason why I shouldn’t be calm,” Samantha replied simply. “That photograph caught the sunlight nicely, it’s a good angle,” she commented with a sly smile.

“Shut up,” Lena said, chuckling. “And about what you asked,” she backtracked, sighing. “I don’t know who slipped this under your door, not for certain. There’s been a problem recently, someone has been leaving threats.”

The glass of water slipped from Samantha’s hand and shattered on the floor. She got up and cleaned the water and the broken pieces of glass as if nothing happened. “What kind of threats?” she asked, joining a puzzled Lena at the table again.

 


	55. Chapter 55

“Ieeee, come in,” Kara said, bouncing on her feet like an overjoyed puppy.

“Dork,” Lena replied while she stepped inside. “Something tells me you’re excited about this sleepover,” she said with a small smile which only grew when Kara put her hands on her hips.

“Super excited,” Kara confirmed. “It’s a relief Sam is okay with this, us,” she said, letting out a deep breath.

“I’m glad I don’t have to lie to her anymore, the guilt was gnawing at me too much,” Lena said with a sigh. “The bonus is that we’ll be seeing each other more.”

“Mhmm, did she give you a speech about not losing your focus in school and keeping your grades up? Something about how you can see me as much as you’d like so long as I’m not too much of a distraction?”

“No,” Lena answered, smiling when Kara gave her a knowing look. “Okay, yes, kind of, a little, but she knows I wouldn’t let anything undermine my nerdiness.”

“Nerdiness,” Kara snorted. “And you dare call me a dork.”

“Well, you are a dork, my love,” Lena pointed out.

Lizzy’s pout faded away when Kara finally turned her attention to her. “Dada!” she yelled happily, smiling as Kara lifted her up. “I missed you.”

“I missed you more, cutiepie,” Kara replied, putting Lizzy on her hip. “Kayleigh missed you, too.”

“Iz!” Kayleigh shouted, tumbling out of the bathroom, holding a rubber duck.

“My baby sis!” Lizzy replied, wriggling in Kara’s arms until she put her down so she could hug Kayleigh.

“I was just about to give Kayleigh a bath,” Kara said to Lena. “She doesn’t hate it anymore since she discovered the joy of rubber ducks and splashing water at me.”

“Oh by all means, do continue,” Lena whispered with a naughty smile. She was down for seeing Kara in a wet shirt any day.

“Iz bath, too,” Kayleigh said, glancing between Kara and Lena.

Lizzy bopped her head. Without waiting for a reaction, she dashed into the bathroom with Kayleigh.

“Tiny little monsters,” Kara whispered, smiling while she made her way to the bathroom. “Welp, it looks like I’ll have to mop afterwards,” she noted, seeing how they already managed to splash water onto the tiles.

“I swear, once she found out how much fun bathing is, she climbs into the tub every day,” Kara said to Lena, who now walked into the bathroom as well.

“She’s so tiny,” Lena whispered, holding her breath while she watched Kayleigh crawling into the bathtub. “It’s astonishing how quickly she is learning everything.”

Lizzy squealed when Kayleigh splashed water at her. “Take that,” she said as she splashed back.

“No, Kay D, don’t throw your duck,” Kara warned her daughter, noticing how she was about to throw her rubber duck at Lizzy.

“Yes, listen to daddy,” Lena chimed in, winking at Kara when she heard her groan.

“I’m totally blaming you for the fact they call me dada,” Kara whispered to Lena.

Lena chuckled. “Innocence is so last year,” she husked, batting her eyelashes at Kara.

“Um, you weren’t innocent last year either,” Kara replied, very, very sure of that. “You’re many things, Lena, but you’re nowhere near innocent.”

Lena smiled because that was absolutely true. “I’m going to take a quick shower to refresh,” she said, unbuttoning her flannel. “I just realized I forgot to bring pajamas for this sleepover.”

“Did you now?” Kara asked, groaning silently at the torture Lena was putting her through by planting a graphic image in her head. She shivered at the thought of holding her girlfriend in her arms, naked. “How convenient, err, inconvenient.”

“Mhmm, perhaps I can borrow something from you?” Lena asked, pushing her flannel shirt down her arms. She didn’t miss the way Kara’s eyes darkened as her bra was revealed. “You do own a lot of hideous onesies after all.”

“My onesies are not hideous,” Kara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest while she pouted. “You’re just jealous you don’t have such fine pieces of clothing.”

“Fine pieces of clothing, really?” Lena asked, reaching a hand behind her back to unclasp her bra, but just not reaching it. “Can you give me a hand with my bra?” she asked, turning her back towards Kara.

Kara stuffed a hand in her mouth to keep herself from screaming aloud. The night was young and Lena was already driving her crazy. “Sure, definitely, yes,” she answered after a beat of silence.

“And for the record, I am jealous of those onesies,” Lena whispered. She felt Kara’s hands were unsteady as she helped remove her bra. “They get to hug your naked body, your incredibly sexy naked body.”

Kara flung Lena’s bra away with so much speed it broke the mirror as it collided with it. “Oh would you look at that… hah,” she laughed, scratching the back of her neck. “That thing was so cracked, really cracked. I knew it was going to break any moment.”

Lizzy and Kayleigh briefly looked at the broken mirror before they continued giggling and splashing water at each other.

“Iz, look,” Kayleigh said while she grabbed a bottle. She emptied it inside of the bathtub. “Bubbles,” she cooed, splashing around some more.

“Mo-more,” Lizzy said, stumbling over the R. She took a bottle as well and emptied it in the bathtub. “Bubbles,” she said, giggling.

“Oh no,” Kara groaned. “I’m distracted for one minute and now our girls are turning the bathroom into a bubble bath,” she said, sighing as water sloshed onto the floor. Wearing socks was a mistake. “I’ll clean up the glass, don’t move.”

Lena had no plans walking around while there were shards of glass all over the floor. Teasing Kara was fun, but she preferred it if she broke the bed instead. “Ah-ah, no more bubbles, girls,” she warned as she saw them reaching out to grab more bottles.

Kayleigh poked her tongue out of her mouth while she stretched her hand out for a bottle anyway. “Mama, look,” she said, pointing a finger behind Lena.

Lena frowned and turned around to look, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. When she turned her face back towards the girls, Kayleigh had emptied two more bottles. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she muttered under her breath, stunned she let a one year old fool her. “Youuuu,” she whispered while Kayleigh and Lizzy giggled.

There were so many bubbles they were foaming out of the bathtub.

Lena’s feet were covered in water and bubbles while Kara was cleaning up the glass from the mirror. “Did you know Kay D is full of mischief?” she asked her girlfriend in a whisper, although Kayleigh could hear her regardless.

“I’ve noticed a few times,” Kara answered, nodding. “She didn’t get it from me though.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kayleigh and Lizzy were wearing matching fuzzy pajamas while they sat on the couch in between Kara and Lena. They were sharing a pint of ice cream together, although for every spoonful Lizzy ate, Kayleigh ate three.

“I can’t believe I let the three of you rope me into watching My Little Pony,” Lena said halfway through the movie. Their pouts were really unfair and irresistible, and she wasn’t strong enough to say no.

Kara smiled. “I need photographical evidence of this moment,” she said, snapping a few pictures with her phone. “By the way, quick question, can I have Leslie’s phone number?”

Lena frowned and gazed at Kara. “Why?” she asked, sighing as her girlfriend grinned. “Kara, no, you’re not going to send a picture to Leslie where I’m watching My Little Pony or so help me god I will burn all of your onesies.”

“Hmmph,” Kara replied, pouting. “Fine… I’ll wait to show her in person,” she teased, chuckling.

“You really are terrible,” Lena said, laughing lightly. “I feel a strange and sudden urge to have a chat with your aunt about that broken mirror.”

Kara threw her phone over the couch. “What picture? I never saw a picture. What even is a picture?” she asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Mama, can I have a pony?” Lizzy asked, batting her eyelashes at Lena.

“I don’t think Sam has space for a pony, sweetie,” Lena answered, shaking her head. “How about a fish?” she suggested with a smile. “You can call him Nemo.”

“No,” Lizzy replied, crossing her arms while she pouted.

“Aw, baby,” Lena whispered, caressing her daughter’s cheek. “Are you mad?” she asked, holding back a chuckle when Lizzy nodded. “Two fishes?”

Lizzy shook her head.

“I know just the thing,” Kara said, jumping up from the couch.

Lena eyed Kara curiously when she walked back to the couch with a bunch of balloons. She failed miserably not to laugh as her girlfriend made some poor attempts at making a balloon animal.

“Almost there,” Kara whispered. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth in concentration while she wrung the balloon in her hands, trying to get it in the shape it had to be. “Tada!” she said, proudly presenting the… not pony.

“Um… Kara, I am sure you are more than wonderful and qualified as a science professor,” Lena started. “It’s a good thing you don’t work with animals though, because that’s a poodle.”

Kara wasn’t going to let Lena win this round. “What do you mean I don’t work with animals? I face animals all the time in college,” she quipped.

Lena’s jaw dropped. She had no comeback for that other than a slow clap. Kara wasn’t even wrong. College truly was a zoo at times.

Lizzy squealed and accepted the poodle from Kara.

“Dada, I want a poodle, too,” Kayleigh whined.

“Another poodle coming right up,” Kara replied, smiling as she got back to work with the balloons.

“I believe I have an idea, too,” Lena said, snapping her fingers. “You don’t need a horse or a pony for horseback rides,” she explained, winking at Kara. Her eyebrows shot up when her girlfriend squealed in happiness along with the girls.

Not a minute later, Kara was down on all fours and Lena was enjoying the sight.

Lizzy crawled onto Kara’s back and gave Kayleigh a hand.

“Careful,” Lena warned, mostly Kara. “Hold on to Kayleigh,” she said to Lizzy.

Kara tried to make animal noises while she crawled around on the floor, smiling in delight at how much Lizzy and Kayleigh giggled. All of the threats they had been receiving seemed like a far cry in this moment of happiness.

“Are you… meowing?” Lena asked Kara. She tipped her head back and laughed. “You’re supposed to be a horse, you dork.”

“I’m a Jack of all trades,” Kara blurted out before thinking about it. “I mean, um, there’s a lot that I can do and..,” she said, sighing.

“It’s okay, Kara, you can say his name,” Lena replied, not bothered by it. “He’s in the past. It doesn’t upset me anymore and you don’t have to step around his name as if it’s a landmine.”

“Would you like a horseback ride, too?” Kara asked, wiggling her ass at Lena just to hear her laugh.

“I’m not sure if it’s safe, I haven’t forgotten about the time you gave me a piggy back ride and I got a fly in my mouth.”

“Join us, mama,” Lizzy said with a bright smile. “Please.”

“Please,” Kayleigh chimed in.

That was how Lena found herself on Kara’s back with the girls, galloping through the apartment in the middle of the evening, laughing like they didn’t have a single concern in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... what could possibly go wrong.


	56. Chapter 56

_Would you risk your daughter’s life, Lena? Miss Danvers or your daughter, who is it going to be? I know truths and one truth is she does not love you. To her you are nothing but a young toy until she finds a younger version to trade you with. She will hurt you._

 

Lena tucked the note into her pocket. It was December and everyone was getting into the holiday spirit. She wished she was in that spirit as well, but with the threats which hadn’t ceased and were getting worse, she couldn’t be cheerful about Christmas closing in. Three more weeks, though most people acted as it Christmas already began.

She set one foot onto the parking lot when Leslie pulled up her motorcycle in front of her. The weather wasn’t exactly motorcycle friendly, not that her friend cared. Maybe her friends were right calling her the mom friend of their little group.

Leslie took her helmet off and shook her head, letting her hair cascade around her shoulders. “I’ve got a spare, hop on,” she said, holding a helmet out to Lena.

“Hop on?” Lena asked, giving Leslie an incredulous look. “You want me to catch a ride with you in this weather?”

“Yeah, why not?” Leslie answered, shrugging. “I’m a decent driver, never had an accident.”

Lena admitted that was true, but there was a first for everything. “I don’t think now is a good time, Les,” she said, sighing. “I was about to go home,” she said, considering she promised Samantha she would help decorate their Christmas tree after college.

“Damn, you didn’t get the news, did you?” Leslie asked, running a hand through her hair.

Lena frowned at that. “What news?” she asked, not having heard any kind of news about anything.

“Vero’s at the hospital,” Leslie answered, biting her lip. “Something happened last night, I’ve texted you.”

Lena didn’t receive a text, but that was because her phone had been off since yesterday morning. She really should charge it more frequently. If Veronica was in the hospital since last night then it meant she wasn’t the one sending those threats. She could positively rule her out, because the last threat she received was this morning.

“Vero’s at the hospital?” she asked, feeling her heart beat faster. “Is she okay?”

“Hop on,” Leslie urged, patting the space behind her.

Lena put the helmet on and got on the motorcycle. Once she arrived at the hospital she would call Samantha from there to warn her she would be home a bit later. Surely Samantha would understand. She was worried about Veronica, especially because of all her fruitless attempts to help her.

The motorcycle only slipped twice, but Leslie held her grip and made sure they didn’t fall. They arrived at the hospital in one piece. Leslie parked her motorcycle and went inside with Lena.

“Hey, we’re here to see our friend, Veronica Sinclair,” Leslie said to a woman behind a desk. “She was brought in last night.”

The woman typed onto a computer. “Yes, Miss Sinclair,” she replied with a polite smile. “Second floor, room number two-hundred-and-seven,” she said, pointing towards the stairs near an elevator.

“Thanks,” Leslie mumbled. “Lee,” she whispered, grasping Lena’s hand. “She’s going to be okay.”

“We should have tried harder to help her, we knew something was wrong,” Lena replied, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

“Come on, Lee, don’t get started on what ifs and should haves,” Leslie said as they made their way to the elevator. “We tried to reach out to her, but she kept pushing us away. What’s done is done. We’re here now and we can try to help her again, yeah?”

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” Lena agreed. “Can’t we use the stairs? It’s only two floors.”

“You can do cardio in your own time, there’s no way I’m walking two flights of stairs.”

Lena tried not to gawk at Veronica when they were standing in her hospital room. There was a dark bruise around her right eye and she wheezed while she breathed. She shivered as everything was listed, how Veronica was found in a ditch last night by a young woman who took her to the hospital.

Veronica had two broken ribs and one bruised rib, a gash on her forehead from a blunt object and a multitude of bruises on her arms, legs and back. There was a bandage applied onto her side from a stab wound, which missed her vital organs because the doctors said she got lucky.

“Hello,” Lena said to Veronica. “How are you feeling?” she asked, regretting her question when Veronica began to cry. She wasn’t sure what to say or how to behave around her and she doubted a touch would be comforting for her.

Veronica moved her fingers and hissed while she tried to beckon Lena and Leslie closer. “Maxwell,” she whispered faintly.

“Maxwell Lord?” Lena asked, frowning.

“Blink twice for yes,” Leslie said to Veronica. “And three times for no.”

Veronica blinked her eyes twice.

“You want us to call him?” Leslie asked.

Veronica’s eyes widened before she quickly blinked her eyes three times.

Lena felt a shiver run down her spine. “Maxwell did this to you,” she said to Veronica, who blinked twice again. “He was your friend,” she guessed, frowning when Veronica blinked three times. “Boyfriend?” she asked, humming when the answer was no. “Ex-boyfriend?”

“Oh my god,” Leslie whispered when Veronica confirmed it. “Aha,” she said, snapping her fingers. “He was jealous and didn’t accept you breaking up with him so he became violent, because if he can’t have you then nobody can. That’s it, isn’t it?”

Lena was almost too busy hating Maxwell when a knock startled her. She turned around, surprised to see a familiar face, which almost had her saying her name.

“Hi, I’m Lexa Woods,” the young woman said, her eyes briefly flickering towards Lena. “I’m the woman who found your friend last night. I brought her some flowers,” she explained while she put the flowers in a vase on the windowsill. “Get well soon,” she said to Veronica.

“Hey,” Leslie said to Lexa. “Thanks for finding our friend and taking her to the hospital.”

“Yes, thank you,” Lena agreed with a polite smile. “May we offer you a cup of coffee as a token of our gratitude?”

By the time visiting hours were over, Leslie convinced the staff to let her stay because she agreed with Lena they shouldn’t let Veronica alone, not while Maxwell was still out there, although he wouldn’t be for much longer.

Lena left the hospital with one clear goal in mind, to report Maxwell to the police. She only set one foot outside when Samantha nearly drove over her foot. “I appreciate you picking me up, but your driving skills need work,” she commented with a small smile as she opened the door.

Her smile was wiped away fast. Samantha sat behind the wheel, her hands tightly wrapped around it, turning her knuckles white. She was staring out in front of her, not responding to what Lena said. It gave her a déjà vu of the times she caught Samantha standing in the kitchen, gazing out of the window as if she wasn’t even there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kara arrived home from a long day at college. She was looking forward to have dinner with her daughter and ice cream afterwards. It turned out those plans wouldn’t be fulfilled as she entered her apartment. She expected her sister and Maggie with Kayleigh, but instead she only saw Alex.

“Where is Kayleigh?” she asked while she took her scarf off. Something wasn’t right because her sister’s face was red and her heartbeat was irregular.

“She’s with Maggie,” Alex answered, narrowing her eyes at Kara who was taking her coat off. “We need to talk,” she said, stomping over to the couch.

“Um… okay,” Kara replied, sighing as she went to sit on her couch. “What’s-”

“Are you out of your mind!?” Alex shouted, practically fuming.

“Alex..,” Kara whispered, mouth ajar. She couldn’t believe her ears, hearing her sister lash out at her.

Alex clenched her jaw and just about slammed a photograph down on the couch.

Kara worked her jaw slowly. It was a photograph of Lena, Lizzy, Kayleigh and her. They were at the beach and she was kissing her girlfriend. It was the first beach they went to on their road trip. She shuddered at the thought someone followed them there, spied on them.

“How could you, Kara?” Alex asked, looking disappointed as she shook her head. “Lena is-”

“I don’t care that she’s a Luthor,” Kara stated, because her girlfriend’s surname didn’t matter. Lena was a good person.

“A student!” Alex finished. “She’s a student.”

“She’s a consenting adult,” Kara pointed out. She nearly blurted out Samantha was okay with it, but she didn’t want to poke the bear. This reaction was precisely why she hadn’t told her sister yet. She knew Alex wouldn’t take the news well, she never seemed to take anything well.

Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Please tell me you haven’t done more than kiss her,” she said, closing her eyes when Kara bit her lip. “Christ, Kara. She’s young and if she knew everything about you she might not even look at you twice.”

“Oh thanks, Alex, lovely comment,” Kara replied, tucking the photograph away under her sweater so her sister would stop looking at it.

“No, that’s not how I meant it. I mean, she’s a Luthor and you’re a Super. That can never go well.”

“So what if she’s a Luthor? It’s just a surname, it says nothing about who she is,” Kara said, quick to jump to Lena’s defense. “Lena loves me for who I am, alien and all,” she blurted out.

“What!?” Alex yelled, eyes fierce. “You told Lena you’re an alien? She knows you’re Supergirl? Kara, do you have any idea what a mistake that is? I’m going to have to take her to the DEO to sign paperwork to ensure she doesn’t spill your secret.”

“If the DEO even so much as breathes in Lena’s direction I’ll never forgive you,” Kara said, giving her sister her word on that. “You don’t trust her, but I do and if that’s not enough for you then you’re not the family I thought you were.”

Alex’s eyes filled with tears. “You’re my sister, I’m trying to protect you,” she whispered pleadingly. “Being involved with a student is wrong.”

“Lucy is involved with a student and you didn’t lash out at her,” Kara pointed out matter-of-factly.

“That’s different, she’s not my sister and she’s not a professor,” Alex replied, sighing. “You can’t be with Lena, Kara. This could cost you your career if this leaks out and a lot more if she leaks your secret identity.”

“I trust Lena with my life, Alex,” Kara said, speaking from the bottom of her heart. “As for my career as a professor, we’re being careful. You can’t tell me who I can and can’t be with. It’s not your job to protect me. I don’t need protection. All I need is my sister.”

“You’re playing with fire and this won’t end well,” Alex warned. “If you think you can skip off into the sunset with Lena, you’re wrong. Lena Luthor is nothing but trouble for you. Call me when I have my sister back, the one who doesn’t behave like a horny teenager.”

Kara closed her eyes while her sister stormed out of her apartment. She knew there would be backlash, but deep down she had hoped Alex would have accepted her relationship with Lena the same way Samantha did. It was wishful thinking to think her sister would be supportive. She wasn’t being a horny teenager. Being with Lena wasn’t about sex, but apparently Alex seemed to think it was.

She opened her eyes and walked over to her window, aiming to sit on the windowsill for a while, when a note taped outside of her window caught her attention. Whoever was doing that had to stop. She opened her window and reached for the note. Her face paled as she read the note.

 


	57. Chapter 57

Lena sat on the couch with her knees pulled up next to her. She increased the volume of the television to ensure her ears weren’t deceiving her as she watched the news. Her jaw dropped when they showed footage of Lord Technologies, which had been broken into. She hated Maxwell for what he did to Veronica, but when the news announced he was found dead, she shivered.

Maxwell was supposed to go to prison, although it was likely he would have thrown money into the mix to stay out of prison. It would have been Veronica’s word against his and since Veronica was in the hospital, she hadn’t had the chance to press charges yet.

“Hot chocolate?” Samantha asked, frowning when Lena flinched. “Are you alright, sweetie?”

“Yes, I was just focused on the news and didn’t hear you approach,” Lena answered with a faint smile. “Thank you,” she said, accepting the cup of hot chocolate. “Maxwell Lord is dead.”

“He deserved it,” Samantha replied, sitting down next to Lena. “It must be karma, he did awful things and now he died an awful death,” she said with a sigh.

Lena held the cup in both of her hands, feeling its warmth. “How do you know his death was awful?” she asked, swallowing her question when she followed Samantha’s gaze. The news was just explaining how brutal Maxwell’s death was. “Oh,” she whispered. “Maybe he did deserve it, but he should have had a trial in court. It’s a part of our human rights.”

“The system is flawed, Lena,” Samantha said, resting a hand on Lena’s knee. “He left that poor girl in a ditch to die and he would have gotten away with it.”

Lena shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to Veronica if she hadn’t been found that night. The nights were too cold she wouldn’t have made it until the next morning. She was distracted when her phone chimed.

 

**Nerd** **< 3**

 

_Can you meet up with me in the woods tonight?_

_I know it’s cold, but this can’t wait._

_The cold has never stopped me before._

_I’ll be there as soon as possible._

 

Lena pocketed her phone and put the hot chocolate aside. “I’m going for a walk,” she said to Samantha, chuckling when she remembered she knew. “Kara asked me to meet up in the woods. It’s important.”

Samantha smiled while she lowered the volume of the television. “Don’t forget your gloves, your beanie and your scarf, I don’t want you to get sick,” she replied sweetly. “And don’t stay out too long.”

“Copy that,” Lena said, smiling while Samantha shook her head. “If Lizzy wakes up while I’m not here and she struggles to go back to sleep, there’s a lullaby I wrote down for her that she likes. It’s in my bedroom, on my desk. It’s just in a silly language that doesn’t even exist,” she explained, hating that she still had to lie a little bit.

She couldn’t tell Samantha the lullaby was written in an actual language, designed by Kryptonians. One day she hoped there would be no secrets left, but for now enough had been revealed. Astra never showed any signs about Samantha knowing she was alien, so for as long as she wasn’t sure, she wasn’t going to bring it up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara fumbled with the key around her neck, the key Lena gave her when they were together for a year. She shook her head and slipped the key underneath her sweater. The ground was covered in a carpet of snow and the trees were covered as well. It was a beautiful sight, though the people she passed on her way to the woods kept cursing about the cold.

Perhaps meeting up here with Lena wasn’t ideal in this kind of weather, but she couldn’t meet up with her at her apartment and she didn’t want to go over to her place either. She only needed about five minutes. In person seemed better than handling it over text or over the phone because Lena deserved better than that.

She sighed as she heard the heartbeat she had been waiting for approaching her. This was the moment she was waiting for and she felt nervous. She fidgeted with her glasses while she thought about what she was going to say. On her way to the woods she practiced her words, but right now it was as if her mind had gone blank.

“I’m here,” Lena said, rubbing her gloved hands together while she smiled. “I’m a bit of an icicle, but I’m here,” she chuckled, faltering when Kara didn’t appear cheerful in the slightest. “Kara?” she asked, taking a step towards her.

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth and took a step back, away from Lena while she held her hands out and shook her head. “We can’t be together anymore,” she said with an invisible fist squeezing her heart. She heard Lena’s heart hammer in her ears.

Lena swallowed thickly. “What do you mean we can’t be together anymore?” she asked, feeling as if her fears were becoming reality.

“Because I don’t want to be your girlfriend anymore,” Kara answered, remaining frozen in place while she heard Lena’s breath hitch.

Lena took a few deep breaths. She thought Kara wanted to see her because she thought she missed her as much as she missed her. “Why not?” she asked, confused as to why her girlfriend would break up with her out of the blue when they were happy together.

Kara wanted to get this over with fast, but of course Lena wanted to talk about it. “Because I just… I,” she tried to explain, shrugging her shoulders. Rao, she hated this. Breaking up with someone was hard and Lena wasn’t just someone. “I don’t love you anymore,” she blurted out.

A tear slid down Lena’s cheek and she felt as if a knife got stabbed into her heart. “No,” she whispered, wiping her tear away. “You don’t mean that…,” she whispered, faltering while Kara stood there, frozen.

“I don’t love you,” Kara repeated, hating she had to say it again. “I don’t want to see you outside of school anymore.”

Lena turned around and ran as fast as she could.

Kara stretched her hand out, grasping nothing but air. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to Lena’s retrieving form while a sob shook her body. She fell onto her knees and squeezed fistfuls of snow into her hands.

“Bravo,” a voice rung out. “That was quite the performance. I especially loved the part where you could hear you crushed her heart.”

Kara glared at her phone, hearing the distorted voice through it. “You don’t have to rub it in,” she replied angrily.

“You forgot the part where you were supposed to tell her she’s worthless.”

Kara nearly crushed her phone in her hand at that. “I did as you asked, there’s no need to hurt her more than necessary,” she replied, refusing to call Lena worthless. “I broke up with her. I kept my end of the deal. You’ll leave my pregnant sister, my daughter and Lizzy unharmed?”

“Three lives for one broken heart,” the voice taunted. “I will need one more thing from you before we have a deal.”

Kara felt anger bubbling up. They were supposed to have a deal. She did what she had to. No matter what happened next, nobody was supposed to harm Alex, Lizzy and Kayleigh. She broke up with Lena and didn’t tell her why, that was the deal.

“What do you want?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“Lena’s guardian,” the robotic voice answered. “Hurt her, make her bleed.”

“I don’t harm people,” Kara bristled. “Especially not innocent people,” she said, upset that after the horrible thing she just did, they wanted her to hurt the woman who took Lena into her home and who was about to marry her aunt.

“Which life shall I take? Your sister’s…? Kayleigh’s…? Oh, I know, Lizzy’s. The little girl you and Lena adore.”

“I’m not going to trade one life for another,” Kara replied, because she couldn’t. She didn’t want Lizzy to get harmed, of course not, but she couldn’t hurt Samantha. She wasn’t a murderer and if she did that, Lena, Ruby and her aunt would be broken.

“You can always crush Lena’s heart more. I am sure you can use your speed to catch up with her.”

“One day I am going to find you and you will wish you never even thought about harming the people I love,” Kara said icily before she hung up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena couldn’t hold her tears back as she stumbled into Samantha’s arms who was just putting her phone away.

Samantha was stiff while she brought up her arms around Lena. “What did she do?” she asked, stroking Lena’s hair.

Lena had never heard Samantha’s voice drip with such anger before. “She broke up with me,” she answered, crying while she hugged Samantha tighter. “She told me she doesn’t love me. I thought we were in love, but she was so cold and distant. She wasn’t my Kara. The Kara I knew loved me,” she hiccupped through her tears.

Samantha guided Lena to the couch and draped a blanket around her. “I’ll make you something to drink and we’ll talk,” she whispered, wiping Lena’s tears away with her thumbs.

Lena nodded weakly. She couldn’t believe her relationship with Kara was over. Recently, she was finally starting to accept she could have a future with Kara and their girls. They were so close, had so much fun together. It didn’t make sense to her why it all fell apart now, just like that. There were no red flags, no warning signs.

Samantha returned to the living room with hot chocolate and ice cream. She settled down on the couch after setting everything down on the coffee table. “Come here, sweetie,” she said, pulling Lena into her arms. “You’re going to get through this because you’re beautiful and brilliant, and we’re going to eat chocolate ice cream until your stomach hurts so much you forget about the pain in your heart for a while.”

Being comforted after a relationship ended was new for Lena. When things went sour with Jack, her mother wasn’t there to dry her tears or to hug her. Samantha was here for her, but the pain she felt was intense.

“I feel like this pain is never going to go away,” Lena whispered, crying while Samantha hugged her and combed her fingers through her hair. “I love her so much, Sam. I…,” she said, choking on her words. “I wanted to marry her someday. I’m young, but this wasn’t some kind of puppy love, although Kara is a puppy sometimes, so maybe in a way it was,” she said with a pained chuckle.

“What am I supposed to say to Lizzy?” Lena asked, feeling at a loss. “She thinks Kara is her other parent. I wonder what Kara will tell Kayleigh who thinks I’m her mother. I don’t want the girls to get hurt. They’re young and innocent. I don’t want their smiles to be replaced by tears. It’s my fault I let the girls get attached, thinking we’re a family.”

“It’s not your fault, Lena. None of this is your fault,” Samantha said. “I can have a word with Kara if you’d like, to find out what happened.”

“No, I don’t want that,” Lena replied, because it was her issue to deal with. “Promise me you’ll stay out of this.”

There was a beat of silence.

“I promise,” Samantha said eventually. “How about you invite your friends this weekend and have a Harry Potter marathon with them? I’ll go somewhere with Astra, Ruby and Lizzy, and then you can all throw a party which I’ll pretend I know nothing about.”

Lena smiled slightly because Samantha was really sweet and she knew she was trying to help. She wasn’t in the mood for a party, although a distraction was welcome.

 


	58. Chapter 58

“Dada,” Kayleigh said, placing her hands on Kara’s knees. “Why dada sad?”

“It’s nothing, baby girl,” Kara answered, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

Kayleigh crawled onto Kara’s lap. She put her index fingers on Kara’s cheek. “Upside down,” she said, moving her fingers.

“I’m not frowning, sweetie,” Kara replied, sighing. “How about you play with your toys, hm?”

Kayleigh shook her head and flung her arms around Kara’s neck. “No sad,” she whispered, using her strength to hug Kara.

Kara bit back tears. It was a struggle not to break down at random times. At night after her daughter fell asleep she was able to cry all she wanted, but any other moment she had to hold it in. Her photographic memory felt like a curse. She kept seeing the exact moment she broke Lena’s heart, how much she hurt her. It was a price she chose to pay.

Kayleigh’s head whipped around when someone knocked on the door.

Kara wasn’t in the mood for any visits. She sighed and put her daughter aside so she could open the door. “What do you want?” she asked with an audible sigh.

Maggie frowned and opened her mouth, but then closed it. “Mind if I come in for a bit, little Danvers?” she asked, holding up a plastic bag. “I brought potstickers.”

“Not hungry,” Kara mumbled, stepping aside to let Maggie in.

“Look, I talked with your sister,” Maggie said, putting the plastic bag on the counter. “Her hormones are kind of putting her on edge, not that it makes up for the things she said to you, but you know how Alex is. I tried to calm her down a bit.”

Kara nodded weakly while she slumped back to her couch.

Maggie joined Kara on the couch. “Did something go wrong?” she asked, looking at Kara.

“Yeah,” Kara answered, swallowing. She didn’t mean to cry, but she couldn’t help it.

Maggie swung her arm over Kara’s shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug. “I’m here,” she whispered, caressing Kara’s back. “Let it all out.”

“It’s all wrong,” Kara whimpered while she cried onto Maggie’s shoulder. “I broke up with her and it hurts.”

“You really love Lena Luthor, hm?”

Kara nodded. “I had to break up with her because it was the right thing to do,” she said, hating that she wasn’t allowed to tell anyone why. “It’s not about my argument with Alex, it’s just… complicated.”

Maggie stayed while Kara poured her heart out about Lena and all the moments they spent together, including the road trip. She showed Maggie pictures and videos of Lizzy and Kayleigh, and pictures of Lena and her, ones that were appropriate to show.

It took hours before Maggie convinced Kara to eat a few bites, although the food had gone cold.

“I shared my food with her sometimes,” Kara whispered, “less when it was potstickers, but if I could go back I’d give her all of my potstickers because food isn’t important. I mean, I know food is important and I need a lot of it, but I don’t need food to breathe. Without her it feels like I can’t…I can’t,” she explained in tears.

“A broken heart needs time to heal,” Maggie said, pouring a drink. “How about Astra watches Kayleigh and we go to the dive bar, play some pool or something?”

“I’d rather stay here and suffer in my hideous onesie,” Kara answered, voice breaking slightly. “She always said my onesies were hideous. She was a tease.”

“I’m not going to let you wallow in your apartment and starve yourself,” Maggie replied, shaking her head. “We need to get some food in you, for starters. So, plan B, pizzas and a movie?”

Kara bit her lip. As much as she wanted to shut the world out, being alone was never her strong suit. “Can you call Alex and ask her to come over, too?” she asked, chuckling lightly. “I’m such a mess,” she whispered, knowing she should take a shower and put fresh clothes on.

“Already on it,” Maggie answered, phone in hand. “We’re going to get you through this, little Danvers.”

Kara doubted that, but the sentiment was appreciated. She knew last time she saw her sister they weren’t on good terms, but she really needed her big sister right now, who would hug her as if she wouldn’t let anything in the world hurt her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We brought beer,” Ivy said, winking at Lena. “It’s cheap, but it’ll do the trick.”

“Alcohol is alcohol,” Lena replied with a shrug. She didn’t care if it was cheap or expensive, so long as she was able to get drunk and forget for a while.

Harley opened a bottle of beer and passed it on to Lena.

Lena didn’t waste a second before drinking generously from the bottle.

“Whoa, easy there,” Leslie said, halting Lena from emptying it all at once. “Save some for later, yeah?”

“Why should I? There’s plenty more where this came from,” Lena answered, putting her lips back to her drink.

“Fuck yes,” Harley agreed, grabbing a beer for herself. “Drink all ya want.”

“It’s a party, babe,” Ivy said to Leslie. “Don’t be a parent,” she said, massaging Leslie’s shoulders. “Ooh, tense.”

“What she said,” Lena agreed, bopping her head at Ivy.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just take it easy,” Leslie said, sighing.

“I’m fine,” Lena said, laughing while she grabbed another bottle, considering she had two hands. “I got my heart broken into a million tiny pieces, but I’m fine.”

Ivy grew a handful of flowers. She plucked one from her hand and put it in Lena’s hair. “Someone’s missing out, sweet thing,” she whispered, winking.

“I got an idea,” Harley said, snapping her fingers. “Let’s go outside.”

“That’s your idea?” Leslie asked, snorting.

“Part of it,” Harley answered, swinging her bat over her shoulder. “Are ya scared or something?”

“Great, what is she up to now,” Leslie muttered under her breath.

Lena tried to protest and stay inside to drink more, but she got roped into going outside regardless. There was a lot of snow outside and it was really cold, so she was far from pleased being anywhere outside.

Ivy threw a snowball, which Harley swung at with her bat.

“How about ya give it a try?” Harley said to Lena, thrusting her baseball bat into her hands. “It’ll make ya feel better.”

Lena held the bat and got ready to swing it. When Leslie threw the first snowball, she swung the bat, smiling a little as she hit it. The pain from her broken heart was still there, obviously, but Harley wasn’t wrong about this making her feel better. It did feel good to swing at something, to get that little burst of energy out.

“Hell yes, that’s what I’m talking about,” Harley cheered. “Wanna swing at some trashcans next?”

“Let’s not overdo it,” Lena answered, not planning on annoying the neighbors with that.

“Overdo it?” Harley laughed. “I was gonna suggest windows, but I knew ya’d chicken out.”

Leslie gasped when a snowball landed against her cheek. “Okay, which bitch threw that snowball at me?” she asked, looking around. “Cuz you’re going down.”

Lena chuckled while her friends launched a snowball fight. It was silly and juvenile, but it helped a little to take her mind off of other things.

“Hey, using your powers is cheating!” Leslie shouted at Ivy, who was trying to trip her by using plants.

“Aw,” Ivy replied, eyes gleaming with mischief. “You can’t touch this,” she said, winking while she slapped her ass.

Lena felt a knot in her stomach when Ivy and Harley shared a quick kiss. “I never asked, how do they get around the toxic kiss thing?” she asked Leslie.

“Two reasons kinda,” Leslie answered, shrugging. “First off, Harley’s used to a thing or two. You don’t even want to know half of the crazy stuff she’s done. And second, Ivy really digs her so she kinda eases up on how toxic her lips are when they kiss.”

“So you’re saying she does poison Harley at least a little when they kiss?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

It seemed odd, although if she put it in perspective she would have kissed Kara too if her lips had been toxic. Love always did crazy things to people. In her case it made her blind to see she wasn’t loved, but it felt so real she wanted to believe it was real. Maybe there were signs after all and she was simply too caught up in a dream to see reality. She walked right into it all, bought all of Kara’s sweet talk, like a desperate girl yearning for a love which she thought only existed in her dreams. Turns out it only existed in her dreams after all.

“Yeah,” Leslie confirmed. “That’s the Gotham gang for ya.”

“Which yer a part of now,” Harley said to Lena. “Yer one of us, sweetpea.”

“We should go back inside before we freeze,” Lena said, shaking her head when Leslie grinned. “I’m not being a mom, I just want another beer.”

As the night went on, Leslie kept trying to pry each beer out of Lena’s hands.

Lena got drunk regardless because she was too stubborn for her own good. It wasn’t long before she sat on the bathroom floor, crying after she puked while Leslie had held her hair. “It didn’t help,” she whispered, feeling worse for wear.

Leslie wet a washcloth and dabbed it at Lena’s face. “Drinking doesn’t make anything better, but I get that you want to drink your misery away,” she said, brushing Lena’s hair out of her face. “You don’t have to go through all of this alone. You’ve got me to lean on and you got Ivy and Harley, even though they’re unique in their ways. I’m pretty sure you also have Sam and Astra. You can talk to us, go scream your lungs out, break some stuff. Like yeah, it’s okay to go damage windows and whatever, so long as you don’t damage yourself.”

Lena felt another wave of nausea. “Why do you care so much?” she asked, tipping her head back against the tiles.

“Because you’re more than just my best friend, Lee,” Leslie answered, sitting down next to Lena. “You’re the only family I got. Friendships are kind of like marriage, you stick together in sickness and in health. I’m not just here for your good moments. I’m here, period. Whether you’re smiling, laughing your ass off or bawling your eyes out.”

Lena sighed and toyed with the bracelet around her wrist. “She gave me this bracelet when we were together for a year,” she said, letting Leslie have a look at it. “She said something about love, devotion and a promise.”

Leslie frowned while she looked at it. “You’re still wearing that thing?”

“I can’t bring myself to take it off,” Lena answered with an audible sigh. “Nor do I want anyone else to take it off for me,” she added quickly, so Leslie wouldn’t. “Maybe I’m insane, but I feel like so long as I wear this bracelet, a part of her heart is still with me and if I take it off, it won’t be anymore. It’s a symbolic thing. I’m just not ready to let go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara tried to hold her tears back because she chose what happened. It was her decision, even though it was for the greater good. The moment her sister had arrived she told her she broke up with Lena and she was grateful Alex didn’t react relieved or any of that.

Alex hummed the lullaby Kara taught her when they were younger.

Kara was in her bed, sandwiched between her sister and Maggie who were sleeping over. If she had been alone she wasn’t going to sleep a wink. She was facing Alex, who was stroking her hair while Maggie was stroking her back. She missed Lena, but being with her meant the people they loved were in danger.

“I shouldn’t have been so hard on you,” Alex whispered to Kara.

Kara knew her sister never saw her like this before. In the past when relationships ended they shared ice cream and binged some random show while they recalled funny moments. Or sometimes they watched funny cat videos on a loop, which always made her feel better. This time it was different because Lena was different and it wasn’t a regular breakup.

She didn’t want ice cream or to binge anything. Funny cat videos didn’t make her laugh and recalling good moments only made her want to cry more. She wanted Lena and Lizzy, she wanted the family they built together. Without them it felt like having a home without a roof and living in a world without music.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting another chapter immediately after this one, stay tuned.


	59. Chapter 59

Lena was in the kitchen, wearing on oversized shirt and leggings, with a cup of coffee in her hands when Samantha dragged a man who was holding a camera in. She stared, shocked, as Samantha roughly put the man down on a chair. In the living room she heard Astra talk to Ruby and Lizzy.

Leslie yawned and stretched her arms while she walked in. “Where’s my coff- what the fu-fork?” she asked, glancing at Samantha who was manhandling the man.

Lena shook her head at her friend, who thankfully at the last split second remembered not to curse near the children.

“We didn’t have a party or anything last night while you were gone,” Leslie said to Samantha, leaning against the doorpost. “I just arrived here, like this.”

Lena face-palmed at Leslie’s antics. “It’s fine you slept over, Les,” she assured her friend. “Good morning, Sam,” she said, frowning while Samantha tied the man to the chair.

Leslie stalked over to Lena for a cup of coffee. “She does not kid around, does she?” she whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Apparently not,” Lena answered, a little concerned because she wasn’t used to Samantha handling someone so roughly.

“Good morning, girls,” Samantha said once she had the man tied up.

“A little explanation?” Lena asked, gesturing at the man.

“Try a lot,” Leslie muttered.

“Astra and I found this man outside,” Samantha said, her eyes glaring daggers at said man. “He was spying on you, taking pictures. When we came back he was taking pictures of us as well,” she explained while she grabbed a large knife.

Lena’s jaw dropped when Samantha approached the man with the knife. She was pretty sure it was wrong to do this. “We should call the police and let them handle this,” she said quickly.

“Oh my god,” Leslie whispered to Lena when Samantha plunged the knife down, sticking it into the table. “I thought she was a puppy.”

“Please don’t hurt me,” the man whimpered, sweating severely.

“Why were you spying on us?” Samantha asked the man. She pulled the knife out of her table and studied the blade intently.

“Sam, don’t do this,” Lena said while she tried to pry the knife out of Samantha’s hands. She sighed when Samantha let go of it. “Did someone send you?” she asked the man.

“I’m a private investigator,” the man said, closing his eyes while Lena cut the rope to free him.

“Hired by whom?” Lena asked, putting the knife away.

“I can’t share information about my clients.”

Samantha slammed her hand down on the table, causing the man to flinch. “By whom?” she asked, with more urgency.

“Jesus,” Leslie whispered to Lena. “She went from cute puppy to tiger that will claw someone’s eyes out.”

“I can hear you, Leslie,” Samantha said, shaking her head. “I’m standing right here.”

“Sup, Sam, how you doin?” Leslie asked while Lena shook her head.

“I was hired by Jack Sphere,” the man revealed. “He wanted photographs of Lena and her daughter to see if they are okay, that’s all. I can prove it. I have evidence in my car,” he explained, gulping. “The black Bentley she dragged me out of,” he said, looking briefly at Samantha.

“You dragged him out of his car?” Leslie asked Samantha, smirking. “Are you some kind of ninja on the side because that’s badass.”

Lena didn’t share Leslie’s enthusiasm. On the contrary, she didn’t recognize Samantha like this and she certainly wasn’t going to praise any of this. “Jack hired you?” she asked the man, hating she didn’t know. She didn’t want Jack back in her life. No, he lost that chance long ago. “Did he mention anything about contact?”

“He doesn’t want contact,” the man answered. “He only wants photographs from time to time and he said that if I ever do come in contact with you, he’s willing to pay you every month, for the child.”

“About time he does something,” Leslie muttered.

Lena wasn’t interested in Jack’s money, but she knew she could put it aside for her daughter so she could use it once she was older. “I can give him a few photographs each month, but I don’t want him to send people like you to spy on us,” she said to the man. “I’ll mail him pictures. If he sends someone again, I’ll call the police.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mhmm,” Maggie hummed, snaking her arms around Alex’s waist from behind. “Good morning, babe,” she said, pressing a kiss against Alex’s cheek.

Alex put her cup of coffee down on the counter and turned around. “Good morning to you, too,” she replied, fisting Maggie’s shirt. They were about to kiss when she cleared her throat and backed away instead. “Kara, good morning, you’re up.”

“Morning,” Kara replied weakly. “You can kiss your wife, don’t mind me,” she said, her voice lacking energy, coming out flat and indifferent.

“I made breakfast,” Alex said, putting the last plate on the table.

Kara sat down and dragged her eyes up. “I’m not hungry,” she said, sighing. As nice as it was they stayed over during the night, she didn’t need them around now.

“You have to eat something, little Danvers,” Maggie prodded. “You’ve been eating less than us and we’re human.”

“Kara, please. Try to at least eat a little bit,” Alex said, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Your body needs it. You need to hit your calorie count.”

“Fine,” Kara gave in, purely because she wasn’t in the mood to argue with them.

“I’m going to feed Kayleigh and dress her,” Alex said, a little too eager.

Kara wasn’t sure what to eat. She didn’t care whether she ate bread or eggs or oatmeal. It didn’t matter since everything was pretty much tasteless anyway.

“The eggs and bacon are killer,” Maggie said, sliding a plate with eggs and bacon towards Kara.

“Thanks,” Kara replied, picking up her fork.

Alex walked back in with Kayleigh, bouncing her on her hip. “You’re so adorable,” she cooed, tickling Kayleigh.

Kayleigh smiled as her eyes landed on Kara. “Dada,” she said, making grabby hands at Kara.

“Good morning, baby girl,” Kara replied, taking her daughter over from her sister. “You must be hungry,” she said, positioning Kayleigh on her lap.

“Don’t forget to eat something as well,” Alex said to Kara.

Kara watched her daughter eat while she fumbled with the key around her neck. Maybe she wasn’t allowed to wear it anymore after breaking Lena’s heart, but the necklace meant a lot to her and she couldn’t take it off.

Maggie and Alex glanced at the window when a siren wailed in the distance, rather loudly.

Kara got up and handed her daughter to her sister. “I’ll be back in a bit,” she said, ripping her blouse open, this time wearing her super suit underneath it.

“But what about your breakfast?” Alex asked, sighing as Kara flew out of the window.

Kara’s cape billowed as she landed close to Luthor Corp. There were four dead bodies strewn around in an alley. One thing they had in common was the fact they all had a badge from Luthor Corp. It had her frowning because Luthor Corp hadn’t been operative in years, although Lena did mention Metallo was Corben, who was working on a project with Lex.

Lex was long dead, but it was possible Corben continued with the project. The DEO hadn’t gotten any answers out of him since they detained him, which had left the trail dead. Then again, she was quite sure Metallo was created by someone who was controlling him. These four dead bodies didn’t make sense. They might have been scientists because one of them had a lab coat on.

“Supergirl,” a police officer said. “We received an anonymous phone call from someone whose dog found these bodies. The approximate time of their death must be dated around three am.”

Kara studied the bodies closer, using her x-ray vision. Their ribcages were completely broken as if they were kicked or punched with a strong impact. One of them had a scorched laptop. This wasn’t done by a human.

“Was there a possible motive?”

“Ma’am, many people have a motive to murder people who work for a Luthor,” the officer answered. “We ran the names from their badge through our database. They work for Lillian Luthor.”

“This alley is close to Luthor Corp,” Kara noted. “I thought Luthor Corp was no longer operative after Lex Luthor died.”

“Luthor Corp has always been operative, Supergirl,” another policeman said. “It’s not public knowledge though.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena clicked her pen repeatedly. It was a nervous habit she didn’t have until recently. Not that it was going to stick either way, because when she saw how Kara kept wincing, she stopped. It was hard not to think about her ex when she had to face her almost daily at school. She tried not to look at her more than strictly necessary, but she couldn’t help herself.

Kara was in the middle of a science ramble when she caught Lena’s eyes. She completely lost her train of thoughts. The girl’s heart sounded louder in her ears than all of the other hearts from her other students combined. It was as if everyone faded away until only Lena remained.

Lena frowned, half of Kara’s rambling written down in her notebook. She didn’t know how to feel, knowing they shared lingering looks. The fact that the holidays were closing in, which meant she would be home for a while, made her breathe a little easier. Seeing her ex was too much. It was too much being reminded of the woman who broke her heart.

Kara cleared her throat. “Where was I?” she commented, chuckling. She reached for her book and continued as if nothing happened, as if she didn’t freeze for several seconds.

Lena peeled her eyes away from Kara. She had to listen to what she was teaching, but that didn’t mean she had to look at her. “How is Vero?” she asked Leslie in a whisper, knowing her friend visited Veronica last night at the hospital.

“She’s getting better, physically at least,” Leslie answered, absentmindedly sketching. “I think it’s helping her Maxwell is dead, cuz she was scared at first he’d come after her, tie up the loose end so to speak.”

“It’s understandable she feels safer now that he’s gone and can never harm her again,” Lena whispered, wondering who killed Maxwell, considering it was left a mystery. The police had too many suspects, too many people who held a grudge against him.

“It’s a shame someone beat me to dealing with him,” Ivy whispered. She smiled when Lena gaped at her. “I would have gladly poisoned him.”

Kara felt uneasy overhearing the conversation between Lena and her friends. She knew she shouldn’t listen in, but it happened. Maxwell wasn’t the only bad guy who was killed recently. There were more reports of criminals winding up dead. She never made it to anyone on time because by the time she had someone to babysit her daughter, the person or people responsible were long gone.

“You shouldn’t say that aloud,” Lena whispered to Ivy.

“She used her inside voice tho,” Harley pointed out.

“I meant something like that shouldn’t be said, only thought of,” Lena clarified, though truthfully she didn’t want to give Kara a reason to see Ivy as a criminal.

“Vero’s getting released from the hospital soon,” Leslie whispered. “Doc said we can pick her up when our holiday break begins.”

Lena frowned slightly. “What about her parents, shouldn’t they pick her up?”

“Beats me,” Leslie answered with a shrug. “Vero didn’t mention them. Maybe they’re on some business trip again, I don’t know.”

 


	60. Chapter 60

Kara wasn’t proud of her actions, but she tried to remind herself this was all for the greater good. She never thought she was going to fly to the DEO by choice and she definitely didn’t anticipate she was going to take Winn there with her.

“Um, Kara, there’s this tiny detail you should probably know that I probably should have told you about ten minutes ago,” Winn said, holding on tightly. “I always get really nervous when I’m flying and um… there is no seatbelt and just, please don’t drop me.”

“We’ve been friends for years, I’m not going to drop you,” Kara assured him. “And even if somehow I do drop you when I get distracted by a bird or something and you’re hurtling through the sky, I’ll fly down and catch you before you crash onto the ground and become a human pancake.”

“Not helping…,” Winn replied, holding on impossibly tighter. “Remind me how I let you talk me into this?”

“Because I told you more about the DEO, which I was actually supposed to keep a secret, but we all know keeping a secret isn’t exactly my strong suit and it just kind of slipped out, and you knew a bit about the DEO already. You’re curious to check it out because you want to see which technology they have. You said it’s your version of walking into a toy store.”

“That does help a little,” Winn said, slowly breathing in and out. “Maybe I can become an agent and kick some ass.”

“I think getting your ass kicked is more your specialty than kicking ass,” Kara replied, chuckling. “Back in college you cried because a girl fought you.”

“She was a gymnast and she broke my nose with her foot,” Winn said, gasping.

“Do you really want to work for a place that shot kryptonite darts at me when I wasn’t even putting up any defense?”

“You said they have alien tech. I’m a slut for technology I’d otherwise never get my hands on,” Winn answered, eyes sparkling. “What?” he asked when Kara frowned at him.

“That’s just so rude,” Kara muttered.

“For someone who doesn’t like that place, you seem quite interested flying there.”

“I think my hands are slipping,” Kara replied, teasing. She smiled when Winn clung to her like a baby koala. “We’re almost there,” she said, noticing it wasn’t much further. “And remember, be neutral and don’t touch anything.”

“I’m a neutral guy. Neutral is my middle name.”

Several minutes later Kara arrived at the DEO and saw just how neutral her friend was being.

“Supergirl,” J’onn said gruffly. His eyes flitted towards Winn. “What is the meaning of this?”

“You must be Johnny,” Winn said, smiling brightly at J’onn. “How you doin, my man?” he asked, holding his hand up. “Come on, don’t leave a bro hanging.”

“Winn,” Kara said, glaring at her friend while she made a cut signal over her throat for him to cut it out. “I’m here with a friend for official business,” she explained to J’onn. “Winn needs the DEO to investigate what’s on this laptop,” she said, revealing a laptop. “I stol-borrowed this laptop from a crime scene.”

“Kara, look,” Winn said, pointing at the computers. “They have chairs that spin.”

Kara wanted to sink into the floor and disappear when Winn sat down and spun the chair. “Winn, focus,” she said, stopping the chair abruptly.

“Supergirl, making a citizen aware of the DEO is a violation of our rules,” J’onn said. “I warned you before not to mention this place to anyone.”

Kara only mentioned it to Lena and Winn, whom she trusted, and technically Winn told her about the DEO first. “Yes, well, can you complain later? We have more pressing matters to address. I’m offering to work together against a threat which could repeat what Lex did if we don’t stop it.”

Winn got to work with the laptop with minor help from agents. He pumped his fist in the air when he managed to retrieve fragments of what was on the laptop. “Um, guys, you’re going to want to see this,” he said, plugging in an usb-drive into the DEO’s mainframe.

Kara clenched her jaw as she watched her friend pull up several images, videos and documents about Cadmus, which turned out to be an organization that planned to rid the earth from aliens, starting with Supergirl. Project Cadmus didn’t die with Lex.

“Lillian Luthor,” she hissed, wondering if she sent the threats, but someone else killed those workers. “The crime scene outside of Luthor Corp contained enough evidence to determine the killer is alien. What if someone was onto Cadmus before us and is taking them down?”

“That is possible and they need to be stopped,” J’onn replied. “Cadmus has to be stopped as well. Supergirl, I wish to have a word with your aunt.”

Kara crossed her arms over her chest. “If this is about the crime scene, I sincerely hope you don’t think she has anything to do with this. General Astra is a good citizen of National City, I’ll vouch for her,” she said, believing wholeheartedly in her aunt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena hooked an arm under Veronica’s while Leslie got her other side. There was some ice and it was slippery, and they didn’t want to risk Veronica to fall while she hadn’t fully recovered yet. They just got out of Samantha’s car who gave them a ride from the hospital.

“I need my arms for a moment to open the door,” Veronica said as they stood in front of her door.

“Where are yer dogs?” Harley asked Veronica. “I’m gonna go play with them.”

“Wait, Harley,” Veronica replied, wincing while Harley set off to find the dogs. “Cerberus and Hades are dangerous.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Leslie muttered. “I regret I even said yes when you asked me to feed them while you were at the hospital. Those monsters nearly bit my fucking hand off.”

“Harley will be fine,” Ivy said, smiling as if everything was good.

Veronica opened her door and let them in.

Lena noticed it was awfully silent. “Where are your parents?” she asked Veronica, a little concerned because she hadn’t seen them visit her even once. “Are they on a business trip again?”

“No, they’re not,” Veronica answered. She unbuttoned her coat and barely looked them in the eyes.

“Do you even have parents?” Leslie asked Veronica. “Just asking,” she mumbled when Lena shook her head.

“I do, but they’ve been gone for a long time,” Veronica confessed. “I lied every time I said they were on a business trip. The truth is I live alone with my dogs. Money was never an issue because my card has no limit. I think my parents live in Hawaii, but I’m not sure.”

Lena got startled when Harley ran inside with the demon dogs she wanted to stay far away from.

“Aren’t they adorbs?” Harley commented, patting the dogs’ heads. “They just want to play a lil.”

“Yeah, hard pass,” Leslie mumbled.

“My dogs usually only listen to my commands,” Veronica said, giving Harley a puzzled look. “If any of you wants anything to drink, feel free to help yourself.”

“Wanna celebrate the holidays at my place?” Leslie asked. “I’m asking all of you.”

“Maybe my place would be better,” Veronica replied. “I have spare rooms.”

“You do have a point there,” Leslie agreed. “Is it chill if I invite Luce, too?”

“The more the merrier.”

“You should get some rest,” Lena said to Veronica. “The doctor said it’s important.”

“Mom alert,” Ivy said, smiling. “I’ll make you some herbal tea. That will fix you up in no time,” she said to Veronica.

Lena joined Veronica on the couch and draped a blanket around her since it was a bit on the cold side. She had been mulling over what drove Maxwell to attack Veronica with such violence. At the hospital, Leslie took a random wild guess how Maxwell didn’t want anyone to have Veronica if he couldn’t have her.

“You can ask,” Veronica said to Lena. “I’m not made out of porcelain.”

That shook Lena out of her stupor. “Maxwell was your jealous ex,” she said, because that much was confirmed since the hospital. “Was there a reason why he was so excessively jealous?”

Veronica ran her tongue over her lips before nodding. “I’m more into women than I am into men, about ninety-nine percent more,” she explained, folding her hands atop the blanket. “We broke up during the summer before I went to college. He was into me, so he didn’t leave me alone. At first he would send me gifts all the time, trying to get back together. Naturally, I didn’t respond and that was the point where he resorted to anger, verbally at first, but then physically.”

Lena briefly looked up when a chair scraped over the floor. She didn’t comment as Leslie, Harley and Ivy gathered around the couch.

“It sounds as if you are not into men at all, tulip,” Ivy said to Veronica, resting a hand on top of hers.

Veronica didn’t pull her hand away from Ivy. She smiled sadly, her eyes watery as she shook her head.

“You pushed us away each time we tried to help,” Leslie said to Veronica, frowning. “Why were you protecting him?”

“I wasn’t protecting him,” Veronica answered with a deep sigh. “I was trying to protect all of you. He didn’t want me to tell anyone and he threatened he would hurt all of you. Then he listed all the dirt he gathered on all of you, if you could call it that.”

“So that’s how you knew about some things,” Lena noted.

Veronica nodded. “I figured if I threatened you all, I would be able to keep you away from me, keep you all safe,” she explained further. “The last time I saw him, his anger had reached a new height. He found out about the woman I love. We argued and he stabbed me by accident, but then something changed in his eyes and he attacked me on purpose.”

“Ya gonna introduce yer girl?” Harley asked, grinning from ear to ear. “She should join our gang.”

“Can I hug you?” Lena asked Veronica, not moving her arms until Veronica nodded. “You’re safe now.”

“Group hug!” Harley shouted, practically throwing herself onto the couch.

Leslie groaned when Harley and Ivy pulled her into the group hug.

“There’s no need to smother me,” Veronica said, smiling weakly. “Thanks, girls.”

“So…,” Harley said, smirking.

“Fine,” Veronica replied, rolling her eyes half-heartedly. “It’s Selina Kyle.”

“Get out and shut the damn door,” Leslie said, gasping. “Selina is a friend from high school,” she explained to Lena. “Harley, Ivy and I know her well.”

“Her name doesn’t ring a bell for me,” Lena said, never having heard of her before.

“Leather outfits, drives a motorcycle, gymnast,” Ivy listed, “goes by Catwoman in Gotham.”

 


	61. Chapter 61

Flour was all over the counter and the floor. Kayleigh giggled while she reached for the eggs, which Alex quickly snatched away. Christmas tunes were playing and the Christmas tree was colorfully decorated.

“I should’ve brought more ingredients,” Maggie said, kneeling down to clean up the flour from the floor.

“I can get us some,” Kara offered.

“You’d just return with a bunch of chocolate,” Alex replied, giving Kara a knowing smile. “These cookies are going to be such calorie bombs, but so deliciously sweet at the same time.”

“She’s a bigger sweet tooth now that she’s pregnant,” Maggie said to Kara, smiling at Alex.

“Mags has been really sweet,” Alex said, running a hand over her bump. “This morning she got me donuts because I craved them, but the bakery near our place was closed, so she had to run six blocks to find donuts for me.”

“Worth it, babe,” Maggie said to Alex, winking.

“Aw, you two,” Kara said, smiling because she was happy for them.

It did sting a little knowing her relationship days were over, but so long as Cadmus wasn’t dealt with, it wasn’t safe. She was quite sure Lillian Luthor was behind it all, behind each threat. Lillian had a motive. That woman didn’t care about Lena, but of course she would be against a Luthor dating a Super.

The part that made her frown was how one of the threats was about killing Lizzy if she didn’t break up with Lena. She didn’t comprehend why Lillian would threaten the life of her own granddaughter. Granted, Lillian kicked Lena out because she had Lizzy, but still, it seemed too cruel. So far Lillian Luthor was her number one suspect in regards to those threats, unless those threats were unrelated to Cadmus entirely.

She couldn’t fathom Lillian wishing ill upon her own family, although Lena did mention she was adopted and that she didn’t share blood with Lillian. Given all the awful things she heard about the eldest Luthor, she wasn’t exactly grasping at straws to assume she was behind the threats on top of being behind Cadmus.

It angered her how she was told to hurt Samantha, which she hadn’t. She refused because that was more than a bridge too far. There was no way she would ever hurt the woman who was being so kind to Lena and Lizzy, and who was about to marry her aunt. No, Samantha was a living and breathing example of all that was good in the world. She would never hurt a single hair on her head.

“Dada, I want food,” Kayleigh said, pouting.

“It’s strange she hasn’t grown out of calling you dada yet,” Alex said to Kara. “I thought it was random at first, but it seems to be on purpose. Her language skills are developing, yet she hasn’t taken to calling you her mother in any form.”

“Maybe she knows I wear the pants in this house,” Kara said, glancing down when Maggie smirked, observing her skirt. “Well, sometimes.”

“Kara?” Alex asked, frowning when Kara’s face fell.

Kara bit her lip, thinking about Lena. She wanted to share how her daughter called her dada because she called Lena mama, but she didn’t want to mention her name near Kayleigh. The last time she mentioned her name with her daughter around, Kayleigh turned her apartment upside down to look for her.

She barely mustered a rueful smile. “I’ll be right back with more ingredients,” she said, grabbing her coat, not that she needed it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“All I want for Christmas is you,” Lena sang, much to her daughter’s delight.

“Youuu,” Lizzy copied, giving her mother a toothy smile.

Lena took her daughter’s hands in hers and danced through the living room with her. She tried to ignore the twinge of sadness for not being able to spend the holidays with Kara. It hurt that what they had together was over, but she needed to be cheerful for Lizzy’s sake. Not a day had gone by where she didn’t shed tears for what she lost.

Samantha rubbed her hands together. “Who wants to help me bake cupcakes?”

“Me!” Ruby answered, dashing into the kitchen.

“Cupcakes,” Lizzy cooed.

“Thank you,” Lena mouthed to Samantha, sharing an appreciative nod with her.

Lizzy smiled and ran into the kitchen, clapping her hands together.

“First, we will need aprons,” Samantha said.

Lena made herself scarce in her bedroom. From time to time she needed a moment alone. She grabbed her headphones and sat down on her bed, listening to some of the songs she listened to during her road trip with Kara. She knew this wasn’t helping her move on, but she couldn’t shake the memories. No, she had to stop doing this. She turned the volume all the way down and took her headphones off.

“Yes?” she said when she heard two knocks on her door.

Astra walked in and smiled at Lena with an equally smiling Kayleigh on her hip.

“Mama!” Kayleigh shouted.

Astra lowered Kayleigh, who promptly ran towards Lena.

Lena couldn’t believe her eyes as she saw Kayleigh climb onto her bed.

“I missed you,” Kayleigh whispered, flinging her arms around Lena.

It took Lena a few seconds to process Kayleigh was really here. “I missed you too, sweetie,” she said, hugging the little girl back.

“She was asking for you,” Astra said to Lena.

Lena rubbed Kayleigh’s back, almost unable to breathe due to how tight she was holding on. “Does Kara know she’s here?” she asked, sighing when Astra averted her eyes in response. “Is she safe?” she asked, chewing her lip.

Astra sat down on the edge of Lena’s bed. “I am babysitting Kayleigh while my niece is dealing with something,” she answered, nodding. “We shall work this out,” she said, catching Lena’s tears with the back of her finger. “I am certain there is a logical explanation for all of this.”

“I don’t know if I have any strength left to believe it will be okay,” Lena whispered. Her eyes flit down to the bracelet around her wrist, which Astra kept glancing at. “So much for love and devotion, hm?” she said with a bitter chuckle.

Astra covered Lena’s wrist with her hand. “There is hope yet, special one,” she whispered, squeezing lightly.

Lizzy stumbled into Lena’s bedroom. “Aylee!” she shouted.

Kayleigh broke free from hugging Lena and spun around. “Iz!” she replied, smiling as she jumped off the bed.

Lena winced slightly, even though Kayleigh was able to jump around without getting hurt. She was just so tiny and it was difficult to remind herself there was no harm in Kayleigh doing such things. Her heart melted as the girls hugged, but it also broke, knowing they thought they were sisters.

“Do you want to help us make cupcakes?” Lizzy asked Kayleigh, giddy as she took her hand. “We have chocolate and bananas.”

“I want chocolate,” Kayleigh replied, following Lizzy.

Lena shook her head and cried while the girls walked out. “The pain doesn’t stop,” she whispered to Astra.

Astra wrapped her arms around Lena and let her cry on her shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“There’s my baby girl,” Kara said, smiling at her daughter as her aunt handed her over. “Did you have a fun time with Lizzy and…your mama?” she asked, a little strained, half choking on her words.

“We made cupcakes,” Kayleigh answered, smiling. “Mama helped me make my cupcakes with chocolate.”

“Oh, did she?” Kara asked, bouncing her daughter a little. “How about you watch some cartoons, hm?”

Kayleigh bopped her head up and down. She giggled while she ran towards the couch, jumping on top of it.

Kara waited until her daughter was engrossed in cartoons. “How is she?” she asked her aunt in a whisper.

“Distraught,” Astra answered, sighing. “You love her.”

“I do,” Kara admitted, wringing her hands together.

“Why did you end your relationship with her? You are in love with each other and now you are both suffering,” Astra whispered with a sad glint present in her eyes. “If this is about Alexandra, I can speak with her.”

“No, no, it’s not about Alex,” Kara replied, sighing. “It’s complicated,” she answered, shaking her head. “I’d rather not talk about it,” she said, although she didn’t have much choice. She wasn’t going to risk endangering her aunt. Astra was all she had left of Krypton, of the family she had there.

“As you wish,” Astra replied, dropping the subject altogether.

“Are you staying for a little while?” Kara asked, opening her cupboard to reach for glasses. “I think Kayleigh would love to spend more time with you.”

Astra chuckled. “Using my weakness to trick me into staying, clever move, little one.”

“I wasn’t always this sneaky,” Kara replied, chuckling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica cranked the music up to get the party started.

Lena filled the plastic cup in her hand with some more punch while she smiled at Leslie who was dancing with Lucy. It was nice to see how solid their relationship was. She grinned when she saw Harley was a tad dizzy after an intense kiss with Ivy.

“Selina, there ya are,” Harley said as a young woman clad in leather walked in.

Selina scraped her nails against the wall while she approached. “You didn’t tell me about the hospital,” she said to Veronica, placing a finger under her chin.

“I knew you would worry,” Veronica replied, leaning in.

Lena awkwardly emptied her punch, realizing she was the only single here, surrounded by three couples. She was going to need more punch to stop feeling as if she was punched in the gut. It was a party, she had to relax and dance, and just let go.

Leslie must have read Lena’s mind because when the next song played, she grabbed her hand and tried to get her to dance. “Loosen your hips, Lee,” she said, grinning.

“You seem tense,” Lucy said to Lena.

“Mind if I steal her away for a moment?” Ivy asked Leslie, who simply smirked. She took Lena’s hand and spun her around. “You look fabulous,” she said, raking her eyes down the black dress Lena was wearing.

Lena shook her head, a little amused when Ivy wrapped plants around her to draw her close. “You have to stop looking at me like that,” she said, seeing Ivy’s eyes dip to her lips every so often. “I’m not going to kiss your poison lips and even if they weren’t poisonous, I still wouldn’t.”

“You can relax,” Ivy replied, stroking Lena’s cheek with one of her plants. “I like to play with you. It’s harmless fun.”

“Seems to be what everyone likes doing,” Lena muttered.

Ivy frowned and released Lena from her plants. “Come hither,” she said, beckoning Lena with her finger while she walked to the couch.

Lena sighed and plopped down on the couch. “What is it?” she asked, glancing at Ivy.

“I know I don’t always appear serious,” Ivy said, sliding closer towards Lena. “If you are willing to share your story, I can listen, daffodil. I sensed I hurt your feelings and for that I am sorry.”

“I just need more punch, that’s all,” Lena replied, sighing. She didn’t look up as Ivy got up, probably to get her some punch.

“Mind if I sit with you for a while?” Veronica asked Lena.

“Not at all,” Lena answered, shaking her head, knowing Veronica still needed as much rest as she could get.

Veronica took Lena’s hand and squeezed. “Is this about Miss Danvers?”

Lena’s eyed widened.

“I knew about you and her,” Veronica confessed.

“You never said anything about her before,” Lena whispered, confused and surprised. “You didn’t use it against me to push me away.”

“It was never my intention to hurt anyone. What’s the deal between you and her?”

 


	62. Chapter 62

It was a warm day in March when Lena found herself at the park with her daughter, Samantha and Ruby. The sun was shining, though it wasn’t all that warm. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. Dogs were chasing Frisbees and balls. Children were playing and the line in front of an ice cream cart didn’t seem to have an end.

“Mama, I want ice cream,” Lizzy said while she looked up at Lena. Her R came out a little broken and unsure, but she had been working hard on learning to pronounce it.

Lena was proud of her precious little angel, who was two years and seven months old. Next year she was going to enroll her daughter into kindergarten because she was getting too big for daycare. “Okay, sweetie, I’ll get you some ice cream,” she said, reaching for her wallet.

“Mom, can I have ice cream, too?” Ruby asked, tugging at Samantha’s hand. “I want two scoops with sprinkles.”

“Of course, Rubes,” Samantha answered, smiling. “I’ll pay for the ice cream,” she said to Lena.

Lena chuckled when Ruby and Lizzy ran ahead of Samantha and her, eager to get their ice cream. Her joy was wiped away when she heard an explosion to their right and people began to scream. “Lizzy!” she shouted while she ran towards her daughter.

Lizzy screamed and hid her face behind her hands when a piece from a statue fell right next to her.

Lena’s heart raced in her chest as she engulfed her daughter in her arms. She found the spy beacon Astra once gave her in her pocket and pressed it while more people were screaming. Something was terribly wrong. There were people at the park who carried guns.

A helicopter in the sky lost its balance when it was being shot at.

Lena gasped when the helicopter was heading straight towards her daughter and her, about to mow them over. She hugged Lizzy tighter, all of it happened fast. The helicopter was about to collide with them when Samantha stopped it by grabbing it, her eyes burning red.

Samantha put the helicopter down and looked at Lena like she was looking through her. “Run,” she said lowly, her voice distorted.

Lena’s eyes widened as Samantha unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a crest shaped like Supergirl’s, but with a different symbol. “Sam???” she asked, watching the woman she’d been living with suddenly clad darker.

“I am Reign,” Samantha said, her voice not sounding like herself. Her eyes turned from hazel to red. “You shall all pay.”

Lena faltered a step when the redness in Samantha’s eyes intensified. She saw a black blur and then Astra was standing next to Samantha. The spy beacon must have worked, she summoned Astra.

“General,” Samantha said with a darker tone than usual.

Astra gazed into Samantha’s eyes. “Reign,” she replied, tone equally dark.

For a moment Lena thought Astra and Samantha were going to rip each other apart due to how intense their eye-contact was, but then they pulled each other close and kissed. Their kiss looked far from gentle and must have been completely bruising.

“Mom?” Ruby asked, trembling where she stood.

One of Samantha’s hands shot out towards Ruby, stopped by Astra who grabbed her wrist.

“Ruby is your child, Reign,” Astra said coolly, her hand shaking with the strength she was using to stop Samantha. “We do not hurt our family,” she whispered, bringing her other hand up to caress Samantha’s cheek with the back of her index finger.

“How dare you imply I would hurt my own blood,” Samantha hissed, grasping Astra’s finger while she narrowed her eyes. “The next time you make such an accusation..,” she said, letting go of Astra’s finger. “Don’t let there be a next time.”

Lena wondered what was wrong with Samantha and why Astra was struggling so much to get a grip on her. It was as if a switch had been flipped in Samantha’s head. The whole Reign thing was new. She didn’t fear Samantha, but she would admit she looked scary.

Samantha moved her hand away, but the red glow in her eyes remained. “It is time to fight, General,” she purred, yanking Astra closer towards her.

Astra lost her balance at the rough pull.

Lena took one of Ruby’s hands, wondering what on earth was going on. “Astra?” she asked, voice demanding an explanation.

Astra turned around and caressed Lena’s cheek, which had Samantha laugh rather wickedly. “Leave,” she said, turning her back on Lena.

“It’s going to be okay, Rubes,” Lena said, crouching down to pick her up while she watched Astra and Samantha rush over to the ones wreaking havoc. She breathed out in relief when she saw Supergirl, but her relief was brutally washed away like a cold shower when the ones wreaking havoc attacked her.

Kara didn’t flinch at the kryptonite the villains had, considering her aunt’s technology protected her from it quite well.

Lena hadn’t moved yet when she saw a hand shooting out to steal Kara’s bracelet, the very bracelet that was protecting her from the green glows of death. “Rubes, I need you to hide here with Lizzy,” she said while she guided them behind a statue which was still standing.

Kara gasped at the sight of someone dark next to her aunt. “Sam…?” she asked, stunned and shocked when the woman seemed to attack both the villains and the police who were arriving. Meanwhile the DEO was rushing to the park as well and the woman looked at them like she was about to rip them to pieces.

“I am Reign!”

“Supergirl!” Lena shouted, noticing Kara was distracted, which gave one of the bad guys the window they needed to yank her bracelet off.

Kara spun around, groaning when a fist punched her. From the corner of her eye she saw DEO agents getting caught up in the fight with the villains. She sped over and caught a bullet that was aimed at Lucy’s head and would have killed her.

Lucy stared blankly at Supergirl. “I thought you hated me,” she commented.

“I don’t like you, but that doesn’t mean you’d deserve to die,” Kara replied, brushing the bullet off as if it were a droplet of water. “I’ve sworn to protect people and that includes you.”

“Thank you,” Lucy stammered. “And hey, about those kryptonite darts, I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t mean much to you, but I was following orders. I never meant to cause you any harm.”

Kara had no time to dwell. There were more people who needed saving, in particular innocent civilians. She heard Lena repeatedly screaming out for her, calling her Supergirl. When a man in an enhanced suit shot kryptonite out of his chest she knew why Lena was so panicked.

“Time to finish you off, Supergirl.”

Kara vaguely registered seeing her aunt and her sister occupied with fighting more villains while Lena was running across the grass, apparently trying to reach her while she should be running away, but of course she had to be a stubborn girl. She fought the man, landing as many punches as she could, hissing due to the kryptonite wearing her down.

Lena felt like she couldn’t breathe when she saw Kara being kicked down. She wasn’t even sure anymore if she was screaming aloud or only in her head.

Kara saw a car being thrown in her direction, but with the kryptonite so nearby she didn’t have the strength to catch it. Someone else did have the strength and did catch it. She frowned because it wasn’t her aunt.

Reign used the car to swing it at the man, sending him flying several yards away. She put the car down and stuck a hand out.

Kara was confused as to which side Reign was on. She accepted her hand and just about smacked into her like smacking into a brick wall due to the strength the woman used. The red glow in Reign’s eyes was far from friendly, as if she was debating whether she wanted to attack or help. She winced when the woman had an iron grip on her wrist.

Reign clasped the bracelet Supergirl had lost back around her wrist. “I cannot hurt family, therefore you may live,” she said, and with that she spun around and launched an attack on the villains.

“Then don’t hurt the DEO and the police,” Kara called out after Reign. “I have family there,” she said, although it was only Alex and Maggie, but she didn’t want any harm to come to anyone. It was bad enough Reign was killing the villains rather than capturing them.

“Little one,” Astra said, rushing to Kara’s side. “Are you harmed?”

“I’m fine,” Kara answered, sighing. “So… Sam is different.”

“She is a Worldkiller named Reign,” Astra whispered, casting her eyes down for a second. “Rage triggers her, it makes her dark, but I know her. The woman I love is still inside of her when she is being Reign and I can get through to her.”

Kara used her speed to shield Lena as bullets flew around. “You shouldn’t be out in the open like this,” she said, wrapping her cape around her.

“I wanted to help you, Kara,” Lena replied, holding on to her. “It’s not like I can stand idly by when my mother runs an organization which is trying to kill you.”

“You’re only human, Lena,” Kara whispered in her ear, experiencing the bullets like being tickled. “You’re not bulletproof and you’re not expendable.”

“I think Sam is the wild card we need to win this battle, they didn’t know about her,” Lena said, glaring off into the distance where her mother was hopping into a car. “Also, being this close to you really makes me want to kiss you,” she confessed. “I know this is a bad time and I know we broke up, and you don’t feel the-”

Kara whirled her cape around, covering both of their heads as she kissed Lena. She didn’t want her to believe for another second she didn’t feel for her when the truth was she always loved her. Letting the threats get the better of her wasn’t keeping Lena safe.

Lena reluctantly broke their kiss because the danger wasn’t over yet. She ran over the grass when she saw one of her mother’s people inching closer to the statue where Ruby and Lizzy were hiding. “Stay the hell away from those children!” she shouted, punching the man in his face. She balled her fists and raised her arms.

The man laughed in her face. “I’m a black belt, silly little girl,” he said, dropping his gun to the side before raising his fists.

Lena raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “I’m a Luthor and do you know what Luthors do?” she replied, watching how he was waiting for her to attack first. She kicked him, hard, right between his legs. “We fight dirty,” she said while he fell to his knees.

“Right, so, I never want to be on your bad side,” Kara said, showing up next to Lena.

 


	63. Chapter 63

Lena sipped from her cup of coffee at Noonan’s while she eyed Kara who was rapping her fingers onto the table. They hadn’t spoken about their kiss yet. To her it was like a flood of feelings washing over her, but she wasn’t sure if Kara felt the same. Maybe she shouldn’t have said she wanted to kiss her. She wasn’t ready getting her heart broken again. It was painful enough the first time. If it was a mistake, Kara had to spit it out.

Roughly three months had passed since Kara broke up with Lena. The pain hadn’t gotten any less. Today she let her emotions take the upper hand, couldn’t bear the thought of Lena thinking she didn’t have feelings for her. She knew she owed Lena an explanation. Now that they were sitting at Noonan’s together while her aunt was watching the children, she had the chance to do so.

The silence was too loud for Lena. Seeing Kara look at her the same way she did when they were together was threatening tears to spill. It wasn’t fair how the pain hadn’t let up. Not one bit. She was supposed to learn how to live with it, but she couldn’t. Their kiss brought back a lot of memories.

“You’re still wearing that bracelet I gave you,” Kara said, needing to start somewhere. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it, having noticed Lena never took it off. “When I gave it to you, I told you it is a promise.”

“I remember,” Lena whispered, averting her eyes because the pain was too much. “You never told me what kind of promise it was.”

“Is,” Kara corrected. She bit her lip when Lena met her eyes, seeing those greens shimmer with unshed tears. “The bracelet means; you’re the one for me. It will always be you, in any universe. I humbly await a courtship with you.”

Lena slowly opened and closed her mouth. “But…,” she replied, clicking her tongue in her mouth. “If that’s how you feel about me, then why did you…?” she asked, unable to finish that question.

“I had to,” Kara answered, reaching a hand out over the table to place it on top of Lena’s. “I received threats to break up with you or else my sister, my daughter and your daughter could get hurt or even get killed. By now it’s safe to assume Cadmus was behind it all. Today I realized that us being apart isn’t protecting anyone.”

“I see,” Lena whispered, swallowing hard at the new information. “So all this time you did love me?”

“Of course, Lena, my love for you knows no end,” Kara replied, giving her hand a little squeeze. “I meant my promise when I gave you that bracelet and I still mean it. In my culture it is the most valuable token of love.”

Lena’s breath caught when Kara revealed her necklace with the key she gave her. “I’m scared, Kara,” she admitted in a whisper. “What if I lose you again?”

“I won’t allow that to happen,” Kara assured her. “You’re not going to lose me and I’m not going to lose you. No matter what happens from now on, I won’t let anything or anyone keep us apart ever again.”

Lena got up and rounded the table. She threw her arms around Kara, holding her tightly. “Lizzy and I missed you,” she whispered.

Kara hugged Lena back. She missed holding her. “Kayleigh and I missed you both,” she said, pained by how often her daughter asked for Lena. Kayleigh saw Lizzy a few times when her aunt babysat them, but it wasn’t the same as it used to be.

“Don’t frighten me like that again,” Lena whispered, nuzzling her nose in the crook of Kara’s neck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The fight with Cadmus wasn’t over. They knew that, but they were reminded of that fact the hard way after a mere week. In hindsight, being at the park again, especially so soon, was a mistake. There were more enemies than last time and Cadmus even added new advanced robots.

Kara cracked her knuckles, ready for the final battle. This had to be the final one because she didn’t want to keep doing this over and over again. She stood next to her aunt and next to Samantha, the three of them clad in their respective suits.

Behind them the DEO and the police were arriving to the scene.

Kara put a hand on her aunt’s shoulder and one on Samantha’s shoulder. “El mayarah,” she said, nodding at them. “May this fight with Cadmus be the last.”

“El mayarah,” Astra and Samantha replied.

“This is the day of reckoning, justice shall be served,” Reign said, cracking her neck.

Kara winced slightly at the sound. She was fine with people cracking their knuckles, which she often did herself, but the whole neck cracking thing was kind of icky. “General, make sure no choppers are attacked and no cars are thrown at civilians,” she said, sharing a nod with her aunt. “Reign, help me deal with those robots.”

“I do not take orders, Supergirl,” Reign replied, eyes glowing red.

“Sam, please,” Astra whispered, squeezing Reign’s shoulder, which stopped her eyes from glowing.

“Remember, don’t kill,” Kara warned, looking specifically at Reign. “The robots can be destroyed, but we don’t kill people.”

Everything that happened after that was like a ripple on the water turning into a tsunami.

Kara flew towards the robots and got into a fist fight. She muttered under her breath when she saw her sister in the distance with the DEO. It was stupid of Alex to show up while she was pregnant. She knew her sister was stubborn, but that was just reckless.

Maggie acted like a human shield for Alex, never leaving her side with the armor she had on.

Astra shot up into the sky to stop Cadmus from taking down a chopper from the local news. Bullets rained against her chest.

One of the robots flew up to attack Astra, throwing a grenade at her. The explosion sent Astra falling.

Reign flew towards the robot and ripped it to shreds with brutal strength. The robot was already destroyed when she rammed it down into the ground and punched it repeatedly. Her eyes were red, not easing up until she reached Astra and extended a hand to her.

“I am well,” Astra whispered, letting Samantha pull her up.

Reign’s action drew attention from Cadmus, who sent more robots in Astra’s direction.

Kara’s bracelet which was supposed to protect her from kryptonite was useless when Cadmus used a device that brought her to her knees. The kryptonite was weakening her as she fought the robots and the people from Cadmus.

Lena gasped when she saw Kara bleed. She knew it wasn’t good when she was bleeding.

“Mama, I’m scared,” Lizzy said, sniffling.

“Nothing bad will happen to you, my little angel,” Lena replied, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. “Everything is going to be okay.”

Kayleigh puffed her chest out. “I protect,” she said, putting her arm around Lizzy.

Lena ushered Lizzy and Kayleigh along with Ruby safely to the side, trying to get behind a barricade the police and the DEO were forming.

“We got your six,” Alex called out to Lena.

Maggie raised her gun, shooting at those who tried to take a shot at Lena and the children.

Kara grunted and depleted her powers as she fought back against Cadmus. A punch in her face split her lip open. From the corner of her eyes she saw the DEO and her aunt struggling to protect the civilians while trying to detain the members of Cadmus. Lillian must have prepared for this for a long time.

There was kryptonite entering her bloodstream, biting into her skin. It felt as if she was being burned from the inside out while she fought with the people and robots of Cadmus. A week ago must have been a small taste to trick her, the police and the DEO into thinking it wasn’t going to take much to take down Cadmus.

She was slammed down in the grass by a man who was exactly like Metallo. The beam of kryptonite caused her to crawl while she tried to get up. Another well-aimed punch drew blood from her mouth. She spit it out into the grass and rose up to her feet.

Lena didn’t hesitate to run up to Kara the second she noticed her mother was reaching for a gun. If a punch made her bleed, a bullet was going to do a lot more damage. She was close while her mother cocked the gun and aimed it at her girlfriend. Her mother’s face dripped with hatred, the same kind she saw on her brother’s face before he had gone completely insane.

She hated how Lex murdered Superman all those years ago and it was a good thing he paid for it with his life. There was no way she was going to let her mother murder Supergirl. If only her mother could have loved her even half as much as her capacity to hate, she could have been a good mother.

Kara’s eyes widened when she saw Lillian pull the trigger of a gun.

“No!” Lena shouted, jumping in front of Kara.

A shot rang through the air.

Kara caught Lena who staggered and fell against her. “No,” she whispered, shaking when she saw blood leaking from her girlfriend’s chest. She gently lowered Lena onto the ground.

Lena smiled weakly, cupping Kara’s jaw with one hand. She knew she risked a fatal shot, but that hadn’t stopped her. “It’s okay,” she said, having made her peace with it when she chose to take that bullet for her. “I had to make things right.”

The gun shook in Lillian’s hand, eyes wide in horror. “What have you made me do,” she said, screaming when Alex shot her kneecap.

Behind them, Reign tore through the people of Cadmus, tossing them aside like ragdolls. She was killing people, despite Astra reminding her they were supposed to capture them.

“Why do you have to be such trouble, Lena?” Kara asked, pressing one of her hands against her chest. “You shouldn’t have been shot, I should have been shot. You’re going to keep your eyes open and stay with me, you hear me? You’re not going anywhere. Don’t you dare leave me.”

“This city doesn’t need me,” Lena croaked out. “I couldn’t let this city lose their hero.”

“But _I_ need you, Lena! You’re _my_ hero and I can’t lose you,” Kara cried as Lena’s hand left her jaw.

“When I’m gone…,” Lena whispered, her eyelids growing too heavy to hold her eyes open much longer. “I want you to have Lizzy,” she said, knowing her daughter would want to be with Kara and Kayleigh.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Kara replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. “You’re going to live because I need you and our girls need you, too. I love you.”

“Don’t be afraid,” Lena croaked out, a tired smile on her face. “I love…”

“Lena,” Kara whispered, heart beating faster as Lena closed her eyes. “Lena!” she shouted, barely feeling her pulse anymore, like a ripple in the water, dissolving into nothing. “No!” she screamed.

She got up and slammed her fist down, breaking the ground underneath her, along with her arm from the impact. “Lena!” she cried out, dropping onto her knees. “Rao, please…please.”

“Kara,” Alex said, bringing a hand down onto Kara’s shoulder. “Kara, we have to go.”

“It was supposed to be me!” Kara screamed, rearing around.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara, stroking her hair while Kara cried. “I know how much she meant to you, I’m so sorry, Kara,” she said, hugging Kara tighter.

Kara pulled away and sobbed as she tried to hold Lena in her arms. She didn’t care about her broken arm or all of her other wounds. The girl she loved, who she was certain was the one for her, was dying in her arms. She couldn’t hear Lena’s heartbeat anymore and that broke her heart. She rested her head against her girlfriend’s, her tears touched pale lips, which were turning slightly blue.

“Stay with me,” she whispered, feeling as if her heart was being clawed out of her chest. Lena’s breaths came in weak little puffs, each one seeming like the last. “I need you. I can’t do this without you, Lena.”

Lena’s breaths faded away.

Kara pressed her palm against Lena’s chest, her tears choking her too much to scream as she couldn’t feel her heartbeat anymore.

Lena wasn’t breathing, had no pulse.

Little legs ran towards them. Kayleigh and Lizzy knelt down next to Lena with matching frowns.

“Mama,” Lizzy said, tilting her head. She put her hands on Lena’s shoulder and shook her. “Mama, wake up. Dada, why is mama sleeping on the ground?”

Kayleigh touched the blood on Lena’s chest. “Mama hurt,” she said, lip quivering.

“Hey, kids, hey, look at me,” Maggie said with a slight tremble in her voice while she tried to pry Lizzy and Kayleigh away. “How about we get some ice cream or pancakes, hm?” she suggested as she picked them up.

Kara was covered in blood with more than half of it being Lena’s. She clawed at her suit while someone tried to pull her away. Her girlfriend had been called many things by many people, but no matter what anyone would ever say, she would always remember Lena as the hero she was, as the Luthor who gave her life to save a Super.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I guess this is the part where pitchforks are headed my way.


	64. Chapter 64

“I thought the black mercy took life.”

“This is not a regular black mercy, little one,” Astra said, caressing Kara’s cheek. “This one will preserve her life until we can save her.”

Kara held one of Lena’s hands, weeping at how cold she felt. “But it’s showing her a happy place, right?” she asked her aunt. “She’s somewhere where she won’t feel pain?”

“I am not certain where it is taking her,” Astra answered, brows furrowed. “It depends on how strong her mind is.”

“Are you saying it can take her to a horrible place?” Kara asked, swallowing thickly. “You have to send me there. I need to see if she’s okay.”

“If I send you there she might die,” Astra warned. “This black mercy cannot hold two people. Lena is the weaker link, if I connect you to her, I cannot save her.”

“She’s not weak,” Kara whispered, blinking tears away. “She’s stronger than I’ve ever been. I thought she was too vulnerable for being only human, but that was her biggest strength. Her heart holds more power than I can muster.”

“Lena was my responsibility,” Samantha said, pacing around. “It was my job to protect her and I failed her.”

“Breathe, my dear one,” Astra whispered to Samantha. “I know you are upset, but we all need you to remain calm,” she said, grasping Samantha’s hand, rubbing soothing circles on her skin. “Lena shall not die, we will save her.”

“If she dies, I shall Reign,” Samantha warned in a low growl. “I don’t care how much you wish to spare even the enemy,” she said to Kara, “if Lena dies, I will kill everyone affiliated with Cadmus.”

Kara hadn’t managed to lock up many people of Cadmus in prison, considering Reign killed more than half of them. If it hadn’t been for how Samantha wasn’t allowed to hurt the DEO, the police and her, she would have torn through more. They had to toss themselves in front of members of Cadmus so they could sentence them to prison rather than killing them.

“That’s not what Lena would want and you know it,” she said to Samantha with a tired sigh. “Hatred is not how she would wish to be remembered. She wouldn’t want us to seek revenge, she would want better than that for us.”

“My warning remains,” Samantha replied, narrowing her eyes. “I will seek justice.”

“Killing people, even bad people, is not justice, it’s murder and murder is wrong,” Kara expressed. “We are no gods. We don’t get to decide who lives and who dies. I feel your anger. I feel how upset you are. Believe me, I relate more than you can imagine and if Lena dies it’ll leave a hole inside of my heart. I’ll punch bricks and I’ll scream my lungs out, but I won’t go and murder people. Killing those members from Cadmus won’t undo what has been done.”

Tears filled Kara’s eyes. “If she dies, my hands will surely ache to make those who did this pay. I’ll feel anger and hatred, I will want to tear them apart, but I won’t,” she said, voice trembling. “If I lose Lena I can’t let her sacrifice be in vain by losing myself. She wouldn’t want that.”

Samantha’s hand shot out when someone walked through the door of the room they were standing in at Fort Rozz.

“Whoa, hey, I come in peace,” Lucy gritted out.

“Sam, let her go,” Kara said, noticing how the agent struggled to breathe with Samantha’s hand around her throat.

“Sam, please,” Astra whispered.

Kara wasn’t used hearing her aunt beg, but it did convince Samantha letting Lucy go. “Why are you here, Agent Lane?” she asked, putting one hand on her hip while her other was still holding Lena’s hand.

“I’m here to warn you the DEO declared Reign as an enemy because of the people she killed,” Lucy answered, rubbing at her throat. “I brought a gift, something to cloak Fort Rozz.”

“So you’re helping us…?” Kara replied, surprised. “Why?”

“Well, I owed you, for starters,” Lucy answered while she handed Astra a small device. “And I don’t think Reign’s an enemy, despite the fact she did kill several people. They weren’t innocent. Lastly, Lena is a good person and she’s my girlfriend’s best friend. I know you’re all trying to save her life, so I’m not going to let some witch hunt interfere with all of you doing just that.”

“Thank you,” Kara said to Lucy, the tension in her shoulder dissipating. “How are Alex and Maggie holding up with the children?”

“The kids are a bit shaken due to what happened and they’re confused, but other than that they’re remotely okay,” Lucy answered, sighing. “Alex is worried about you.”

Kara bit her lip. Her sister shouldn’t have been around when it all went down because it wasn’t healthy for her as a pregnant woman. She wished Alex would stop worrying, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Lena looked out into the garden where Kara was pushing Kayleigh and Lizzy’s swings on a swing set which was placed in the middle of the garden. The girls were smiling and wriggling their legs while they cooed and asked to be pushed higher. She joined them with a smile on her lips, knowing that everything she needed was right here._

_She frowned when the vision in front of her eyes became blurry and then it was gone. The bright colors and the joy were replaced by pitch black darkness and cold. Goosebumps appeared on her skin while she touched around, unable to feel anything. She heard the sound of footsteps in water. When she looked down she saw water, which she was walking on. A voice in the distance, a familiar one, was calling out to her, calling her trouble._

_“Hello?” she asked, darting around when she heard the girls giggling. “Lizzy? Kayleigh? Kara? Where are you?”_

_No response came, only distant laughter and the sound of two pairs of footsteps being chased by a third pair._

_“Where… am I?”_

_She bumped into someone, which sent her falling. The figure she ran into turned around and looked down at her. It was Jack, but at the same time it wasn’t him. His eyes were bloodshot and when he cried it wasn’t tears but blood streaming down his cheeks. He looked paler than the last time she saw him, when she was sixteen and he was a handsome college student she met at a Halloween party._

_Jack grasped Lena’s arm, his grip too tight. He opened his mouth to speak, but only sand came out._

_“Jack…?” Lena asked, eyes widening while she tried to pull away from his bruising grip on her. “Are you dead?”_

_The sand fell until they were both stuck knee-deep in it. Jack closed his mouth and smiled. He lifted a finger, pointing it behind Lena._

_Lena felt the last bit of air in her lungs leave her. She clawed at her throat, to no avail, while Jack kept pointing at something behind her. Suffocating helplessly, she turned around. A violent tremor shook through her body as she saw a gravestone. She tried closing her eyes, but her eyelids refused to cooperate. The gravestone didn’t belong to Jack as she first would have assumed._

_Elizabeth Luthor_

_Child of light_

_Bridge in the universe_

_So dearly loved_

_Danced in the sunlight_

_Floated on moonbeams_

_Dreamed on clouds_

_Laughed as she sang_

_Cried brilliant rainbows_

_Reached for the stars_

_Smiled like an angel_

_I love you, Lizzy_

_August 2, 2015 – March 22, 2018_

_The air rushed back to Lena’s lungs, along with a thick stream of tears, which choked her all over again. “No,” she whispered, digging her fingers into the sand._

_Her daughter was alive, she had to be. There was no way she would let her daughter die, not before she did and not so soon. The tombstone was lying to her, it had to be. She peered over her shoulder, but Jack was gone as if he was a ghost she imagined._

_The sound of distant laughter returned while the sand vanished along with the tombstone._

_“Noooo, dada.”_

_Lena’s mind was reeling, hearing her daughter’s voice and her delightful giggles. “My little angel? Where are you?” she asked while she looked around, desperate to locate her. “Kara? Darling?”_

_Someone tugged at her pants._

_“Mama, up,” Kayleigh grinned, lifting her arms up._

_Lena crouched down and slowly stretched her hand out. She was scared Kayleigh would disappear once she would touch her. “Hello, Kay D,” she whispered, bursting out in tears all over again when arms wrapped around her neck._

_Kayleigh changed. Her hair was longer and reached down to the middle of her back. She was taller, too. Her voice was still child-like, but she wasn’t a toddler anymore. “I missed you, mama,” she said, pulling back enough to show off her pout._

_“I missed you, too,” Lena replied, combing her fingers through Kayleigh’s hair. “Where is Lizzy?”_

_“Dada is chasing Lizzy,” Kayleigh answered, chuckling. “Where were you yesterday, mama?” she asked, scrunching up her face. “You promised you would take me to school for my first day in second grade.”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Lena whispered, frowning slightly. “Are you six already?”_

_“No, mama,” Kayleigh laughed. “I’m four, almost five, I skipped two grades,” she said with a big smile. “Lizzy and I have a sweet teacher, Miss Woods.”_

_Lena’s heart beat faster, relieved hearing about her daughter, which meant she couldn’t have died when she was two, as the tombstone claimed._

_“Iz, I found mama!” Kayleigh shouted, waving her hand up in the air._

_Lizzy ran towards Lena and Kayleigh, her locks reaching down to the middle of her back as well._

_Lena gasped at the resemblance between the girls, how much they looked like sisters. “My little angel,” she said, smiling as Lizzy threw herself into her arms._

_“There you are,” Kara said to Lena as her shoes skidded to a stop. “You didn’t come home from your business trip yesterday. Our girls and I were worried.”_

_“Business trip?” Lena asked, blinking._

_“Mhmm,” Kara hummed, enveloping the girls and Lena in a hug. “You’re even a bigger workaholic than I am and I’m supposed to be the one who works two jobs,” she said, chuckling._

_Lena was still trying to catch on. “Is this about Luthor Corp?”_

_“Are you okay, Lena?” Kara asked, frowning deeply. “You renamed your company L-Corp a while back.”_

_Lena smiled at Lizzy, Kayleigh and Kara, happy to be holding them while they were alive and well. “I’m more than okay,” she answered, hugging them tighter._

_Her arms hugged around herself when there was nothing but air being held in them. Her eyes widened frantically as her mouth went dry. They were just right here with her, in her arms and now they were gone again. Perhaps she shouldn’t have blinked. She blinked once, just once, and just like that they were gone._

_Gone, ripped away into nothingness._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s been four days,” Kara whispered as she bit back tears. “Her pulse is weak. What if she’s in pain due to this strange black mercy coma? We don’t even know what it’s doing to her, you don’t even know.”

“As I said, my dear niece, this black mercy is different, it is meant to hold life rather than take it,” Astra replied calmly. “She shall heal and awaken, she must.”

“I wish she could hear me,” Kara said, lifting Lena’s hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. “I hope she’s not in pain, she has suffered more than enough. What she did was noble, but she’s too young to die and Lizzy needs her more than she needs me, she’s her mother. And I… I need her because our love empowers me more than the sun ever can. I need her because she’s my heart.”

“Your genuine love for Lena is why I never resented you,” Samantha whispered to Kara. “I knew she was more than a Luthor and you saw that even more than I did. You made her happy. Before you entered her life she was the ghost of a girl with a dark past looming behind her.”

“Lena deserves love and care,” Kara replied, smiling faintly. “I’m sure she appreciates you fought your darkness for the sake of your loved ones.”

“The day I met Lena and Lizzy, it was almost like looking into a mirror,” Samantha sighed. “I used to be the teenager who got kicked out for having a baby. We bonded. Lena was the little sister I never had. I wanted to give her the second chance nobody gave me. Lena didn’t come all this way to die. She never harmed anyone, it’s not fair.”

“The gods must be trying to make their garden flourish if they picked such a delicate rose,” Astra said, staring at Lena. “You lost your home once, I shall not let you lose this one, too,” she whispered to Kara.

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth and nodded weakly. She bent down, resting her forehead against Lena’s. “Please come back to me, our girls and I really miss you,” she whispered, brushing a kiss to her lips, which felt too cold.

 


	65. Chapter 65

_“Come back,” a distant voice echoed._

_Leaves were rustling around due to the wind. More leaves fell down, no longer a beautiful green but brownish. These woods were familiar, Lena smiled as she recognized this place. She was wearing a red coat she didn’t recall putting on. It wasn’t all that cold, though the warmth of the coat was welcome._

_By memory, she found her way to the tree she spent so much time with Kara. It saddened her to notice her girlfriend wasn’t there. Instead of her she saw a child, a boy. The boy had a mop of raven hair and his eyes were so blue, bluer than Kara’s. Without a warrant, he ran towards her and hugged her with his small arms which barely managed to reach around her body._

_“Hello?” she said, voice going up in question as she eyed the boy. “Who are you?”_

_The hug broke and the boy took a step back._

_For a moment, Lena feared he was about to disappear. There was something strange and unusual about this world. It kept pulling her through loops, showing her different fragments of different times._

_“I am Kieran, your son,” the boy said, jutting his chin out._

_“My son…?” Lena asked, stiffening. She didn’t have a son and neither did Kara. This boy couldn’t be hers, it wasn’t possible. “How old are you?” she asked while she crouched down in front of him._

_“I’m-” the boy went to answer, but then his eyes grew wide._

_Crows were making noise in the distance._

_“She’s here,” Kieran whispered, gripping Lena’s hands for dear life. “Please don’t let her hurt me, mama.”_

_“Who are you talking about, sweetheart?” Lena asked while she put an arm around him. She didn’t know this boy, but he was just a child and she wasn’t going to let anyone harm him, whether he was truly her son or not._

_A figure in a black cloak appeared, face covered by a hood. Behind the figure, darkness loomed and was swallowing everything in its path. The figure reached out towards the boy._

_Lena put her hands on Kieran’s shoulders. “Run,” she said, giving him a little push. She faced the dark figure while the boy ran away. “You’ll have to go through me first,” she hissed at the figure._

_There was a hollow laugh as the dark figure lowered their hood. “You would die for an abomination?”_

_Lena clenched her jaw while resentment filled her. “Mother,” she replied icily. “Have you truly sunk so low you would hurt a defenseless child?”_

_“That child is not who you think he is, Lena,” Lillian answered, narrowing her eyes. “He is not human. He is the bringer of death.”_

_“He’s just a boy,” Lena pointed out, refusing to step aside. “And he’s my son,” she stated, although that was still hard to believe, but she was taking his word for it. “If you get through me, you’ll have Supergirl to deal with.”_

_“Supergirl is dead and so is that aunt of her,” Lillian sneered. She glanced over her shoulder when another dark figure appeared. “Kill her,” she ordered._

_Lena knew her mother never cared about her, but that was brutally cold and worse than she thought she was capable of. No wonder Lex, the fruit of Lillian’s lions, was such a mess. “Reign?” she whispered when Samantha stepped forward._

_Reign’s hands grasped the fabric of Lena’s coat._

_“Sam… it’s me,” Lena whispered, searching Reign’s face to find the woman she knew. “It’s Lena, your family,” she whispered as Reign pulled her closer with her eyes so red she feared she was gone._

_Reign’s hands were shaking ever so slightly. “Kara is not dead,” she whispered in Lena’s ear. “Go,” she whispered, pushing Lena away._

_Lena ran, but after about a mile, she ran into people from Cadmus. She shook her head. This couldn’t be happening. They dealt with them, hadn’t they? “No,” she whispered. “This isn’t re-”_

_A hand closed around Lena’s throat. The man grinned at her._

_Lena breathed out when someone barreled into the man, plowing him over._

_“Don’t touch my mama!”_

_Lena glanced at the girl who had jumped to her defense. She looked like a young teenager, if that and her strength was impressive. “Kayleigh?” she asked, breathing faster as the girl spun around to face her. “Sweetheart, why are you here? It’s not safe.”_

_“My brother needs me. His Kryptonian powers haven’t fully kicked in yet.”_

_Lena saw a flash of dead bodies scattered around in the woods. She recognized people she called family and friends. In the mass of people she saw her daughter, her precious little angel, but Lizzy’s lips were blue and there was no life left in her eyes._

_One corner of Kieran’s mouth went up in a sly smile while his blue eyes turned black._

_The vision blurred away and Lena felt like she was freefalling into an endless pit of darkness. She flailed her arms around, not finding anything to hold on to._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Something is wrong,” Kara whispered, crying as she helplessly watched Lena’s body seizing. “She’s slipping away.”

“Her mind must have taken her to horrible places,” Astra said, checking the monitor attached to Lena. “She needs to wake up or she will be trapped in there forever.”

“You have to send me there with her, I have to save her,” Kara said to her aunt. “It’s been a month, she needs to come back,” she whispered, unsure what she had to tell the girls who cried out for Lena every night and who woke up at random times with nightmares.

“As I told you, this black mercy cannot hold two people,” Astra reminded Kara. “If I connect you to her, one of you shall die.”

“How can we give it more power to hold two people?” Samantha asked Astra. “You were smart enough to create an alternate black mercy to preserve life rather than take it. You have to be smart enough to make it stronger. If we work together, we can come up with a solution.”

“El mayarah,” Kara said, nodding. “How much time do we have left before she will be trapped forever?” she asked her aunt.

“I am not certain,” Astra answered, frowning. “Twenty-four hours at most. If she does not awaken then, she will be lost forever and if you connect yourself to her without Lena waking up in time, you will both be trapped.”

“Okay,” Kara whispered, taking a deep breath. “Let’s brainstorm on how we can connect me to her so I can help bring her back,” she said, although she didn’t have the slightest clue how she was supposed to bring Lena back.

“What if we connect a power source to the black mercy?” Samantha suggested. “A strong organism to power it up, so to speak,” she explained, gesturing at the black mercy. “Someone who can be a backup battery.”

“Wouldn’t that be dangerous?” Kara interfered.

“I will power it,” Astra said, stepping forward. She raised an eyebrow when Samantha’s arm shot out to stop her. “No,” she whispered, shaking her head.

“Yes,” Samantha replied with a stern voice. “I’m the strongest, you know I’m right. I’ll power the black mercy.”

“This could severely weaken you,” Astra said to Samantha.

“If we argue about this we’ll lose valuable time.”

“Sam is right,” Kara agreed. “She’s the strongest,” she admitted. “And we would lose valuable time if we argue. We have to do this because we don’t know how much time Lena has left, for all we know she only has an hour.”

Astra used her speed to prep two more beds, one on Lena’s right side and the other on her left side.

“General, the DEO has found us,” one of Astra’s soldiers said as he walked in. “They wish to detain Reign for the people she killed.”

“Tell J’onn I request an audience with him and take him to my office,” Astra replied calmly while she continued the preparations. “I can give you both an hour,” she said to Samantha and Kara.

Kara wished the DEO would stop trying to chase after Samantha, although she understood why they considered her as an enemy. Killing people was wrong, but in the end Samantha was only trying to help and it wasn’t Samantha’s fault she was created to be a Worldkiller. Samantha deserved a second chance.

An hour wasn’t much, but she would accept any time she could get to save Lena. She shivered as she remembered how she took that bullet for her. Lena had to be brought back. Lizzy deserved having her mother in her life. There was so much she still wanted to do with Lena. One road trip didn’t cover all the places she wanted to show her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Lena rocked back and forth, knees pulled up under her chin. None of this was real, it couldn’t be. She saw multiple horrible things, flashes of the people she loved dying in multiple different ways. She saw Lizzy and Kara drowning, saw them burn, saw them get shot, saw them stabbed and so on. This was hell, it had to be. She was a Luthor after all, hell seemed a suitable place._

_The darkness shifted and pulled away, like a blanket that was being removed. Flowers grew out of nowhere. The sun shone, reflecting its warmth onto her skin. She clasped her hands over her ears when she heard laughter._

_Kayleigh and Lizzy appeared in front of her. They had flower crowns on their head and they were holding hands while they danced, laughing as they did so. “The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round,” they sang._

_“Go away!” Lena yelled at the vision. She couldn’t take the torture any longer, couldn’t see them all happy only to watch them vanish again. “This isn’t happening,” she whispered, closing her eyes._

_The laughter and the singing faded away._

_“Lena.”_

_Lena’s eyes snapped open. The girls were gone. “Please, go away,” she whimpered as she saw Kara. “You’re not real.”_

_The flowers wilted one by one._

_“Lena, it’s me,” Kara said in tears. She crouched down in front of Lena and took her hands in hers. “I’m here, I’m real.”_

_“No,” Lena replied, shaking her head. “You’re just a ghost, a figment of my imagination.”_

_The sun was gone. Rain poured out of the sky, soaking them both._

_Kara exhaled slowly. “Tell me if this doesn’t feel real,” she said, cupping Lena’s cheeks, caressing her skin with her thumbs._

_Lena swallowed. It felt real, but she knew it wasn’t. Everything she saw and felt merely appeared real until it wasn’t. “I want you to be real, but you’re not,” she whispered, hurt as Kara’s thumbs caught her tears._

_“I love you, Lena,” Kara said, leaning in. “This is as real as my love for you,” she whispered, closing the gap between them._

_Kara’s lips were soft against Lena’s. This kiss felt familiar and warm. It made her heart beat faster. She lowered her knees and wrapped her arms around Kara, holding her close, wanting to make this moment last as long as possible while she wished she wouldn’t disappear. Tears touched her cheeks while they kissed. She didn’t want Kara to cry, didn’t want her to feel pain._

_“I got you,” Kara whispered, rubbing Lena’s back when they separated to breathe._

_Lena blinked her eyes a few times. Her fingers trembled as she pushed a strand of Kara’s hair out of her face. “You’re real?” she asked, feeling everything getting warmer when Kara smiled at her. “You’re real,” she said, daring to smile back. “You’re real, you’re here, you found me,” she said, throwing her arms around Kara._

_“I’ll always find you,” Kara replied, pressing a kiss to the crown of Lena’s head. “You’re my girl.”_

_Lena had to screw her eyes shut when a light that was far too bright shone down upon them._

 

* * *

 

 

Kara surged up with a gasp. She balled her fists when she saw Samantha waking up, too, while the DEO seemed to have joined her aunt in the room. “I had her!” she shouted, moving so fast she stumbled from the bed. “She was right there!”

“Hey… hey, calm down,” Lucy said, holding her hands up.

Samantha blinked her eyes. “What happened?” she asked, giving Astra a quizzical look.

“You woke up, both of you,” Astra answered with a sigh. “There was no outside interference.”

“But then… why?” Kara asked, confused. “Why did we wake up if the DEO didn’t ruin the process?”

“You really have no faith in us, do you?” Lucy asked, smirking.

Kara rushed to Lena’s side. She rested her head on her chest, crying because she was so close and she didn’t understand what went wrong. Fingers came up and combed through her hair. She shifted her head, breath catching as familiar green eyes smiled at her.

“You’re back,” she whispered, smiling.

Lena didn’t get the chance to say anything before she was attacked by Kara’s lips kissing her all over. “I’m happy to see you too, darling,” she whispered, chuckling as Kara kept trying to kiss her. “I’m not going to disappear,” she said while she was hugged too tight.

Kara sighed, relieved Lena was alive. “Why do you always have to be such trouble, Lena?” she asked, chuckling nervously.

“My name might as well be trouble,” Lena replied, kissing Kara’s temple. “The things I saw when I wasn’t awake…”

“No matter what you saw, it wasn’t real,” Kara said, shaking her head while she cupped Lena’s cheeks. “Your mind was planting things in your head.”

“Right, that’s usually how a mind works,” Lena whispered, chuckling as Kara rolled her eyes. “Hypothetically speaking, if we had a son, what would you name him?”

“Hmm,” Kara replied, frowning at the random question. “Probably Kieran,” she answered, nodding to herself, only to frown deeper when Lena froze.

It all wasn’t real and yet Lena saw a boy named Kieran. “Why Kieran?” she asked, gathering her voice to avoid sounding weak.

“You were reading a book once during our road trip and you were talking about how good it was, and one of the characters was named Kieran,” Kara answered, recalling it well. “So I just kind of figured at the top of my head Kieran would be a lovely name if we would have a son.”

“This is going to sound crazy,” Lena whispered, biting her lip. “I think I met our son, in my dreams. My mother was chasing him with Cadmus, she wanted him dead and she was ordering Reign to kill me, but she didn’t. I think I saw a piece of the future, or a possible piece of the future. What if it was a warning?”

“Everything you saw was not real,” Astra said to Lena. “The black mercy used your thoughts and memories to create dreams. It used your emotions, including your fears.”

“I’m sorry you saw such awful things,” Kara said to Lena. “I’m sorry you got shot. You will need a lot of rest and I’m going to be by your side twenty-four seven. It feels good to have you back and I’m going to make sure you never go anywhere ever again. You… you died and your ribs probably still hurt because I broke them when I tried to reanimate you.”

“It’s okay, I would go through all of it again in a heartbeat if it meant I could hold you and our girls one last time,” Lena replied, smiling tenderly. “Let’s go home.”

 


	66. Epilogue

Lena gazed at the ring and closed the box, slipping it in her pocket. After all of the ups and downs she shared with Kara, she had no doubt she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. They deserved more than trouble. She looked out of the kitchen window, which gave a view of their garden where her girlfriend was pushing their daughters on the swings.

Everything she ever needed and wanted was right here, in their house which had a white picket fence. When Kara had suggested buying this house, she told her she was being a total cliché with the fence and everything while smiling. Although the moment they were taking a look around they both knew this was the perfect house for them. She paid half, despite her girlfriend’s never-ending disagreement about that. It was easy for her to afford, ever since the family company fell into her hands after her mother was sentenced to a lifetime in prison.

She tore her eyes away from the window and tiptoed through the kitchen when she heard the monitor on the counter crackling. “I see someone is awake,” she whispered, smiling at her son after entering his bedroom.

The baby boy sniffled while Lena picked him up.

“What do you think, Kieran?” Lena asked, smiling at her son. “Shall we go outside in the garden now that you woke up from your nap?”

Kieran stared curiously at Lena with his baby blue eyes. He yawned when Lena ran a hand through his raven locks.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Lena said, caressing her son’s cheek.

Kieran was a little miracle Kara and Lena were given thanks to Astra who built an incubator and made it possible for them to have a child together. He was a perfect mix of their dna. Kara was smitten the second she held Kieran for the first time.

“Your sisters are playing in the garden with your dada,” Lena said, chuckling because she could already imagine Kara complaining about teaching their son to call her dada. “Lizzy is turning six tomorrow and I’m going to bake a cake. Aunt Sam taught me a special recipe. The secret ingredient is lots of sugar,” she whispered, loving to babble to Kieran so he could hear her voice.

Kieran clutched a fistful of Lena’s hair into his hand and smiled.

Lena felt her heart blossom with love and adoration. She couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto her face as she walked out into the garden to join Kara and the girls. “Kieran is smiling,” she said like a proud mother.

Kara stopped pushing the swings for a bit. “Awe,” she cooed, melting as she looked at her sweet baby boy. “That’s his first smile. I’m going to take a picture. Say cheese.”

“Cheese?” Kayleigh asked. She jumped off of her swing just as she reached the highest point, landing nicely on her feet. “Mama, dada, I’m hungry.”

Lena chuckled. She totally saw that coming when Kara mentioned taking a picture. Their youngest daughter was quite fond of cheese and food in general. Her heart ached, knowing Kayleigh was four already and would be five in three months. The girls were growing up so fast, she wanted to freeze time and let them be little forever.

“I’ll get you something to eat soon, Kay D,” Kara promised. “How about a family picture, hm?”

Lizzy tried to slow down on her swing.

“Jump into my arms, Iz,” Kayleigh said, holding her arms out. “I’ll catch you.”

“Careful, girls,” Lena warned. She held her breath as Lizzy jumped, knowing their oldest daughter trusted Kayleigh blindly. She didn’t breathe out until Kayleigh caught Lizzy.

“Okay, gather around,” Kara said, beckoning their daughters closer. “I’ll go get the stick thingy to make a picture.”

“Dork,” Lena whispered, smiling when Kara spun around and winked at her. “I love you!” she shouted, purely because that statement deserved to be voiced aloud.

“I love you more!” Kara shouted back. “More than most,” she added quickly, knowing Lena was going to say most next.

“Mama,” Kayleigh said, peering up at Lena. “Next month when school starts again, will you pick me up from my first day in second grade?”

“You bet, I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world,” Lena answered, smiling as she remembered she did the same a year ago on Kayleigh’s first day in first grade. “I’ll even drop you off for your first day.”

Kayleigh’s face lit up. “Promise?”

“Pinkie promise,” Lena replied, holding her pinkie out. “I wouldn’t want to miss such an important day for you and your sister.”

“Dada said you’re a workaholic,” Lizzy said to Lena.

“Family always comes first, sweetie,” Lena assured her daughter. “But before you two think about school, you still have one month of vacation left.”

“Can I hold Kieran?” Kayleigh asked, working on a pout. “Pretty please? I won’t drop him.”

Lena knew Kayleigh would never drop her baby brother, but Kieran was only a few weeks old and Kayleigh was still tiny herself. “Perhaps later when we’re sitting on the couch,” she answered thoughtfully.

Sometimes she still thought about what happened a bit more than three years ago, about the things she saw while she was being kept alive by an alternated black mercy. Lizzy hadn’t died like she had seen in all of those visions or dreams or whatever it all was. The part that did shock her was how she ended up having a son who had the exact same eyes and hair as the boy she saw while she was in that strange coma.

Astra and Kara blamed it on genetics, on how their DNA entwined to create him, but in the end it was an odd coincidence. Kieran might as well have had blonde hair or even brown and his eyes could have been green, but instead he had baby blue eyes and raven hair. She felt like she saw the future three years ago, although not all of it was accurate.

Kara joined Lena and their children in the garden again after she found the selfie stick, which she conveniently managed to misplace and she just about turned their house upside down to find it. Hopefully her girlfriend wasn’t planning on going back inside before she had a chance to clean it all up. Not that their house was that messy. Granted, there were clothes strewn all over the floor, but that was beside the point.

She eyed Lena, whose alabaster skin was going to suffer due to the sun. Despite how often she helped her to apply sunscreen, she always burned a bit. She smiled at the sight of the bracelet around her girlfriend’s wrist, remembering her promise. One day she truly was going to marry Lena.

“I know you’re staring,” Lena said to Kara, chuckling as she saw her jump a little. “I would say take a picture because it’ll last longer, but a picture would have long turned yellow by the time you’ll still look at me like that.”

“True, because I love you for infinite,” Kara replied, leaning closer to kiss Lena.

Lena smiled into their kiss when she felt Kara trying to pry their son out of her arms, using their kiss as a distraction.

“Mama and dada sitting in a tree,” Lizzy sang.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Kayleigh sang, joining Lizzy.

“Little rugrats,” Kara said to Lizzy and Kayleigh, smiling while she held Kieran in her arms.

She was happy to have such a beautiful baby boy with Lena. He was the little miracle she didn’t think she was ever going to have, just as Lizzy and Kayleigh were little miracles as well. Their children were all different and unique. She was passing on her bloodline through Kieran, but that didn’t mean she loved her daughters any less.

Her son vaguely reminded her of Kal-El from when he was little. She smiled a little, wondering how proud the rest of her family would have been if they could see her now. It was unfortunate Krypton was gone, but she was doing well on earth. Being Supergirl gave her a purpose and so did being a parent. She found a new home, thanks to Lena.

Kayleigh whipped her head around. “We have visitors,” she said, smiling from ear to ear. “Auntie Maggie!” she shouted, literally jumping into the petite detective’s arms.

Maggie grunted at the impact. “Hey, kiddo,” she said, wrapping her arms around Kayleigh. “You’ve grown a little.”

“Uhuh, two inches,” Kayleigh confirmed.

“I’m impressed,” Maggie replied, eyes widening a little. “You’re not going to grow taller than me, are you?”

“Everyone is going to grow taller than you, Auntie Maggie,” Kayleigh answered, giggling.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara said to her sister, smiling. “Maggie,” she said with a nod. “How was Spain?”

“Warm and amazing,” Alex answered, smiling as she put Jamie down.

Kara crouched down so she could hug her niece as best as she could while holding Kieran. “I missed you,” she said, hugging Jamie who gave her a dimpled smile which was so similar to Maggie’s.

“Auntie Alex, did you bring any souvenirs?” Lizzy asked with a hopeful smile.

“I sure did,” Alex answered, nodding. “They’re in the car. I’ll go get them in a bit.”

“We just got back last night,” Maggie said to Kara and Lena.

Lena appreciated it that Alex and Maggie made sure to be back for Lizzy’s birthday. “I think we have more company,” she said when she spotted blurs in the sky.

The swings moved a little when Astra and Samantha landed with Ruby.

“I thought you were in Paris,” Lena noted.

“We were,” Samantha answered, pulling Lena into a tight embrace. “But we figured we would come home a bit sooner.”

“You’re suffocating me again,” Lena said, taking a few deep breaths when Samantha let go.

“You will all have to get in line to hold Kieran,” Kara said, chuckling as she saw her sister, her aunt and Samantha all looking intently at her son.

“Hey, Rubes,” Alex said, smiling at Ruby. “I brought a little souvenir for you as well.”

The teenager smiled back and went to hug Alex.

Samantha smiled when Kara handed Kieran over to her. “Hey, little angel,” she whispered, caressing his cheek. She stilled when Kieran wrapped his hand around her finger.

Lena was offering the guests something to drink when she noticed Samantha was gazing at her son, unmoving. “Sam, would you like anything to drink?” she asked, frowning when she didn’t receive an answer. “Sam?” she repeated, swallowing thickly.

She was brought back to all of those moments years ago when Samantha appeared catatonic all of the sudden, which happened mostly before she revealed herself as Reign, although it also happened a few times after that. The last time it happened was near the end of her senior year at college, a year ago. Samantha told her she had it under control ever since.

“Sam?” Kara called out, picking up on the same thing Lena did.

“Hm, what?” Samantha asked, looking at Kara and Lena. “I was a little bit distracted admiring how adorable Kieran is.”

“I was asking you if you want anything to drink,” Lena said to Samantha. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course,” Samantha answered, her smile faltering slightly at Lena’s frown. “A glass of water would be fine.”

Astra moved to Samantha’s side. “What is it, dear one?” she asked, placing her hand at the small of her back.

Samantha glanced down at Kieran. “He’s a little miracle,” she answered, tracing his chubby cheeks with her finger. “I was a little skeptical if it would work when you asked my help with that incubator. Creating life isn’t my strong suit. There’s so much darkness inside of me and I feel it every day, and I can hear it whispering my name.”

Astra grasped Samantha’s chin and gently turned her head in Ruby’s direction. “Are you certain it is not your strong suit to create life?” she asked, moving her hand away from her chin to stroke her hair. “No matter how much darkness you have, I shall always see the light in you, dear one. So long as I am by your side, I will do everything in my power to stop the darkness from consuming you.”

Lena observed Samantha, breathing out in relief when she saw her smiling. “I’ll get the drinks,” she said, snapping out of her distraction now that she had a feeling Samantha was going to be alright.

“I’ll help with the drinks,” Maggie offered.

“Maggie and I got it,” Lena said to Kara, sharing a nod with her.

Maggie followed Lena into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. “How have you been?”

“The usual, mostly,” Lena answered, opening the cupboard. She put glasses down and turned around, pressing a finger against her lips as she slid her hand in her pocket.

Maggie smirked when Lena showed her the ring inside of the box. “Finally,” she said, winking.

Lena was looking forward to being able to say soon work wasn’t the only thing she was married to. She knew for sure Kara was going to say yes, due the bracelet with the promise she was the one for her and that she awaited a courtship with her, but she was a bit nervous regardless.

“I’m happy for you and Kara,” Maggie said while she helped pour the drinks. “You’ve both gone through a lot of trouble and now you have this beautiful home together with three adorable children.”

Lena smiled and set the glasses on two trays. “I should get some snacks as well, Kay D is hungry again,” she said, chuckling.

“It’s nuts what you two spend every month on groceries.”

“Tell me about it, we spend more on groceries than we do on everything else combined, aside from clothes,” Lena replied, blushing lightly because Kara was still rather fond of ruining her clothes. “It’s a good thing I’m a billionaire though and my new project is a success.”

Lizzy was sitting on the grass outside with her chess board, smiling after she defeated Kayleigh. “Nice try, little sister,” she said, grinning. “Who wants to lose from me next?”

“Be polite, sweetheart,” Kara said to Lizzy, chuckling as her oldest daughter at least tried to look apologetic.

“I shall take my chances,” Astra said to Lizzy, joining her on the grass.

“Oh no,” Lizzy whispered. “You’re too good at strategic games, Aunt Astra.”

Lena passed drinks around. She shook her head at Astra, who was so good at chess she even almost beat her. Almost though, Astra never actually managed to win against her. She was the chess champion of the family and that wasn’t going to change. It was bad enough Kayleigh broke her record about being the youngest to ever win the national spelling bee championship.

She was never going to forget the day where her youngest daughter, at the mere age of three, won that championship. The faces of the other children were priceless as a toddler defeated them. It all had to do with Kayleigh being an alien and she had a feeling she could have skipped more than two grades, but she knew her daughters wanted to share a class.

“Aw come on,” Kara said, prodding her aunt. “Can’t you let Lizzy win one time?”

A smile tugged at Astra’s lips. “Which would teach her what exactly?”

Alex smiled when she finally got to hold Kieran. “Who is the cutest little boy?” she cooed. “You’re the man of the family, that’s a big responsibility, you know? When you grow up you’ll probably protect your sisters like a little gentleman.”

“Poor little kid,” Maggie commented. “I bet Lizzy and Kayleigh will play dress up with him and put makeup on his face.”

“Don’t give my daughters any ideas,” Lena said, sighing when she saw Lizzy and Kayleigh’s eyes twinkling. “Their baby brother is not a doll.”

“Mama, when can I have a baby?” Kayleigh asked.

Lena held her hand out, a little above her shoulders. “You can have a baby when you can reach-”

Kara chuckled when Kayleigh jumped up and touched Lena’s hand, which she definitely saw coming. “You know, for a genius you really need to think twice sometimes,” she said to her girlfriend, teasingly.

“And when you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious backwards five times in a row,” Lena added.

“Lena, when I said think twice, I actually meant four times,” Kara corrected, smiling while she waited for it as Kayleigh raised an eyebrow, seeming to accept the challenge.

Lena face palmed as she listened to Kayleigh sing the whole damn song backwards. 

“You can have plenty of babies when you’re all grown up like your mama and I,” Kara assured Kayleigh. “But for now you’re our baby.”

“Nu-uh, I’m not a baby,” Kayleigh replied, crossing her arms.

“Yes, you are, baby girl,” Kara said, chasing after a squealing Kayleigh while she tried to tickle her.

Lena sighed happily. “I really love that dork,” she whispered.

“My sister is lucky to have you,” Alex said to Lena. “You make her so happy every day. I’m glad you’re a part of our family,” she said, smiling down at Kieran who was smiling. “I think Kieran approves.”

“No matter how many times you say she’s lucky to have me, I feel like I’m the one who got lucky. Kara is truly out of this world,” Lena said, aware Kara was listening in, and not only due to the shy smile she received. “Are we still on for ladies night next weekend?”

“You bet,” Alex answered, nodding. “I may like Cherry bomb a bit more than the dive bar, but don’t tell my wife though.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Lena replied quietly, sharing a conspiring wink. “Are you and Maggie planning to have more children?” she asked, noticing how smitten Alex was with Kieran, although everyone was. “I wouldn’t mind being an aunt again.”

Alex bit her lip. “I bought some new lingerie to try and tempt her,” she shared in a whisper.

“From that little shop on that corner next to that coffee shop that sells those blueberry muffins Kara’s can’t resist?”

“Mhmm,” Alex hummed.

“I buy lingerie there all the time, partially because mine always end up ruined,” Lena shared, huffing out a laugh when Alex scrunched up her nose. She knew it was a little awkward for Alex to hear certain things which involved her sister. “Too much information?”

“Just a little,” Alex answered, chuckling.

“Lena,” Kara called out, lingering at the door. “Can you help me find the one shirt I like so much?”

“Sure,” Lena answered, frowning while she wondered what Kara was up to.

Kara didn’t say anything as she took Lena’s hand and guided her into their bedroom. She closed the door and smiled as her girlfriend beat her to pulling her in for a kiss.

Lena gasped as Kara bit her lip before pushing her down onto their bed. She raised an eyebrow, amused her girlfriend was being naughty while their family was outside in the garden. “Who is being trouble now, hm?” she asked, pulling Kara down on top of her.

“Hmm,” Kara whispered, kissing Lena’s neck. “Still you.”

“I love you, Kara,” Lena whispered, stroking her hair. “I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I love you too, Lena,” Kara whispered. “Uh oh.”

“Uh oh what?” Lena asked, but Kara didn’t get the chance to answer.

Lizzy and Kayleigh entered their bedroom, sharing smiles and giggles. “Mama and dada sneaking off to their room,” they sang together. “Are they going to get married soon?”

As Lena listened to the joyous sound of laughter as Kara chased after their daughters, she knew that the answer was yes because the only thing that was going to make her happier than she already was would be becoming Kara’s wife. She patted her pocket where the ring was secure in its box, thinking how her girlfriend had no idea she bought her a restaurant.

“Woman down,” Kara said, overly dramatic when Lena stepped out into the garden where she was laying on the grass after having been tackled by the children.

“You’re such a dork,” Lena said, smiling as she helped Kara back up to her feet.

“My hero,” Kara replied, hugging Lena, spinning her around. “I have a secret to tell you.”

“Is that so?” Lena asked, stealing a kiss when Kara lowered her. “Do tell. I’m all ears.”

“Our little family of five is about to become a family of six.”

“Kara…,” Lena whispered while Kayleigh and Lizzy were jumping up and down whilst squealing. “You adopted a dog, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Kara answered, making a face when the dog she adopted barked as the woman from the shelter stepped out into the garden to drop him off, as arranged. “Surprise?” she said, making jazz hands.

“Kara,” Lena said, one corner of her mouth moving up.

“Yes, my love?” Kara asked sweetly.

“Run.”

“Uh oh,” Kara replied, eyes widening as she made a run for it.

“Dada’s in trouble again,” Lizzy said, laughing.

Lena chased Kara, but ended up falling as their dog jumped up against her. “Oh god, not my face,” she said, trying to cover her face with her hands while the dog licked her cheeks and her nose. “Don’t give me that puppy look,” she said to the golden retriever. “I’m so doomed,” she whispered, petting the dog.

“I knew you’d like him,” Kara said to Lena.

“Don’t think this means you’re out of the dog house, Kara.”

“Can we name him?” Lizzy asked, wrapping her arms around the dog. “He’s so fuzzy, I love him.”

“This is the best gift ever,” Kayleigh said, lightly wrapping her arms around the dog as well.

Lena grumbled quietly while Kara tried to look innocent. “You’re just so…adorkable,” she whispered, snaking her arms around her waist.

“Sounds like I’m forgiven,” Kara replied, placing her hands on top of Lena’s.

“Not quite,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear. “But I’m sure you’ll think of something later to make it up to me.”

Kayleigh and Lizzy threw names back and forth for their dog until they agreed with each other to name him Zeus.

Later that night Kara screamed because Zeus ran off with her steak. “You little troublemaker,” she said while she tried to catch the thief.

Lena tipped her head back and nearly her chair as well as she laughed at their dog’s antics. It looked like she was no longer the only one who was trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of time and effort has gone into this fic. I'll miss it, but everything comes to an end eventually. I hope you enjoyed the ride. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Let me know what you think. (Be sure to read the tags.)  
> I know, again with a teacher/student fic, but Lena is of age, so there's that. I hope I'll do Kara's intersex character justice because I mean no harm and/or disrespect towards the intersex community.


End file.
